


Sleeping with the Enemy

by Wowlover39



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 118,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowlover39/pseuds/Wowlover39
Summary: Jaina goes in search of the Banshee Queen because she just can't get her out of her head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm obsessed with these two characters. These ideas just keep coming to me.

Jaina knew it wasn’t safe to be here, but she couldn’t help herself. The former high elf intrigued her. She wandered around the Windrunner home. It didn’t look like a home now. Years of neglect showed. What was left of their possessions were lying broken on the floor. A thick layer of dust covered everything. She wanted to know what made the Banshee queen tick. Who she had been before. 

Jaina had seen her when she was a teenage girl. She had been invited to Quel’thas by Kaelthas Sunstrider. Not many humans were permitted to visit the city. Jaina had become good friends with Kaelthas when she had been sent to study magic in Dalaran. That's when she had first seen Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner. She had something about her that dragged Jaina’s attention to her. 

Sylvanas had barely glanced in her direction. She wasn’t interested in a mere human. That’s when Jaina’s fascination with the woman had begun. She couldn’t drag her eyes away from her. The flowing silky blonde hair. The way her armour was moulded to her body, showing every curve. She had a commanding air to her as she strode through the city. So much confidence verging on cocky.  
She seemed to have everyone wrapped around her little finger.

Jaina had been so desperate to meet her, but the woman was so intimidating. She was a young human mage of no interest to a woman like that. Jaina had spent the next few days trying to get glimpses of the Ranger-General. Sylvanas never once looked in her direction. Jaina had a feeling that Sylvanas knew she was there.

Even years later, the high elf was still on her mind. More so when she made good friends with her younger sister Vereesa. Jaina took every chance to ask about Sylvanas, but Veressa never wanted to speak about her. Their relationship was complicated. Vereesa didn’t trust her sister or like her very much. Jaina could tell she still loved her. They were on opposite factions Vereesa had picked to fight for the Alliance like her other sister Alleria. Alleria seemed to dislike her sister even more. Jaina never had much to do with Alleria only meeting occasionally at high profile Alliance gatherings.

Jaina had heard what Arthas Menethil had done to her. The same Arthas Menethil she thought she had been in love with. They had known each other since they were children. He had turned in to a monster and did things she didn’t agree with. He had gone on to kill Sylvanas and then raise her as a member of his undead army. Jaina thought that would be the end of her interest in her, but if anything Sylvanas intrigued her even more.

Jaina had of course seen Sylvanas several times over the years on the battlefield from a distance. They had always been on opposite sides. Jaina wanted to hate her. She had done terrible things. Slaughtered many some in battle and some not! Jaina didn’t know why she didn’t think of her as a monster like she did Arthas, but she didn’t. She didn’t want to acknowledge what she really thought or felt about Sylvanas Windrunner. Because it was wrong and went against everything, she stood for!

A noise outside the Windrunner family home brought Jaina’s attention back to the present. She moved slowly to the side of the door. She tried to be quiet, but the floor was littered with debris. Every footstep was a crunch on some long forgotten item that belonged to the Windrunner family.

She saw an imposing shadow appear in the doorway. She held her breath as it moved closer. She knew she should just portal out, but she also knew who the shadow belonged to. Sylvanas Windrunner stepped into the room. Her eyes were immediately focused on Jaina. “So what do we have here then?” she purred. She moved further into the room. Jaina backed away stumbling on some of the debris. A voice in her head kept screaming at her port out, port out now. But her hands didn’t even attempt to cast the spell. Something stronger kept her here.

“A member of the Alliance trespassing on horde land, my home!” her voice was smooth but dangerous. It seemed to be everywhere; it filled the room and Jaina’s head. “Not just any member of the Alliance either non-other than Lady Jaina Proudmoore!” she moved closer to Jaina. Jaina backed further away till her back met the wall. “Lord Admiral of Kul’Tiras, Archmage of the Kirin Tor and Lady of Theramore have I forgotten anything?” “Of course friend to my dear sister Vereesa,” she said, closing the distance between them.

“Yes I know all about you Jaina Proudmoore” she went on. “You also know a lot about me, don’t you? even the old me!” “Did you see something you liked? All those years ago. She was inches away from Jaina now. “I’m well within in my rights to kill you where you stand” staring into Jaina’s eyes. 

Jaina took a deep breath “Do it then! Kill me!” she whispered. Sylvanas’s hands appeared at each side of Jaina’s head as she leant in close. Jaina’s heart hammered away in her chest. Her body was betraying her. She could feel a heat low in her stomach. She watched Sylvanas lips as she licked her own lips.

“But that’s not what you came for, is it? Plus there are so many more enjoyable things we could be doing instead” purred Sylvanas. Jaina’s cheeks coloured up at what Sylvanas was implying. But she wasn’t wrong.

“You're with Nathanos, aren’t you?” Jaina didn’t know why this bothered her.

Jaina jumped as Sylvanas burst into laughter. There was no joy in the laughter. “No man has ever piqued my interest. I assure you, I prefer the female form,” she said in a low voice. She hooked a finger on to the front of Jaina’s robe, pulling it towards her and peering down. She smiled “You certainly have the assets to pique my interest.”

Jaina wanted to be disgusted, but she wasn’t. She wanted Sylvanas’s eyes on her body. More than her eyes, her hands. She wanted to feel Sylvanas’s body against hers. She craved it. She wanted Sylvanas to do all the things that lay hidden in the darker areas of her mind. 

Sylvanas moved, so her lips were millimetres away from Jaina’s ear. “Tell me what you want, Lady Proudmoore, tell me your deepest darkest desires” she growled. 

“I want you to touch me. I want to feel you inside me.” “I want you to fuck me till I’m screaming your name” spat Jaina looking like the words caused her pain to say. To admit out loud. “I want you to use my body and consume me!”

Sylvanas smiled “Even after everything I have done?” “You want me to fuck you even though I have slaughtered hundreds of Alliance men and woman?” she asked. Jaina closed her eyes tight and nodded. “You want me even though I have blighted not only the Alliance but my own men?” sneered Sylvanas thoroughly enjoying making Jaina squirm.

“Yes” yelled Jaina in frustration. 

“You want me even though I torched Darnassus?” laughed Sylvanas. 

“Yes, yes, yes” screamed Jaina as her lips connected with Sylvanas’s. It was all teeth and tongues as Jaina tried to get what she needed from Sylvanas, what she had longed for, for ages. Jaina hissed as Sylvanas bit into her bottom lip. She moaned as she tasted her own blood. Her hands grasped at Sylvanas’s hips, pulling their bodies flush. Sylvanas fisted a hand into her hair, yanking Jaina’s head back as her lips and teeth trailed down her throat. Her cold lips made Jaina shudder as she sucked in the skin of her throat.

Sylvanas’s other hand pulled up Jaina’s robe to her waist. She ripped away Jaina’s underwear. Jaina was just about to protest. When she felt cold fingers enter her. A loud moan came from Jaina at finally having Sylvanas inside her. She had needed this for so long now. Sylvanas kicked at Jaina’s foot, making her open her legs wider so she could get better access. “Mmm Lady Proudmoore you’re so wet and needy” Sylvanas purred.

Jaina panted as Sylvanas’s fingers plunged deep inside her and back out to the very edge of her entrance. She did this again and again. “Don’t you ever get sick of hearing your own voice” snapped Jaina. Sylvanas laughed and ripped away the front of Jaina’s robe. She took one of Jaina’s nipples into her mouth and sucked hard. Another loud moan came from Jaina. She gasped as Sylvanas bit into the soft flesh of her breast. She was licking the blood up with her tongue. Jaina was so lost in all the sensations she couldn’t quite believe this was all happening.

Sylvanas started to attack her clit with her thumb as she slid three fingers into Jaina. As her walls began to tighten around Sylvanas’s fingers. She ground her hips, so Sylvanas’s fingers went deeper. She burst over the edge screaming Sylvanas’s name. Her legs turned to Jelly as she collapsed into the Banshee Queens arms. 

Sylvanas pulled off her cloak and laid Jaina on it. She steadied her breathing and opened her eyes. Sylvanas stood looking out the window. Things felt awkward what now? Sylvanas broke the silence “I need to go” she said with less bite than earlier.

“What about ….”

“I don’t do snuggling if that's what you’re after” quipped Sylvanas. “My cloak!”

Jaina looked down at the cloak “Oh sorry.” she moved her hands and redressed herself magically. She got up and passed the cloak to Sylvanas. “Can I see you again?” asked Jaina. She knew she shouldn’t; one time was one too many. She couldn’t help herself though it was like she was addicted to her.

“Maybe” was all Sylvanas said still staring out the window. Jaina wondered if she remembered something from her past life. All the cockiness had gone from her. 

“How can I contact you?” said Jaina. 

Sylvanas pulled the necklace from around her neck and handed it to Jaina. “Take this and next time you come here, wear it.” “It's enchanted, so I will know you’re here,” she said. Jaina turned the necklace over in her hand. “It’s not a gift!” snapped Sylvanas. “And don’t think I am at your beck and call I won’t always be able to come.” She walked out the door.

Jaina felt brave and shouted, “So no goodbye kiss then?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina goes back for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how far this one will go. I guess as long as it takes to get it out my head. I have tried to stay a little closer to Sylvanas's personality in this fic. I make her soft in other fic's. I love the edge Sylvanas has to her and have tried to stay true to that in this one. Thanks for continuing to read them I'm trying to improve as I go on.

Jaina arrived back in her room. She dropped the necklace on to her bed. She walked over to the mirror. The events of an hour ago played through her mind. She had been taken by the Banshee Queen. It had felt so good to feel her lips and hands on her body. Jaina squeezed her thighs tightly together. Just the thought of her turned her on so much. Jaina was hoping that once, would get this out of her system. If anything, it just made her want Sylvanas more.

 

What made her want Sylvanas so much? She had never wanted Arthas and Kalec like she wanted the Banshee Queen. They had never made her feel like she had. Jaina wondered if it was the thrill of wanting something so forbidden. She imagined the reaction if anyone found out. Yes, it did make her feel excitement and fear. Everyone saw Jaina a certain way, and this would destroy that image. She was so sick of been seen as good and always having to do the right thing. Pleasing others being whiter than white. 

She had done so much for the Alliance. Now it was her turn to have what she wanted. That just happened to be the Warchief of the Horde. So what if she wanted to be thoroughly fucked by the Banshee Queen. And she definitely did, so many unspeakable things ran through her mind. Made her body react. Made her want to port straight back and put that necklace around her neck. 

But she couldn’t right now. She couldn’t disappear again so soon. They would wonder where she was. Plus she doubted Sylvanas would turn up she said she had been busy. It was best not to be so desperate anyway. 

She looked in the mirror and smiled as she saw the marks Sylvanas had left on her. She would have to take a healing potion soon. She didn’t want to answer any awkward questions. But part of her wanted to keep them to remind her of how Sylvanas Windrunner had claimed her. 

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, and Vereesa walked in. Her heartbeat accelerated as she almost ran over to her bedside drawer. She fumbled with her drawer. She was rummaging to find the healing potion. She reprimanded herself for being foolish and not using it earlier. “What’s wrong with you what are you looking for?” asked Vereesa. “Hey, are you ok?” as she grabbed Jaina. 

Jaina looked up and smiled nervously. “I’m fine” she mumbled. As her hand finally located the healing potion. She clamped her hand round the small vial and turned around. 

Vereesa’s eyes went wide as she took in the bite marks on Jaina’s neck. “Omg are they what I think they are?” she giggled. Jaina felt the heat rise as she blushed. She pulled the stopper from the vial and downed the healing potion. She sighed a little knowing the reminders had now gone, but she couldn’t risk anyone else seeing them. Asking awkward questions like Vereesa was bound to ask any minute.

Part of her would love to discuss with Vereesa why she was so obsessed with Sylvanas. If it had been anyone else, it would have been easy. But Jaina doubted Vereesa would take it very well. Sorry I have been getting busy with your crazy evil sister! Wasn’t an appropriate thing to tell Vereesa. Jaina’s face went red again as the thoughts of Sylvanas flooded her mind. Her heart started pounding again as she saw the necklace on the bed. She snatched up the necklace and stuffed it in the drawer. She wasn’t sure how long Sylvanas had had it and if Vereesa would recognise it.

“So spill,” said Vereesa as she sat on the edge of Jaina’s bed. “Who are you seeing?” she said, smiling. Jaina shut the drawer and sat down on the bed next to Vereesa. She took a couple of deep breaths to slow her heart down. “Hey, you know I would never judge you right?” said Vereesa seeing her friend’s discomfort.

“Yes, I know you never would, but I’m not seeing anyone,” Jaina said. She fiddled with the blankets of her bed, wondering how much she should say. 

“You don’t have to be ashamed of having a bit of fun you deserve it Jaina,” she said. “Plus you don’t have to tell me anything as long as your ok.”

She was making Jaina feel worse she hated keeping things from Vereesa. But she really wouldn’t understand this whatever it was she was doing with Sylvanas. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you its just complicated” muttered Jaina. Why hadn’t she just taken the healing potion as soon as she had returned. 

“Let's just pretend I didn’t see anything just be careful Jaina.” She leant forward and hugged her. Jaina wanted to assure her she knew what she was doing, but she wasn’t entirely sure she did know what she was doing. She just knew she didn’t want to stop.

 

A whole week had passed since she had seen Sylvanas. She had wanted it to be sooner but hadn’t had the chance to get away. Plus Vereesa had been watching her a little closer now.

She stood in the Windrunner home again. Nothing but the sounds of the wild animals in the forest surrounding the village. Sylvanas and her sisters had cleared out the scourge sometime ago now. It was just a deserted village now. Full of memories. Jaina looked around and thought she would use some of her magic to make the place a little more comfortable. She wanted to return it to how it once looked. She wasn’t sure if that would upset Sylvanas make her angry. To remember a life she no longer had. So she just cleared some of the debris and conjured a bed, some chairs and a desk.

She thought it would nice just to come here sometimes to get away from things. So she could work at the desk in peace. She doubted anyone much would bother her here, it had been deserted for many years now. If Sylvanas wasn’t happy, she could always put it back to how it had been.

She was here for a reason today, though. So she fastened the necklace around her neck and waited. It had an eerie glow and heated up against her skin. She wondered how long or if Sylvanas would come she hoped she would.

Jaina got her answer a few minutes later as the Banshee Queen casually strolled in. “I’m impressed Lady Proudmoore I thought it would be sooner than this” she uttered. “I thought maybe you had changed your mind.”

Jaina watched as she moved closer. Her body was already reacting to just being in her presence. This annoyed Jaina why did this woman have such a hold over her. “I wanted to but couldn’t get away,” said Jaina. “Does the fact you thought I had changed my mind mean you want to be here to” asked Jaina. Something about it being mutual made Jaina feel better about it.

Sylvanas stared at her considering her answer. “Well, I haven’t been pining over you, Lady Proudmoore.” “But I did enjoy hearing you scream my name” she purred. Her eyes ran over Jaina’s body. She moved closer till the back’s of Jaina’s legs hit the desk. “I see you have taken it upon yourself to redecorate my home,” she said, never taking her eyes off Jaina. 

“I just thought I would make it a little bit more comfortable I can change it back if you don’t like it” mumbled Jaina.

“It matters not to me this place doesn’t mean anything to me,” said Sylvanas. Jaina could see in her eyes that wasn’t entirely true, but it wasn’t her place to say anything. Sylvanas was very close to her now barely an inch between them. “Take off your clothes” commanded Sylvanas. Jaina just looked at her. “Now!” she snapped, patience wasn’t one of Sylvanas’s strong points. 

Jaina lifted her hand, twirled it, and her clothes disappeared. She suddenly felt very exposed as Sylvanas’s eyes took in every inch of her body. She had the urge to cover herself. It's like Sylvanas read her mind “Don’t” she snapped “I want to see all of you.” Jaina couldn’t wait any longer she leant in and kissed Sylvanas. Jaina ran her tongue over Sylvanas’s bottom lip, then sucking it in. She moaned as Sylvanas’s tongue entwined with hers. Jaina’s hands fumbled with Sylvanas’s belt. But Sylvanas removed her hands “No” she growled she nipped at Jaina’s throat.

Sylvanas grabbed Jaina’s legs and lifted her, perching her on the edge of the desk. Jaina wrapped her legs around Sylvanas’s waist, pulling her closer. Sylvanas hummed as she felt some of Jaina’s arousal on the bare skin of her stomach. She smirked against Jaina’s throat “Always so ready, Lady Proudmoore.”

Jaina bristled at how her body always betrayed her. Jaina moaned as one of Sylvanas’s hands, kneaded her breast. Gently twisting and pulling her nipple. Jaina was panting now her head back and eyes closed. Sylvanas’s tongue teased her other nipple instantly hardening it. More moans came from Jaina. 

Her mouth left Jaina breast, and her hands went to Jaina’s backside as she lifted her off the desk and headed towards the bed. “I want to see what a Lady tastes like” she growled as she dumped Jaina onto the bed. “Up the top.” Jaina pulled herself up the bed and rested her head on the pillow. Her pulse sped up as Sylvanas crawled towards her. She parted Jaina’s legs and settled herself between them. Jaina gasped as Sylvanas kissed her inner thigh so close. Sylvanas sucked and kissed the skin then sunk her teeth in. She was making Jaina moan loudly. 

Jaina rolled her hips. She needed more. So Sylvanas gave her what she wanted. Her tongue slid from the bottom to the top of Jaina’s soaked folds. “Holy shit” Jaina’s hips bucked. Just seeing the Banshee Queens head buried in her thighs nearly made her come there and then. A small moan from Sylvanas vibrated her centre. Jaina’s fingers fisted into Sylvanas’s hair as she sucked on Jaina’s clit.

Her other hand clung on to the sheets for dear life as two of Sylvanas’s fingers dipped inside her. “Fuck yes” whispered Jaina. Jaina was close already. Sylvanas corkscrewed in and out of her. Her back arching off the bed. She looked down, seeing Sylvanas licking and sucking her clit pushed her over the edge. Her eyes closed as waves of her orgasm shot through her. 

But instead of slowing, Sylvanas added another finger and sped up. It was pushing her towards a second orgasm. Her body shook, and her hand yanked the sheet so hard she thought she was going to rip it. The pressure on her clit intensified as Sylvanas sucked hard. The noise Sylvanas’s fingers made as they slammed into her pushed her closer to the edge. She tried to loosen the grip on Sylvanas’s hair in case she was hurting her. But she was too overwhelmed if it was too much Sylvanas would have stopped her. She felt the nails of Sylvanas’s other hand dig into her hip a little too hard. She didn’t care much at that moment. She couldn’t care about anything but the pleasure that flowed through her body

Jaina clenched around Sylvanas’s fingers as a second orgasm was ripped from her body. She screamed Sylvanas’s name over and over again. Sylvanas slowed this time and when Jaina’s body stilled, removed her fingers. She didn’t think she could have survived a third. 

Maybe that was how Sylvanas planned to kill her. Her breathing slowed down, and she felt a small kiss on her inner thigh. She opened her eyes as Sylvanas climbed off the bed. She wiped her hand and face on her cloak.

“Please stay” pleaded Jaina as Sylvanas looked ready to leave.

“I’m the Warchief I have things that need my attention,” she said, looking out the window.

“Do I not turn you on?” asked Jaina.

“Of course, don’t ask questions you know the answers to” snapped Sylvanas.

“Then why won’t you let me touch you too” sighed Jaina frustrated. “I need to touch you.”

Don’t whine its beneath you” sneered Sylvanas. She turned and walked out the door. Jaina shook her head in annoyance. What was her problem? Why couldn’t she touch her? Why couldn’t she make Sylvanas feel as good as she made Jaina feel Jaina whipped her hands round angrily and redressed herself. Next time she was going to get to the bottom of this, and she ported out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina tries to end what she has going on with the Dark Lady. But it's not going to be that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea's keep coming to me for this story.

It had been two days since she had last seen Sylvanas. She sat next to Vereesa listening to Genn Greymane drone on about something. Jaina had hardly caught any of it. Her mind was elsewhere. She couldn’t understand why Sylvanas wouldn’t let her touch her. It’s not like she could sit down and have a chat with her either. She wanted to see what was beneath that armour. 

Her eyes glazed over as she imagined her hands on the dark Lady’s breasts. Hearing her moan under her touch, worshipping every inch of that beautiful body. 

The next thing she knew Vereesa was prodding her in the arm. “Jaina! Jaina!” She looked around to see all eyes were on her. She felt her face colour up. She had no idea what they wanted.

“Are we boring you, Lady Proudmoore?” snapped Genn. He leant forward “Well, what do you think?”

Vereesa leant in “They want to know what you think of increasing the number of spies in Ogrimmar” she whispered.

Jaina smiled at Vereesa, silently thanking her. “I’m not sure that is really necessary things have been quiet for a while” she directed at Genn. She shuffled in her seat and sat up straight. She must pay better attention.

“If you had been paying attention, you would have heard me say that there have been several reports of the Banshee disappearing,” said Genn impatiently. “According to our spies, even her men don’t know where she goes.” Jaina felt her pulse rise. She had a pretty good idea where she was going. “I think we should have one or two of the spies follow her.”

“I’m not sure that is wise; she may just have some private business to see to,” said Jaina. God, she would never get to, see her if they started following her everywhere!

“I know my sister if she doesn’t want to be found she won’t,” said Vereesa. “She will no doubt notice spies following her, and you risk their lives.”

“I agree we all know how skilled she is,” Jaina said, hoping that would be the end of it.

“Well how about you or Alleria follow her, your skills match hers, and there is less chance of her killing one of you” replied Genn. 

“Genn you can’t put them in that position expecting them to spy on their sister.” insisted Jaina. Jaina thought of all the repercussions of Vereesa or Alleria finding her in a compromising position with Sylvanas. None of them were good; she wouldn’t want ever, to put her friend in that position.  
She needed some way of convincing Genn to back off. What was she trying to protect here? Her best friend or her booty call with their sister. She wasn’t entirely sure which and it didn’t sit well with her. Maybe it was time to put a stop to whatever this was with Sylvanas.

“So will you do it Vereesa,” said Genn. 

Vereesa looked around at everyone waiting for her answer. “I’m not sure I need time to think about it.”

“What is there to think about either you’re with the Alliance, or you’re not” yelled Genn.

Jaina had, had enough. Her seat shot back as she leapt to her feet “Genn you are out of order you need to back off” Jaina was shaking she was so angry. 

Finally, Anduin got to his feet “I think we all need to calm down, but Jaina is right you cannot talk to Vereesa that way.” “We all know she has put her life on the line for the Alliance more than once” stated Anduin. “She has a right to think about it is two days enough time Vereesa?” Vereesa nodded “Thank you” smiled Anduin. “Right that is settled we will reconvene in two days to hear Vereesa’s answer.”

“Meanwhile her bitch of a sister could be getting up to anything left unchecked!” snarled Genn. 

Jaina felt her anger rising again. Her magic crackled in her fingers. Jaina looked down and tried to calm herself. Vereesa also noticed and looked at her concerned. Everyone started moving out of the room. As soon as they left the room, Vereesa pulled Jaina to one side. “Is everything ok with you? Are you having trouble with your magic?” asked Vereesa.

“Not really I don’t know what was going on I think I just need to relax, Genn just annoys me” replied Jaina. “I know what she did to him taking his son, but he lets hatred and revenge cloud his judgement.” “There is no saying she is up to anything.”

“Have you got time for a chat? I don’t know what to do about what they asked me” asked Vereesa. 

Jaina felt terrible, but she needed to speak to Sylvanas. “Can we talk later I have something I need to do right now.” “I promise tonight I will meet you in the Tavern at eight” smiled Jaina.

Vereesa looked a little disappointed “sure that's fine, see you then” as she walked off. God now she was blowing off friends to go and see Sylvanas. This was important though she told herself.

 

She ported to the Windrunner spire and immediately fastened the necklace around her neck. Again it began to glow and heat her skin. She hoped Sylvanas showed up she needed to talk to her. It made her feel uneasy, though because she knew telling Sylvanas what they had discussed was breaking about a hundred rules. It could even be classed as treason that made Jaina sick to her stomach. She would never intentionally betray the Alliance. Maybe she should end this it was never going to end well. It was just sex; it didn’t mean anything, did it?

 

Ten minutes later, Sylvanas walked in smirking. “Only two days and you’re wanting more I’m flattered.”

Jaina rolled her eyes “I need to speak to you we need to stop whatever this is, it's affecting everyone around me.” It's making me lie to my friends and betraying the Alliance. This time it was Sylvanas that rolled her eyes. 

Jaina turned to leave, and the next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall. Sylvanas easily held her arms above her head with one hand. She leaned in close, her face inches away from Jaina’s. “Why come here at all if you want to finish it” growled Sylvanas. “You could’ve just not returned.”

Jaina stared straight into Sylvanas’s eyes “Well maybe I’m not the only one that doesn’t want to stop this” said Jaina. 

“It means nothing to me I just don’t like liars” spat Sylvanas. “Like now, if you wanted to free yourself, you could, but you don’t because you want me.” Sylvanas placed her hand against her centre. Jaina’s breath hitched her body, automatically pushing into the touch. Sylvanas smirked, “I bet your underwear is already soaked.” Shit, why did her body do this to her she hated how her body behaved round Sylvanas.

Sylvanas pressed her fingers against Jaina’s centre before removing her hand. Jaina’s body was on fire she needed Sylvanas. Sylvanas pulled a dagger from her boot, Jaina eyes went wide, but she didn’t move. “If you don’t want this, then, stop me!” dared Sylvanas. Jaina’s chest heaved as Sylvanas ran the blunt edge of the dagger down her cheek. Then down her throat, she felt the cold steel against her heated skin. She continued down between her breasts. Jaina couldn’t take her eyes off the dark lady. She stopped at the edge of Jaina’s robe and flicked her wrist. She slit open Jaina’s robe, and it fell from her revealing her body. Then she returned it to her boot. 

She released Jaina’s hands and grabbed her sides, pushing her against the wall, attacking her neck with her lips and teeth. She felt Sylvanas’s teeth graze the skin. Jaina moaned loudly as she nipped at her throat and sucked in the skin. Jaina’s hands went straight into Sylvanas’s hair. Sylvanas’s hand made its way down her body and found where it was needed most. Her arousal was immediately soaking Sylvanas’s fingers. “Your body is so eager, your such a good girl” purred Sylvanas.

“Fuck you” she whispered breathily. Sylvanas smiled against her throat. Jaina had to get the upper hand back. She didn’t want Sylvanas having all the control. She moved her hand and blinked them both on to the bed. She used the slight distraction to climb on top of Sylvanas pining an arm to each side of her head. 

Sylvanas looked up at her “make sure you can back up your challenge Lady Proudmoore” she growled. She knew the dark lady was waiting to see what she had because she easily could’ve flipped Jaina off her. Jaina leant forward and kissed her. Jaina tugged on Sylvanas bottom lip as she deepened the kiss. She needed to touch her. Her hand slid under Sylvanas’s top. 

Sylvanas’s hand shot out and stopped her. “Why won’t you let me touch you? Said Jaina frustratedly. Sylvanas tried to move out from underneath Jaina. This time she used some of her magic to keep Sylvanas there. “Fucking tell me” Jaina hissed.

Sylvanas’s eyes glowed red “You don’t want to go there let go of me before I make you” sneered Sylvanas. 

Jaina wasn’t having it this time “Sylvanas please” she pleaded.

Sylvanas stopped struggling. She sighed “I don’t know if my body even works like that any more.” Jaina saw something in her eyes. She had not seen before. This scared Jaina more than anything else did about the dark lady. “If I see an ounce of pity in your eyes, I’m gone!” snapped Sylvanas. 

“Just let me try what do you have to lose,” said Jaina. 

“Fine” grunted Sylvanas. Jaina chanced a little smile as she used her magic to make Sylvanas’s clothes disappear. “You push your luck, Lady Proudmoore.” Jaina stopped smiling as she looked down at Sylvanas’s body. She was breathtaking, and Jaina wanted to touch it all. She lowered herself down, so their bodies were flush with each other. Her body wasn’t as cold as Jaina had been expecting. Jaina lowered her head and kissed one of Sylvanas’s breasts. She was sucking her nipple into her warm mouth. Sylvanas never took her eyes off her for a second. Her hand was gently taking the other nipple between her finger and thumb. She heard a small moan fall from Sylvanas’s lips as she tugged on it. She kneaded her breast as her teeth nibbled at her other. 

She felt as Sylvanas threaded her fingers into Jaina’s hair. She tugged Jaina’s hair pulling her away from her body. “Come up here.” Jaina did as she was told, and Sylvanas’s lips were suddenly on hers. Her kiss was so possessive as her tongue entered Jaina’s mouth. Jaina nervously ran her hand between their bodies. For her first touch of Sylvanas. She felt Sylvanas’s movement still as her fingers got closer. 

She entered Sylvanas and ran a finger through her folds. Surprisingly she was aroused it coated Jaina’s fingers. Jaina moaned as she continued to run her fingers from top to bottom. She looked at Sylvanas “can you feel anything?” 

“Barely,” said Sylvanas a look of disappointment flashed over her face, but was soon gone. “I told you it was a waste of time” she growled. Then an idea came to Jaina she closed her eyes and concentrated. Her magic flowed through her fingers. She slid two fingers inside Sylvanas, and her thumb concentrated on her clit. It was like her magic was charging Sylvanas’s body. Sylvanas’s eyes went wide, and her head shot back. The more Jaina touched her, the more her body reacted. “Are you using magic” panted Sylvanas. 

Jaina nodded, can you feel now?” as she added a third finger into Sylvanas and pumped her fingers in and out.

“Yes” was all Sylvanas said as her eyes closed. Jaina smiled as Sylvanas’s fingers entered her, and their bodies rocked together, keeping time with each other. It didn’t take long for Jaina to catch up knowing what she was doing to Sylvanas. They both whimpered and moaned as they climbed higher. Sylvanas looked so beautiful as pleasure flowed over her face. Jaina could watch her forever. She felt Sylvanas’s walls tightening around her fingers. 

Jaina ground her hips into Sylvanas as she fell over the edge closely followed by Sylvanas. The noises coming from Sylvanas, making it all the better. The dark lady was calling her name a single tear ran down Sylvanas’s face. Their movements slowed as they came down from their highs. Sylvanas head fell back against the pillows as her eyes remained closed.

Jaina laid her head against Sylvanas chest; neither of them said anything. Just laying there together enjoying the afterglow. A few minutes later, she felt a quick kiss to the top of her head. She barely heard Sylvanas whisper “Thank you” as she slid from underneath Jaina.

Jaina watched as Sylvanas pulled her clothes back on. “I have to go soon,” Sylvanas said none of her usual cockiness was in her voice. 

“I feel I have to tell you something, but it could get me in a lot of trouble” whispered Jaina.

“Don't put yourself at risk for me” said Sylvanas, not turning around.

“They know you have been disappearing from Ogrimmar and they want to know where,” said Jaina an uneasy feeling settling over her. “They want to send spies to follow you, but not just any spies your sisters!”

Sylvanas stopped pulling on her boot “I can deal with my sisters” she said her voice low. 

“They haven’t agreed yet, but if they do, please don’t hurt them” pleaded Jaina.

“If they choose this and act against me, I may not have a choice” the harshness was back in her voice. 

“We could just stop this,” said Jaina.

“But you don’t want to, do you?” replied Sylvanas.

“No! If we are discovered that is the end of me no one will understand” said Jaina she shifted uneasily in the bed.

“That you’re bedding a monster like me!” laughed Sylvanas. 

“You’re not a monster!” insisted Jaina.

“Careful Lady Proudmoore that almost sounds like you care and neither of us wants that!” sneered Sylvanas. “I assure you I can handle my sisters and keep our dirty little secret, don’t worry Lady Proudmoore.”

Jaina wasn’t sure what she wanted right now. Her eyes shot to the window it was already dark outside. She was supposed to meet Vereesa. “Damn I have to go I was supposed to meet someone,” said Jaina conjuring her clothes back on.

“Don’t let me keep you?” said Sylvanas. 

Jaina watched Sylvanas till she disappeared as she ported out. What had she got herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina comes clean about what she has been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing.

Jaina arrived back in Dalaran. She rushed into the tavern. She didn’t expect Vereesa to be still waiting for her. But she hoped she was. She was over an hour late. She looked around, hoping to spot her. She walked over to the far side, nothing. She sighed and walked over to Robin, the bartender. “Has Vereesa been in tonight?” she asked. 

“Yeah she left about twenty minutes ago she didn’t look too happy” he smiled. 

“Thanks,” she said, heading towards the door. Great, she’d missed her. She began navigating the streets as fast as she could. She had to apologise. She had let her friend down. She strode around the corner and came to a stop at Vereesa’s small apartment. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes before she heard the door unlocking. She hoped she hadn’t got her out of bed. That would only add to her list of mistakes tonight. Maybe she should have left this till the morning. Too late now as Vereesa opened the door.

Vereesa stood there with her hand on her hip and her head on one side. With a look of annoyance on her face. This seemed a signature move of the Windrunner sisters when they were annoyed. Vereesa often did it, and she had seen Alleria do it occasionally too. Jaina put her hands out in front of her. “Vereesa I am so sorry the time got away from me,” she said. “Please let me come in and explain. I really am sorry.” “If you still want to, we can talk now.”

Vereesa pointed at Jaina’s neck. “Obviously, you had more important things to do!” she said. “You should take a healing potion with you if you don’t want to give yourself away!”

Jaina’s hand shot straight to her throat. Shit if this carried on, she was going to have to talk to Sylvanas about less teeth. At least where people could see it. Jaina looked down at her feet. “I am sorry can I come in and explain.” “I need to tell you something you deserve to know what is going on,” she said nervously.

Vereesa looked at her. She seemed unsure but then said. “Fine! Come in then, but we need to be quiet the boys are in bed.” She moved to one side, allowing Jaina into her apartment. Jaina walked past her into the living room. It was small but very well decorated. There were so many pictures, mainly of the boys. One large photo on the wall of Vereesa, the twins and Rhonin they looked so happy. Then off to one side was a picture of Vereesa and her sisters when they were much younger. Jaina looked at it and smiled. She wished she could have got to know Sylvanas when they were younger.

Vereesa walked through “Am I going to need a drink for this?” she asked Jaina. Jaina perched on the edge of the sofa.

“Yes, you might need several,” said Jaina looking worried. 

Vereesa sighed “That bad? You ok with white?” asked Vereesa. Jaina nodded, and Vereesa walked off into the kitchen. Jaina sat there, nervously wringing her hands. She knew she needed to tell Vereesa precisely what was going on. Vereesa was her best friend, and she couldn’t keep something this big from her. Especially with Greymane asking her to spy on Sylvanas. She would rather face Vereesa’s anger now than have her accidentally walk in on them. Or worse Vereesa being confronted by Sylvanas she doubted Sylvanas would hurt her sister. But she didn’t want to come between them either.

Vereesa walked back into the living room. She placed the bottle of wine and two glasses on the coffee table. “The look on your face I thought I better bring the bottle,” said Vereesa with a nervous smile. She opened the bottle and filled both glasses offering one to Jaina. Jaina took it and sipped at it. Hoping it would make her feel a little braver. Vereesa sat at the end of the sofa. She looked at Jaina and wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what she was about to tell her. Vereesa braced herself “Come on, then spit it out!”

Jaina took another swig of the wine. She would have to drink a lot more to steel her nerves. She didn’t have time for that she just had to get it out and deal with the consequences of her actions.  
“I need to tell you who I have been seeing because it affects you too,” said Jaina. Vereesa wondered why who Jaina was sleeping with that would affect her. She sat there quietly and let Jaina continue. “I have been seeing your sister,” said Jaina quickly getting it out before she changed her mind.

Vereesa looked confused “What! What do you mean you barely know Alleria!” Then something hit her, and her face dropped. “You don’t mean Alleria do you?” Vereesa looked like she had just taken a punch to the gut. Jaina shook her head and stared down into her glass, wishing she could disappear into it. She didn’t know what bothered her more the look of utter shock or hurt that radiated of Vereesa. “What the hell Jaina! She is the Warchief of the horde!” uttered Vereesa. “Plus I don’t need to tell you of the things she has done!” Vereesa put her glass down and stood up. She ran her hands through her hair. She walked towards the fire she couldn’t even look at Jaina right now. Of all the people it could have been she never imagined it would be her. “She has killed so many people!”

“We all have,” said Jaina not sure why she felt the need to defend Sylvanas. She took another gulp of the wine, trying to steady her shaking hands. 

“In battle, yes, but I sometimes think she takes some sick pleasure in doing it!” snapped Vereesa. “I doubt she accidentally torched Darnassus or blighted hundreds!” “Think about it Jaina she dragged your brother from the bottom of the ocean and raised him as a forsaken!”

“I know I tried to end it, but I couldn’t” sighed Jaina.

Vereesa rounded on her “Try harder!” she snapped, looking Jaina right in the face. “Out of all the people, it could be why her?”

“I don’t know at first I thought it was just sex” Jaina winced. This was awkward to admit to her sister. “But now I think there is something else.”

Vereesa pulled a face “What does she think, does she have feelings for you?” She paced the floor. She could not get her head around what was coming out her best friend’s mouth.

“I don’t know. We don’t usually do much talking. She is not very forthcoming with what’s going on in her head.” Jaina thought to herself some little things made her wonder if there was more to it. The small kisses and the thank you she had whispered earlier.

“How long has this been going on? And would you of said something if Greymane hadn’t asked me to spy on her?” asked Vereesa grabbing her drink. She downed about half of it in one go.

Jaina shifted in her seat “only about three weeks.” “To answer your other question probably not” sighed Jaina.

“I presume that’s where she has been going then to see you least she isn’t planning something major against the Alliance!” said Vereesa. “Although she might not need to if anyone found out about you two, it would do plenty of damage to the Alliance.” Vereesa sat back down closer to Jaina. She took her hand “You do know no one will trust you if they find out you’re with her, don’t you.” “I hate to say this, but this could all be a plan of hers to fracture the Alliance from the inside” sighed Vereesa.

“I can’t say for sure, but I don’t think, so I was the one who went to her not the other way around,” said Jaina. “I went to the spire because I suspected she was watching it and waited for her to turn up.” “What does this mean for your decision about spying on her?”

“Well, I never wanted to do it anyway, but I can’t now” replied Vereesa. “I am hardly going to drop my best friend in the shit am I?” “We don’t get on, but I would rather not actively act against her.” “I can’t say anything for Alleria though she is different since she took in the void.” Vereesa sighed deeply “Sometimes I feel like I have lost both my sisters and now I might lose my best friend too!” Tears started forming in Vereesa’s eyes. She tried to blink them away. 

Jaina pulled her into a hug trying to stop herself from crying. “I never meant to hurt you Vereesa. I don’t know how to stop this!” Vereesa wrapped her arms around Jaina. “It's only been a few weeks, but I feel like there has been some kind of connection there for a while at least for me anyway,” said Jaina. Tears flowed down her face. 

“Just be careful Jaina I can’t tell you what to do, but she is unpredictable and dangerous” pleaded Vereesa. 

 

Vereesa and Jaina arrived together in Stormwind. They had talked and drunk until well into the early hours of the morning. Vereesa had let her stay at hers. Jaina was getting used to using her magic to sort out her appearance now. They walked towards the keep in silence. Everything that had needed to be said had been said the night before as they got to the entrance Jaina reached out and squeezed Vereesa’s hand. Vereesa smiled, and they took their seats at the huge table.

Vereesa and Jaina kept their faces as neutral as they could. Jaina felt like what she had done or was doing was written all over her face. She politely nodded at Tyrande and Shandris as they took their seats. Velen gave her a warm smile as he took his place. Jaina leaned close to Veressa and whispered in her ear. “Have you heard from Alleria?”

Vereesa shook her head. “No, but she doesn’t keep me in the loop any more of what she is doing or where she is going” she shrugged. 

Anduin touched her shoulder and smiled as he entered. He was closely followed by Genn. He always seemed to with Anduin now and acted as a father figure to him. For how much Genn’s attitude annoyed her, she couldn’t fault him for that. Anduin was still very young and needed someone to guide him. She didn’t feel as close to him as she used to be he had called her Auntie when he had been younger. Everything seems to change after Theramore she had changed. She had lost herself to the darker parts of her personality. She had let anger and hatred rule her existence. Probably not making her much different from Genn.

“Right, I think we are all mostly here now,” said Anduin. A few others hurriedly took their seats. Jaina sighed with relief Alleria hadn’t shown up. 

“Yes, let's get on with this, Vereesa have you come to a decision?” said Genn. Jaina shook her head; he wasn’t wasting any time. Everybody’s faces turned to look in Vereesa’s direction. Jaina could see the heat rising in Vereesa’s face. She squeezed Vereesa’s hand under the table. 

Vereesa looked past Genn and directed herself to Anduin. “I’m sorry, but I don’t feel comfortable spying on my sister.” Anduin gave her an understanding smile.

Genn’s fist bounced off the table. Making several of them jump. “I knew she wouldn’t have the guts to do it” he growled. “Tell me Vereesa how comfortable do you feel when your sister slaughters innocent people for fun?”

“Come on Genn that’s unfair Vereesa can’t be held responsible for her sister’s actions” snapped Jaina. She felt bad she knew she was responsible for some of the grief Vereesa was getting.

“Genn! Calm down please we asked her, and she has given us her answer” said Anduin. “We still have Alleria.”

“That’s the problem I have already tried to contact Alleria, and she is out in the field and unreachable at the moment” growled Genn. “Who knows what that bitch is getting up to while we sit here twiddling our thumbs.”

“I see we have little choice but to wait until we can get in contact with Alleria,” said Tyrande. “She is too powerful to send just anyone after her.”

“Well, I might just have to go after her myself” growled Genn. 

“I fear that would be taken as an open declaration of war against the horde” spoke Velen. 

“Yes,” said Anduin. “I ask you to think about the effect it will have on the rest of the Alliance Genn.” Genn shook his head, got up and walked out. “I will talk to him once he has calmed down I don’t think he will go after her he knows the consequences.” “We will send someone out in the field to contact Alleria, and until then we will just have to wait.” Jaina breathed a sigh of relief. She would have to find some way out of this mess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina tries to get some work done but Sylvanas has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex and swearing.

Jaina had to get away for some peace. Telling Vereesa and the worry she was going to get found out, had got to her. She knew the one place she wouldn’t be disturbed. She had meant to ask Sylvanas or even Vereesa if they minded. But then she might end up with the company. Plus she felt it was easier to apologise after than ask permission. She tucked the necklace in the drawer, so she wasn’t tempted to use it. She grabbed her paperwork and a bottle of red and ported to the spire. 

She put the bottle and paperwork down on the desk. She looked around it didn’t look like anyone had been here since she had last been. She sighed this is just what she need to get lost in paperwork and not to think. She sat down and conjured a glass. She popped the cork and filled her glass. She looked at the glass she was going to have to get her drinking under control. She had been drinking far more than she should do lately. But not today, she needed it.

She took a deep drink and felt her muscles relax a little. She set the glass down and shuffled through her paperwork. She always seemed to have so many letters to write. Least things were quiet on the front at the moment. So she wasn’t backwards and forwards to different places. She would have to visit her mother soon. Things were still a little awkward. She had forgiven her mother for letting her be imprisoned and taken by Lady Ashvane. But her mother always felt the need to keep apologising and suffocating her. Really as Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, she should spend more time in Boralus. But she had other things she would rather attend to. She wasn’t going to think about that now she was here to work!

It had been an hour, and she had got through half of her paperwork and half the bottle of wine. She did love it here; no one knew where she was, and it was so quiet. She scribbled out a quick letter to her mother. Suddenly something didn’t feel right the atmosphere around her changed. Her pulse started to race as she slowly put the pen down. Her magic began to charge in her hands as she turned around.

“Fucking hell” she shouted as Sylvanas sat there on the bed behind her. Jaina felt her magic cease as she tried to gain control over her fast-beating heart. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack or get yourself roasted?” she cried. 

Sylvanas sat there, smirking. “So jumpy, were you were expecting someone else?” she said. She was laid with her back against the headboard and her legs outstretched watching Jaina. “Do I need your permission to visit my family home now?”

“Of course not, you just surprised me that's all,” said Jaina a little calmer now. “I just wanted somewhere quiet to work sorry I should have asked first.”

“No need to be sorry it's not a home any more go ahead and use it when you want” replied Sylvanas. “I must admit I was a little disappointed you were here and didn’t call for me.” “I do enjoy seeing you on your back calling my name.”

Jaina blushed at this “I enjoy it too I just needed time to think” she said. “Your sister knows about us now she promises to keep it to herself.”

“I’m sure she loved finding out about that was she disgusted your sleeping with her evil sister?” sneered Sylvanas. She sat forward on the bed, interested to know the answer.

“She wasn’t happy but its nothing to do with her we are two consenting adults,” said Jaina. “She just told me to be careful.”

“How awful of me to want some company must I always be up to something nefarious?” sighed Sylvanas.

“I’m not sure she meant it like that” insisted Jaina. Gulping her wine “Would you like a glass, can you drink?

“I know exactly what my sister thinks of me, and I have stopped caring a long time ago” assured Sylvanas. “I don’t need to drink anything, but I like to, so yes please.” Jaina conjured another glass and poured some of the wine into it. She offered it to Sylvanas who took it and sipped at it. Jaina watched her. She didn’t know what she expected to happen. “I’m not some experiment to be studied. I thought you were working, don’t let me stop you” said Sylvanas.

Jaina immediately turned back to her work, resuming the letter. She found it harder to concentrate with Sylvanas sat behind her. “Can I ask you a question?” asked Jaina while she carried on writing.

“You can, but it doesn’t mean I will answer it” stated Sylvanas. She sipped at the wine she was surprised at how nice it tasted well from little she could now taste.

Jaina hesitated a little not wanting to upset Sylvanas. “Can you still remember much from when you were alive?”

“Bits but I tend not to dwell on it too much that's not who I am any more,” said Sylvanas her voice didn’t sound as harsh as usual.

“I visited Quel thalas once when I was younger,” she said, continuing to write. 

Sylvanas smiled “and you wondered if I noticed a nosy little human mage following me around and watching me” smirked Sylvanas. “Not much gets past me, Lady Proudmoore.” Jaina smiled she didn’t know why but it pleased her to know Sylvanas had noticed her. “Well, I might have to leave if I’m not going to see you naked today.”

Jaina smiled. She was always looking for a way to get one up on her. So she moved her hand, so all her clothes disappeared, but she carried on writing. She smiled she could imagine the look on Sylvanas’s face “There you go wish granted” laughed Jaina. 

“Not exactly what I meant” she chuckled.

“Ok, how about this then,” she said as she made Sylvanas’s clothes disappear too.

“You misuse your magic lady Proudmoore and are getting overly confident in my presence,” said Sylvanas. “I much prefer it when you were a little nervous around me.” “If you don’t come over here I might just have to come over there and bend you over that desk.”

Jaina’s pulse rose at that and her face coloured up. The thought of Sylvanas taking her over the desk, sent tingles to all the right places. She squeezed her thighs together. “If that’s the offer I would much prefer to stay over here,” she said her voice a little shakey. 

“Mm, correct answer Lady Proudmoore” purred Sylvanas as she set her glass down. She strode over to Jaina. “Stand up” Jaina stood up straight away. She felt Sylvanas cool body behind hers. She felt her soft breasts gently touching her back. She pressed back into her body. She could already feel her arousal on her inner thighs. “Lean forward and let me see how much you want me to touch you” whispered Sylvanas. Jaina moaned and did as she was told.

She leant over the desk, resting on her arms. She suddenly felt very exposed but very excited. She felt Sylvanas’s hands on her backside, grabbing at handfuls of her skin. Sylvanas gently tapped her foot to encourage her legs wider. “You’re such an amazing sight, Lady Proudmoore” she growled. 

One hand slid lower underneath her and entered her soaked folds. “Oh, fuck,” said Jaina as she bit into her fist. She moaned again as Sylvanas ran her finger up to her, clit lightly touching it before bringing it back down again. God, nobody, had made Jaina feel like this before it's like she gave up complete control to Sylvanas. She had been with Arthas and Kalec, but they were nothing compared to Sylvanas.

Jaina closed her eyes as two of Sylvanas fingers slipped inside her. She moved back on to Sylvanas’s fingers, so they went deeper inside her. She bit harder into her fist as the pleasure flowed through her. Sylvanas bent over her and trailed cool kisses up her spine. Jaina loved Sylvanas cold skin next to hers because she felt like she was going to burst into flame any minute. 

Sylvanas wound her other hand into Jaina’s braid, tugging her head back, arching her back so she could get better access to her throat. She kissed and sucked the skin on her throat. “Please don’t mark me where people can see” panted Jaina. “I keep forgetting to use a healing potion.” 

Sylvanas smirked, “Well, you might learn a lesson if I don’t stop.” 

“Please” pleaded Jaina. Sylvanas growled but moved her attention to her shoulder instead. “Thank you” she gasped as Sylvanas bit into her shoulder. Sylvanas added a third finger stretching Jaina as she pumped her fingers inside her. Jaina moaned loudly grabbing the far edge of the table. Her mind blank entirely except for the pleasure rippling through her. 

Sylvanas made her way back down Jaina’s body letting go of her hair. To snake her hand, round her waist to touch her clit. Her fingers were circling it in tight circles. Jaina groaned out loud. Sylvanas smiled “Do you like me fucking you over this desk lady Proudmoore” she purred.

“Yes” was all Jaina said as she ground her backside into Sylvanas’s hand faster. 

“What would your beloved Alliance say now if they could see you being taken by the war-chief of the Horde and loving it” growled Sylvanas. Jaina just moaned she wasn’t sure she could even manage coherent speech at this point. “Come for me, Lady Proudmoore.” Sylvanas increased the pressure on her clit and felt her walls tightening as she got closer to the edge. Jaina’s legs hit the side of the desk as Sylvanas increased the speed of her fingers. She let out a little moan herself as she buried her fingers knuckle deep inside Jaina. 

Jaina cried out as her orgasm hit her and sent her flying over the edge. She cried out Sylvanas’s name over and over again. Again Sylvanas didn’t slow down; she kept up her rhythm. “Your so beautiful when you come” purred Sylvanas. Jaina wasn’t sure how long she could last she could already feel another orgasm creeping closer and closer. “Come for me Jaina, scream my name, give into me.” Jaina wasn’t sure if it was the use of her first name for the first time or what but she came hard again. Her body fell limp and like she was going to blackout as she screamed Sylvanas name. 

She felt Sylvanas remove her fingers from inside her. Sylvanas sat back in the chair and pulled Jaina into her lap. Jaina’s body fell against hers breathing heavy. Sylvanas snaked her arms around Jaina, pulling her close. Jaina felt strangely safe and comfortable there as she regained her composure. “Give me a minute, and I will return the favour,” said Jaina, just about getting her breathing under control. 

“Don’t feel you have to” said Sylvanas in a relaxed voice. 

“I don’t I want to” smiled Jaina. She turned her head slightly against Sylvanas’s shoulder and looked up at her. Her head was back, and her eyes were closed. She looked utterly at peace. Jaina was confused this Sylvanas right now didn’t seem the same one to torch places and kill people. Right now, in this moment, Jaina could fall for her. But she must remember Sylvanas did do all those things. Jaina wished things were different. Part of her knew that maybe there was something more than sex. She knew she didn’t want to stop seeing her.

She shook her head, thinking was bad. So she turned in Sylvanas’s arms and sunk to her knees. Sylvanas opened her eyes like she had been woken from a pleasant dream. Jaina knelt in front of Sylvanas and parted her legs. Sylvanas stared down at her “You don’t have to Jaina” she said.

“I want to taste you” purred Jaina. “Plus I thought you would enjoy seeing me on my knees for you” laughed Jaina.

“Well it is a good view” smiled Sylvanas. Jaina leant forward putting Sylvanas’s legs over her shoulders. She pulled her forward slightly. She kissed up her inner thigh then up the other one. She took a deep breath and slid her tongue through Sylvanas’s folds. She concentrated so she could feel her magic flow through her and charge up Sylvanas’s body again. She dipped her tongue and ran it up Sylvanas’s centre again. This time she felt Sylvanas grab the arms of the chair and moan.

She knew her magic was working to make it better for Sylvanas. She would never voice it, but it made her happy to be able to be the only one who could do this for Sylvanas. Jaina was surprised by the taste of her. It was slight but pleasant. She could hear Sylvanas panting as she continued to lick her. Her fingers threaded into Jaina’s hair, pushing her deeper. Jaina concentrated on her clit sucking and licking it. Sylvanas was panting now as her hips ground into Jaina’s face. Jaina licked lower lapping up some more of Sylvanas’s arousal before she returned to her clit. 

Sylvanas’s lifted her hips, getting as close to Jaina’s talented mouth as she could. Her body was shaking as she got closer to coming. She looked down to see Jaina eyes locked on hers. Watching her every movement. Willing her to let go and when Jaina sucked hard on her clit, she did. Her head went back, and she called out Jaina’s name. Pleasure rippled through her body Jaina made her body come alive. As her orgasm slowed, she felt Jaina stand up. For a minute, she thought she was leaving. That made Sylvanas feel something she wasn’t sure she wanted to feel. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Then Jaina was straddling her lap, and she opened her eyes. To feel Jaina’s lips on hers as she got lost in the kiss. She was trying not to overthink, thinking only caused trouble!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina admits her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex and swearing.

Jaina walked into the spire. She wanted to be happy with just sex. But she didn’t want that any more. She had only seen Sylvanas yesterday, but she wanted to see her again. The only thing that worried Jaina was if her frequent disappearances would raise suspicion. 

Jaina placed the necklace around her neck. She smiled as it lit up. She was feeling the warmth against her chest. She decided to go up the stairs in the spire. She walked into the bathroom and looked around. She decided she would fix it up. So she conjured up her magic and made the room look as good as new.

She heard Sylvanas shout her from downstairs. “I’m up here come up” she cried. As Sylvanas was coming up the stairs, she started running the bath. Were candles too much she thought to herself. Na she would light a few she could always get rid if Sylvanas didn’t like them. 

Sylvanas strode into the bathroom. “These visits are getting very frequent,” she said, taking in the appearance of the room. Jaina thought maybe she should have changed what the place looked like. Sylvanas seemed lost in thought. Jaina wondered if she remembered something from her past.

Jaina slipped her arms around Sylvanas’s waist. “Are you ok?” she whispered. Sylvanas didn’t say anything she just shifted her gaze to Jaina. Her eyes always seem to express everything. Jaina slowly leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Sylvanas’s hands were straight into Jaina’s hair. She caressed her scalp, and one came to rest at the back of Jaina’s neck. Like she was holding her there, but there was no need Jaina didn’t want to be anywhere else. Jaina tongue ran across Sylvanas’s bottom lip.

Jaina’s hand went higher, stroking her back and pulling her in closer. Jaina’s heart beat faster in her chest. She moaned as Sylvanas’s tongue gained entrance to her mouth. Their tongues slid together, entwining with each other. Jaina felt it was now or never to tell her to admit her feelings. She pulled away from Sylvanas and rested her forehead against Sylvanas’s. Her breathing a little heavy “I have feelings for you I think I’m falling for you” said Jaina watching for her reaction

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into” whispered Sylvanas. Her hands held on tight to Jaina. “I’m not a good person.” Her lips were finding Jaina’s. It felt like she was trying to push Jaina away and keep hold of her at the same time.

“I know, and it scares me because I don’t care and I should care, but I just want to be with you” whispered Jaina. She started kissing Sylvanas’s neck and unfastening her armour. She pulled and pulled at it and couldn’t loosen it. “Fuck it”, and she used her magic to get rid of Sylvanas’s clothes. 

Sylvanas smirked as Jaina attacked her throat again with hot kisses. “What would you do without your magic.” “You seem rather overdressed now,” she said as she pulled at the laces holding Jaina’s robe up. She pushed it off her shoulders, and it fell to the floor. 

“Sorry, we are not all as smooth as you” Jaina whispered. Sylvanas smirked again her hands running up the sides of Jaina’s body. Jaina pushed her towards the wall and slipped her thigh between her legs. Meeting Sylvanas centre as she trailed kisses down her chest. “Show me the woman inside. I want to know what you feel, what you think” pleaded Jaina. She started kissing Sylvanas’s breast, her tongue running around her nipple. 

“What if you don’t like what you see” moaned Sylvanas as Jaina sucked in her nipple. Sylvanas slid her hand down past Jaina’s underwear. She immediately felt the familiar wetness as her fingers explored Jaina. 

She couldn’t help a loud moan as Sylvanas’s thumb stroked her clit. “And what if I do, just give us a chance please,” said Jaina. She headed back up to kiss Sylvanas’s lips as her fingers slid inside Sylvanas. Sylvanas’s body hummed with Jaina’s power. Their bodies were rocking together. “Just try please Sylvanas” she pleaded.

“Ok but don’t say I didn’t warn you” she whispered in between kisses. “Now shut up and let me make you come” growled Sylvanas. She slid two fingers inside Jaina, and her thumb continued the circles on her clit. Jaina increased the power flowing through her fingers as she plunged deep into Sylvanas. Jaina panted as Sylvanas brought her closer to coming. Sylvanas head went back, and her other hand clung on to the back of Jaina’s neck as she burst over the edge. She called Jaina’s name over and over.

Jaina couldn’t hold on much longer “I love hearing you come, and you look so beautiful.” Sylvanas angled her fingers and hit the right spot. “Oh god, just there” called Jaina. She ground her body against Sylvanas to increase the pressure as she burst over the edge. She rested against Sylvanas panting. “How come I always look a sweaty mess, and you look amazing still,” said Jaina breathily. 

“You always look great to me” she whispered in Jaina’s ear. “Plus it lets me know I have done a good job.” “Why don’t you join me in that bath,” said Sylvanas as she took Jaina’s hand and led her over to the tub.

 

Jaina laid against Sylvanas’s chest, relaxing in the huge bath. She had her fingers threaded through Sylvanas fingers. She was playing absentmindedly with them. She felt so comfortable and relaxed in their little bubble, and she never wanted it to end. “What’s going through your mind” asked Jaina.

“How this is going to work it's not as we can just have a relationship,” said Sylvanas her head resting against the edge of the bath. She would never say it out loud, but this was the happiest she had been in ages. “Although it would be worth telling everyone just to see Greymane’s face” smirked Sylvanas.

Jaina rolled her eyes “I wish things were different and we didn’t have to keep this a secret” sighed Jaina. “I want to be able to touch you and talk to you whenever I want.” “I want to be there for you when you have a rough day and wake up next to you.” 

“I want those things too, but it's just not possible we are from different sides of a raging war,” said Sylvanas.

Jaina let go of Sylvanas’s hands and rolled on to her front. She looked up at Sylvanas and kissed her chest. “Stay the night, so I can at least wake up with you once” whispered Jaina. She was continuing to kiss Sylvanas’s torso softly.

Sylvanas took a deep breath in. “I shouldn’t. My absence might be noticed.” She twisted Jaina’s damp hair around her fingers.

“Don’t make me beg cause I will it’s just one night, please!” pleaded Jaina. She winked “I will make it worth your while.”

“Just this once then but I must be straight out in the morning” smiled Sylvanas. “You do know I only go because I have to don’t you?” 

“I know, I wish we had met earlier when I first saw you all those years ago” sighed Jaina.

“I don’t” laughed Sylvanas. “I’m not a cradle snatcher you were only sixteen!” Jaina flicked water at her. “Hey, I have told you about starting things you can’t finish” as she sank under the water. She came back up a few seconds later shooting water out of her mouth at Jaina.

“Have you been in many relationships before?” Asked Jaina as she wiped her face laughing. She turned back over and laid against Sylvanas. She put her hands under the water, heating it.

“A few obviously before I died none were serious though,” said Sylvanas nudging Jaina to give her access to her neck. Sylvanas started kissing her throat, her hand reaching up to caress Jaina’s breast. “What about you?”

“Just two and I thought they were pretty serious at the time” sighed Jaina. “But one was a huge mistake.” She suddenly looked Serious “I’m sorry for what he did to you.”

Sylvanas put her finger on Jaina’s lips “Don’t you dare what he did was all him” whispered Sylvanas. “I don’t want to talk about him he took enough from both of us he won’t take any more.”  
Jaina turned her head to kiss Sylvanas’s lips she reached up and held her cheek. “Enough talking I want to make you come so many times you drop asleep exhausted” purred Sylvanas. “Remember I don’t need to sleep, so we have all night.”

Jaina laughed “Bring it on Windrunner I never back down from a challenge.” Sylvanas kissed Jaina as her hands snaked down Jaina’s body.

 

Sylvanas woke up she didn’t need sleep, but she liked to rest occasionally. She felt Jaina’s arm around her waist. She felt surprised that it didn’t feel as alien as she thought it would. She also felt her warm breath against her neck. She slowly turned over to face Jaina. Sylvanas sighed she wanted it to work this time, but she couldn’t get her hopes up that she could be happy. Jaina opened her eyes, and a big smile lit up her face. She thought that Sylvanas might have left already. 

Sylvanas went to speak, but Jaina put a finger to her lip. “Don’t burst our bubble just ten more minutes, and we will go back to reality” sighed Jaina. She just laid gazing into Sylvanas’s eyes. 

Sylvanas couldn’t help it “How is this going to work I need to know” she sighed. 

“I don’t know, but we will find a way I promise” whispered Jaina. “You don’t have to be alone any more I see you, all of you and I aren’t going anywhere I promise.”

“I hope for both of us you can keep those promises,” said Sylvanas.

 

Jaina returned to her apartment. She didn’t want to leave, but she had to. She turned around and noticed Vereesa sat waiting for her. “Alleria is back, and they have scheduled a meeting for later today,” said Vereesa. Jaina sighed. She hoped it would take longer to find Alleria than this.

“Have you spoken to her yet?” asked Jaina. She sat down next to Vereesa. She flopped back onto the bed. 

“Not yet I got word last night that she was back and went looking for you,” she said. “I wasn’t the only one looking for you Genn has to he wanted to call a meeting last night.” “I told him you were away on personal business he assumed you were in Boralus.” “Sorry I wasn’t sure what to tell him” she sighed.

Jaina grabbed Vereesa’s hand “I should be sorry you shouldn’t have to lie for me.”

“It's ok, so how did things go with her,” asked Vereesa.

Jaina smiled “Great! I told her how I feel, and we seem to be on the same page she doesn’t open up.”

“That's an understatement” laughed Vereesa. “If you waiting for some huge declaration of love from her you might be waiting a while.” “With Sylvanas actions speak louder than words.”

“I’m finding that out” smiled Jaina. She unfastened the necklace from around her neck. “Put this in my drawer please,” she asked, passing it to Vereesa.

Vereesa took it and looked at it. Her eyes filled with tears “Did Sylvanas give you this?” asked Vereesa.

“Yes, why? Are you ok?” she replied, squeezing Vereesa’s hand. 

“I haven’t seen this in ages it was our mother’s, she always wore it.” She put it in Jaina’s drawer.

“I didn’t know sorry you can have it if you want, I can enchant something else,” said Jaina. She looked over at Vereesa.

“No she gave it to Sylvanas, and she gave it to you, it just took me by surprise that’s all” smiled Vereesa. She pulled a chain from underneath her tunic “I have her ring.” Jaina noticed another ring on there which she recognised as Vereesa’s wedding ring.

“Look, Vereesa, you are my best friend and Sylvanas’s sister, are you ok with us being together,” asked Jaina.

Vereesa sighed “It's not really up to me, but if she makes you happy, then I’m happy.” “Please be careful Sylvanas has been very different over the last few years.” “As long as she treats you well, that's ok.”

“Do you think everyone else will accept us eventually?” asked Jaina. Even though she already knew the answer.

“Sorry Jaina No I don’t think they will, you know how everything is” sighed Vereesa. “I know that’s not what you wanted to hear.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina makes a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sex and swearing.

Jaina and Vereesa sat at the large table, waiting for the meeting to begin. Alleria walked in next and sat next to Vereesa. Vereesa turned to her sister “Hey, can we please talk after the meeting?” asked Vereesa. 

“Yes, of course, we need to catch up anyway” replied Alleria. Jaina smiled and nodded at Alleria. Alleria smiled back. Jaina looked around the room. It was filling up with the other members of the Alliance. She wondered how each one of them would react if she told them what she had been doing. Would any of them understand? 

Anduin walked through the door next. He walked over to Jaina and bent down. “Hi Jaina glad to see you back, how was your family?” he said. 

Jaina’s face coloured a little with the realisation she was going to have to lie to him. He was like a family, but she didn’t have a choice right now. She smiled “Yes they’re good thanks for asking” as she patted his hand on her shoulder. He was so young he shouldn’t have all this responsibility on his shoulders. 

“That's good to hear. I wish we got more time to talk you seem very busy these days Jaina” he smiled.

“Anduin, you know any time you need me, I will make time for you,” said Jaina honestly. She looked up at him. 

“Thank you Jaina I better take my seat Genn is eager to get this meeting underway,” he said as he walked away. Jaina wondered how different her opinion would be on this meeting if she weren’t personally involved with Sylvanas. Would she be in agreement with them spying on Sylvanas? Most likely, she wanted to talk to Sylvanas eventually and find out why she had done the things she had done. 

Genn cleared his throat, and the chatter from the other members ceased. They all turned their attention to Genn. “Everyone possibly barring Alleria know why this meeting has been called today,” he said. “We have had reports that Warchief is disappearing for large amounts of time and no one, even her men know where she is going.” Jaina wondered if Genn's use of Warchief instead of her name was to make it feel less personal to Alleria. “We would like to ask you Alleria if you would consider finding out where the Warchief is going,” he said, looking in Alleria’s direction.

Alleria looked at Vereesa for a reaction. Vereesa tried to keep her face as neutral as possible. “So if I am hearing right you want me to spy on my sister?” she said, looking at the members sat around the table.

“I would just like to reiterate that this is a request, not an order!” explained Anduin. “We have asked Vereesa, and she has declined.” “We feel we need someone with your considerable ranger skills and personal knowledge of the Warchief.”

“I agree that most of the spies would not fare well against her, but if you think there is any less chance of her killing me, then I doubt that” said Alleria.

Vereesa looked shocked “Alleria she wouldn’t kill you!”

Alleria turned to Vereesa “Come on Vereesa we both know she is no longer the same woman we grew up with” spat Alleria. Vereesa looked down and shook her head. Alleria turned her attention to Genn “I will do as you ask I will find out what Sylvanas is up to” she said. 

Vereesa looked shocked “Alleria she is our sister” cried Vereesa.

“I don’t need reminding of that. We will talk privately later” she said. Jaina squeezed Vereesa’s hand in support.

Jaina sat in Vereesa’s apartment. The meeting earlier had not exactly gone well. Well not for Jaina or Vereesa. Jaina had suspected Alleria would agree to do it. The speed at which she agreed bothered Jaina. She hadn’t even taken any time to think about it she had pretty much agreed straight away.

Vereesa got up as someone knocked at her door. A minute later, Jaina heard Alleria’s voice. Vereesa showed her into the living room. Alleria eyed Jaina and politely smiled. Alleria spoke, “I thought we were having a ‘family’ chat.”

“Anything we say can be said in front of Jaina,” said Vereesa. “She is like family to me. She has been there for me when nobody else was!” Jaina felt a little uncomfortable. 

“That’s hardly fair Vereesa you know I have been fighting for the Alliance and was trapped in the dark portal,” said Alleria.

Jaina moved to get up “Maybe I should go,” she said she didn’t want to get caught up in the family drama.”

“No, Jaina please, I would like you to stay” pleaded Vereesa. Jaina just nodded and sat back down. 

“As soon as you got back, you went straight back into the thick of it” spat Vereesa. “Do you even care I lost my husband, your nephews lost their father!” Vereesa’s eyes filled with tears “I needed my sisters” yelled Vereesa. 

Alleria looked hurt, and she moved closer to Vereesa. Vereesa backed away “I’m so sorry Vereesa I should have been there.”

“You talk about how Sylvanas has changed but is there much difference between you both now,” asked Vereesa. “You’re filled with the void now can you control it are we all in danger?” “I don’t think either of you would intentionally kill me, but you make me nervous.”

“You’re scared of me?” said Alleria the pain of hearing that written all over her face. “I can control it. I’m nothing like her.” “She is pure evil; nothing of our sister remains!” Jaina bristled at these words she knew it wasn’t true. She couldn’t understand why Alleria said those things. Vereesa looked at Jaina. Jaina kept her mouth shut she didn’t want Alleria to know, especially after she what she just said.

“That's why I’m doing this; someone needs to find out what she is up,” said Alleria. “I’m setting off first thing in the morning.” Jaina knew she would have to get to Sylvanas soon and warn her.

“Please don’t do anything drastic just follow her don’t confront her” begged Vereesa. 

“I’m sorry, but I will do what I need to do nobody wants a repeat of Darnassus,” she said walking towards the door “I have to go now I have a lot to prepare.” She nodded at Jaina and left. 

Jaina got up and went straight to comfort Vereesa. She put her arms around her. “I never knew you felt like that.” “I can’t tell you what to think about Sylvanas, but your sister is still in there,” said Jaina. “Yes, she has issues and flaws, but we all do!”

Jaina didn’t want to wait till the morning to speak to Sylvanas. She wanted to warn her before Alleria could get anywhere near Ogrimmar. She ported straight to the Spire. Jaina grabbed the necklace and fastened it around her neck. Thirty minutes later Sylvanas turned up “It's not like I don’t enjoy our visits, but they are getting persistent Proudmoore,” said Sylvanas. “I’m having trouble trying to justify all this absence.” “You need to learn to control your urges” laughed Sylvanas as she walked towards Jaina. 

Jaina rolled her eyes. “I’m not here for that this time!” Sylvanas pouted “Ok, not just that” smiled Jaina. “I need to talk to you first.”

“Fine,” said Sylvanas as she sat in the chair and pulled Jaina on to her lap. “Ok let's be quick then I don’t want to waste time talking too much.” She pulled forward the front of Jaina’s robe and moaned at the sight. Jaina shook her head “I’m listening, I’m listening” insisted Sylvanas.

“Alleria is back, and she had agreed to keep an eye on you,” said Jaina. 

Sylvanas kissed Jaina’s neck “This doesn’t surprise I bet she was begging to do it,” said Sylvanas in between kisses. “I’ve told you before I can handle my sisters either of them.” Jaina let out a little moan as Sylvanas’s teeth grazed the skin of her throat. 

“She seems angry she thinks there is no part of her sister left,” said Jaina. Sylvanas stilled for a moment. 

“I no longer care what either of my sister's opinions is of me” sneered Sylvanas. She untied the laces on Jaina’s robe. She was pulling it down to her waist. Sylvanas’s hand went to her breast. 

“You’re making it hard to concentrate” laughed Jaina. “I think deep down you do care though.” “Vereesa is scared of you and Alleria.”

Sylvanas sighed “What do you want me to say yes it fucking hurts that my sisters think I’m a heartless monster.” She looked at Jaina “Remember what I said about pity Proudmoore!” snapped Sylvanas.

Jaina grabbed her hands to stop her from touching her. “What if it's not pity and the fact I care about you.” “Your feelings matter to me you matter to me” she sighed. “In the short space of time I have known you, you have me rethinking everything.” “Is it that hard for you to accept that I care about you?”

Sylvanas removed her hands from Jaina’s and removed her from her lap. She got up and moved away from Jaina. Jaina pulled her dress back up and retied it. “Please don’t walk away from me, Sylvanas!” said Jaina. 

“Jaina I’m broken it's so hard for me to feel anything but anger and hatred,” replied Sylvanas facing away from Jaina. “What if I let these other feelings in and you change your mind I don’t want to lose control.”

“You said you would try I won’t change my mind” whispered Jaina. She walked around to stand in front of Sylvanas. “If I’m wrong and you don’t want this just go I won’t bother you again.” “If I’m right, then take me to bed.” For a minute, Jaina thought she might have got it wrong.

Then Sylvanas took her by the hand and dragged her to the bed. She pulled Jaina on top of her hands firmly holding Jaina’s sides as she kissed her. Jaina melted into her, her hands in Sylvanas’s hair. After a few moments, she pulled away “I know it won’t easy for you, but I need you to promise me one thing.” “That if it gets too much, you won't push me away you will talk to me” whispered Jaina.

“Yes,” said Sylvanas looking straight into Jaina’s eyes “I can do that.”

“Great, can we have sex now because I’m not sure you realise what effect you have on my body” whispered. “Sex wasn’t very important to me before now my body is begging for your touch.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes “It wasn’t me who was holding it back” she smirked. “I like making you feel good, and it's certainly not a chore with a body like yours,” she said as she licked her lips.

“Well I don’t want to wait any longer,” said Jaina next minute they were both naked. Sylvanas shook her head and pulled Jaina closer.

A few hours later and Jaina flopped back against the pillow. A thin layer of sweat coated her forehead. She panted and took a deep breath, trying to control her breathing. Sylvanas smiled as roll off her and lay next to her on the bed. Sylvanas took her hand and threaded her fingers through Jaina’s.

“I don’t want to go back I don’t want to leave here or you” sighed Jaina. 

Sylvanas turned to her “It's too dangerous to stay here properly.” “I couldn’t stay here with you. I have things I have to do.”

“I want to be at your side. I want you to know I meant everything I’ve said,” said Jaina rolling to face Sylvanas.

“Jaina you will lose everything family, friends your status in the Alliance” replied Sylvanas. 

“I don’t care I have given enough to others” whispered Jaina. “This war will never end I don’t want to die never accomplishing anything never really living.” “We only have one shot of life” Sylvanas smirked and looked at herself. “You know what I mean” laughed Jaina. “I have always shelved my personal life for the good of the Alliance not any more I’m done!”

“How’s it going to work, where would we go?” Said Sylvanas shocked at what Jaina was saying. Jaina was picking her!

Suddenly there was a loud voice. “Sylvanas get out here, do you really think I wouldn’t be able to find you!” yelled Alleria. 

Sylvanas’s mood went from happy to angry in a few seconds. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her armour. She quickly put it on “You need to stay here I will handle this” she said. She grabbed her bow and slipped out the door. Jaina got out and used her magic dress herself and moved closer to the door so she could hear what was going on.

Sylvanas walked outside to see Alleria stood a short distance from her. Her arrow aimed at the entrance to the Spire. “What the Hell do you want I’m not in the mood for a family reunion right now” spat Sylvanas.

“I know you have been disappearing all the time and no one knows what you're up to” Said Alleria she lowered her bow.

“I wouldn’t say no one knows” smirked Sylvanas. “Why don’t you ask Vereesa what I have been up to.” 

“Why would Vereesa know she doesn’t want anything to do with you she’s afraid of you,” said Alleria.

“It's not just me she is scared of though is it maybe we aren’t so different after all Alleria!” “Seems like we are both in touch with our dark sides” sneered Sylvanas. She nocked an arrow pointing it at Alleria.

“We are nothing alike” snapped Alleria. Her eyes were glowing, and a purple aura surrounding her.

Sylvanas smiled “there it is your dark side, how sure are you that you can control it sister, dear!”

Alleria chest heaved as she got angrier he wanted to hurt Sylvanas. “Least I’m not a fucking traitor joining the Horde.” “Or did you forget how they killed our brother,” said Alleria.

Sylvanas lifted her bow “How fucking dare you I have never forgotten him” snarled Sylvanas.

“Go on, then kill me. You know you have wanted to for a long time” spat Alleria. She stood there, watching Sylvanas.

Sylvanas pulled the string back on her bow. As Jaina ran out the door “Sylvanas don’t!” Jaina yelled. A bolt of the void shot from Alleria’s hand, and a scream rang through the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Jaina survive? Will Sylvanas get to help in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing and Violence.

It felt like time slowed down as the searing pain rippled through Jaina’s body. The void bolt knocked her to the ground. She struggled to breathe as the panic took over. She had landed on her side and could see Sylvanas moving closer to her. Her stomach burned where she had been hit. Her vision was going hazy as she felt the familiar cold touch on her face. Sylvanas was knelt next to her now. “I’m going to kill her” growled Sylvanas. 

Jaina tried to reach out for Sylvanas, but her arms felt so heavy like they were made of stone. She tried again, concentrating and putting everything she had into moving her hand. This time she managed it grabbing at Sylvanas’s armour for dear life. “Look at me,” said Jaina every action and every word seemed to take so much out of her. Sylvanas’s dangerous glare remained on Alleria. “Fucking look at me” cried Jaina. She winced at the pain. This time Sylvanas turned to look at her. “Don’t kill her please you know it was an accident” Jaina’s breathing was laboured as she continued. “Please don’t have her blood on your hands for me.”

Jaina looked over at Alleria she had knelt on the ground. She was staring at her, shaking hands like she couldn’t believe they were her hands. “Go! Get out of here, now! Before I change my mind and kill you!” spat Sylvanas. Alleria turned to look at both of them her eyes wide with fear. “Go!” yelled Sylvanas again. This time Alleria struggled to her feet and stumbled away into the forest. “I need to get you to a healer,” said Sylvanas. “We need to get you to Ogrimmar my best healers are there.”

“We can’t go there they won’t help me. I’m a member of the Alliance” whispered Jaina her throat felt so dry. 

“I’m the Warchief they will do as I tell them to do,” said Sylvanas. She reached under Jaina and gently lifted her into her arms. Jaina hissed at the pain burying her head in Sylvanas’s chest.

 

Sylvanas walked into the small town of Tranquillien. As she walked to the Inn, everyone started turning round to look at the war chief. She could hear confused whispers and mutterings coming from all around her. She approached the centre of the Inn. “I need a mage now” barked Sylvanas. “I need a portal to Ogrimmar immediately!” Everyone shot out there chairs. A couple of minutes later a young blood elf mage ran in. She conjured a portal straight away. Sylvanas nodded to the mage and stepped through. 

 

She stepped through the portal into the valley of strength. The sea of people parted as the Warchief strode towards Grommash hold. Silence fell over the valley of Strength as people started to notice who their Warchief was carrying. She walked into the entrance, and everyone turned to look at her. Nathanos immediately headed in her direction. His face was full of confusion. “Nathanos I need you to fetch the healers to my quarters right away,” said Sylvanas.

“What’s going on is that Lady Proudmoore?” asked Nathanos. 

“Yes, its Lady Proudmoore” replied Sylvanas as she walked over to the lift up to her Quarters.

“You can’t bring her here she is a member of the Alliance the people won’t be happy,” said Nathanos. 

“Look at her she is hardly a threat is she” snapped Sylvanas. “Now are you going to do as you are told or do I have to find someone else.”

“No of course not Dark Lady right away,” said Nathanos as he marched out of the hold. She stepped into the lift and could feel the many eyes on her. As the elevator ascended, she looked down at the pained pale face of Jaina. She could feel the fear grasping at every part of her mind. She stepped off the lift and walked down the small corridor. Her eyes fixed on the movement of Jaina’s chest. 

She pushed the door open to her quarters and carefully laid Jaina down on her bed. Jaina’s eyes opened and rested on Sylvanas. “I need to tell you something Sylvanas if I don’t ….”

Sylvanas put her finger to Jaina’s lips “You don’t need to do anything but rest right now” whispered Sylvanas. Jaina tried to speak again, but Sylvanas kept her finger on her lips. “You can say anything you need to tell me when your feeling better.”

Jaina looked around the room. “So this is your room it certainly fits your personality dark and brooding” she whispered. 

“I do not brood Lady Proudmoore,” Sylvanas said, sitting down gently next to Jaina on the bed. 

“Well this is one way into the Warchief’s bed” smirked Jaina coughing a little. Sylvanas rolled her eyes. “Will I get you into trouble being here maybe this wasn’t the best idea.”

“I’m the Warchief I make the decisions around here no one else if anyone has a problem with it they can take it up with me” replied Sylvanas. There was a knock on the door, and two undead healers walked in, followed by a shaman. Nathanos hung back in the doorway. “She’s been hit with a bolt of void energy,” said Sylvanas addressing the healers. They nodded and surrounded the bed. Sylvanas got up. 

Jaina reached out for Sylvanas “please don't leave me” she pleaded. Nathanos’s eyes flicked from Sylvanas to Jaina. 

Sylvanas looked at Jaina. She seemed so weak and pale. There was so much fear in her eyes. She would take it all away from her if she could thought Sylvanas. She took Jaina’s hand and said: “I’m not going anywhere, Proudmoore.” Nathanos grunted and walked away.

 

About an hour later, Jaina was fast asleep. One of the healers walked over to Sylvanas who had been pacing the room. “We have sedated her she will sleep for a few hours now,” he said. “We have done all we can it is up to her now. She is very weak.”

Sylvanas nodded “Thank you.” She followed the healers out of the room. Nathanos was waiting for her outside. “Post two guards on the door no one is allowed in or out without my permission” she ordered. 

Nathanos nodded “Is this a good idea, what will the other leaders think?” “This could escalate matters between the Alliance and the horde if they find out she is here,” he said.

“She is in no condition to be moved right now, and she is under my care,” said Sylvanas her face not giving away anything. “I will talk to the other leaders soon as for the Alliance we will have to deal with repercussions if they happen.” “I will be back in an hour I have something to deal with.”

 

Sylvanas walked through the door of the training room. A few rangers and heroes were milling around. “You all need to leave now,” she said, fixing them with a glare. They knew better than to disobey an order from the Warchief and quickly filed out of the room. Sylvanas closed and locked the door behind them. 

She launched herself at the nearest target dummy. Anger was burning in her stomach. Her fists smashed into it over and over again. A string of angry curse words exploded from her. Her eyes glowed red as she wrenched the target dummy out of the floor, launching it across the room. It shattered as it hit the opposite wall. She started hitting the next one and the one after that and filling her hits with all her anger, frustration and fear. This carried on till she had uprooted all the target dummies. She tore and clawed at them till there was nothing but splinters left.

She slumped to her knees, ichor dripping from her knuckles. She let out an angry scream. How had she let this happen? Let herself feel something for the mage. She had been weak just like she had been with Vereesa about Garrosh. Why did she keep thinking she was allowed to be happy. Maybe if she had just turned Jaina away that day, she wouldn’t be lying in her bed dying now.

Everything was falling apart, and she had no one to blame but herself. She watched as the ichor dripped from her fingers on to the dusty floor. Nathanos watched from a darkened corner of the room. How many times must he watch his queen go through this? Fall for people that were unworthy of her.

 

Vereesa sat on the sofa in her apartment reading. Suddenly there was a frantic banging on the door. She threw her book to one side and got up. She walked towards her door, and there was another round of knocking. “Ok! I’m coming. I’m coming” she shouted. Whoever it was was going to take the door off its hinges soon. She yanked the door open, and a very distressed Alleria stood there. Vereesa mood changed from confused to panic when she saw her. “Come in what’s wrong?” asked Vereesa.

Alleria walked into the apartment, making sure she didn’t get too close to Vereesa. She had already hurt one person tonight losing control. “What’s wrong Alleria you’re frightening me?” asked Vereesa again. 

“You need to stay back. I have already lost control once tonight” she said. “I found Sylvanas at the Spire and went to confront her, but Jaina was there too.” Vereesa stood there, listening. Alleria watched her face “How come you’re not surprised by this news? Did you already know Jaina would be there?” asked Alleria.

Vereesa looked down “Yes, I knew about them Jaina has been going to see her for a few weeks now.” “She has feelings for Sylvanas I think Sylvanas feels something for her too.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? Why did you let me go out there when you knew what was going on?” said Alleria raising her voice. 

“Because it wasn’t my story to tell it was theirs, she was worried no one would understand can you blame her?” replied Vereesa. “What did you mean by losing control is Sylvanas ok?”

“Sylvanas is fine I hit Jaina, bad I lost control of my powers” whispered Alleria.

Vereesa’s face dropped “Why did you hit Jaina? Is she ok? Where is she?” cried Vereesa tears threatening to spring from her eyes. She walked towards Alleria and grabbed her “What have you done?”

Alleria tried to back off from her again. “Please let go I don’t want to hurt anyone else” pleaded Alleria. “She just appeared suddenly out of the Spire and took me by surprise. I didn’t mean to hit her.” Alleria’s hands shook as she tried to explain. “Sylvanas told me to leave, but when I doubled back later, they were both gone.” “Sylvanas must have taken her somewhere I’m so sorry Vereesa.”

“We need to tell someone I need to know if she is ok?” panicked Vereesa. “We need to go find them I can’t just sit here while she might be dying.”

“You do know that if anyone will speak to us and tell us where she is Sylvanas won’t let us anywhere near her, especially me!” said Alleria. “We can’t tell anyone just yet if the Alliance find out things will spiral they will think the horde has taken Jaina.”

“Ok, we will keep this to ourselves. For now, I will get someone to look after the boys,” said Vereesa. “Then we will go to the Spire and try to find them and find out what’s happened.” She grabbed her stuff and hastily wrote a note to explain to her son’s where she was going. “Keep calm and let me do the talking we don’t want anyone asking awkward questions,” said Vereesa. She grabbed Alleria and dragged her out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vereesa and Alleria take matters into their own hands. Whilst Jaina struggles with her injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing.

Vereesa and Alleria walked through the streets of Dalaran. They were heading to Krasus landing. They needed to know where Jaina was and if she was ok. They heard a voice shouting them as they rounded the corner. A messenger ran up to them. They looked at each other. They needed to get out of here. “Excuse me, Lady Windrunner, but King Wrynn has requested your presence at an emergency meeting,” said the Messenger.

“We were just leaving on important business!” replied Vereesa looking in Alleria’s direction. Damn if they had just left a bit sooner, they would have missed the messenger.

“The king insisted that your presence is required,” said the Messenger.

Alleria leant in “We are just going to have to find her later, we don’t have a choice” she whispered.

Vereesa gave it some thought then answered: “Ok fine, we will report there immediately.” 

 

Vereesa and Alleria took their seats in the Stormwind Keep. Anduin walked in, looking distressed. Followed by Genn “Can we have some quiet please we have some urgent news to report” he said looking around the room. 

Anduin got up to address the room. “Reports have just come in that Lady Proudmoore has been seen in Ogrimmar,” said Anduin with a look of concern on his face. Shock and whispers broke out around the table. Alleria and Vereesa exchanged glances. Least we know where she is thought Vereesa. “The War chief carried her in. She seems to have been injured.” “We can only assume she has been attacked and captured by the Horde to what ends we don’t know.”

Vereesa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Could she break Jaina’s confidence? Alleria leant across “You need to tell them what you know before they go steaming in there to rescue her” she whispered. Vereesa knew she was right, but she didn’t want to break the trust between her and Jaina. She just hoped Jaina would forgive her for this she knew Jaina wouldn’t want to cause further tension between the Alliance and Horde.

“Vereesa, Alleria you don’t seem surprised by this news?” said Anduin watching the women. All eyes were suddenly on them, and they knew they had no choice.

Alleria straightened up in her seat. “I went after the War chief like you asked me too and I confronted her outside my old home in Quel’Thalas.” “Things got heated, and Lady Proudmoore got hurt,” she said. Alleria looked around at a sea of confused faces.

“What was Lady Proudmoore doing there in the first place?” asked Genn.

Alleria looked at Vereesa. She took a deep breath Jaina should be here telling them herself she thought. “Jaina has been conducting a personal relationship with Sylvanas,” said Vereesa hurriedly getting it out before she changed her mind. Whispers and voices started up all around the table. Vereesa covered her face with her hands. She felt incredibly guilty, but she had no choice. She couldn’t let a load of Alliance forces go storming into Ogrimmar.

Genn stood up “Can we have some quiet please?” he said as the voices went quiet again. “How long has this been going on?”

Tyrande stood and leant forward on the table. “No offence,” she said, looking at Vereesa and Alleria, “But has Jaina lost her mind, Sylvanas is dangerous!” “Please tell me she is under some spell because I can’t understand why someone would willingly have any kind of relationship with your sister.”

This angered Vereesa yes her sister had her faults pretty big ones, but it didn’t make her unlovable. Vereesa glared at Tyrande but said nothing she knew the majority of the room would agree with Tyrande.

Anduin stood now. He looked uncomfortable. “I don’t think we should speculate on Lady Proudmoore’s personal life without talking to her first,” he said.

Tyrande shook her head and sighed. “How can we do that when she has shacked up with the War chief in Ogrimmar!”

“I’m not sure it's like that Jaina was hurt quite badly Sylvanas was just helping her,” said Vereesa finding her voice. She was getting irritated by Tyrande’s attitude.

Anduin tried to calm the situation “What exactly happened when you confronted Sylvanas, Alleria!” said Anduin.

Alleria cleared her throat “Jaina surprised me and I accidentality hit her with a void bolt, but I didn’t know she was there” said Alleria. Vereesa touched her arm.

“Its a shame that bolt didn’t hit your sister it would have solved a lot of problems for everyone” spat Genn. 

Vereesa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She got up “So now you want us to kill a member of our family?” she asked. “I have had enough with the Alliance’s holier than thou attitude, we all have made mistakes!” “We all have blood on our hands, so I’m going to find Jaina and my sister and find out what is going on!” “Are you coming to Alleria?” asked Vereesa she was fuming. Alleria got up and walked out with Vereesa. 

 

Sylvanas sat there, listening to the other members of the horde. They were discussing what action to take regarding Jaina. She knew it hadn’t been the best idea to bring her here, but she had little choice. One of her rangers appeared at her side and leant in. “Lady Proudmoore is very distressed” whispered the Ranger.

Sylvanas looked around she shouldn’t leave “Have the healers seen her?” asked Sylvanas. 

The Ranger nodded “Yes, they said there is not much they can do. She needs to get through this fever on her own.” 

Sylvanas got up “This meeting will have to be held at another time I’m needed elsewhere,” she said, getting up. “Your attention seems to be elsewhere a lot recently War chief,” said a Burly looking orc whose name Sylvanas wasn’t interested in knowing. She turned around to look at him. “If you have any complaints, take it up with them” she sneered. As a group of Dark Rangers moved closer to the Orc. She didn’t wait for a reply as she stepped on to the lift to go to her quarters. 

She got off the lift and approached her room. She could hear Jaina as soon as she stepped into the corridor. Sylvanas increased her pace. Nathanos was stood outside, waiting for her. She sighed as she saw him open his mouth to speak.

“I’m not sure this is the right place for Lady Proudmoore right now” he sneered as another pained cry came from the room. 

“I’,m well aware of your thoughts on this matter Nathanos, but the fact still remains she can’t be moved in her current condition,” she said keeping any kind emotion out of her voice. “I’m sure we would have a lot more trouble from the Alliance if Lady Proudmoore dies while in our care.”

“I understand that Dark Lady but...”

“I’m here now I will deal with Lady Proudmoore thank you,” she said glaring at him. “Thank you that will be all,” she said with more force in her voice.”

He stood there staring at her for a few moments “As you wish Dark Lady” and walked away. Sylvanas turned and entered the room. A writhing Jaina met her with a pained look on her face. She moved quickly over to the bed. She sat down on the bed next to Jaina. She pulled back the bandage covering the wound on her stomach. It looked better, but she still seemed in quite a lot of pain.

Her face was covered with sweat. Sylvanas touched it, and Jaina seemed to settle a little. Her eyes opened, and she seemed to be trying to focus on Sylvanas. “That feels good. I’m so hot” came a rough voice. Sylvanas left her hand there. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this” croaked Jaina. 

“Well if it weren’t for my sister you wouldn’t be in this situation,” said Sylvanas. Brushing the strands of hair that were stuck to her face out the way. 

“That's not the only reason you’re here, is it?” asked Jaina. Wincing as more pain flowed over her. 

“You know it isn’t Proudmoore I’ve told you about asking questions you already know the answers too” replied Sylvanas. 

“I love you Sylvanas,” said Jaina looking into Sylvanas’s eyes.

“You're delirious,” said Sylvanas turning her gaze from Jaina.

“I’m not! I mean it” insisted Jaina. Reaching up to touch Sylvanas’s face. 

Sylvanas took her hand “You’re just saying that because you think you’re going somewhere!” “You’re too stubborn to die Proudmoore you should rest,” she said. “Save your big declarations till you’re better.”

“If I do die I need you to promise you won’t go after Alleria” whispered Jaina.

“That’s a lot to ask I’m not sure I can keep that promise,” said Sylvanas. “She needs to learn how to control her power better, or she will become more dangerous.”

“Please” pleaded Jaina “I need to know.”

“Fine” growled Sylvanas “I won't kill her” Sylvanas glared at her but she couldn’t stay angry she looked so weak and that scared Sylvanas more than she would ever let on.

“Talk to me tell me something about you no one else knows to take my mind off the pain” Jaina whispered. Jaina rolled over and laid on Sylvanas’s thigh as she reclined against the bed. The shift in movement seemed upset Jaina’s system. She sat up quickly, and Sylvanas’s grabbed the bucket as the contents of her stomach hit the bucket. 

Sylvanas stroked her hair and kept it out the way. Once she had finished Jaina took a few sips of water. Her face contorted every time she moved. She settled back on to Sylvanas’s thigh. “Sorry,” said Jaina closing her eyes.

Sylvanas grunted “You need to stop apologising,” she said, “You do know there are many things that people don’t know about me Proudmoore.” Sylvanas put her hand back on Jaina’s forehead. Jaina sighed and relaxed.

“There are not many memories that aren’t tinged with unhappiness,” said Sylvanas. “I do remember one thing I deeply enjoyed as a child was going hunting in the forest with my younger brother Lirath.” “We spent hours in that forest hidden, waiting to catch animals,” said Sylvanas. “There was one place we all visited a small stream in the middle of the forest; it was beautiful.” “It was a clearing. The trees contained so many colours rich golden and orange.”

“Then the Orc’s took him away from us, and several other family members and that spot never seemed the same again,” said Sylvanas. “He wanted to be a Ranger like us. He would have been a good one too.” Sylvanas looked down and noticed Jaina’s breathing had evened out, and she was asleep. 

She eased herself out from underneath Jaina replacing her thigh with a pillow. She bent forward and placed a kiss to her forehead. Hopefully, she would sleep for a while now it would aid her body. She carefully got off the bed. She reached for a blanket and covered Jaina. She walked over to the window and looked out over Ogrimmar. She chuckled to herself when had she become a nurse. Although technically Jaina was in this position because of her. 

She wondered if the Alliance knew where Jaina was yet. Were they planning on storming into Ogrimmar or sneak in under cover of darkness. She watched several merchants unpacking their merchandise onto their tiny stalls. Could things work out if Jaina stopped here, would the people accept her? Most of the Orc’s barely tolerated her, never mind a former member of the Alliance. She couldn’t imagine playing house with Jaina in Grommash Hold.

She had upset a lot of members of the Horde bringing Jaina here in the first place. Personally somewhere deep inside her, she hoped things worked out with Jaina. But she had been burnt so many times before she daren’t hope too much. What the hell did Jaina see in her? It had been so much easier when it was just about sex. Sylvanas smiled in that area they had no troubles. 

Sylvanas suddenly felt the familiar warm sensation she got when Jaina used the necklace to contact her. She looked over at Jaina, and it wasn’t round her neck. Sylvanas quickly scanned the room and couldn’t see it there either. Damn, they must have left it at the Spire. That means someone else must have found it and she had a good idea who! She looked over at Jaina who was sleeping peacefully and strode out the room. 

“No one is allowed in or out of this room” ordered Sylvanas. “I will be back as soon as I can if she wakes!” “If anything happens to her, I’m holding you personally responsible,” she said, and the Dark Ranger nodded. Sylvanas tightened her grip on her bow and entered the lift. She had a family Reunion to attend!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas has some family time, and Jaina starts to feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing.

Sylvanas walked into the Spire. She looked around she had only been here a few days ago with Jaina. In their personal bubble. Now her sisters stood in front of her instead. Sylvanas held her hand out “I think you have something that belongs to me!” she said. 

“We just wanted to talk to you” replied Vereesa. 

“Don’t make me ask you again” Sylvanas growled. Vereesa pulled it off her neck, holding it out to Sylvanas. Sylvanas took it from her hand. “So spit it out I have places to be.” 

“How is Jaina,” said Vereesa. Sylvanas looked at them both.

“She is alive, barely, no thanks to her” spat Sylvanas glaring at Alleria. She strode right up to Alleria. There were barely a few inches between them. “The only reason you’re still breathing is that she wishes it.” Vereesa closed in on both of them.

“Sylvanas! It was an accident we are family” whispered Vereesa. She touched Sylvanas arm. Sylvanas pulled out of her grasp.

“You like to pull out that card when it suits you at least I own my shit” sneered Sylvanas. “Is family important to you too Alleria?” 

“Yes, of course,” said Alleria. “I’m sorry for hurting Jaina she took me by surprise I didn’t mean to do it.”

Sylvanas pushed Alleria against the wall. “Do you want to know what you did to her, what she has gone through in the last few days” she growled. “How you tore a hole in her stomach, how she screams in pain.” Alleria dropped her eyes to the floor. 

“Sylvanas! Enough” said Vereesa. “Can I come back with you and see her please she is my friend I care about her.”

Sylvanas laughed “Absolutely not! one member of the Alliance in Ogrimmar is enough.” “I’m surprised you haven’t all come in already, for a daring rescue attempt.” 

“They know you two are together,” said Vereesa. 

“Oh, I’m sure that went well. I wish I had been there to tell Greymane the news in person” smiled Sylvanas. “I think we are done here there is nothing left to say.”

“When is Jaina coming back?” asked Vereesa. Sylvanas just shrugged and walked towards the entrance. “You can’t just keep her there!”

Sylvanas laughed a deep throaty laugh. “You assume I’m going to make her stay, not everyone sees me as a monster.” 

“Sylvanas just tell me do you actually like her or is this some big plan to get some twisted revenge on the Alliance” cried Vereesa as Sylvanas made to leave. 

Sylvanas turned around and glared at Vereesa “Jealous are we little sister, well sorry I don’t share my toys” sneered Sylvanas. Vereesa blushed as Sylvanas walked up close. “mmm her skin is so soft, and she tastes so sweet” purred Sylvanas licking her lips.

“Do you always have to be such a bitch” snapped Alleria walking in between Vereesa and Sylvanas.

“I don’t see her that way we are just friends” mumbled Vereesa. She backed away from Sylvanas.

“Sure you keep telling yourself that sister dear” smirked Sylvanas. “I would like to say its been a pleasure, but it really hasn’t.” Sylvanas turned and swept out of the door.

 

Sylvanas walked into her room. The first thing she saw was Jaina awake and looking much better. Her cheeks had some colour in them, and her eyes weren’t as dark. “Had a good sleep?” asked Sylvanas. 

Jaina smiled and looked up at her. “Yes, I feel a lot better the pain has eased a little, and the fever has broken,” she said.

“Good now, hopefully, you won’t be talking any more nonsense,” said Sylvanas. She walked around the side of the bed and sat down on the edge.

Jaina turned her head to look at Sylvanas. “Why what did I say?” asked Jaina.

Sylvanas thought for a moment. She didn’t want to make things awkward. So I decided to say nothing. “It doesn’t matter, forget about it,” said Sylvanas. She fumbled in her tunic “Hold out your hand!” Jaina looked confused Sylvanas sighed “Just do it.” Jaina held out her hand, and Sylvanas dropped the necklace in her hand. “I believe this is yours.”

“Sorry I left it in the Spire before… well you know what happened” said Jaina. 

“Yes it fell into other hands, I have just been to retrieve it,” she said as she reclined back on the bed. 

“Who? there was only Vereesa who knew how it worked” blurted Jaina realising who had it. “Ah, Vereesa is she ok?, is Alleria?” 

“They are both fine against my better judgement” snapped Sylvanas. “Alleria apologised for what she did to you like an apology can make everything right” sneered Sylvanas. “You do know Vereesa wants you for herself, don’t you?”

Jaina laughed “Of course she doesn’t, does she?” “Shit, please tell me you didn’t say anything…. Bitchy to her, did you?” asked Jaina. Sylvanas just shrugged and raised her eyebrows. “Sylvanas she is my best friend I love her like a sister.” Jaina shook her head and looked up at the ceiling.

“Plus our dirty little secret is out,” said Sylvanas. “You will be happy to know the Alliance care more about your fling with me than your health.” Jaina rubbed her hands over her face. 

“I would have preferred to tell them myself, but at least they know now, and it doesn’t put Ogrimmar in immediate danger,” said Jaina. “What does that mean for us?”

“That’s up to you, Proudmoore,” said Sylvanas.   
Jaina stared at Sylvanas. “Well after what happened recently I don’t want to waste any more time I want to be with you” whispered Jaina. She reached out and took Sylvanas’s hand. “If it weren’t for you bringing me here the other day I wouldn’t even be here.” “I want to be there for you like you was for me, permanently!” Jaina swallowed “That's if that is what you want too?” asked Jaina. Jaina nervously bit her lip she hadn’t thought about the fact Sylvanas might not want it too. 

Sylvanas stared at the wall. “It won’t be easy living here with me it's going to take time for them to accept you” “I will assign some of my Rangers to keep an eye on you.” 

“I need to know, though do you want me here?” she took Sylvanas’s hand and kissed it. “Do you want me Sylvanas as your partner? Please, I need to know” pleaded Jaina. She needed to know how Sylvanas truly felt about her if she felt the same way Jaina did. 

Sylvanas moved across the bed and put a knee at each side of Jaina’s hips careful to not put any weight on her. She hovered over Jaina. “Yes I want you to be at my side” whispered Sylvanas. She leant closer to Jaina. She was staring deep into Jaina’s eyes. “I don’t want to be alone any more Jaina.” Jaina’s pulse sped up as she saw everything she needed to know in those red eyes. Sylvanas closed in on her lips with a light kiss. Jaina wet her lips with her tongue before hooking her arm around Sylvanas neck for a more passionate kiss. Jaina sucked in Sylvanas’s top lip and moaned. 

Sylvanas slipped her tongue past Jaina’s lips to join her tongue in Jaina’s mouth. Jaina could feel her body reacting already it had only been a few days, but she missed Sylvanas. She ran her hands down Sylvanas’s sides. Sylvanas broke off the kiss and pulled back the covers. She carefully lifted the bandages on Jaina’s wound. It still looked pretty bad but not infected. Jaina watched her “That's going to scar does it put you off me?” asked Jaina.

“I happen to find scars very sexy they give you character” purred Sylvanas. She covered Jaina up again and hopped off her back on to her side of the bed.

“You’re a fucking tease” pouted Jaina. 

Sylvanas chuckled “I beg your pardon Lady Proudmoore do your Alliance friends know about your filthy mouth?” asked Sylvanas.

“Its been ages I want to feel your body against me” moaned Jaina “I need you Sylvanas!”

Sylvanas shook her head “So dramatic its been a few days, and when you’re better, I will fuck you till you beg me to stop” growled Sylvanas. With that look in her eyes that turned Jaina to Jelly.

“I’m not sure you know how much you affect me,” said Jaina. Sylvanas just smirked “Or maybe you do” laughed Jaina. “When I’m stronger, I want to go and talk to Anduin myself and explain. He’s like family.” Also Vereesa I don’t want her to think I have abandoned her maybe we could all get together in the future?” asked Jaina.

“I think not Proudmoore I don’t intend playing happy families” answered Sylvanas. “One sister nearly killed you, and the other one wants you!”

“She misses you Sylvanas will you at least think about it please” pleaded Jaina. 

Sylvanas stared at her. “I don’t know I’m not making any decision now,” she said. Well, she didn’t say no so Jaina classed that as a win. She still felt Sylvanas was wrong about Vereesa being interested in her. She hoped she was because that would make things very awkward. 

“Do you think I’m making the right decision that I’m actually doing something for myself for a change?” asked Jaina. “I just don’t feel like I have a place in the Alliance any more.”

“Yes you have given a lot of yourself to the Alliance” replied Sylvanas. “I should make some kind of announcement if you do intend on living here.”

“Can it wait till I have spoken to Anduin?” asked Jaina. 

“Yes, of course,” said Sylvanas. “Just the sooner, the better so they can start getting used to it.” “I will have to inform the leaders straight away.”

 

Sylvanas opened her eyes as she lay in her bed. She had been sleeping in her own bed overnight with Jaina. She didn’t need to sleep but felt better for resting. She mainly did it because even though she never asked, she knew Jaina liked her too. She looked down and laughed at the mop of silvery blonde hair laid across her chest. 

Jaina’s sleeping face buried into her neck. Her arm rested over Sylvanas’s abdomen, and their legs entangled in each other. Sylvanas was not sure she could leave if she wanted to. Jaina was a cuddly sleeper. Sylvanas was the closest she been to happy in a long while. Even before she died, her lovers rarely stayed overnight. At first, she wasn’t sure if she would be this comfortable around someone else. But she was more than relaxed she liked being around Jaina. 

She leant forward, placing a kiss on Jaina’s head. “Time to wake up sleeping beauty I have work to do,” said Sylvanas. Jaina grumbled and turned over, and Sylvanas sat up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. “You’re worse than a child for getting up in the mornings Proudmoore.”

Jaina opened her eyes as she felt the bed dip as Sylvanas got up. Jaina watched her walk around the bedroom with not a thing on. “Looking at you is reason enough not to get out of bed.” “You are breathtaking” sighed Jaina. 

Sylvanas stood at the end of the bed with her hands on her hips smirking at Jaina eyes never left her body. “Now you are awake I better get dressed else neither of us will leave this bedroom” she chuckled.

“That's fine with me” smiled Jaina. 

Sylvanas shook her head and turned to pull on her clothes and armour. “You have Anduin to talk too, and I have the horde leaders to speak to,” said Sylvanas. 

Jaina realised Sylvanas was not coming back to bed so got out herself. She walked over to her robe, which still had the scorch marks on from when she had been injured the other days. “I may need to pop to my apartment before meeting Anduin,” she said, pushing her fingers through the hole in her robe. “Is it ok to bring some clothes back with me?” she asked.

“Well I prefer you naked, but that wouldn’t be appropriate all the time” chuckled Sylvanas. “So yes, bring some clothes back with you.” “I will send the healers to you before you leave just to make sure you are fit enough to go.” “I will send you a mage too to portal you to Dalaran don’t over do it just yet.”

“I’m not sure that's necessary it's only a teleport spell,” said Jaina. Sylvanas gave her that look the look of she knew better. “Ok if you think its necessary” shrugged Jaina. 

She walked over to Jaina “I do” she said as she pulled Jaina close and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina sorts things out with Anduin before beginning her new life with Sylvanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex and swearing.

Jaina teleported outside of Stormwind Keep. She had sent word that she was coming to speak to Anduin. She hadn’t expected a welcoming committee of Genn and two guards. She looked around as the Stormwind citizens that were milling around the Keep stopped to stare at her. Others were pointing and whispering. She should have expected this she had been in Ogrimmar the Horde capital for two weeks now. Also now most people knew she had a relationship with the War Chief of said Horde.

She walked up to Genn and the armed guards. “I didn’t realise this was necessary,” she said gesturing to the guards. To be fair if she had meant to cause a disturbance, a couple of guards and Genn wouldn’t have stopped her. She hadn’t realised pursuing her personal interests had made her an enemy to Stormwind. All the years she had given to the Alliance; all of this was making her more certain she was doing the right thing.

“We are just making sure ‘Everyone!’ is safe during your visit, Lady Proudmoore,” said Genn. She couldn’t help but notice the look of disgust in his face. She wasn’t naive; she hadn’t expected everyone to be overjoyed with her decision. But to be treated like a criminal in a place that used to feel like a home hurt more than she thought it would. She would never hurt any Alliance town or its citizens. She wouldn’t hurt anyone unless there were a need for it. She would be happier if this war was over and everyone could get along. It would undoubtedly make things for Sylvanas and herself easier. 

“Fair enough shall we get on with this then,” said Jaina. Genn gestured towards the keep, and Jaina walked into the Keep. The whispering and looks continued well into the keep. She felt like she was on trial for something not having a chat with Anduin. She walked into the main hall and Anduin was sat on his throne at the far side of the room. She smiled to Tyrande who was stood to the right of her looking over some maps. Tyrande stared at her for a few seconds then turned back to the charts. 

She caught the eye of Alleria coming out of one of the side rooms. She saw Jaina and walked over to her. She stood in front of her, a face full of guilt. “Lady Proudmoore I would just like to apologise again for what happened I’m so sorry,” she said. 

“Please call me Jaina after everything that has happened. I think you can call me Jaina” smiled Jaina. “Please don’t worry about it as you can see. I’m fine now.” Jaina reached out and touched her arm. “Is Vereesa here?” she asked.

“I’m sorry no she is on a mission, but she will be back in Dalaran in a few days,” said Alleria. “Don’t worry about them; they will soon find something else to talk about.” Alleria gestured at some of the other Alliance members that were still whispering and giving her side looks.

“Thanks but I expected it,” said Jaina. “Right I have to speak to Anduin I will see you later can you let Vereesa now I would like to speak to her please.”

“Of course! She will be pleased to know you are feeling better. She has been worried” replied Alleria. Alleria shook hands with Jaina, smiled and walked away. Jaina approached Anduin, who got up and smiled. 

She bowed as he got close to her, and he clicked his tongue. “Jaina, there is no need for that, especially from you!” said Anduin as he threw his arms around her for a hug. “I was so worried Jaina” he whispered into her ear. Jaina patted his back. She often forgot how young he was still.

Genn moved in closer “Anduin!” he said, giving Anduin a warning look. Jaina rolled her eyes there was no way on earth she would ever lay a hand on Anduin, Genn was ridiculous. 

Anduin ignored him and said, “Shall we go into my private quarters and talk.” Jaina nodded and made to follow Anduin.

“Are you sure that's wise, Anduin?” asked Genn.

“Genn I know you only have my best interests at heart, but this is Jaina she held me as a baby I trust her” snapped Anduin. 

Jaina leant forward “Plus if the War Chief had turned me all evil, it would take more than you and a couple of guards to stop me” whispered Jaina smiling at him. She followed Anduin into his room and closed the doors behind them. He gestured for her to sit.

“Would you like a drink?” he asked, walking towards the small cabinet of bottles. 

“Yes, please just a small one I have not drunk much since getting hurt,” she said. She sat down on one side of the sofa. He placed her drink down then sat in a chair opposite. 

“How do you feel after the accident?” asked Anduin a look of genuine concern of his face.

“I’m feeling a lot better now thanks it was a rough couple of weeks I wouldn’t recommend getting hit by void” chuckled Jaina. Anduin laughed and shook his head. Jaina’s turned serious “I don’t want to drag this out, so I will just say it and get it out there.” “I plan to remain in Ogrimmar for the foreseeable future.” 

Anduin’s face dropped “But why Jaina? Please, the Alliance needs you!” 

Jaina smiled “the Alliance doesn’t need me Anduin.” “I owe it to myself to see where this thing goes with Lady Windrunner,” she said.

“Ok, then I need you!” pleaded Anduin. His face looked so young as he looked at her. Jaina felt terrible, but she was sick of living her life for other people, and no matter how young he looked, he was an adult now. He was also surrounded by many people who had his best interests at heart. Especially Genn even though he went over the top he cared.

“Anduin please I have given a big chunk of my life to the Alliance I need to see what else is out there for me,” she said. “Please don’t make this any more difficult for me than it already is I will always be around for you and Vereesa.” “I’m not picking the Horde I’m picking her I know that seems like the same thing, but it isn’t.” Jaina really hoped he could understand. “This isn’t some spur of the moment decision I have been thinking about it for a while.”

“I’m sorry Jaina I don’t mean to make things difficult for you I will just miss you,” he said a sad smile on his face. “You’re the closest thing I have to family since my father died.”

Jaina reached out and took his hand. “I feel the same, and you won’t lose that I’m not just going to disappear!” “I understand that I won’t be able to just walk through here or any other alliance town, but I will still be regularly visiting Dalaran,” she said, squeezing his hand. She drank the small glass of wine. “I should be going soon. I still have some things to attend to in Dalaran before I return to Ogrimmar.”

Jaina and Anduin got to there feet. She stepped forward and hugged him again. “I love you Auntie Jaina I’m glad you have found someone that makes you happy” he whispered. The use of the word auntie formed a lump in her throat. It had been so long since she had heard him call her that.

“I love you too Anduin you have grown into a fine young man and a great King your father would be proud,” she said, wiping a tear from her eye. She took the side of his face in her hands. “Listen to Genn he is a good man but also follow your own heart and head you have got this!” She let go and walked towards the door, followed by Anduin as he escorted her out.

 

Jaina arrived back in Ogrimmar, weighed down by various bags of clothes and things. She dragged them into Grommash hold and stacked them up next to the lift. The Hold was empty except for Sylvanas sat on the throne her head rested on one hand. “No, don’t get up I can manage!” laughed Jaina as Sylvanas continued to stare at her. “I picked up some of my stuff from Dalaran while I was there is that ok?”

“It’s a bit late now if it wasn’t, but yes that’s fine” stated Sylvanas. 

Jaina walked up to Sylvanas “I’m taking it that things didn’t go great with telling everyone that I intend to stay here?” asked Jaina. “If it's going to cause problems, I can always return to Dalaran, and we can sort something else out I don’t want to make your life any harder.” Jaina could tell exactly what mood Sylvanas was in by looking in her eyes. Right now they said slightly angry and stressed.

“No, they need to get used to it I will escort you around Ogrimmar myself tomorrow so they can get used to seeing your face around here,” said Sylvanas. She sat back against her throne, resting her head.

Is there anything I can do to make this easier on you I don’t like seeing you this stressed” asked Jaina. Sylvanas shook her head. Jaina sighed, then a thought came to her, and she smiled. “Do you have any more meetings today? Are you expecting anyone?” 

“No my meetings are done for the day good job because I have no more patience for others idiocy for today” grumbled Sylvanas.

“That's good,” said Jaina as she stepped in front of Sylvanas. Her hands rose in the air as she conjured up a privacy spell on Grommash Hold.

Sylvanas watched her hands “Lady Proudmoore I do warn you not to provoke my ire any more than what it is with whatever you are planning!” she growled.

Jaina smiled “I intend to do the exact opposite my Queen” as she fell to her knees in front of Sylvanas. She bent her head and concentrated on pulling Sylvanas’s boots off.

Sylvanas lifted her chin with her finger. “You don’t ever have to call me that,” said Sylvanas. Jaina just smiled and continued to slip the boots off Sylvanas’s long legs. She ran her hands up Sylvanas’s legs adding pressure to her fingers as they ran over her centre. Sylvanas observed her not taking her eyes off her for a second. 

She touched Sylvanas’s stomach and pushed her back against the throne. Jaina licked her lips as her hands tugged at her belt. She loosened it then unfasten the buckles of Sylvanas’s trousers. She felt her cold skin against her fingers as she pulled the pants over Sylvanas’s hips. Sylvanas lifted her backside to make the job easier. She slowly eased the trousers off her legs, setting them down next to the throne.

Jaina smiled “Your body is breathtaking my Queen,” said Jaina biting her bottom lip. She could not wait to be buried between the Dark Lady’s thighs. Sylvanas smirked she had to admit hearing Jaina refer to her like that was doing something to her. Jaina’s hands eased Sylvanas’s backside forward as she parted her legs. Putting a leg over her each of her shoulders, she kissed up her inner thigh. Stopping just short of her centre then repeated on the other leg. “It makes things so much easier that you don’t wear underwear” chuckled Jaina. 

She closed her eyes, willing her magic to flow through her as she ran her tongue through Sylvanas’s folds. She was making the Dark lady moan and grab the armrests of her throne. “I must admit this one of the most favourable things you do with that pretty mouth” groaned Sylvanas. Every swipe of Jaina’s tongue made her body feel more alive. She could feel Jaina’s magic and her own pleasure flood her body. Her anger fast, leaving her body to replaced by this intense feeling of need for more for everything only Jaina could give her.

Jaina slipped two fingers inside her and moaned herself at the warm, wet feeling that welcomed her fingers. She sucked on Sylvanas’s clit as her fingers gripped harder on the armrests. She slid her fingers right out to the very edge of her entrance and then slammed them back into Sylvanas. Her hips started rocking in time with Jaina as she got closer. Sylvanas was panting and whispering her name. Jaina loved to her name fall from those lips. She added a third finger as she corkscrewed out of her and back in again.

Sylvanas started to grind her hips into Jaina’s face. “Come for me my Queen, let go” whispered Jaina. Jaina licked and sucked harder as Sylvanas’s fingers clawed at the armrests. The use of Queen again pushed Sylvanas over the edge. Her head went back as she called Jaina’s name over and over again. Spots burst behind her eyes as the waves of pleasure slowed down. She used the last of her strength to pull Jaina up and into her lap. 

Sylvanas pulled Jaina closer “No one has ever made me feel so alive like you do I can’t get enough of you Jaina” whispered Sylvanas.

She kissed Jaina a soft, gentle kiss. Jaina smiled “That's why I need to be with you; I only feel like I’m living when I’m around you.” Jaina moved back in and kissed Sylvanas again. Sylvanas’s arms snaked around Jaina as they just sat there, enjoying the stillness and calm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina takes a tour with Sylvanas around her new home. Things don't go exactly to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild violence and swearing.

Sylvanas sat against the headrest on the bed, waiting for Jaina to finish dressing. Today she was taking Jaina round Ogrimmar on a tour of the place. She wanted them to get used to seeing her around the place. It had not gone down so well the other day when she had announced it. They didn’t want an Alliance member in their city, and Sylvanas understood why. But she still needed it to happen. Plus there was no way she was backing down it sent the wrong message. 

Jaina had tried several outfits on now. “Which outfit looks better on me?” said Jaina holding two up in front of her. 

“You look best in nothing or wearing me” teased Sylvanas as she grabbed Jaina’s hand and pulled her on to the bed. Sylvanas moved a silk scarf that had fallen on her when Jaina fell forward. “Now I could think of a few ways to use this” as she held up the scarf. Jaina crawled up her body, taking the scarf. 

“I like where you're going with that idea” smiled Jaina. She started tying it lightly around Sylvanas’s wrist. Sylvanas’s eyebrows rose into her hair line as she realised the idea excited Jaina.

“I’m afraid however much that idea drives me wild it's going to have to wait for another time we have things to do,” said Sylvanas. Jaina looked disappointed “Trust me Lady Proudmoore we will revisit that idea soon” she purred. “You surprise me in the best ways every day.”

“I will hold you to that” whispered Jaina. She climbed off Sylvanas and picked up the clothes. “So which outfit should I wear then?”

“Just put something on with plenty of red in it and let's get on with this,” said Sylvanas untying the scarf from her wrist. “You don’t need anything special its full of filthy Orcs, Goblins and Trolls” Sylvanas had a look of disgust on her face.

Jaina looked at her “you talk like that about the citizens you rule over.” Jaina was shocked. But not surprised Elves held themselves in high regard compared to most other races. 

“Just because I rule over them doesn’t mean I have to like them,” said Sylvanas. Jaina shook her head and chuckled. 

Jaina put on a mainly white robe with red and gold accents. She held her anchor chain in her hand and looked at it. “I think I should stand down as lord Admiral let Tandred take over,” she said, watching the chain dangling from her fingers. “I don’t think it's appropriate I am in charge of the fleet any more.”

“It does seem like the right decision the fleet are to no use to us now,” said Sylvanas. Sylvanas walked up to Jaina “Do you still wish to stay here you don’t need to, but I would like you too.”

“Yes I want to be here with you as your ….” said Jaina.

“Consort if you want an official title” replied Sylvanas. “Right time to put on a show for the citizens,” she said, holding an arm out for Jaina.

 

Sylvanas and Jaina stood outside Grommash Hold surrounded by her Rangers and Forsaken Battle Guards. Jaina could feel Nathanos’s eyes boring a hole into her back. He seemed one of many who did not want her here. Sylvanas had denied that there was anything between them. Jaina felt Nathanos felt something more than friendship for Sylvanas even if she didn’t.

“Alina, Anya!” commanded Sylvanas. “You are to guard my consort Lady Proudmoore at all times if anything happens to her consquences will be severe” she hissed. 

“Yes, Dark Lady” they both said. They walked over and stood a little distance behind Jaina. She turned around and smiled at them. Their faces remained neutral and stared forward. Jaina felt very uncomfortable everywhere she looked there was a sea of unfriendly faces. She was not used to this; she now understood how you could still be lonely in a crowd. 

Sylvanas held her arm out, and Jaina approached her and looped her arm through Sylvanas’s. “You can speak to anyone you wish, but I would advise against it” whispered Sylvanas. Sylvanas had made it clear she wasn’t a prisoner, but it didn’t stop her feeling like one.

Most of the population had gathered in the streets as Sylvanas lead Jaina through the valley of strength, pointing out specific places. Jaina could not shake the uneasy feeling as she walked round. Every eye in the place seemed to be on her. As they walked into the Embassy, Jaina looked around at all the new races that had aligned with the horde. 

Finally a face she was familiar with Baine Bloodhoof they had once had quite a friendship. After Theramore Jaina had blamed him for not doing enough to warn her or put a stop to it, in this hostile environment, she felt she should let that go, so she greeted him warmly. Shaking his hand and smiling. “So nice to see you, Lady Proudmoore” he boomed in his deep Tauren voice.

“Please Baine we have known each other long enough now its Jaina,” she said. Sylvanas was stood across the room, talking to Lady Liadrin. She noticed the look of distaste vanished from her face when she spoke to Elves or Forsaken. 

“I was surprised to hear that you were here and with the War chief” he spoke. 

Jaina chuckled “I think it surprises lots of people.” “Its a lot to get used to living here.”

“You do not belong here Jaina you deserve better,” he said trying to lower his voice, but there was little way to quieten a Tauren voice. Sylvanas turned to look at them glaring at Baine. 

Jaina grew serious and said “Thank you for your concern, but it isn’t necessary I’m here because I choose to be.” she nodded to him and walked over to Sylvanas. She smiled and patted Sylvanas’s arm. She held her hand out to Lady Liadrin, who shook it. 

“Consort” she nodded. It felt strange being called that. She retook Sylvanas arm. She had now stopped glaring at Baine.

 

Jaina noticed as they walked round further not many seemed happy to see Sylvanas either. She had noticed some inappropriate words and drawings on the wall. She wasn’t sure if Sylvanas had seen these or just chose to ignore them. Sylvanas seemed to know what she was thinking and said. “I do not need to be liked Jaina as long as I’m respected or feared that is enough for me” whispered Sylvanas. Jaina wasn’t sure how much of that was true Sylvanas certainly acted like she didn’t care. She acted so differently around the Forsaken, shaking their hand and having a few words. There seemed to be a lot of displaced Forsaken just wondering around. 

“Do these Forsaken not have homes?” asked Jaina. 

Sylvanas shook her head. “No, unfortunately not they deserve better, and I vow one day I will make sure they are treated as equals,” she said. Ah, so there were people and things that Sylvanas cared about. But then she already knew that Jaina knew she cared about her else she wouldn’t have carried her to safety when she got hurt. Sylvanas had never let go of her till they reached Ogrimmar. She knew deep down she cared for her sisters too. Sylvanas just struggled to express those feelings.

 

Jaina and Sylvanas walked into the Orphanage. It was mostly filled with Orc children, but there were some elven and Goblin children there too. Jaina smiled as they ran around playing. She had always wanted a couple of children, but she doubted that would happen now. Jaina laughed because however menacing Sylvanas tried to look the children were not scared of her. They ran up to her, begging to hear stories. Jaina was surprised when she eventually bent down to talk to them. 

A small elven girl pulled at the bottom of her robe. Jaina looked down and smiled. “You’re a human what are you doing here,” she asked. 

Jaina bent to the same level as the child. “I’m here because I’m friends with the War chief” smiled Jaina. “Would you like a sweet?” She fished around in her pocket and pulled out a sweet. The child took it. The next minute half the Orphanage of children flooded over to where Jaina kneeled. Their eyes grew wide as Jaina’s hands glowed and more sweets appeared in them. Sylvanas walked up to her and stood looking down at her. Jaina laughed “I have a sweet tooth always have.” Jaina stood up after the last child had taken a sweet. 

“I find children annoying but very honest,” said Sylvanas. “I value honesty.” Jaina offered her a sweet and Sylvanas shook her head. Jaina just shrugged and took one herself placing the rest back in her pocket. Jaina stood up, ready to leave, and the young Blood elf girl ran over to her and threw her arms around her middle. Jaina stroked her hair and smiled. She was such a pretty little girl long blonde hair and blue eyes. “See, you were worried you wouldn’t make friends” quipped Sylvanas.

 

Jaina and Sylvanas walked back through the drag towards the Valley of Strength. Jaina nerves had eased a little now she had seen most of the city. Sylvanas had said they would not be visiting the cleft of shadows as it was too hard to protect everyone down there. “How come my magic still works here I thought the wards would stop it,” asked Jaina. 

“I had the wards changed. I trust you. I feel if you were going to attack, you would have done it by now!” said Sylvanas. “So what do you think of Ogrimmar?” 

“Its got lots of character, and the people are colourful and lively,” she said. 

A few Rangers and Nathanos turned around as Sylvanas burst out laughing she didn’t do it very often. “Ten out of ten for diplomacy Proudmoore I’m just glad my sense of smell isn’t what it used to be I’m sure this place would smell vile,” said Sylvanas. Jaina always felt a little proud when Sylvanas let her guard down it was never for long enough she felt. It certainly put her Rangers on edge seeing her in a good mood. Although they were starting to get used to it now her mood had improved a lot over the last few weeks. 

Suddenly a female blood elf shot out of the shadows and flew at Jaina. She was dressed like in dark clothes like a Rogue. She knocked Jaina off her feet. Jaina’s feet connected with her stomach and she lurched backwards. Jaina threw a right hook straight at her Jaw, and her head flew back. Jaina could feel her magic as Sylvanas grabbed the woman with her dagger at the Elf’s throat. “Drop your weapons now before I slit your throat” yelled Sylvanas. People stopped what they were doing to stare at all the commotion. The elf dropped her weapons she knew better than to try anything against Sylvanas directly. 

One of the Rangers helped Jaina back to her feet. “You don’t belong here, Alliance scum!” spat the Elf. Sylvanas spun her round pointed the dagger into the middle of her chest. Jaina hoped Sylvanas didn’t kill her but kept quiet there was no way she would undermine her. 

“Who the hell are you to say who enters my city!” yelled Sylvanas. Nathanos take her out of my sight and make sure she never makes this mistake again!” Sylvanas threw the Elf in his direction. “Make it hurt” whispered Sylvanas to Nathanos.

“Yes, Dark Lady,” he said as he dragged the struggling Elf away. 

Sylvanas turned to Anya and Alina “I didn’t train you to have to do everything myself” she sneered. “You are easily replaced I don’t expect anyone to get that close again understand!”

“Yes, Dark Lady,” said both Rangers. Returning to their places just behind Jaina. 

“Are you ok?” asked Sylvanas as Jaina brushed off her clothes. 

“Yeah, I’m ok just a few scrapes and bruises nothing is broken” smiled Jaina. She was a little shaken up. She rubbed at her sore knuckles a healing potion would sort them out.

Sylvanas took her hand and inspected it. “Well, who knew Lady Proudmoore was a fist-fighter,” she said, “Just when I think I know everything about you, you go ahead and surprise me again.”

“You don’t grow up with brothers in a sailor town and not know how to fistfight” smiled Jaina. “I could use a good way to get rid of this excess energy now” whispered Jaina in Sylvanas’s ear.

Sylvanas smirked as the two Dark Rangers stepped back “You should know Elves have excellent hearing Lady Proudmoore.” Jaina blushed “Lead the way,” said Sylvanas as they walked back towards Grommash Hold.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina has a surprise meet up with family and sorts a few things out with Vereesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone who reads this thanks.

Jaina and Sylvanas stepped through the portal to Dalaran. Jaina was excited this was the first time they had been seen together outside of Ogrimmar. All eyes were on them the minute they stepped through the portal. Sylvanas held her arm out to Jaina who looped hers through. Of course, they were always flanked by Sylvanas’s Dark Rangers. To Jaina’s relief, Nathanos had stayed back in Ogrimmar. 

“It's like our first proper date” teased Jaina. “Out together, somewhere different.”

“It’s most certainly is not a date Proudmoore I’m here to talk to some people about the upcoming tour of Horde territories,” said Sylvanas. She backed Jaina up against the wall, resting a hand each side of Jaina’s head. Her lips where inches away from Jaina’s. “Plus if it were a date I would take you somewhere better than here” she whispered. 

Jaina’s eyes fell on Sylvanas’s lips, and she found herself licking her own. “Everyone is watching” whispered Jaina.

“Let them,” said Sylvanas as she closed the distance and kissed Jaina. Jaina felt awkward but could never deny herself a taste of the war chief. Jaina turned her head and deepened the kiss. She sucked in Sylvanas top lip. 

All too sudden their kiss was broken by a shout, a voice Jaina recognised. “Shit, my mother,” said Jaina as she blushed and ducked under Sylvanas’s arm. Sylvanas turned around to see an older woman stride up to Jaina and hug her. 

“Oh thank heavens, you’re ok Jaina” cried Katherine. She squeezed Jaina tightly.

“Mother, I need to breathe” coughed Jaina. “I did send you a letter letting you know I was ok” as she pulled out of her mother’s hug. 

“Yes, just a small scar here,” said Sylvanas running a long finger down Jaina’s stomach. Jaina grabbed Sylvanas’s hand and held it at her side. Sylvanas stood there smirking as Katherine took her in with a worried look.

“I had hoped the rumours were not true,” said Katherine. 

“Oh, they're all true” smirked Sylvanas as she pulled Jaina closer. Her hand rested on Jaina’s backside. Jaina rolled her eyes Sylvanas was enjoying herself too much making them feel uncomfortable. Jaina had to get her own back.

“Why don’t we all go get a drink so you two can get to know each other” smiled Jaina. That wiped the smirk off Sylvanas’s face. “You have time before your meeting, don’t you?” Katherine didn’t look too comfortable with the idea either. 

Sylvanas glared at her then reluctantly said “Fine.” Sylvanas looked up at the clock. “I can spare a few minutes before I have to get back to razing villages.” The smirk back on Sylvanas’s face. 

Jaina turned to her mother, who had gone pale. “She joking mother, Sylvanas! Tell my mother you’re joking!” stuttered Jaina. Sylvanas just shrugged and walked off towards the nearest Tavern. Jaina took her mother’s arm and smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring smile. They quickly followed after Sylvanas.

 

Sylvanas sat at one of the corner tables with Katherine at the opposite side. Jaina had gone to the bar to fetch some drinks. So both women sat there in the uncomfortable silence. This was all new to Sylvanas she had never done ‘the meeting the parents’ thing and had never really wanted to. She leant across the table, and Katherine turned towards her. “So is it the fact that you don’t like your daughter seeing a woman or is it me you don’t like?” asked Sylvanas.

Katherine took a deep breath “You!” she said. 

Sylvanas smiled and leant back “correct answer!” 

Jaina hurried back towards the table, carrying a tray of drinks. Good her mother was still living things couldn’t be going too badly, she thought. As she got closer, she could see them both staring off in different directions. Sylvanas was sat there scraping at the table with her dagger. Her mother was watching the two dark rangers as they surveyed the occupants of the Tavern. Jaina placed the tray down and turned to Sylvanas. “Do you think we need them now” pointing at the Rangers.

Sylvanas thought for a moment. “You have proved on many occasions that you can look after yourself Proudmoore so I think they can have a little free time,” said Sylvanas. “Alina, Anya come here” she called. The rangers approached the table immediately. “You may go about your own business for the next few hours but be sure to be at Krasus Landing by eight sharp.” 

“Yes, Dark Lady, thank you” as they walked away and out of the Tavern.

Katherine watched them leave. “Does everyone always do as their told around you, Lady Windrunner” snapped Katherine.

“No, not at all Lady Proudmoore, for example, your daughter never does as she is told I always have to discipline her, but I quite enjoy that!” she sneered. Jaina went red and gulped at her drink at this rate she would be drunk soon. 

Katherine looked disgusted “Are you sure you have made the right decision Jaina?” she asked. 

“Mother!” said Jaina.

“No, let her go on Jaina. We know you couldn’t possibly be happy with someone like me!” snapped Sylvanas. “As you can see, she is not under any spell as has been previously mentioned, nor has she been held, prisoner!” “I think we will both agree on the fact I’m not good enough for her, but she has made her decision.”

Jaina looked at Sylvanas she wanted to refute what Sylvanas had said, but she knew she wouldn’t talk about it now. She certainly would be bringing it up later when they were alone. To change the subject, Jaina reached up and removed the Anchor necklace from around her neck. “Mother, I need to step down as Lord Admiral; it's not appropriate any more,” she said.

“I don’t understand why you have to give everything up for her. You do not belong in Ogrimmar!” said Katherine.

Sylvanas had, had enough they were never going to get on there was no point in sitting through this. She got to her feet “Lady Proudmoore it's been a pleasure, but I have things I would rather be doing” she said. She leant towards Jaina and kissed her. Katherine looked away her face full of disgust.

Jaina reached up and stroked Sylvanas’s face “I’m sorry” she whispered.

“I will see you later,” she said as she headed out the Tavern. Jaina shook her head. This had been a colossal mistake. She chastised herself for even thinking it would be a good idea.

Jaina pushed the chain across the table towards her mother. “Tandred would be a better choice. He is around more than I am” said Jaina. “You don’t have to understand my choices, mother, but I’m an adult, and you have to respect that they are my decisions to make.” “This is not some teenage crush I want to be with her. I love her.”

Katherine looked like she was going to pass out at her last words. “Oh Jaina, she is a deeply broken woman you can’t fix her. She is too far gone!” said Katherine looking at her daughter with pity. 

Jaina put her head in her hands “I’m not trying to fix her she doesn’t need me for that she needs someone to accept her and love her for who she is and that’s what I intend to do!” said Jaina.

“Don’t you care what she did to your brother Derek?” snapped Katherine. She knew now her words would have little effect on changing Jaina’s mind. That banshee had got under her skin she would have to let Jaina learn the hard way.

“Yes, what she did was wrong raising him, but in one way she has given us a second chance with him,” said Jaina. “And I for one intend on taking it.” “You will just have to try and accept that she makes me happy, and now I have to go there is someone else I need to see before I leave.” Jaina stood up, and so did Katherine. 

She leant in and hugged her mother. “I’m sorry, Jaina, but I’m not sure I can!” whispered Katherine. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, but it doesn’t change anything,” said Jaina as she waved and walked away.

 

Jaina knocked on Vereesa’s door. She was hoping this wouldn’t turn in to something awkward  
she needed all the friends she could get at the moment. The door opened, and Jaina smiled as Vereesa threw her arms around her. “Thank god you’re ok. I have been so worried and not been able to see you,” said Vereesa.

“I’m fine, but I have missed you, it's so different in Ogrimmar,” said Jaina. Vereesa finally let her go and started to look around her into the alleyway. Jaina laughed “She’s not here you don’t have to worry.” 

“I heard she was in Dalaran and just wondered,” said Vereesa. She took Jaina’s hand and dragged her into the Lounge.

“She is in Dalaran, but she has meetings to go to so I’m catching up with her later and we are heading back to Ogrimmar. She sat down on the sofa and watched as Vereesa went to fetch a drink from the kitchen. “I hope you have something strong. I have just had a disapproving lecture off my mother while we all sat together in the tavern.” “Sylvanas was less than impressed, so I’m probably going to get it in the neck from her later too.” “I don’t know what possessed me to think we could all sit down and have a civil chat.” “It probably didn’t help the first time my mother saw us we were making out,” said Jaina. 

Vereesa came back through, and her shoulders were shaking with laughter. “I’m sorry, but I would love to have been there to watch it all unfold” laughed Vereesa. She sat next to Jaina and poured them both a drink out handing one to Jaina. She laughed again as Jaina nearly downed the glass in one go. “Wow, it has been a difficult day.”

Jaina nodded and held her glass out. She took a deep breath. “Talking about difficult things I hate bringing this up but Sylvanas mentioned something the other day, and it’s been bothering me,” said Jaina her face colouring up.

“I can imagine what she said, and she is imaging things Jaina yes, I love you, but like a sister!” smiled Vereesa. “Well a sister I get on with” she quipped. 

Jaina shot forward and hugged Vereesa “Thank god because I need you right now as my best friend,” said Jaina. “I know I haven’t been in Ogrimmar long, but I don’t like it, it feels so hostile.”

“Have you spoken to Sylvanas about it told how you feel?” said Vereesa.

“I’m not sure there is much that can be done about it. I don’t want to be apart from her. I love that bit spending so much time with her” replied Jaina. “I guess I just have to give it more time she is planning a big trip soon she hasn’t mentioned anything, but I hope I’m not getting left alone in Ogrimmar.”

“I don’t think she would do that Jaina if that does happen just come and stay here you’re always welcome, you know that,” said Vereesa. “While we are talking about this I was thinking, why don’t we arrange to meet up on a Sunday morning regular.” “We can have breakfast with the boys then catch up and maybe in the future Sylvanas can join us if she wants?”

“I would love that count me in I’m not sure Sylvanas will go for the idea though I will run it by her” sighed Jaina. “It's nice you’re trying though I appreciate it.”

“It's selfish I just miss you and want to see you more often, but if you two are going to be together it would be nice to resolve things with Sylvanas” she smiled. She poured them both another drink. “So how are things going between you two.”

“Great! she makes me so happy I know its quick, but I think I love her” said Jaina. “There is another side to her that not many see, she cares deeply about things.” “Yes she never actually tells me how she feels, but she put herself in such a difficult position bringing me to Ogrimmar, but she still did it.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, Jaina,” said Vereesa.

“There sounds like there should be a but” laughed Jaina. Finishing her drink.

“No, not this time you know what you’re doing even if you’re dating my crazy sister” laughed Vereesa.

“I should be getting back thanks for the drink and the chat” she hugged her. “I will see you Sunday I can’t wait” Jaina smiled.

“Same tell her I said hi,” she said as she walked Jaina to the door. They hugged once more, and Jaina headed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina gets a few things sorted out and spends time with family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sex and swearing.

Sylvanas’s head hit the pillow; her eyes closed. Her chest rose and fell sharply. She didn’t need to breathe, but it is what her body had always been used to. Jaina was straddled across her hips, smiling down at her rather proud of herself. She looked at the dishevelled Banshee Queen below her “You look stunning” purred Jaina. Sylvanas just grunted her reply. “I wonder what everyone would think of seeing the War Chief totally under my control.”

Sylvanas bucked her hips and Jaina fell forward against her chest. “Oh Lady Proudmoore I don’t need my arms to get you under control” she growled. “It's just I’m quite happy to let you think you are in control.” “I would love to know where your little magic tricks came from, that do the most amazing things to my body.” “I doubt they came out of some magic textbook from the Dalaran library.” 

Jaina smiled “I like to read and do my research, but no those books didn’t come from the library” she laughed. “Something about seeing you bound and waiting for me to touch you and make you call my name turns me on.” 

“I’ve noticed” laughed Sylvanas “I can feel the evidence how wet you are on my stomach.” 

She leant forward, releasing the War chief’s arms from the headboard, carefully untying the scarves. Sylvanas’s arms went straight to Jaina’s hips she loved touching her warm, soft skin. “Can I ask you something?” said Jaina as threw the scarves on to the bedside table. Sylvanas gestured for her to continue. “What would you have said if someone had told you a year ago, you would be here with me now?”

“I would have laughed and said they were out of their minds, you?” asked Sylvanas.

“I’m not sure I have always had this, it sounds weird saying crush, but I guess that’s what it was” replied Jaina. “I often fantasied about being with you but let my fear win over.”

Sylvanas smiled “Did you ever touch yourself while thinking about me” purred Sylvanas. She grabbed Jaina’s backside and slipped her thigh up to meet Jaina’s centre. 

Jaina moaned as she ground against Sylvanas’s thigh. “Oh god, all the time, yes” moaned Jaina.

“Mmm just think of all that time we wasted when we could have been fucking each other senseless” growled Sylvanas as her fingers slid inside Jaina.

 

Jaina laid in the bath. Hanging around Ogrimmar all day with nothing to do was getting to her. Sylvanas spent as much time with her as she could. Even when she had left Grommash Hold, there was nowhere to go. It would be worse soon once Sylvanas left for the Tour of the Horde territories. She needed some little Job she could train younger mages although not that much of that went on in Ogrimmar. 

She sunk right down under the water and blew bubbles. She saw the blurred image of Sylvanas walk in. “What the hell are you doing, Proudmoore?” asked Sylvanas. 

Jaina broke the surface of the water and brushed her hair out of her face. “I was bored” replied Jaina smiling.

“You humans and your strange behaviours,” she said as she shook her head. “Why don’t you join me tomorrow? I have to sort out a few small disputes.” “Unless your busy pretending to be a fish in my bathtub.”

“Yes, I can do, although Nathanos doesn’t like me, he won’t be too happy,” said Jaina. 

“Good Job he isn’t War chief then, and his opinion doesn’t matter” whispered Sylvanas. 

“I need to ask you this Sylvanas because it has been on my mind is there some reason I can’t go with you on this tour,” asked Jaina.

“Sylvanas looked confused “You are going with me I thought you knew I depend on you to charm them all.” “Why did you assume you were staying here?”

“I don’t know I didn’t know if it was military business so I would be excluded,” said Jaina she felt relieved she could escape Ogrimmar soon.

“I need to find out if we are all working for the same team; still I have heard whisperings and rumours about Saurfang trying to influence members against me,” she said. “Enough talking room in there for me?”

“Always” replied Jaina. Jaina lost all thought as Sylvanas started to remove her clothes. She was sure Sylvanas did it at an incredibly slow pace on purpose. Sylvanas knew she had Jaina’s full attention. 

She sat on the edge of the bath, lifting one of her long legs up and eased her boot off. She did the same with the other. She stood up, hanging her cloak up. Sylvanas reached around for the buckles of her chest plate. She noticed Jaina’s hands moving “Lady Proudmoore if you use your magic on me I won’t be getting in” she growled. “You need to learn some patience.”

Jaina smirked and stopped moving her hands “Fine.” 

“If you’re a good girl, you will be rewarded” she purred. She slowly unfastens her pants peeling them back. Jaina’s mouth went dry as she caught her first glimpse of silky blue skin. Sylvanas pushed the pants down over her hips then shimmed out of them. Jaina held her breath as Sylvanas pulled up her top revealing more of her flat stomach. She moaned as Sylvanas revealed her breasts, she just wanted to touch her all over.

Sylvanas stepped closer to the bath, and her hand slipped down her body. Her fingers slid into her folds. Jaina squeezed her thighs together “Shit” was all she uttered she wanted that to be her fingers. She didn’t know what to watch Sylvanas’s fingers dipping in and out of her or the look of pleasure on her face. 

“Come closer Jaina, but no touching,” said Sylvanas huskily. Jaina knelt in front of Sylvanas. Just mere inches from Sylvanas. The ache was getting stronger between her legs. The noises coming from her fingers and the low moan from Sylvanas were driving her crazy.

“Sylvanas, please I need something” cried Jaina. 

Sylvanas smiled then removed her fingers “Do you want these” she said. She was holding out her glistening fingers.

“Oh yes, my Queen” purred Jaina. She opened her mouth as Sylvanas placed her fingers to her lips. She sucked them in greedily Sylvanas unique taste hitting her tongue. She could never get enough. Her tongue ran between her fingers, not wanting to miss any. 

Sylvanas watched her with a smile on her face. “See Jaina I don’t need restraints to have you totally under my control” she smirked. “But I might have been wrong about not having a spell over you.”

Sylvanas removed her fingers from Jaina’s mouth. “It’s a spell I never want to break,” said Jaina. She took Sylvanas hand as she stepped into the bath. Jaina sat back, letting Sylvanas sit in front of her. She laid back against Jaina. Jaina turned her head and laid a trail of kisses down her neck as her hand found its way it to Sylvanas folds. 

Jaina’s thumb rubbed against her clit. Sylvanas could feel Jaina’s magic humming in her body. Her head rested on Jaina’s shoulder as her eyes closed. She parted her legs as Jaina entered her with two fingers. She was slowly moving her hips in time with Jaina’s fingers. Then she said it the words Sylvanas dreaded hearing. Jaina’s lips were at ear “I love you”. Sylvanas tried to close off everything except the pleasurable feeling. There were only two things she feared death and letting someone get close to her heart again.

“Jaina, please don’t, you don’t!” whispered Sylvanas. Her chest feels heavy with the weight of Jaina’s words. Suddenly she can’t think of anything else. 

“I don’t expect you to say it back I know how you feel” she whispers. Jaina’s arm appeared around her chest, pulling her closer to Jaina. Sylvanas felt like she was suffocating even though she didn’t need to breathe. Sylvanas took hold of the hand between her legs and stopped her movements. She tried to pull out of Jaina’s arms, but Jaina wrapped both arms around her tighter. “Please don’t leave me” begged Jaina.

“Don’t say things you don’t mean then we both know you deserve better than me Jaina” snapped Sylvanas. Jaina took comfort in the fact that if Sylvanas wanted to leave, she could strength-wise she was no match for Sylvanas.

“I do mean it I love you, I love every part of you, and I know you love me,” said Jaina. “You brought me here even though you knew it would get you in trouble.” “You saved my life you carried me till you found help.” “The gentle touches and kisses all the time, you hardly left my side while I was ill.” 

“Everyone tells me I shouldn’t love you even you yet I still do” whispered Jaina. Sylvanas squeezed her eyes tight shut. “You can try to push me away, scream and yell at me. It won’t work.” “Am afraid if you want to get rid of me you will just have to kill me!”

“Don’t think the thought hasn’t crossed my mind Proudmoore” said Sylvanas.

Jaina smiled “It doesn’t change anything day to day I just needed you to know how I felt.” “So, are you going to let me finish what I started?” asked Jaina. 

“Depends whether you can stop talking,” said Sylvanas. Jaina smiled and put her finger to her lip. “Then go ahead.” Jaina loosened her grip on Sylvanas, and her hand slipped back down between her thighs. Jaina nibbled at Sylvanas’s ear, and she moaned loudly. Sylvanas’s toes curled as Jaina added pressure to her clit. Somehow things felt different like everything meant more to her. The pleasure flowing through her body felt more intense. This was ridiculous how could three little words do that. Maybe it was because part of her started to believe it. Sylvanas wasn’t sure she wanted to feel what Jaina had awoken in her. 

Her breathing quickened as Jaina added a third finger. Jaina’s other hand caressed her breast, her fingers running over her hard nipple. Sylvanas squeezed her fingers as she got closer. Her moans got louder, and she turned her head to kiss Jaina. Jaina’s fingers speeded up as Sylvanas grinding her hips. “Shit yes Jaina just there” yelled Sylvanas as her orgasm shot through her body. Her nails dug into Jaina’s thigh as she rode out her orgasm. She fell back against Jaina. 

Jaina removed her fingers and put her arms around Sylvanas placing kisses on her temple. “I do need you Jaina” whispered Sylvanas. Jaina smiled that was all she needed to know for now.

 

Jaina arrived in Dalaran for Sunday breakfast with Vereesa. She had spoken to Sylvanas and got a definite ‘no’ from her. She hoped Vereesa didn’t mind it was just her she doubted it. Maybe in time, Jaina could persuade her to visit with her. Not that it would matter for the next couple of weeks they would be away and not able to come anyway. 

Jaina thought seen as she was expected she would knock and walk-in. The boys rushed up to meet her, throwing their arms around her. Jaina loved that they called her Auntie Jaina they had since they were young. Jaina had been around a lot for Vereesa when Rhonin had died, and she felt like family. Vereesa smiled as she walked through and greeted Jaina. “Go get washed, and dressed boys breakfast will be ready soon,” said Vereesa. “No Sylvanas?” said Vereesa, although she hadn’t expected her to come to, but it would have been nice. 

“Sorry, no” shrugged Jaina. “I told her, but she is busy back in Ogrimmar.”

“Sure!” smiled Vereesa. Jaina followed Vereesa into the Kitchen. Vereesa continued to prepare breakfast.

“It's not entirely a lie,” said Jaina. “She is busy processing because yesterday I decided to tell her that I love her.”

Vereesa dropped the knife she was cutting up the fruit with. “Woah, how did she take that?, did she say it back?” asked Vereesa. She got a clean knife and continued to cut the fruit.

Jaina shook her head “No, she didn’t, but I don’t want her to till she is comfortable with it. I know she does” she replied. Jaina picked up the cutlery and took it to the table. She started setting it she needed to do something with her hands. “She freaked out at first I thought she was going to run off on me. I made her stay and hear me out.” “Well if she had wanted to leave, she could have done,” said Jaina. “I just needed her to know how I feel that I’m here for her no matter what.” “So I might eventually break down some of those high walls she has built around herself.”

“I wish you luck Jaina that won’t be an easy task,” said Vereesa pouring food into bowls. “For all her faults though she is worth it, there isn’t a better person to have your back.” “She always puts a hundred per cent into everything she does, and she loves fiercely.” 

“We haven’t been together that long, but I can already see that about her” smiled Jaina. 

“You two will be good for each other I had my reservations at first, and I do have some still, but if anyone can make it, I think you two can” smiled Vereesa. The boys came running back through and sat down, waiting for their breakfasts. “Right let's get some breakfast before these two beat us to it” laughed Vereesa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina has a run-in with Nathanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sex and swearing. Threats of violence.

Jaina arrived back from Dalaran in a good mood she had enjoyed breakfast with Vereesa and the boys. It beat breakfast alone in their room in Ogrimmar any day. Jaina mostly had breakfast alone because Sylvanas was usually busy and didn’t eat anyway.

She walked into Grommash Hold Sylvanas wasn’t there just Nathanos and a couple of Dark Rangers she recognised as her shadows, Alina and Anya. Anya was a little bit more friendly than Alina and did at least answer her questions when she asked. As soon as he saw Jaina, he dismissed them. Jaina put a smile on and said: “Hi, where is Sylvanas?”

“None of your concern how the Dark Lady occupies her time” snapped Nathanos. He looked her up and down in disgust.

“I would say it is as I’m the one that keeps her bed warm but whatever I will see her later” spat Jaina. She shouldn’t rise to him, but it was hard not to he got under her skin. She should pity him really holding a candle for so long when it was never going to happen even if Jaina wasn’t around. She smirked and turned around to get in the lift to their private quarters. 

Nathanos grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. She felt her anger rising. She clenched her fists as her magic flowed through her. She hoped he knew she wasn’t scared of him. “Don’t get comfortable Lady Proudmoore because I will do my best to make sure you’re not here permanently” he sneered. “She will see through whatever you have planned I will make sure she does.”

Jaina turned “What exactly have I got planned then? Please do tell!” spat Jaina. Even if you do manage to get rid of me, it will never be you!” 

Nathanos pulled a sword from his coat and closed in on Jaina. “I’m happy with neither of us then” he spat. Jaina was determined not to back down her eyes sparked with arcane magic. She brought her hands up in front of her. She would go down fighting.

“Do you think I don’t have enough to do without playing mother to you two” yelled Sylvanas as she walked into Grommash Hold. Her eyes were glowing red with anger as she took in the scene in front of her. She walked over and stood between them. “I suggest you both stand down now before I knock both of you on your backs.”

Nathanos lowered his sword “You will fall from grace Lady Proudmoore, and I will be waiting to take you out” he spat. 

The air crackled around Jaina. “Not if I take you out first you delusional idiot” seethed Jaina.

“Enough” yelled Sylvanas. Turning to Nathanos “Do you not have somewhere else to be I suggest you go there now and calm down.”

He looked between Sylvanas and Jaina. “Yes Dark Lady.” He glared at Jaina and walked away.

Sylvanas turned to Jaina her chest was heaving as she stared at the spot where Nathanos had been. Sylvanas touched her wrists “Stand down Jaina please” she said, looking in her eyes. 

Jaina lowered her arms “I’m sick of everyone thinking I’m weak, some damsel in distress that needs saving” she said still breathing heavily.

Sylvanas took hold of her chin, making her look at her. “No one thinks you’re weak least of all me. I wouldn’t want to be with a damsel” she said. “I would just prefer if you didn’t fry my best Ranger.”

“I just wish you would see how much he wants you!” Jaina snapped. 

“And like I have told you before it doesn’t matter what he wants!” replied Sylvanas. “I want you, and I need you.” “Now why don’t we put some of that anger to good use” smirked Sylvanas. 

“Fuck you” smiled Jaina shaking her head. “One-track mind!” Sylvanas just shrugged. Jaina grabbed her hand and dragged her into the lift. She pushed Sylvanas against the wall of the elevator and attacked her neck. Sylvanas hand reached out and found the button she didn’t want anyone walking in on them and cutting it short. 

The lift started to ascend as Jaina’s tongue invaded her mouth. Her hands slid up Sylvanas’s top grabbing at her breasts under her armour. Sylvanas head went back as Jaina’s hot mouth went back to her neck, nipping at the skin. “Fuck, I always want you so badly” growled Jaina. One of her hands left Sylvanas breasts and pushed its way down her pants. Jaina moaned louder than Sylvanas as her fingers met her soaked folds. “Whose soaking wet now?” she smirked.

“What can I say angry Jaina turns me on” panted Sylvanas. The door to the lift opened at the top. Jaina dragged Sylvanas out by her pants. She pushed her against the wall in the corridor, heading to their room. Jaina’s thumb rubbed at her clit as her fingers dug deeper inside her. She moaned as she felt Jaina’s magic flow through her. 

Jaina seemed to be all over her and through her at the same time. She needed to get Jaina into their room before some Ranger or guard interrupted them. But she didn’t want to lose contact with her. “We need to move this into our room” gasped Sylvanas. 

They stumbled down the corridor a mess of bodies. She was stopping several times so Jaina could attack a different part of her body. Sylvanas wasn’t sure she could last to the bedroom. Her body and senses were in overload. Jaina felt Sylvanas muscles tighten around her fingers. “Not yet, Windrunner!” she growled. Jaina fumbled for the doorknob, and she quickly opened it pushing Sylvanas through it. “Get in” she purred as the door slammed shut behind them.

 

Sylvanas looked down at Jaina who was now sleeping soundly against her chest. She couldn’t believe it was the same woman that had attacked her then fucked her merely two hours ago. She had never met a woman that challenged her so much she didn’t know what she had done to deserve such a woman. Her eyes fell on their room, and she laughed at the utter destruction of the room in their desperation to get their clothes off. It's a good job she didn’t own many possessions because they would be in bits on the floor now. 

She didn’t want to imagine her life without Jaina now and hoped she never had to. She struggled to accept it, but she knew she was in deep now. Yes, she had fallen in love with Jaina Proudmoore, and she wouldn’t let anything or anyone get in the way of that.

 

Jaina and Sylvanas stepped through the portal into ThunderBluff. On the surface, this was a friendly visit, but Sylvanas suspected Baine had been in contact with Saurfang and she wasn’t happy. She needed to know where all the pieces were on the board. She generally liked being at least two steps ahead of everyone else.

Jaina looked down at herself she was turning into what she had tried not to a member of the Horde. She might have been delusional to think it wouldn’t happen. She was dating the War Chief, living in Ogrimmar and now spent most of her time in horde colours to please others. “I must admit it is beneficial to have my own personal mage” smirked Sylvanas. “What I spoke to you about the other day about Saurfang is to be kept between you and me.” “As far as Baine is concerned, this is nothing more than a state visit.”

“What will you do to him if he has been in talks with Saurfang,” asked Jaina. She liked Baine; he was generally decent. Things hadn’t always gone well between them; she felt he could have done more when Theramore was attacked. His comments the other day on her relationship with Sylvanas had not gone down well. 

“It depends on how deep his betrayal goes” replied Sylvanas holding her arm out for Jaina. “He has already gone against my orders on several occasions.”

“Like with my brother?” asked Jaina. They had not actually discussed this yet, and Jaina wasn’t sure why she brought it up. Part of her needed to know what Sylvanas would have done with him if Baine hadn’t returned him. Now was hardly the time. 

“Yes, that was one of the times,” she said she looked at Jaina like she was going to say something else. But decided against it. Jaina needed to know but would bring it up at a different time.

Baine walked towards them bowed and greeted them. “Welcome toThunderBluff War Chief, Lady Proudmoore.” Jaina smiled and nodded. “We have laid on some activities during your stay, and someone will take you to your quarters shortly.” “I would like to ask if I could have a private word with Lady Proudmoore please” asked Baine.

“That is up to Lady Proudmoore she needs no permissions from me she is free to talk to who she likes and go where she likes” stated Sylvanas. Why did everyone assume Jaina was somehow being coerced into this relationship. If only they knew how willing she was!

“Sure, I have time to speak to you. I will join you shortly in our quarters, Sylvanas” smiled Jaina. Sylvanas nodded and followed a Tauren guard to their quarters. Jaina walked over to one side with Baine. “Look Baine if this is another lecture about my private life then don’t bother continuing I have no interest,” she said as politely as she could.

Baine held his hands up in mock surrender. “No exactly the opposite I would like to apologise for what I said the other day you were right, it wasn’t any of my business,” he said, looking genuinely apologetic. “But always remember I’m here for you if you ever need out of your current situation.”

Jaina rolled her eyes “Look I appreciate you trying to look out for me, but I don’t need it” said Jaina. “I’m am no fragile rose, and I can give as good as I get we are very happy together.” “Now I will see you tonight at the feast.”

 

Jaina walked into their tent. She looked around their bed was some blankets on the ground. It had been a long time since she had slept on the ground it was only for a few days. Sylvanas followed her line of sight. “Yes, blankets on the floor are less than ideal” she smirked. “Did Baine have anything interesting to say?” asked Sylvanas.

“No! He wanted to assure me he would be there if I needed to get out of this situation!” she gestured between herself and Sylvanas.

“I could string him up and have someone flog him if you would like?” suggested Sylvanas. She stood near the tent flap, looking out.

“I never know if you are joking or not” laughed Jaina. “But I would rather you didn’t.” Jaina walked up to Sylvanas and wrapped her arms around her waist. Jaina planted a kiss on the Sylvanas’s shoulder. “What are you looking for,” she asked.

“Nothing I just think I will have a lot more to think about after this tour has finished” replied Sylvanas. “There are going to be some big changes coming soon.”

“I hope those plans include you and me staying together?” said Jaina feeling a little worried.

“Nothing will change between you and I unless you want it to Proudmoore” reassured Sylvanas. “I do have to tell you though Nathanos will be joining us in Silvermoon.”Jaina shook her head and pulled away from Sylvanas. Sylvanas turned and grabbed her hand “I would prefer it if you could get on.”

“I wasn’t the one going around threatening to kill people!” spat Jaina. “I will not make a move against him unless he attacks me first; this is the best I can promise you.”

Sylvanas took her chin in her fingers. “I know you can handle yourself but trust me I’ve had a word with him and he won’t lay a finger on you because it will be the last thing he ever does” insisted Sylvanas. “I’ve told him if this is some sort of plan I will sort it out myself.”

Something about the way Sylvanas looked at her was silently asking her if it was a plan. Jaina kissed Sylvanas then rested her forehead against Sylvanas’s. “I would never intentionally hurt you! I love you” she said. “I never planned any of this I just fell for you.” Jaina closed in for another kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina tries to find some time on her own with Sylvanas. She also finds out more about Sylvanas will she still feel the same way after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst.

Jaina stood outside of Thunder Bluff waiting for the hunt to get started. This was not her thing at all. She knew whatever they caught would get used for food. Mainly in the feast, they were having tonight. Killing animals didn’t sit right with Jaina. She could have easily turned it down, but then she would miss the chance of seeing Sylvanas in her element. At least she wouldn’t have to do any of the killing herself. Plus she was no good with ranged weapons she had never been. She did love to ride though so was looking forward to that.

It would have been a lot better though if they weren’t surrounded by Baine and his men. Baine had been annoying Jaina lately. He had said several times he wasn’t going to interfere in her relationship, but yet he couldn’t help himself. Was it that hard to imagine she wanted to be with Sylvanas? 

She mounted a brown stallion she excelled in riding, and it was one of her loves just like sailing. Plus it had been the only way to get around Boralus as a child. As she tightened the reins and got comfortable, an idea came to her. Maybe she didn’t have to stick around with the hunting party. She leant forward, stroking the horse’s mane. She looked around at the others they were chatting and preparing for the hunt. 

She took her chance she tapped the horse’s sides with her heels, and she was off. She heard a few shouts go up as the horse moved further away. She should have said something to Sylvanas really, but she didn’t know if she would go for it. She squeezed her calves, encouraging the horse to go faster. She wasn’t sure where she was going yet she just wanted to ride. 

The wind felt nice whipping through her hair she was glad she hadn’t tied it up today. All she could hear now was the thundering feet of the horse. She had never really seen much of Mulgore, so this was probably not the best idea she thought the further away she got. She didn’t want to think or worry about what anyone else thought right now. She had done too much of that lately. She breathed in the fresh air as the wind whipped around her face.

 

Jaina had been riding for about thirty minutes now. She had slowed down considerably now, not wanting to exhaust or harm the horse. She looked around at the lush green trees. This was a beautiful place. Jaina slowed down to a trot as she pulled up alongside a stream. She thought here would be a nice place to let the horse rest for a while before heading back. Eventually, she would have to head back and face the fallout of her actions. For now, she was going to enjoy the peace and quiet. 

Jaina pulled on the reins to bring the horse to a stop. She was tying him up close to the stream so he could get a drink when he wanted. She patted him on his neck and conjured up some food for him. She walked over to another part of the bank and sat down. She wiped the sweat off her brow it was warm today. She pulled off her boots, dumping them next to her. She rolled up her pants and dipped her feet into the cold water.

She leant back on her hands and wiggled her toes in the water. All she could hear were some birds and the gentle trickle of the stream. She let out a deep sigh as her body started to relax. The last few weeks had taken it out of her. Jaina smiled “well, that didn’t take long.” As she heard more hooves getting closer. 

Sylvanas pulled on the reins and came to a stop a few feet away from Jaina. The usual two Dark Rangers flanked her. She turned to them “can you return to the hunting party and inform them Lady Proudmoore is physically ok.” “Whether she has lost her mind I’m yet to determine, tell them we will return shortly,” she said as she waved them off.

Jaina heard her feet hit the ground as she slid off her horse. After a few seconds, her shadow hovered over Jaina. “Do I get an explanation as to why you just ran off or were you trying to get away from me because there are better ways of doing it?” said Sylvanas.

“Of course, I wasn’t trying to get away from you. I couldn’t run from one of the best ranger’s of all time” replied Jaina. “I knew you would find me and I hoped you would.”

“Only one of the best” quipped Sylvanas. 

“Ok thee best” laughed Jaina. She patted her lap “come and lay your head here so I can talk to you properly.” Sylvanas looked like she was unsure for a second. “I wasn’t trying to run from you honestly come here and let me explain please.” Sylvanas got down and laid her head on Jaina’s lap, looking up at her.

“So explain to me Proudmoore how it shouldn’t bother me that you just ditched me,” she said, watching Jaina closely.

Jaina smiled “This felt like the only way to spend some time alone with you.”

“We spend a good amount of time alone together. I don’t see how this is any different to that,” said Sylvanas. 

“I wanted to spend time away from everyone else with Sylvanas Windrunner!” whispered Jaina. “Not the War Chief of the Horde or the Dark Lady or the Banshee Queen.” “Just two women enjoying each others company for an hour.”

“I’m not sure I can remember who she is any more” admitted Sylvanas. Her eyes always felt like they were looking deep inside Jaina. 

“I can see her, let me remind you, she is the strong, witty, intelligent, caring and beautiful Elf I fell in love with” smiled Jaina. “All the other stuff is what you have created to protect yourself, and I need you to know you don’t have to do that with me.”

“Can you see past everything I have done?” asked Sylvanas. She moaned as Jaina played with her long ears running her fingers up and down them. 

“Yes, but some things I need to know more about I need to hear about them from you,” said Jaina. She sat there looking back at Sylvanas patiently waiting.

“What now?” asked Sylvanas. 

Jaina nodded “Yes, it's just you and me, and I’m sure whatever they had planned can wait.” “It might be a while before we get any more time like this,” she said. 

 

Jaina sat there and just listened as Sylvanas spoke. Her heart felt like it was breaking when she talked about Arthas and what he had done to her. When she had thrown herself off the highest peak in Icecrown, she felt like she understood Sylvanas better not that it by any means made what she had done ok. Everything Sylvanas had done was out of survival, self-preservation. What awaited for her when she died would change anyone. 

“I need you to know the things you have done are terrible and I don’t or won’t ever condone them,” said Jaina. “But it doesn’t stop me from loving you.” “Thank you for telling me.”

“Why do you love me? You shouldn’t,” said Sylvanas.

“I think you deserve a second chance and I know how easy it is to do something terrible” whispered Jaina. “I came so close after Theramore the hurt takes over, and you want to do things like you never imagined.” Jaina felt like they needed to lighten the conversation she had never meant to go this deep, and she knew it made Sylvanas uncomfortable. “There is one other reason why I’m with you because you know your way around my body like no one else” she smiled. “Plus you’re really hot!” laughed Jaina.

Sylvanas laughed “Well, I aim to please, your not so bad yourself Proudmoore.”

“Oh, be still my beating heart” laughed Jaina sarcastically. “Why don't you make it up to me you could teach me to use a bow?.”

“Erm I think its time we got back, they will be wondering where we are,” said Sylvanas getting up. 

“Ok if you can’t teach me I guess I will have to learn off Vereesa or Alleria then,” she said, knowing full well this would irritate Sylvanas. 

Sylvanas glared at her “Fine, get up!” she spat. “And no smirking Proudmoore.”

 

Jaina stood there holding Sylvanas’s bow while Sylvanas was in the signature pose for annoyed Windrunner. Hand on the hip and head tilted to one side. Jaina laughed at this which pissed Sylvanas off even more. “Are you going to take this seriously or not?” barked Sylvanas patience was not one of her strong suits.

“I’m trying, its this bow and you look so much like your sisters when you’re annoyed” she laughed.

“Do you want to do this or not?” asked Sylvanas. “Do not blame my bow for your incompetence!” She moved closer to Jaina and took an arrow out of the quiver. “Put it in the bow,” she said her hands on Jaina’s hips moving her into position. “Now focus on the tree in front of you that you want to hit.” Jaina found herself distracted at Sylvanas proximity and instead found herself looking at her lips. “Unless you plan on shooting me in the mouth I suggest you concentrate this isn’t a game.”

“Sorry, but it's difficult to control myself when you’re so close” smiled Jaina. Sylvanas moved behind her and straightened Jaina’s stance. “That's not helping either I can feel your breasts against my back, and it is turning me on.”

“Well let’s just forget this and do what we do best Proudmoore,” she said, kissing Jaina’s shoulder. 

“No, I want to do this” whined Jaina. Sylvanas sighed and stepped back. Jaina pulled back the bow and let go it just missed the tree. “See I’m improving nearly hit it this time.” Sylvanas just grunted this was not how she had planned to spend her day. The earlier conversation had emotionally drained her, and she was in no mood for this. 

“Jaina please can we do this another day this has been quite a stressful day,” she said. 

“Sorry I just wanted to get into something you enjoyed too so we could do it together” sighed Jaina.

Sylvanas moved in closer “Look, I know, and I’m grateful, but when I told you everything earlier, it took a lot out of me mentally.”

Jaina felt guilty she should have realised it can’t of been an easy conversation; it wasn’t easy to listen too. Plus they had to sit through a feast yet. “Am sorry let's go back we can do this another time” she smiled as she walked towards the horses.

 

As soon as they got back, Sylvanas’s mask was put back in place. She looked around the table at all the faces. She had never much liked these big fancy meals when she lived at home. Not that the food was anything like the food her mother had served. This was rustic and wholesome food, and Jaina enjoyed it. It was the whole sitting around and making polite conversation with people you didn’t know.

She enjoyed it much more at Vereesa’s. The boys were chatting away about all sorts of nonsense and laughing with Vereesa. She looked over at Sylvanas who had been relatively quiet since they got back. She felt they had gone two steps forward with their conversation, but now it felt like two steps back. She wasn’t sure if bringing it all up again had upset Sylvanas. She couldn’t blame her; its just things seemed a little awkward between them now.

Jaina excused herself and felt Sylvanas’s eyes on her the whole time she walked out of the tent. She breathed a sigh of relief as the fresh night air hit her. She wished she could port and see Vereesa, but she was in a relationship now and couldn’t just run off to see her best friend every time things were a bit rough. 

 

Jaina lay in the tent under the furs. She had been laid awake for a while waiting for Sylvanas. At that moment, Sylvanas walked through the flap. Jaina watched as she removed her armour and got undressed. She noticed Jaina was watching her “Did I wake you?” she whispered. Jaina shook her head and pulled back the furs. She gestured for Sylvanas to get in. She bent down and laid next to Jaina. She turned to face away from Jaina, so Jaina moved closer and put her arm around her pulling her closer.

“Are we ok?” Jaina whispered into her ear. 

“Yes,” she said in a barely audible whisper. Jaina hoped that was true as she kissed Sylvanas’s shoulder. Sylvanas picked her hand off her waist and kissed it and put it back around herself, moving closer into Jaina’s arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina winds up Nathanos. Sylvanas struggles with being back in Silvermoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sex and angst. Also, mention of traumatic events.

Sylvanas woke up, wrapped up in Jaina again. She never met a woman like her; it was like sleeping with an octopus. Although it was strangely comforting, she always seemed late up now because Jaina never wanted to get up. 

She jumped as the flap on the tent flew up. As Nathanos strode in Sylvanas grabbed the furs and pulled them over herself and Jaina. Nathanos turned away as soon as he noticed the positon the War chief was in. “Very sorry Dark Lady, I assumed you were ready to set off to Silvermoon” mumbled Nathanos.

“We will be ready very soon when I manage to free myself from Lady Proudmoore” replied Sylvanas. “It might be better if you waited outside.”

Nathanos quickly exited the tent. Sylvanas shook her head and nudged Jaina. “We need to get up now,” she said. Jaina just groaned and nuzzled in closer to Sylvanas. Sylvanas moved closer and whispered in her ear. “We need to get up unless you want Nathanos to get another peek at your considerable assets.”

Jaina’s head shot up nearly headbutting Sylvanas. “Are you serious?” she shrieked. 

“Yes I’m afraid, so we were supposed to be on our way an hour ago” replied Sylvanas with a smirk.

Suddenly an idea popped into Jaina’s head “Is he waiting outside?” asked Jaina. 

“Yes, we need to get off straight away,” said Sylvanas. 

Jaina smiled and disappeared “Yes, I think you do need to get off” she laughed. Her warm mouth was covering Sylvanas’s breast. 

Sylvanas closed her eyes as Jaina’s hand began playing with the other breast. “Now who is being a bitch, Proudmoore!” she moaned. 

“Anytime you want me to stop just say my Queen” smirked Jaina. She sucked in Sylvanas’s nipple, rolling her tongue around it, laying gentle kisses around the hardened nipple. She swopped sides and ran her tongue over the other nipple. The noises were coming from Sylvanas spurring her on. 

She kissed her way down to Sylvanas’s taut stomach, kissing along the bottom of her stomach. She ran her hands up and down Sylvanas’s sides. Sylvanas body was writhing underneath her, her hands grabbing at the bedding. Jaina’s touch and magic made her body way too sensitive. She closed her eyes as Jaina’s lips travelled lower down her body. Her teeth grazed the skin of Sylvanas’s inner thigh. She ran her tongue close to her centre, again and again, teasing Sylvanas. She could hear Sylvanas starting to pant as she got closer to her centre. “Are you sure you have time for this?” asked Jaina.

Sylvanas pushed Jaina’s head towards her. “A lady should know its rude to talk with her mouth full” purred Sylvanas. “You do know he is probably not the only one out there, don’t you!” Jaina shrugged Sylvanas felt her laughing against her sensitive skin. She parted Sylvanas’s legs a little wider and just looked at the amazing sight. “Stop teasing I need you inside me” panted Sylvanas. Jaina tongue swiped through her folds, and she moaned. She could feel the telltale signs of Jaina’s magic as it started to flow through her. Her fingers were threading their way into Jaina’s hair, pushing her head closer. 

Jaina’s mouth concentrated on her clit as her two of her fingers pushed deep inside the dark lady, causing her to moan louder. The noises Sylvanas made pleased Jaina, and she added a third finger stretching her. The grip on her hair increased as she brought her fingers to the entrance and slid them back in again. 

She sucked on Sylvanas clit as she felt her getting closer. Her tongue was occasionally dipping lower to taste her. Sylvanas tighten around her fingers and her back arched as she flew over the edge. She cried out Jaina’s name again and again. Jaina didn’t let up she was determined to get another one out of her. She curled her fingers up hitting just the right spot as her tongue carried on the assault of her clit. Sylvanas’s hips ground into her face as her back started to arch. Sylvanas was coming closer to a second toe-curling orgasm. 

“Come for me my queen” purred Jaina. Sylvanas hands fisted into the furs as her second orgasm ripped through her body. She lay back panting and gasping for air she didn’t need. Jaina stopped this time, and her grinning face popped up from the covers. “I love hearing you call my name” she whispered as she flopped to the side of Sylvanas. 

She turned to look at her as Sylvanas opened her eyes. “So that display had nothing to do with a certain ranger outside did it?” she asked. 

Jaina laughed “I didn’t hear you complaining.” Sylvanas slid herself on top of Jaina and started to kiss her neck. “I thought we had to go?” asked Jaina.

“Oh no Proudmoore two can play at that game I’m the War Chief, and we go on my time, and I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to stop” she smirked. 

 

Jaina had hoped to enjoy her little victory over Nathanos for longer. He had been so angry when they had finally left the tent. As the time got closer to the portal to Silvermoon Sylvanas got quieter. Jaina knew she wasn’t exactly a big talker usually, but she seemed lost within her mind. Jaina wondered if she had ever been back to Silvermoon since she’d died. 

As the call went up that everything was ready to depart. Jaina found her way through the crowd to Sylvanas’s side. She leant forward and whispered “It’s time you do know you don’t have to go if you don’t want to?” said Jaina. 

“It is my role as War Chief to visit I’m fine,” said Sylvanas no emotion showed on her face. Sylvanas’s eyes always told Jaina what she needed to know. Right now they were saying the War Chief was struggling. “They are no longer my people; it doesn’t affect me as I am now.”

Jaina leant closer “And I respectfully call bullshit on that” whispered Jaina.

Sylvanas turned and glared at her “Let's just get on with this I will not have anyone think I am weak this is just another state visit” she spat. 

“Being affected by a seriously traumatic event does not make you weak, pretending it means nothing to you on the other hand, well!” 

“How about you just leave it alone” growled Sylvanas. 

Jaina held her hands up in surrender “fine” she whispered. She couldn’t help feeling angry was it always going to be like this Jaina having to fight Sylvanas to get her to talk. She started to wave her hands, casting the portal spell. All the rangers and guards stepped through till there was just Jaina and sylvanas remaining. Jaina went to step through as she felt a cold hand take hers. She didn’t look her way just gripped her hand, and they stepped through together.

 

They stepped through the portal and were greeted by Lor’themar Theron. “Welcome to Silvermoon War Chief, Lady Proudmoore,” he said. Sylvanas stiffly shook hands with the few dignitaries, and so did Jaina. She kept an eye Sylvanas the whole time it seemed like the whole of Silvermoon had turned out to witness the War Chief’s return.

Sylvanas looked around as they walked through the city towards the main hall. This place felt so familiar brought back so many memories. Sylvanas tried to cast the memories out, but she couldn’t, more kept flooding her mind. The weight of the memories felt like they were suffocating her. People came out of shops and Inns to watch her to get a glimpse of the famous Sylvanas Windrunner. Were they all thinking about how she had failed them, did they hate her she didn’t want to care, but she did. 

Suddenly she started hearing noises, screams and yells. Her nose filled with the stench of death and her stomach rolled over. Sylvanas wasn’t sure how that was even possible. Everywhere she looked, she saw grotesque images of slaughtered and dying Elves begging her for help, begging her to stop hurting them. Tears stung her eyes as she desperately closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the images. They crawled towards her, grabbing at her. She had to get out of here she couldn’t do this.

Jaina turned as Sylvanas dropped her hand and started backing off. The sheer look of terror in Sylvanas’s eyes sent fear flowing through Jaina she had never seen Sylvanas like that. The rest of the party turned around now hearing the commotion. Jaina reached out to her to try and calm her, but Sylvanas pulled away it's like she didn’t even know Jaina was there. Her eyes were wild shooting around in every direction. She saw something they couldn’t.

Then out of nowhere she was off and running, she slipped down a narrow alley and disappeared out of sight. “Sylvanas” shouted Jaina. She ran towards the alley, but Sylvanas had gone. Everyone turned to look at Jaina she suddenly realised they were looking at her to tell them what to do. All she wanted to do was find Sylvanas and see if she was ok. There was no way she was some stand-in War Chief. 

Jaina stood there for a long uncomfortable couple of minutes. “Fine! Dark Rangers start a search for the War Chief please, but if you find her come tell me don’t approach her” said Jaina. Nathanos started to walk away, and Jaina grabbed his arm. “Do you know where she has gone?” she asked.

Nathanos pulled his arm away “No! But I wouldn’t tell you if I did know” he spat. 

Jaina shook her head “Look it obvious we both care about her, can't we put this thing aside and work together” pleaded Jaina. Why she thought she could appeal to his reasonable side, she would never know.

“Did you ever consider she wouldn’t even have to come here if you hadn’t made things difficult for her with the other leaders.” “You do not belong here, or with her the sooner you realise that, the better” he sneered as he walked off. 

Jaina turned to Lor’themar “Please can we keep this between ourselves, for now, it would not be good if the other members of the horde found out” said Jaina. “She is already worried about her position as War Chief.”

Lor’themar considered this for a moment. “Ok but we can’t keep this under wraps for long, you need to find her as soon as possible.”

“Thank you! I appreciate this, and I’m sure the War Chief will to” said Jaina. Lor’themar looked like he didn’t really believe her but nodded anyway.

 

Jaina had tried all the places she knew of but couldn’t find her. She had assumed she would have fled to her old family home. The place was empty and looked like it hadn’t been disturbed for a while. So now she was heading to Vereesa’s apartment hoping she could think of somewhere she might have gone. She pounded on the door and tapped her foot impatiently. 

A few seconds later, Vereesa answered the door she smiled when she saw it was Jaina. Her face soon changed when she took in Jaina’s worried expression. “What's wrong?” she asked, moving aside so Jaina could come in. Jaina grabbed her hand and dragged her into the lounge. She didn’t need anyone overhearing what was happening.

As she walked into the lounge, Alleria was sat there on the sofa. “Good I’m glad you’re here you might be able to shed some light on this too,” said Jaina. They both looked confused as they waited for Jaina to continue. “I need you to promise this stays between us this can’t get out.” 

“Of course,” they both said together they were beginning to worry now.

“We had just arrived in Silvermoon for the second leg of the tour and Sylvanas started acting strangely,” said Jaina. “Well, she freaked out and bolted I have tried all the places I know to find her, and she is not there.” “I knew something was wrong before we left for Silvermoon. I should have tried harder to stop her from going.” Jaina paced the floor “Lor’themar has agreed to keep this to himself for now, but that only buys us so much time” said Jaina. “I have the Dark Rangers out looking for her, but we all know that if she doesn’t want to be found, she won’t.”

Vereesa sighed “There is only one place I can think of a place we used to visit when we were younger; she loved it there.” “I can show you if you like I just have to get someone to look after the boys.”

“I’ll come to. I know we aren’t on good terms at the moment but doesn’t mean I stopped caring about her” said Alleria. “I can’t imagine what she went through there all those years ago.”

“Yes she had just told me all about it, it was unimaginable I don’t know how she can function” sighed Jaina. 

Vereesa hugged Jaina “Don’t beat yourself up about not stopping her going no one can change her mind once she has decided to do something we all have a stubborn streak?” she said looking at Alleria. “Come on, let's go find her, together” as they all headed out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina helps Sylvanas deal with Silvermoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence and swearing.

They all walked out the portal into Quel’thalas close to the Spire. It was so quiet except for the noises of the local wildlife. “We are going to have to be careful; this place is quite close to Deatholme,” said Alleria. As they set off walking Alleria and Vereesa readied their bows neither wanted to be caught off guard. 

Jaina turned to Vereesa “We talked a lot yesterday it was really good I thought we would carry on talking then things like this wouldn’t happen” she said, jumping at every little noise. “I feel like we are getting closer then she pulls away again.”

Vereesa looked at her “She is so used to being alone it is going to take time for her to be completely open with you” replied Vereesa. “I wish we were closer. This family is so fragmented.”

“It's my fault I should have been here for her. I am the oldest I should have been here for both of you” sighed Alleria. “I have let a lot of people down especially Arator I put this war before all of you.” “Now I’m not sure if I can ever make it up to you all be the mother and sister I should be.”

“You all need to start looking to the future and try to get back together as a family” smiled Jaina. “I won’t pretend it will be easy because it won’t, I love her, but Sylvanas can be difficult.”

“That's the understatement of the century” laughed Vereesa as they moved closer to the clearing scourge bodies littered the forest floor. “She has been here these are her arrows.” Vereesa showed the others the arrow she pulled out of one of the bodies.

Jaina looked around and wondered how they recognised this part of the forest. It all looked the same to her. She looked at Alleria and Vereesa “has she ever told you the full story of what happened to her at the hands of Arthas?” she asked. 

They both shook their heads “to be fair we have barely spoken two words to each other since I returned” answered Alleria. “I never actually spoke to her about any of it. I just heard what others had told me.” 

“It's not for me to tell you it's her story, but you do need to hear her out it will explain a lot of things,” said Jaina. “Like I told her it doesn’t excuse the things she has done, but it helps you understand her more.”

“We are nearly there,” said Vereesa. Jaina could see a clearing up ahead. She tried to steady her wild heartbeat. The thought of what they might find made her nervous. They crept slowly towards the clearing, and at the far end, they could see a figure. It was Sylvanas, but she looked far less imposing than she usually did and that worried Jaina. What if this had broken her completely she had gone through so much.

All three looked at Sylvanas then at each other. Jaina was the first to speak “I’m not trying to take over I know you’re family but can I speak to her alone first please” said Jaina.

“Of course it makes sense you should, plus she likes you” replied Vereesa with a sad smile. “We will head back to the spire are you sure you will be ok with her alone?”

“Thank you and yes I’m sure I will be fine,” she said, stepping forward and hugging Vereesa. Jaina stepped back and nodded at Alleria.

Alleria stepped forward and took her hand “I’m glad she has someone like you she is lucky” she smiled. 

“I think I’m the lucky one your sister is an amazing woman,” said Jaina. They both walked off in the direction of the Spire. Jaina turned and steeled her nerves as she walked into the clearing. She made her footsteps deliberately loud so as not to startle her. 

Sylvanas didn’t make it known she knew anyone was there she didn’t move. She just sat there with her head in her hands. Jaina thought she better speak “Hey Sylvanas it's me I just need to know you’re ok?” she said. Sylvanas looked up her usually bright red eyes seemed dimmed and distant. She just looked through Jaina like she didn’t even see her Jaina didn’t know where her mind was. 

Suddenly Sylvanas dived at Jaina knocking her on her back. Sylvanas hovered over her those cold dead eyes stared back on her. “He is everywhere; his voice is all through me” whispered Sylvanas in a voice that didn’t sound quite like her own. “He made me kill them. I couldn’t stop him.” Jaina wasn’t sure what to do, but she knew she had to find a way to her. 

Then out of nowhere, Sylvanas’s hands were around her throat. Jaina panicked and pulled at her hands, but they were too strong. “No one will ever understand I failed them all there blood is on my hands” she screamed. Tears formed in Jaina’s eyes as she felt Sylvanas nails dig into her neck.

“Sylvanas please I know you’re in there, you need to fight this” she managed to rasp out. Jaina knew she didn’t have long before she lost consciousness. “Please come back to me it wasn’t your fault he made you do it.” Her head started to swim, and she was finding it hard to focus. “Just look at me, just fucking let me in I love you!” she managed to get out. Everything started fading to black as she felt the grip release. Jaina gasped for air trying to fill her lungs. 

Her face felt wet, and she opened her eyes. Tears were falling from those glowing red eyes as Sylvanas forehead rested against hers. “I nearly killed you” she whispered. “You’ve done nothing but give me love, and I keep shutting you out.” “Maybe I’m too broken I’m just going to keep hurting you.”

“Don’t you think you're going to fucking walk away now, Sylvanas?” said Jaina it hurt so much to talk. “I walked into this with my eyes wide open I knew who you were, and I made my peace with that.”

“It shouldn’t be this hard” whispered Sylvanas. Her fingers ran over the marks on Jaina’s throat. 

“It's not us that’s hard its the rest of the stuff going on around us and in the past that is” croaked Jaina. “You know I’m all in just stop being so fucking stubborn and let me help, tell me when you’re hurting!” “Stop putting the mask on in front of me you don’t need to protect yourself from me” “I love you when you’re angry, sad, scared and I love you when your happy even when you’re infuriatingly cocky.”

Jaina could tell all Sylvanas walls were down now. She looked so lost. Sylvanas looked into Jaina’s eyes. All she could see was truth in what she said. “I surfal ana” whispered Sylvanas. She gently touched her lips to Jaina’s and Jaina kissed her back. 

They were lost in each other for the next few minutes. Jaina pulled back “I need to breathe” whispered Jaina with a smile on her face. “I hate to, but we need to get back plus its not the most romantic setting littered with scourge bodies.” Jaina coughed a little as she tried to get up her throat was still extremely painful nothing a healing potion wouldn’t solve. 

Sylvanas got to her feet and helped Jaina up. “I’m sorry I did that to your neck,” she said as she hung her head.

“It wasn’t you, you weren’t in your right mind I know you wouldn’t lay a hand on me normally” whispered Jaina. “I need to tell you; your sisters are back at the Spire they were worried about you and that's how I found you.” “Maybe they would understand you better if you told them what you told me.”

“I will but not know it's still too raw. I need time to get my head around it,” said Sylvanas.

Jaina took her hand “In your own time” she smiled.

 

Jaina and Sylvanas walked into the Spire. Vereesa spoke first “Are you ok?” she asked this felt very awkward. Sylvanas just nodded, and Jaina smiled at her. 

“We haven’t got long we need to sort out what is going to happen with Silvermoon Lor’themar promised to stall for as long as he could” whispered Jaina.

Vereesa looked confused “Why are you talking like that? She asked. Then she moved closer and saw the red marks adorning Jaina’s neck. “What the hell happened there, it was you wasn’t it” she yelled at Sylvanas. Then a slap rang out against Sylvanas’s cheek, Vereesa backed away expecting some retribution for the slap, but none came. Sylvanas just stood there. “Haven’t you got anything smart to say for yourself, Jaina why do you let her treat you like this?” 

“Vereesa you need to calm down, she wasn’t in her right mind when she did this” whispered Jaina as she stood between the two sisters. “You know she wouldn’t normally do anything like this.”

“Do I though because she hasn’t had anything to do with me in the last few years” spat Vereesa. “It's not like its the first time you have come back with marks on you.”

Jaina coloured up “look that was different, and you know it, I’m not going into what we do in our personal relationship,” said Jaina. She walked over to the desk and pulled the drawer open, she pulled out a healing potion and downed it. Within a few seconds, the marks were gone, and Jaina had her voice back. “See all fixed now can we move on Sylvanas and I have already talked about it I wouldn’t be with her if I thought she would hurt me.” “Everyone needs to listen when I tell them I know what I’m doing, I love her, and I want to be with her.”

Vereesa shook her head and walked outside. Jaina sighed and followed after her. Sylvanas turned to Alleria and said, “Don’t you have anything to say about all this?”

“No! I can hardly talk about doing things I shouldn’t when I lose control” she replied. “Vereesa is a lot closer to this whole situation than I am” “I haven’t been a perfect sister, and I would like a second chance with you.” 

“Neither of us has been the model sisters. I’m not sure it's going to be that easy,” said Sylvanas. “but I will try if that's what you want?” 

“I do” replied Alleria. “We both need to try harder with Vereesa she has also gone through a lot.” “There are also three nephews that need to get to know you too.”

“I agree, but one step at a time Alleria,” said Sylvanas. 

 

Jaina walked outside and stood behind Vereesa. “Look I don’t want to fall out with you, but I need you to believe me when I say I have this handled with Sylvanas,” she said resting her hand on Vereesa’s shoulder. “You weren’t there, it wasn’t her, she was lost in her head, and she caught me off guard.” “I’m telling you now she has never hurt me, I would never be with someone that would be abusive towards me.” “Please try with her it would make things so much easier, and we would get to spend more time together.”

“I will try” sighed Vereesa.

“That's all I ask Vereesa, well there is one more thing, are we ok?” she asked. She had never fallen out with Vereesa, and she didn’t want to start now.

Vereesa turned round “of course,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Jaina. 

 

They both laid on the bed together. Alleria and Vereesa had left for Dalaran about an hour ago. Things weren’t great, but they were indeed better than before. It would take some work from both sides.

“So what are we going to do about Silvermoon?” asked Jaina. “Do you think you can go back there?”

“I have to, I’m the War Chief” replied Sylvanas. “But I don’t want to stay in the city. I will stay here and travel in.”

“You need to tell me if you are struggling so we can take a breather and go somewhere quiet promise me Sylvanas!” said Jaina.

“I will Jaina! I promise, thank you” she sighed. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Just lucky I guess” laughed Jaina. Sylvanas smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Do you think we have time to, you know before we go back.”

“Yes Lady Proudmoore there is always time for that” she smiled as Jaina started attacking her throat with kisses.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas tries to get through her horrific memories. Jaina and Sylvanas enjoy some downtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing and a little angst. I'm posting this tonight because I'm going on holiday tomorrow morning. I have a couple of chapters written to post while away but I don't know how often that will be.

Sylvanas took a deep breath as she walked through the gates of Silvermoon City. She was grateful to have Jaina at her side. She looked around at what used to be her home, her people they now looked at her with fear. Sylvanas couldn’t blame them; she had done a lot of terrible things since. It had only really been since she had been with Jaina that she had started to feel something again other than anger and rage. Those feelings were always so easy to access, still at the forefront of her mind. 

There had been fear to at times, and there was fear now. She gripped Jaina’s hand tighter as they walked through the city. She noticed people staring at her as she walked by and whispering. She wondered what it was some previous horrible act or her strange behaviour yesterday. She started hearing the terrifying screams again and pulled Jaina over to one side. 

“Hey, are you still with me, stay with me” she could just about hear Jaina over the screams. Jaina took her face, and she looked deep into Jaina’s eyes. The more she concentrated, the quieter the screams got. 

“Yes, I’m ok now,” the screams had ceased now. “We should continue, Lor’themar and the others will be waiting,” said Sylvanas. They walked on and arrived outside the main hall. Nathanos joined them and walked the other side of Sylvanas. 

“I’m pleased you could join us War chief I take it you are feeling better,” he said.

“Yes I’m fine shall we get on with this meeting.” “Also Lady Proudmoore and I will no longer be staying in the city we have made other arrangements but will still need quarters for the rest of the party,” she said no emotion on her face. Jaina marvelled at how quickly she could put that distant, cold mask back on. 

“As you wish Lady Windrunner can you, please follow me and we will get this meeting underway,” said Lor’themar gesturing in the direction of the hall. “Am I to take it you will still be attending the ball tonight in your honour?”

“Yes, we will both be attending tonight,” she said as she followed Lor’themar inside. 

This bit Jaina didn’t miss the endless meetings. Typically she would have excused herself and stayed out of Horde politics. But today she wanted to be here for Sylvanas.

 

Jaina had got back earlier than Sylvanas. Sylvanas seemed to be back in full flow in the meeting, so she excused herself early. It was good to see her again on form even if it was her sarcastic, sharp manner. She stood in the middle of the Spire making finishing touches to the temporary decoration of the place. She hadn’t gone crazy just tidied it up and made it feel more like home while they stayed there. 

She wanted to surprise Sylvanas with somewhere comfortable to come back and relax in. She just hoped she hadn’t overstepped the mark. Sylvanas had said several times she didn’t care what Jaina did with it, but she knew she did care. This was her childhood home, so many good memories here. 

Jaina did wish she had gotten to meet Sylvanas’s parents she wondered what they looked like and how Sylvanas behaved around them. Also, what would they have thought of her, would they be happy their daughter was dating a human. Although from what she had known of all the Windrunner sisters, they did seem to have a thing for humans. This home must have been filled with noise at one time with such a big family in it because Sylvanas had, had brothers too.

Least they wouldn’t be tripping over debris so much now. Jaina walked into what served as their bedroom now and looked in the full-length mirror. That was weird in its self, referring to it as ‘their’ bedroom. They had barely been together a couple of months and were mainly living together. All though sometimes with this war between the Alliance and Horde always raging if you didn’t rush things you didn’t get to be together for long.

She smiled as she thought about Sylvanas saying she loved her yesterday. Jaina only knew a few words in Thalassian, but she understood that. She wasn’t sure if she would ever hear it from her, it took life and death situations. 

She thought back to yesterday she had never seen Sylvanas like that before. Jaina knew the feeling though, the fear, the anger she had felt it all after Theramore. Guilt was a big part too was there more she could have done. She had suffered nightmares for years after. Vereesa had also significantly suffered losing Rhonin he had saved Jaina’s life, and she would never forget that. With what happened in Theramore Jaina hoped it would help her help Sylvanas. She knew Sylvanas had never let go of the guilt, and she needed to it wasn’t her fault.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a pair of cool arms wrapping around her. Cold lips kissed her neck. “I see you have been doing some redecorating in my absence” Sylvanas whispered in her ear. 

Jaina leaned into her as she nibbled at her ear. “Do you approve? I wanted somewhere you could come back and relax” she said. 

“Yes it feels like a home again, but I hope you aren’t trying to domesticate me” she chuckled.

“I’m not sure even I could accomplish that” laughed Jaina. “I just wanted it to be nice for when my girlfriend came home from work” she laughed again hoping to get a rise out of her. 

Jaina watched as she fell for it. She glared at Jaina through the mirror “Do not call me your girlfriend” she said, continuing to glare at Jaina. “I haven’t been a girl in a long time, and it sounds like we are teenagers!” “You know I hate anything like pet names Proudmoore.”

“Sorry, darling, or should I say, honey! Aww, how about my cuddly kitten” said Jaina bursting out laughing. 

Sylvanas picked her up and threw her on the bed. “You're just asking to be punished” growled Sylvanas. “I will show you kitten” as she pounced on top of Jaina.

“Bring it on baby” purred Jaina as Sylvanas attacked her lips.

 

Sylvanas stood in the mirror, adjusting her outfit for the ball. She had gone for a tailored pantsuit. She had never felt comfortable in a dress even as a child. Her hair fell loose over her shoulders. These things were a nightmare she much preferred her armour any day. 

Jaina walked up behind her “wow, you look amazing.” Sylvanas just grunted. “You can make anything look beautiful,” said Jaina. “I have something for you.” Jaina held out a bracelet she had bought earlier from one of the vendors in Silvermoon. 

It was a pretty silver chain with a compass and an arrow on it. “They told me it symbolised a new chapter in life I thought it was apt” smiled Jaina. “Hold your arm out.” Sylvanas held her arm out in front of her while Jaina fastened it on. Jaina stroked the inside of Sylvanas’s wrist with her thumb and looked up at her. “It suits you.”

Sylvanas looked at Jaina then down at the bracelet. She never thought she would ever have anyone look at her the way Jaina did ever again. “Its lovely thank you don’t feel like you have to waste your money on me,” she said.

“I don’t consider it a waste you deserve it, and you deserve love, so start accepting it” smiled Jaina. Sylvanas knew she would always struggle to express her feelings, but she hoped Jaina could feel them. She leant in, her hand on Jaina’s cheek as she pulled her closer she placed a kiss on her lips. Jaina closed her eyes and deepened the kiss feeling the gentle tug of Sylvanas’s teeth against her bottom lip. 

 

They had been at the ball for about an hour now. That was already an hour too long for Sylvanas. Sylvanas turned to Jaina who was sat watching everyone milling around while she sipped at her champagne. One thing that can be said for the Elves was they knew how to throw a party the best of everything. “I meant to tell you earlier you look stunning in that dress Jaina, but I can’t think of a time when you don’t look beautiful,” said Sylvanas.

“Flattery will get you everywhere. Lady Windrunner” smiled Jaina. Sylvanas chuckled things felt so natural with Jaina. 

Lor’themar walked over to them both. “Lady Windrunner, would you like to dance?” he asked.

Sylvanas was about to decline when Jaina jumped in politely. “She would love to,” she said as she nudged Sylvanas. 

Sylvanas glared at her “Apparently I would love to” said Sylvanas through gritted teeth. She leant forward to whisper in Jaina’s ear “you will pay for this Proudmoore!” Jaina was sure she would but smiled as Sylvanas followed Lor’themar on to the dance floor. She watched as Lor’themar did his best to lead Sylvanas. Jaina knew all too well you could never lead Sylvanas. As usual though much to Jaina’s annoyance Sylvanas was very graceful on the dance floor, she seemed to excel at most things she did.

As Jaina sat watching her, Lady Liadrin approached her. “Care to dance?” she asked. Jaina was taken aback by the offer she didn’t think anyone but Sylvanas would ask. 

“Yes, thank you that would be nice” smiled Jaina as she got up and followed her to the dance floor. Jaina thought it couldn’t hurt to get to know a few people now this was going to be her new life. Lady Liadrin took the lead. Jaina leaned in “I’m afraid I’m not a great dancer I never took much interest in lessons as a child.” “Much to the displeasure of my mother.”

Lady Liadrin smiled “Me either shall we just make it up as we go along Lady Proudmoore.” 

She suspected Lady Liadrin was making her feel better because she seemed to be doing a pretty good job. “Please call me Jaina,” she said as Lady Liadrin whisked her around the dance floor. Jaina wondered if Sylvanas knew any of these people as friends she had a sneaking suspicion she didn’t. 

“So Jaina how are you getting on in Ogrimmar I must admit its not my favourite place its all sharp lines and spikes,” said Lady Liadrin. “I much prefer the rich colours of Silvermoon.”

“It's certainly very imposing and not what I’m used to, but I’m sure it will grow on me,” she said, trying her best to keep up with Lady Liadrin. “I have always loved Silvermoon since I was first invited here as a teenager by Kael’thas Sunstrider.” “As you know, not many humans get invited here, so I feel very honoured to have been allowed to see such a beautiful place.” She seemed to like Jaina’s answer a lot. “So you are the leader of the blood knights?” asked Jaina.

“Yes, its good to have a job you love” she smiled. “I wasn’t always a Paladin though before the scourge invasion I was a priestess that invasion changed a lot of people.” Jaina could see in her face Lady Liadrin wanted to ask her a lot more questions. It seemed everyone was interested in their relationship; it wasn’t any different to any other. 

Jaina saw Sylvanas approaching her with a relieved look on her face to have gotten away from Lor’themar. “Do you mind if I cut in?” said Sylvanas to Lady Liadrin.

She stood back “of course not Lady Windrunner,” she said. She smiled at Jaina “it was nice meeting you.”

“You too,” said Jaina as Lady Liadrin bowed and walked away.

Sylvanas took hold of Jaina and started dancing. “On first name terms already how nice,” said Sylvanas. 

“I like her. She is friendly and down to earth” smiled Jaina. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Hardly” spat Sylvanas. “It was constant questioning about yesterday and my relationship with you, which is none of his business.”

“Did you know Lady Liadrin before the invasion?” asked Jaina. Allowing Sylvanas to drag her around the dancefloor like some puppet on strings.

“I knew of her I didn’t know her” replied Sylvanas. “She is someone I dislike the least. She does her job very well.” 

“Wow, that’s high praise coming from you” laughed Jaina. “You almost sound like friends.”

“I wouldn’t go that far Proudmoore I like the fact she doesn’t just blindly follow, she has opinions,” said Sylvanas.

“Enough talking, I want to enjoy dancing with my woman!” laughed Jaina.

Sylvanas raised her eyebrows “My woman!” she repeated, and Jaina nodded with a smile on her face. Sylvanas spun her out and pulled her back in. Then dipped her low and kissed her. “If anything, you are my woman and don’t forget it” growled Sylvanas but then she smiled. Jaina loved it when she smiled and was playful. She might be War Chief, but even Sylvanas deserved some downtime it had been a tough few days.

The music started to slow down. This was more Jaina’s speed. She closed the distance between them. Her hands slipped down to Sylvanas’s waist. Being close to Sylvanas always felt like it set her body on fire. They were in a hall full of people, but it felt like it was just the two of them as Jaina rested her head on Sylvanas’s shoulder. 

Sylvanas laid a kiss on the side of her head as they moved together in time to the music. She wondered why it bothered her so much what other people thought when it came to her and Jaina. She didn’t care when it came to other things about her life. Probably because nobody thought they should be together. They were so different Jaina wore her heart on her sleeve, and Sylvanas’s was buried under so many layers. Even though she had tried to resist Jaina had found it, and now she felt exposed. 

Sylvanas knew Jaina was more dangerous than a thousand archers pointed in her direction. All Jaina had to do was reject her now, and it would completely break her. There was no way back from this thing she was in with Jaina, and that scared her more than any magic or weapon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas make some new friends. Sylvanas surprises Jaina for her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chucking it down thought i would post a chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Jaina stood outside the main hall with Sylvanas. She had enjoyed the ball last night. Her feet ached, and she had been glad to get back into her regular clothes. They had both danced late into the night. Jaina was hoping she wasn’t needed much today because she was so tired. Just like that, her wish was granted. Sylvanas turned to her “I will be ok today it's just inspecting the army and some short meetings” she said.

“I think I’m just going to find a shady tree near the front gates and read a book,” replied Jaina. 

“Ok, enjoy, I will see you later,” said Sylvanas as she pecked Jaina on the lips and walked off.

 

A few hours later, Jaina was still sat under the tree, enjoying the sunshine. It was so lovely to relax. She watched as some of the dark rangers milled around chatting to each other. Most of the party had been given time off. The only one that turned it down was Nathanos who decided to stay at Sylvanas's side. Jaina was not going to let that bother her today. 

She turned the page in her book as she heard a familiar voice. “Fancying bumping into you again” smiled Lady Liadrin she was accompanied by another female elf a lot taller than herself and a small blood elf girl. “Can I introduce you to my partner the First Arcanist Thalyssra and my daughter Salandria and this is Lady Jaina Proudmoore.”

Jaina smiled as the little girl held her hand out and she shook it. “Hi won’t you join me if you don’t have other plans, of course,” smiled Jaina. 

“That would be nice, thanks,” said Lady Liadrin. “Why don’t you go off and play, just don’t go too far.” Salandria smiled and ran off to join some other children playing in the trees a few metres away.

“So I finally get to meet a fellow mage and not just any mage, but Archmage Jaina Proudmoore of the Kirin Tor,” said Thalyssra. 

Jaina blushed “Former mage of the Kirin Tor.” “It's nice to meet such a powerful Arcanist,” said Jaina.

“Thank you! That is praise coming from one of the most powerful mages of all time” replied Thalyssra as they both sat down next to Jaina.

“Have you both quite finished stroking each others ego’s” laughed Lady Liadrin shaking her head. They all burst out laughing as Sylvanas approached the group.

Thalyssra and Lady Liadrin made to get up, and Sylvanas held her hand up. “I don’t mean to disturb you,” said Sylvanas. 

“Join us,” said Jaina tugging at Sylvanas’s arm dragging her down to sit beside her. Thalyssra and Lady Liadrin just stared at each other they had never spoken to the War Chief in such an informal setting it was strange. Sylvanas glared at Jaina, but Jaina just smiled at her, threaded her fingers through Sylvanas’s. She knew how awkward it was for everyone, but it shouldn’t be, she thought, and she didn’t want it to be. Sylvanas didn’t have to be the big bad War chief all the time surely sometimes she could be Sylvanas Windrunner.

Sylvanas thought seen as she was here now she should try at least and be sociable. “So what were you laughing at as I came over,” she said, hoping to fill the silence.

“These two were thinking of making a mage appreciation society” laughed Lady Liadrin.

Sylvanas broke a smile and shook her head. “Mages are so full of themselves,” she said, watching for Jaina’s reaction.

Jaina’s eyebrows rose into her head “I will remember that when you use me as your taxi service” she laughed. “So how long have you two been together,” asked Jaina.

“Nearly a year now,” said Thalyssra. “We met in Suramar when Lia helped against the legion.” “How about you two?”

Jaina blushed a little there was no way she was going to tell the real story that she had lusted after Sylvanas. Sylvanas noticed Jaina looking a little awkward so said “I caught her snooping around my old family home and it went from there” said Sylvanas.

Jaina silently thanked her for the rescue she hadn’t known what to tell them. “Plus all the Windrunners seem to have a thing for humans” joked Jaina.

“We do not have a ‘thing’ for humans Proudmoore,” said Sylvanas. Then she thought about it, and they kind of did her, and her sisters had all had human partners.

Salandria dived into her mother’s arms “Can I go play in that little stream with the others please” she asked out of breath from running around.

“Sure but be careful, don’t go in too deep and stay with the older ones” replied Liadrin.

Salandria turned and looked at Sylvanas “who is that? And why are her eyes red?” she asked. Another uncomfortable silence fell over the group.

“This is the War Chief” Liadrin started to say before Sylvanas cut her off.

“I’m Sylvanas, and my eyes are red because I’m a little different to other elves,” said Sylvanas, the girl, seemed happy with this reply. She hugged her mum and Thalyssra and ran off. Jaina smiled. She wondered whether Sylvanas had ever wanted children. “I didn’t realise you had a child.” Sylvanas realised how very little she knew about anyone around her.

“Yes I adopted her a few years ago, her parents died in Shattrah” answered Liadrin. Liadrin wasn’t sure what to think of this side of the War Chief. She never imagined she would be sat under a tree in Silvermoon chatting with the Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina Proudmoore it all seemed surreal. It amused her how tactile Jaina was with Sylvanas it's like she always had to have some physical contact with her.

 

They had all chatted for a while well mostly the three of them. Sylvanas had made an effort, and Jaina appreciated that. Jaina had enjoyed it she had felt so isolated since moving to Ogrimmar it was nice to make some new friends. It had been a little awkward at first with Sylvanas essentially being their boss. Things had become more comfortable the more they got to know each other. 

They got back to the Spire, and Vereesa was waiting for them. “Is everything alright?” asked Jaina are the boys, ok?

“Yes, everyone is fine thanks I just wanted to have a word with Sylvanas in private if that’s ok?” said Vereesa. Jaina and Sylvanas looked at each other, wondering what she could want to talk to Sylvanas. 

“Yeah ok I was going to go upstairs to sort some things out in the bedroom anyway,” said Jaina smiling.

Vereesa waited till she was sure Jaina was out of earshot. “Its nothing serious I just thought you should know its Jaina’s birthday tomorrow I didn’t know if she would tell you herself,” said Vereesa.

“Oh ok thanks for letting me know” replied Sylvanas. She wasn’t sure what to do with the news. She had never really had anyone she cared about that much to bother about their birthday before. She did have one idea, but it would take some sorting out, and she didn’t have much time.

“You are going to get her something, aren’t you?” asked Vereesa. She knew Sylvanas wasn’t big on things like this, but she should at least acknowledge her partner’s birthday.

“Yes, of course, I need to go sort some things out tell her I won’t be long, please,” said Sylvanas as she walked towards the door.

“What are you going to do?” asked Vereesa, wondering if she should have just left it. 

“I don’t want to say just now Jaina should be the first person to know its something I have had planned for a while and will have to bring forward now,” she said.

“How can you have it planned for a while when I have only just told you it's her birthday,” she said to empty space as Sylvanas had already left. “Jaina! We are done now if you want to come back downstairs” shout Vereesa. 

A few seconds later, Jaina came back down the stairs. She looked around “Where’s Sylvanas you two didn’t fall out, did you?” asked Jaina worried. “If it's about what happened the other day then I already told you we are working that through together and she wasn’t herself at the time.”

Vereesa held her hands up in mock surrender. “I promise I never said anything to her about the other day” Vereesa insisted. “She just said she had some things to sort out and she wouldn’t be long.”

“I hope she is ok I know what happened the other day was pretty bad ok very bad but honestly Vereesa it wasn’t her fault,” said Jaina. “It wasn’t her at all; there was nothing behind her eyes; it was like she had left her body.” “I don’t want to say too much because it's not my place, but Arthas did some terrible things to her unimaginable things and coming back here didn’t help.”

“Honestly Jaina I never said a thing about it. I’m not sure where she has gone, but she seemed ok when she left,” said Vereesa. She did wonder what had happened to Sylvanas all those years ago and hoped one day she would tell her.

“Good do you want to stay for a bit and keep me company till she gets back?” Jaina asked. “I will even tell you how she might have made some friends today” chuckled Jaina.

“Sure I have some time I’m not sure you are truthful about the last bit Sylvanas does not play well with others” she laughed.

 

Jaina woke up the next morning in her favourite place right next to Sylvanas. Sylvanas had got in late last night and wouldn’t tell her what she had been doing. She just kept saying she would find out today Jaina wasn’t sure if she liked surprises but didn’t have a choice. She would never voice it, but when Sylvanas kept things from her, it made her worry if she had done something she shouldn’t. What Sylvanas classed as wrong and what Jaina did were worlds apart. She guessed she would have to trust her for now. 

She opened up her eyes and sighed happily as she laid against Sylvanas’s chest, her legs entangled with hers. “Finally, you’re awake,” said Sylvanas.

“You do know you don’t have to lay here with me till I wake up you can move I won’t mind” she laughed.

“I know, but I also know you like waking up that way” replied Sylvanas and Jaina smiled. “Happy Birthday Jaina!”

“Ah so I’m guessing that’s what Vereesa came to tell you yesterday I feel a bit bad now for thinking she was having a go at you,” said Jaina. “You don’t have to get me anything it's not like you had much notice or it's your thing.”

“I agree its not something I’m used too, but you can’t think very much of me if you don’t think I would want to bother Proudmoore,” she said honestly feeling a little hurt. The fact Jaina would automatically assume she wouldn’t want to bother with such things.

“Sorry I didn’t mean it like that I know you care about me very much” Jaina pleaded hoping she hadn’t upset Sylvanas.

“I understand what you meant and yes you are very important to me Jaina I don’t ever want you to think you’re not.” “I am hoping my surprise later will show you just how much.” Sylvanas smiled.

Jaina couldn’t help feeling worried now what would Sylvanas get her as a surprise. She chose to keep that worrying to herself, not wanting to upset Sylvanas again. “Do I get a little hint then?” asked Jaina.

“No!” smirked Sylvanas. Jaina pouted, and Sylvanas just smiled and said nothing. “Until later what we do with the day is up to you I have cleared my schedule and put back going to Zuldazar till tomorrow.”

“The things I want to do don’t involve leaving this bed” grinned Jaina.

Sylvanas smiled “Oh that's a plan I can certainly get behind, Proudmoore I couldn’t have thought of a better one myself” as she slid on top of Jaina.

“I hope we never lose the lust I enjoy wanting you this badly” purred Jaina as she attacked Sylvanas’s throat.

“Trust me Lady Proudmoore I will make sure we don’t!” moaned Sylvanas her hands exploring Jaina’s curves.

 

A few hours later a blindfolded Jaina arrived at their destination. Sylvanas had got another mage to portal them here so where they were going would remain a surprise. Jaina tried her best to hear something, but it was deadly quiet. She knew they were outside because she could feel a slight breeze across her face. It also felt like grass under her feet, but there wasn’t much else to get a clue from. Jaina couldn’t help but feel nervous; she didn’t have a clue where she was or what was about to happen. She did notice an odd smell she recognised from somewhere but couldn’t quite remember.

“Right in a couple of minutes I’m going to take your blindfold off, please give me time to explain everything before you make any rash decisions,” said Sylvanas. The closer she got to revealing her big plan, the more she worried if she was doing the right thing. They were here now she might as well find out what thought it had been something that had been on her mind for a while. “Right I’m taking off the blindfold are you ready?”

“Yes I think so, I mean yes I’m ready!” Jaina said, trying to keep the concern out of her voice.

“Right on the count of three, one, two, three, what do you think?” said Sylvanas as she whipped the blindfold off Jaina’s eyes.


	21. Chapter  21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas reveals her plan but it's not received as well as she hoped. Sylvanas helps Alleria work on her control issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence in this and angst.

“I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but what am I looking for,” said Jaina. Sylvanas had brought them to Lordaeron. It has been left since Sylvanas had blighted it, in its present state it was uninhabitable. The surrounding forest was relatively well covered in the stuff too. Jaina conjured a magic shield over them just in case, this batch of blight was fairly potent compared to the others. “I’m not sure we should be here Sylvanas this blight is pretty bad.” “You already tried to kill me with it once are you trying to finish the job now,” she said and laughed nervously.

“I did not try to kill you. I knew you would get out ok” sighed Sylvanas. “If I had meant to kill you that day you would be dead, I don’t do half a job.” “I want you and my people to have a proper home, our home.”

“That’s reassuring thanks!” joked Jaina. “Call me stupid, but I’m still not seeing the connection between this and us having a home.” She looked around there were no birds or animals of any kind. Nothing could live here without a lot of work then Jaina got an uneasy feeling at what Sylvanas was getting at.

“I want us to fix up this place and rule it together, the Horde isn’t the place for you, and I’m not sure it is for me any more,” she said. “My people need a proper home again, not just squatting in other cities.” “I will step down as Warchief, and we live here creating a third faction essentially with the Forsaken and anyone else that wants to follow us.”

“This is a huge task you’re thinking of undertaking, sorry we!” said Jaina shaking her head. What she had imagined as a birthday gift was a lot different to what sat in front of her now. She would love to leave Ogrimmar and still be with Sylvanas of course but for here! What if no one but the forsaken followed them? How would this all work, what if Sylvanas and herself couldn’t make it work what would happen then? She never wanted to think about that, but if they were going to rule a Kingdom together, they had to.

Sylvanas wondered if she had overwhelmed Jaina with all this. She had been thinking about it for a while ever since she first brought Jaina to Ogrimmar. It would never work in Ogrimmar, but Sylvanas felt it could work here she could have her beloved Undercity back, and Jaina could rule above ground. They could live together somewhere in the middle. “I know it's going to be hard work Jaina, but I think it will be worth it.”

“The research alone into this particular type of Blight would take weeks,” said Jaina. “I would need access to the exact chemical makeup of this batch of blight before myself or anyone else went near it for extended periods.” “How would the Alliance and Horde fit into all this?”

“They wouldn’t!” replied Sylvanas. “We would stay out of any war between them and fight with them when there are outside threats to Azeroth.” “Yes, of course, you can have access to all the apothecaries notes and experiments I would not risk your life.” “Is this not what you wanted? My gift to you is the promise of a life together.”

“Of course I want a life with you it's all I want, but I just don’t think you realise how much work this is going to be and others aren’t going to be happy,” Jaina said. She walked closer to Sylvanas and took hold of her hands. “I don’t want to take on too much, and it breaks us!”

“Staying as we are now might break us, you gave everything up so we could be together I don’t take that lightly” stated Sylvanas. “Neither of us would be happy in some little house in the middle of nowhere, and I won’t just desert my people!” Sylvanas pulled her hands from Jaina’s “If you don’t want this fine, you were the one that said you were all in.” “You wanted me to open up and be honest with you then here it is!”

Jaina shook her head “I’m not saying I don’t want it. I’m just making sure you know exactly what we are getting in to, and there is a chance it won’t work.”

“Do not treat me like I am stupid Proudmoore I have thought this through?” said Sylvanas angrily. She didn’t know what Jaina’s reaction was going to be, but she had hoped it would have been more positive. “Let's just go back I’ve had enough” spat Sylvanas.

“Look I’m not going to back down just because you get a bit pissy we do need to talk about this a lot more,” said Jaina. “My answer is yes I do want to do this with you!” She turned Sylvanas around, and Sylvanas glared at her. “You don’t intimidate me any more, and if you stopped being so pig-headed you would realise I said I want this too let’s try!” “Now let's go talk about it somewhere a little comfier than this.”

 

Jaina sat in the bath with Sylvanas sat behind her. They had been sat there for a while neither of them had spoken. Jaina had her fingers threaded through Sylvanas’s it seemed daft, but Jaina always liked to be touching Sylvanas. It calmed her got her to relax, somehow it grounded her. She wondered if earlier Sylvanas had expected her to jump for joy at her suggestion. She wanted to at the actual idea that Sylvanas was thinking about the future their future. She couldn’t help thinking about how much work it was going to be and if it would affect their relationship.

She wondered what Sylvanas thought as they sat in the silence of the bathroom. It was a good idea if it worked, she wondered what the Alliance would make of it. If no one else followed would Sylvanas, herself and the forsaken be enough to make it work? The idea of a neutral faction probably would appeal to members of both sides. The idea of not having to be at War all the time appealed greatly to her. Although would that be true just because they didn’t actively participate in the war didn’t mean it wasn’t happening.

What’s to say either side wouldn’t just come and wipe them out. All though she doubted Anduin would, certain members of the Alliance would love to. “Are you regretting saying something to me now?” asked Jaina. “I’m sorry I didn’t react how you wanted me to.” “Can I ask what is the most important thing to you right now?”

“You know what that is,” said Sylvanas. “But my people are just as important I need to do this for all of us.” “They deserve better as I said before, but things are different now I have you, you re my main priority.” “There wasn’t the chance of having a life with someone before I have never done this I don’t like to admit it, but sometimes I’m going to get it wrong!”

“Oh god did I just hear right Sylvanas Windrunner just admitting she might be wrong sometimes” laughed Jaina.

Sylvanas leant forward “Watch it Proudmoore!” she growled in Jaina’s ear. 

“You do know you’re not very threatening when you’re naked in a bath with me and are holding my hands” whispered Jaina. “Who do you think will take over as Warchief when you step down?” she asked.

“I was going to arrange a meeting with Saurfang and Baine it's up to them how they proceed it won’t be anything to do with me,” said Sylvanas. “You know when it happens, we will essentially be homeless for a time.”

“There is always my apartment, but I think we should start as we mean to go on and make a site close to Lordaeron in case Saurfang turfs all the Forsaken out” sighed Jaina. “We shouldn’t be holed up in my apartment while the rest of our people are homeless we should provide temporary accommodation for them.” “Even if we all end up in tents for months while the work is completed on Lordaeron.”

Sylvanas didn't miss that Jaina had just referred to them as ‘our’ people and this pleased her. “It won’t be anything we haven’t done before when he have been at the war front,” said Sylvanas. 

 

Jaina climbed into bed. She was exhausted. It had been a strange day at least life with Sylvanas could never be called boring. Sylvanas walked through and grabbed her clothes. She started putting them on. “Are you not coming to bed?” asked Jaina.

“No, I need to clear my head, and before you worry we are fine this is just how I think and process” replied Sylvanas. Sylvanas pulled on her armour. Jaina just watched as she tightened up the buckles and picked up her bow. She walked over to Jaina and kissed her “I will be back later.”

“Do you need to talk about it?” said Jaina to Sylvanas’s retreating figure. 

“No! That's the last thing I want no offence” Sylvanas shouted back as she closed the door behind her.

 

Sylvanas walked up to the gates of Deatholme. She nodded at Alleria, who had been waiting for her. “There is one rule to you being here no talking just killing I’ve had enough talking for one day” spat Sylvanas.

“Fine by me I’m just here to let off steam, so I don’t lose control on the void least here I can let go without hurting things that matter” replied Alleria.

“Let’s go,” Sylvanas said as she strode into Deatholme. There was scourge everywhere Sylvanas smiled as she nocked an arrow. She took a deep breath and ran into the middle of Deatholme arrows flying in the direction of a group of undead Nerubians. She jumped towards the group, landing in the middle of them slashing at them with her dagger. She used her hand to separate one’s head from its body. Enjoying the sounds it made as its life was extinguished. 

She brought her dagger up, impaling another one through the head and throwing its carcass against the wall of the Ziggurat. Its contents smeared the wall as its body fell to the ground in a tangle of legs. Her Banshee scream ripped from her as she grabbed another Nerubian stabbing at any fleshy part she could. Luckily Alleria was far enough away not to be affected by her scream. 

She stabbed her way through a few more ripping extremities off as she went. She ran up the stairs of the Ziggurat. One of the necromancers was stood in the door waiting for her. Before he had time to cast anything, she grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the stonework. A small noise exited his mouth as his eyes closed, and he went limp. Sylvanas dragged him in with her as she walked inside the Ziggurat. There were two other necromancers inside one turned as she walked in “You don’t belong here” he yelled. 

“Don’t tell me where I fucking belong, you’re the ones that don’t belong here” shouted Sylvanas. 

She threw the body into the middle of the room as she screamed and leapt at one of the others. She jabbed her dagger into his throat. His eyes bulged, and she heard his blood gurgling in his throat. The other tried to run, but she grabbed a bow and shot him the leg. He fell to the ground and decided to continue crawling away. She walked up to him and kicked him in the abdomen, and he flipped on to his back with the force. Sylvanas stamped on his head, ending him she looked around and saw a shaking blood elf. 

The young male was chained to a platform they must have been about to sacrifice him. She snapped the chains and dragged him off “You need to get out of here!” she growled. He stood there, shaking just staring at her. “Are you deaf get out of here now!” she yelled this time his legs worked, and he scrambled out of there.

Sylvanas exited the Ziggurat and smiled as she saw how easy Alleria had torn through them. She ran towards her and leapt in the air, firing a volley off at some nearby Wraiths. She managed to dodge Alleria’s void bolts as she got closer to her. She dived on a Nerubian approaching Alleria from behind stabbing furiously at his head. He eventually collapsed beneath her, and she rolled off. 

Alleria was bent forward, getting her breath back. Sylvanas slapped her on the back “feel better?” she asked.

“Yes much,” said Alleria breathing heavy. Sylvanas wiped her dagger off on the robe of a dead Necromancer and slipped it back in her boot. 

“That will do for now,” she said. She knew they would never get rid of them entirely, but they had put a significant dent in their operations.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas is still suffering after visiting Silvermoon. They talk about past relationships and Jaina finds a place she dislikes more than Ogrimmar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex and angst. Anyone testing classic?

Jaina turned around as Sylvanas walked in. “Can I ask where you have been?” said Jaina.

“Some sister bonding!” replied Sylvanas. Her intense gaze on Jaina the blood lust still pumping through her body, but it was no longer for blood. 

“That’s good what did you get up to” asked Jaina. She could feel Sylvanas eyes all over her and some kind of feral need coming from her. 

“Let’s just call it therapy for her control issues!” growled Sylvanas she was in no mood for talking she had one thing on her mind. Jaina wasn’t sure what that meant, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. Sylvanas walked right up to her, so there was barely an inch between them. “I need you now! Can I?” said Sylvanas huskily like she was barely stopping herself from just taking her. “Just yes or no” as she put a finger to Jaina’s lips.

“Yes! You know I’m yours” whispered Jaina. This Sylvanas still inspired a little fear in her, but she knew Sylvanas would never hurt her now. The fear mixed with excitement as her body started responding. Sylvanas picked her up her hands firmly on Jaina’s backside. She kissed and nipped Jaina’s throat, her teeth breaking the skin, her tongue licked up the blood. The coppery taste was spurring her on as Jaina threw her head back. Jaina’s hands were instantly in her hair; her nails scraped at Sylvanas’s scalp.

An almost animal growl came from Sylvanas as she threw Jaina on the bed. She yanked and pulled at her armour it wasn’t coming off quick enough. Jaina used her magic to free Sylvanas of her clothes and got a silent thank you from her. Jaina moved further on to the bed as Sylvanas crawled towards her lips crashing into Jaina’s. Her hand was caressing Jaina’s breast her other grabbing her hip to keep her close. 

Sylvanas moved down to her breast she sucked hard on Jaina’s nipple and pulling back till it popped out of her mouth. Sylvanas didn’t seem to be able to get enough of her teeth grazing Jaina’s breast as she moaned loudly. 

Sylvanas flipped them over, so she was on her back and heaved Jaina up her body. “Up!” she growled her eyes glowing bright red. Jaina placed a knee at each side of Sylvanas’s head. She grabbed hold of the headboard just in time as Sylvanas’s tongue entered her. She licked right from the bottom to the top.

Jaina cried out in pleasure as she felt Sylvanas nails in her backside, bringing her closer to her face. Jaina started panting desperately as Sylvanas’s tongue concentrated on her clit. She felt too long fingers slip inside her. “Oh, shit” she shouted as Sylvanas fingers went deeper inside her, making the most amazing noises. Jaina ground her hips, so her fingers drove deeper inside. 

She could see Sylvanas watching her she had never taken her eyes off her the whole time. Jaina could feel herself getting closer as she rode her fingers and tongue. She closed her eyes, her knuckles nearly white as she clung to the headboard. Her body was on fire. Pleasure flowed through it. She felt Sylvanas’s fingers hit just the right spot “just there” she managed to get out. All her energy was going to her hips now as she ground as hard as she could till her orgasm exploded from her. Jaina cried out Sylvanas’s name over and over colours burst behind her eyes as she rode out her orgasm. 

Her body fell forward, and strong arms eased her down and laid her down on the bed. Jaina knew she wasn’t going to get any rest as Sylvanas’s eyes were still full of sexual desire.

 

Jaina collapsed against the bed and shuffled close to Sylvanas. Sylvanas seemed to have finally come down from whatever high she was on. She wrapped an arm around Jaina and kissed her temple. “Can I ask what that was all about?” said Jaina extending her legs out her body ached all over. 

“I just needed you,” said Sylvanas. “Your the only one that can give me what I need.” “You also drive me crazy” she chuckled. “I know you’re tired, but we need to go Lor’themar has organised some send-off event before we leave for Zandalar.”

“When?” groaned Jaina as she rolled away from Sylvanas so she could crawl out of bed. 

“About five minutes ago,” said Sylvanas. 

“Shit” Jaina shouted as she willed her body to move and prayed her legs could get her to the bathroom.

 

Twenty minutes later, they stood in the middle of Silvermoon as Lor’themar’s speech went on and on. She unhooked her arm from Sylvanas as Lady Liadrin and Thalyssra approached them. “We came to say goodbye,” said Lady Liadrin. “Hope you have a good trip and we can all meet up again soon.”

“Thank you it’s been nice meeting you and yes we should get together again soon” smiled Jaina.

Thalyssra closed in for a hug and pushed something into her hand. “You might want to use this on those bites on your neck” she chuckled.

Jaina immediately went red. She pulled the stopper off the vial and downed the contents. This wasn’t some ordinary healing potion she felt amazing her energy was back as well. “Thank you, and I need to get that recipe off you I feel amazing,” she said, smiling at Thalyssra. She nudged Sylvanas “why didn’t you remind me before we came out.”

Sylvanas smirked, “what fun would that be. It reminds everyone of who you belong too.” 

“Do you enjoy being a bitch” whispered Jaina. Lady Liadrin and Thalyssra eyes went wide Jaina forgot about Elf hearing. “It’s nothing she doesn’t already know.” Sylvanas just shrugged and laughed.

They both bowed to Sylvanas, and she waved them off “No need for that” she said. “We do need to speak to both of you when we return we have something we need your help with,” said Sylvanas.

“Of course anything,” said Thalyssra.

“You might want to hear what it is first before you say that,” said Sylvanas. “But now isn’t the time we will contact you when we get back.” She held her hand out to both of them, in turn, shaking their hands.

 

Both of them arrived in Zandalar, Jaina stepped out the portal. This was the one place she had been dreading. She had been the lead on many attacks against them so doubted she would be very popular. Sylvanas had told her not to worry, but somehow that didn’t put her at ease. Queen Talanji was there to meet them “Welcome to Zandalar Warchief and who do we have here?” said Talanji. 

She circled Jaina, Jaina looked her straight in the eye determined not to back down. “Jaina Proudmoore but I think you already knew that” replied Jaina.

Talanji laughed, but there was no real humour in it. “Ah, the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras who on many occasions has attacked my kingdom.

Jaina rolled her eyes “Oh, of course, you have never attacked Kul Tiras have you.”

“Is there any point to this Queen Talanji, Lady Proudmoore is with me” sneered Sylvanas. “I trust her, and my word goes as Warchief of the Horde.” 

Talanji disliked the Warchief, but they needed the Horde right now, so she backed down. Her face immediately changed, and she smiled. “Of course Warchief let my Royal guard show you to your quarters, and we will speak at the feast tonight.” Sylvanas nodded and followed the guards to their Quarters.

The feast had been relatively uneventful, Talanji had gone on about the blood trolls, and Sylvanas had promised her more troops to deal with it. Talanji had insisted Jaina sat near her and fired questions at her all night. Some personal questions that Jaina declined to answer about her family and Boralus. She might not be Alliance anymore, but it didn’t mean she was going to give Talanji any tactical advantage against them.

Sylvanas sat on the end of the bed ever since Silvermoon the nightmares had returned. She never used to sleep before she met Jaina, so they didn’t bother her. Now she knew Jaina liked it and she must admit it was comforting waking up next to her. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to rid her mind of the horrifying images. 

She felt the bed move, and a warm pair of arms surround her waist. “Sorry, did I wake you” whispered Sylvanas. She ran her thumb over the back of Jaina’s hand. She wondered if Jaina was making her more touchy-feely or maybe she had just never felt this comfortable with another person before.

“No, but it doesn’t matter if you did if something is bothering you. I want to know” said Jaina. She wiped the tear from her cheek. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Ever since Silvermoon the nightmares are back, everything feels so real I can even smell the death and decay” Sylvanas shuddered.

“What do you need from me?” asked Jaina she moved to sit by the side of Sylvanas.

“Never leave me” she whispered gazing into Jaina’s eyes. 

“Never,” said Jaina as she touches Sylvanas’s cheek. She gently guides Sylvanas’s face closer to hers and kisses her. Its a slow, tender kiss she tucks Sylvanas’s hair behind her ear. The kiss continues for a few moments before Jaina pulls back. “Come back to bed.”

Jaina moves around the side of the bed and climbs back in. She pats the space in front of her gesturing to Sylvanas. “I’m not sure I can go back to sleep” whispers Sylvanas. 

“You don’t have to. I just want to hold you” replied Jaina “Please.” Sylvanas climbed in next to Jaina and turned on her side. She felt Jaina’s arms around her again and snuggle into her neck. Sylvanas had never realised she had missed this type of intimacy until she got it from Jaina. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes,” said Sylvanas she ran her hand down Jaina’s leg that was covering her own.

“Have you ever been in love before?” she asked.

“No, I thought I had but what we have feels different, more intense a little overwhelming at times,” Said Sylvanas. Jaina was surprised she had only ever heard Sylvanas be this honest and open a couple of times. “Have you?” Jaina looked a bit sheepish, and her body stiffened at the question. Sylvanas noticed the change in Jaina “You can mention his name” she said, guessing what was bothering Jaina.

“That’s the thing I’m not sure I did” she replied. “We were friends, and then our families pushed us together, everything went to fast, and I think I got swept up in it all.” “I was so young. I also had this huge crush on this cocky ranger at the time” laughed Jaina. 

“You had some good taste at certain points in your life” quipped Sylvanas. Jaina smiled as her fingers drew circles on Sylvanas’s stomach.

“As for Kalec I was grateful for how he helped me after Theramore, but it was never actual love” she sighed. “It sounds silly, but I think I always had a thing for you, I just never wanted to admit it, and it never seemed to be the right time.”

“So what made you finally decide to seek me out?” asked Sylvanas. She had to admit that the first time with Jaina had even shocked her. She had seen her on the battlefield and noticed how attractive she was, but it had not gone further than that. She was a high ranking member of the Alliance and off-limits, but Sylvanas had always enjoyed breaking the rules. She wasn’t going to reject a beautiful woman offering herself to her.

“I was in a rut, life was so predictable everything in my life was already laid out for me, and I didn’t want that” sighed Jaina. “You are exciting and different; you make me feel sexy and wanted like no one has ever made me feel before.” “I like who I am when around you even if no one else does.”

“Oh, I certainly like who you are Proudmoore” purred Sylvanas as she reached back and grabbed Jaina’s backside. Jaina laughed and lent up on her elbow and ran her tongue along Sylvanas’s ear. Sylvanas moaned as Jaina nibbled and kissed her ear.

“Do I ever get to hear about your past relationships?” she asked as she continued to play with Sylvanas’s ear.

“No, because I didn’t have relationships, I slept with them and never saw them much again,” said Sylvanas. “I wasn’t interested in a long term relationship back then.” “And I am not interested in talking anymore I can think of a better distraction.” She turned over in bed and started kissing Jaina, pulling her flush to her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina reminisces about Lordaeron, and they both have a fire to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthas is mentioned briefly in this.

Jaina was glad to be back from Zandalar only if it was to Ogrimmar. She wasn’t sure she could dislike a place more than Ogrimmar, but she found it. Some of that was the constant questioning and jibes from Talanji. Sylvanas was busy in Grommash Hold, so Jaina had taken the chance to slip away. She conjured a shield as she walked through the remains of Lordaeron, she wanted to take a look at the place herself.

Sylvanas’s idea was a good one. She did like the idea of not picking a side. Whether her old friends thought the same remained to be seen. If they were real friends then surely they would. She had remained friends with Veressa. Not that there were many she could call friends any more. 

She walked through the front gate, and a hundred memories came flooding back of happier times she had here. Arthas hadn’t managed to taint all of them, plus she had more or less made her peace with what happened with him. She couldn’t ever say she felt guilt-free, but she was getting there. His actions had been precisely that his actions!

She walked up to the stone monument that had Terenas Menethil body within it. She ran her hand over the cold stone. He had been a good man. He didn’t deserve his death at Arthas's hand; it must have broken his heart. She turned her hand and relit the candles that burned at the four corners of the monument. There was nothing but silence in this place now it used to be so full of life. 

She walked on further making sure to not trip on the stonework laid on the floor. Could she, would she be happy in this place again. Ahead of her was the throne room where she had first met Arthas’s family. She had gotten on well with Arthas’s mother Lianne and sister Calia. She smiled as she remembered getting fitted for their Winter Veil ball dresses together; they had been so excited.

She thought she had been truly happy back then, especially when Arthas had proposed. He had done her favour getting cold feet, she was young and would have thrown away everything for him. She wondered if that's what she was doing now, but no she was older, and she truly loved Sylvanas. She knew Sylvanas would never ask her to do anything she didn’t want to and that Sylvanas considered her an equal. She would never have been that with Arthas.

She walked into one of the larger rooms off the throne room. This is where they had held the balls. She could faintly hear the music and feel the atmosphere. A tear fell as the memories flowed through her. 

She turned quickly as she heard a crunch behind her; she quickly wiped her face. “You're getting sloppy Windrunner I heard you coming!” said Jaina as Sylvanas appeared in the doorway. 

“Did you ever consider I wanted you to hear me, so as not to startle you!” replied Sylvanas. She walked up behind Jaina “Please tell me these tears aren’t for him if so he doesn’t deserve them.” She put her hands on Jaina’s hips, and her lips touched Jaina’s cheek where the tear was. She would put her feelings to one side if Jaina were indeed upset about him she knew Jaina had once loved him.

Jaina reached up to touch Sylvanas’s cheek “No the tears are most definitely not for him” she smiled. “This spot right here is where I danced with my father at one of the Winter Veil Balls. I miss him so much.” “There are a lot of mixed memories here only some of them contain him.”

Sylvanas moved around the front of Jaina and wrapped an arm her waist and took her hand. “Dance with me” whispered Sylvanas as they moved together slowly.

“But there’s no music” smiled Jaina as she rested her head against Sylvanas’s shoulder. 

“We don’t need it” she whispered as they moved around the floor. She was relieved it hadn’t been about Arthas it would hurt if Jaina still had any feelings for him not that she would ever say anything. 

Tell me about your parents?” asked Jaina, “you hardly mention them.”

“They were great Rangers and warriors. I take after my mother more.” Sylvanas whispered. “She was so strong, brave and intelligent of course beautiful she loved us dearly.” Jaina loved moments like this where Sylvanas opened up to her. “I never considered how retaking this would affect you would you be ok living here.”

“Yes!” said Jaina without hesitation. “I want to make new memories here with you.” “Somewhere we can both be ourselves together.” “What I feel for you is real love, because even though you would never ask me to, I would give up everything for you” whispered Jaina softly. Sylvanas might not have a working heart, but something was aching in her chest. 

It also scared her what if she couldn’t be what Jaina deserved. She knew she felt as strong as Jaina did. If she had been younger and alive, still something like this would have made her run for the hills. She knew now that she needed to spend the rest of her life with the woman that loved her so unconditionally. 

 

An hour later they arrived back in Ogrimmar. This would typically be the time when Sylvanas would retreat from everyone and get her head together. But this time it wasn’t going happen because as soon as their feet touched the dusty floor of Ogrimmar, they were bombarded with Dark Rangers. “The Orphanage is on fire it's really bad” gasped one of the Rangers.

Sylvanas was just about to issue orders when she noticed out of the corner of her eye Jaina take off at a run. “Damn it, follow me!” she yelled at the Rangers as she chased after Jaina. She was so impulsive and never thought things thought Sylvanas. 

They arrived at the Orphanage, and black smoke was billowing out of if. Jaina’s hands were already moving to release jets of water towards the building. They could hear coughing and crying coming from inside of the building. Everyone was doing there best, but the buckets of water were making little difference.

Jaina turned to Sylvanas and the Rangers “Help them please” she screamed. Sylvanas looked around and then thought fuck it, she knew the smoke wouldn’t affect her as much as the others. She knew if she didn’t Jaina would try. She ran into the building and tried to spot any of the children through the thick, dense smoke. She felt her way into one of the small bedrooms and spotted a couple of the children. She picked them up and heard a scream from another of the rooms and headed that way.

She found another couple of boys in the next room. She got them all to join hands and keep hold tight, promising to get them to safety. She led them through the smoke-filled corridors and out the door. She moved them towards one of the matrons, and she began to check on them all. “Fetch the healers” yelled Sylvanas to the nearest Rangers. She ran off straight away to fetch the healers. Sylvanas rubbed at her face to clear her eyes. 

She looked in Jaina’s direction, who was still working hard to put out the fire. Sylvanas walked over in Jaina’s direction. As she approached her, the Matron ran up to her “There is still one child missing.” she said with a worried look on her face. “Its Zadrin!” 

The matron said this as if they should recognise the name and apparently Jaina did. Jaina attempted to run to the door, but Sylvanas grabbed her. Jaina stumbled over her words “Its the little blood elf girl that hugged me that day and that I have visited a couple of times since” said Jaina. 

This was the first Sylvanas had heard about this and made a mental note to ask Jaina later. “I will go. It won’t affect me as bad as you,” she said.

Jaina grabbed her arm “be careful.” Sylvanas nodded and ran back into the burning building. Jaina resumed her magic trying to get it under control and stop some of it collapsing in on its self. She had to give Sylvanas the best chance of finding her.

Sylvanas strode through the building as carefully as she could she was very aware it could all collapse at any point. She shouted the girl’s name repeatedly and used her elf hearing, but she couldn’t hear anything but the roaring of the flames. She felt the extreme heat smothering her as she desperately tried to find the girl.

Then something triggered a memory of when Veressa had been a young girl. If she got scared, Sylvanas would often find her in the wardrobe. She headed for what was left of the girl's room and saw the closet in the corner. She kicked debris out the way as she made her way over to the wardrobe. She yanked open the door to find the small child huddled in the corner. The child looked up with her tear-stained face and held out her arms. Sylvanas reached out and picked her up, holding her close as she fought her way back out the room.

She pulled her cloak over the child trying her best to shield her from the flames. If it weren’t for being such a skilled Ranger, she would have found it more difficult to find her way through the thick smoke. She just hoped the child hadn’t inhaled too much else there would be no saving her. She finally saw daylight and stepped outside, Jaina ran over with tears in her eyes as soon as she saw Sylvanas emerge. 

Sylvanas beckoned the Matron over and went to pass the child over. But she gripped Sylvanas tighter and refused to let go, for a minute Sylvanas looked confused. Then she walked over to one of the healers “you must let them look at you” she said, trying to make her voice sound softer. Zadrin nodded but didn’t loosen her grip on the War chief.

Jaina came over and sat next to them. She watched as the healers checked over Zadrin and turned to Sylvanas. “Are you ok? I was worried when it took so long” whispered Jaina. 

She placed her hand on Sylvanas’s arm and stroked Zadrin’s cheek. “I’m fine, nothing a long, hot bath wouldn’t solve,” said Sylvanas. “There was no need to worry the smoke doesn’t affect me.”

“It's not just the smoke though anything could’ve happened, thank you for going in after her” smiled Jaina. Jaina leant in close to Sylvanas and whispered “I will scrub your back for you later I promise” and winked.

“You better do Proudmoore” whispered Sylvanas with a slight smile on her face.

 

Half an hour later Sylvanas had managed to pass off Zadrin to one of the matron’s and was about to head up for her bath when the matron walked into Grommash hold. “I thought you would like to know we found temporary homes for all of the children except for ….”

“Great now if you will excuse me I need to bathe and get changed” snapped Sylvanas she didn’t need to know every little thing that went on. Then she felt something hit the back of her legs and looked down to see Zadrin’s arms once again wrapped around her.

Jaina covered her face with her hand and tried not to laugh. Sylvanas glared at Jaina she wasn’t amused she was tired and dirty and didn’t need this. The matron looked nervous “I was going to say for everyone but Zadrin.”

Sylvanas knew where this was going and said: “you must appreciate Grommash hold is no place for a child and I’m far to busy to be looking after a child” she said.

“Wait!” said Jaina, “Sylvanas, can I have a word with you over here real quick!” Sylvanas pointed down at Zandrin who was attached to her legs gesturing she couldn’t move. “Oh yeah” laughed Jaina as she bent down and extracted Zadrin from Sylvanas’s legs handing the toddler to the matron. “We won’t be long Zadrin let me talk to the War chief.”

Jaina rushed back over to Sylvanas, and they walked a little further away. Sylvanas immediately whispered in Jaina’s ear “I know what you are going to say, and the answer is no!”

“Please she likes you, and it's only for a couple of nights while they set up a temporary Orphanage” pleaded Jaina.

“I have meetings and responsibilities to take care of I have no time or patience to look after a child Proudmoore!” snapped Sylvanas. This was ridiculous nothing about Sylvanas Windrunner said mothering at all she thought.

“Please, she has nowhere to go, I will keep her out the way upstairs I promise you will hardly know she is here,” said Jaina. 

This was against Sylvanas’s better judgement she looked at Jaina. “Fine, but if she causes any kind of disturbance, you need to find her somewhere else to stay!” barked Sylvanas she was too tired to argue with Jaina right now. Jaina jumped up and hugged her, Sylvanas removed her arms. “I need to bathe, and you have a child to look after” as she pointed at Zadrin.

Jaina knew by now Sylvanas would come round to it later once she had, had time to think about it.  
She walked over to the matron “We will look after her” she smiled and picked up Zadrin. The matron looked at Sylvanas who had a scowl on her face but figured Zadrin seemed happy around her and she had just saved the girl.

“Ok, we will pick her up as soon as the temporary Orphanage is up and running” assured the matron.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas tries to get her head around all the changes in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing and sex.

Sylvanas tried again to reach the lift and the sanctuary of the bathroom. It had been one of those days, and she felt the urge to head out, but something told her it was time to stop running. This relationship was getting heavy quickly; it was only supposed to be a couple of days. But she knew full well Jaina would not want to leave it there. She tried to remember if kids had ever been on her radar, maybe if she had met the right woman. But she had met the right woman, or that's what it felt like anyway. She needed a conversation with Jaina before she got carried away.

Nathanos strode into Grommash Hold he looked angry. “Think before you speak Nathanos if it's not important sort it out yourself I have had a trying day!” sneered Sylvanas.

He looked at her “This is a most urgent matter” he said. “Who are you?”

Sylvanas seethed “I have no time for games Nathanos either elaborate or get out!”

“You are the War chief of the Horde you should not be risking your life running into burning buildings there are others who are more expendable to do that!” he spat. 

“Before you say much more I ask you to consider who you are talking to because right now you are skating very close to the line,” she said anger radiating off her. 

“I mean no offence Dark Lady, but she is changing you, you would have never considered running into that building before she turned up!” he said. Nathanos stepped back the Dark Lady looked like she was about to burst. “They say you have a spell on her, but I think it's her that has a spell over you.”

Sylvanas laughed a low humourless laugh, Nathanos steeled himself for her reply. She walked up close to him “I’m under no kind of spell, and I do not need anyone else telling me what I can and can’t do, do you understand?” “I suggest you leave now under your own steam or I can remove you!” “The sooner you understand, Lady Proudmoore is here to stay, the better.”

Nathanos looked like he wanted to sat something else, but he could feel the Dark lady’s eyes burning into him. He turned on his heel and left. 

 

Sylvanas walked into the bedroom. The first thing she saw was Jaina sat on the bed. Next to her was Zadrin fast asleep in their bed. Sylvanas carried on past and walked straight into the bathroom, she closed and locked the door behind her. Jaina heard the door lock and wondered why she had locked it she knew it had been a stressful day for her, for everyone.

Maybe this time she had asked too much of Sylvanas, and she was worried she had pushed too far. She got up and locked the bedroom door. She put a spell on the room so she would hear if Zadrin woke. She turned around to look at the closed bathroom door and considered leaving Sylvanas to it. 

She needed to check everything was ok, so she walked towards the door and unlocked it with magic. It opened, and she walked through Sylvanas was laid in the bath. She turned and glared at Jaina as soon as she heard her step through the door. “If you have come to talk Proudmoore, now is not the time, I mean it” snapped Sylvanas.   
Jaina shook her head and walked closer to the bathtub. Sylvanas’s eyes followed her every movement. She pulled at the fastenings holding her dress on, and it slipped off her shoulders. She shimmied out of it and moved it to one side with her foot. She hooked her fingers into her panties and pulled them down and off her feet. She stepped into the bath and knelt straddling Sylvanas’s hips. 

“What about the child,” said Sylvanas. 

Jaina put her finger to Sylvanas’s lips “She is asleep, and I have put a spell on the room, she is fine” whispered Jaina. She leant forward and kissed where her finger had been for a minute she thought Sylvanas wasn’t going to return the kiss. But she felt her body relax and Sylvanas kissed her back, it was rough at first like Sylvanas was trying to settle a score. Nothing Jaina couldn’t handle as she gave as good as she got.

They parted a couple of minutes later, Jaina felt like her lips were bruised. Her mouth travelled down Sylvanas’s body and stopped at her breast. She watched Sylvanas close her eyes as her warm mouth sucked on a nipple. “Don’t think you can get round me by fucking me Proudmoore!” Sylvanas purred. Jaina smiled as her fingers tugged at the other nipple eliciting a moan from her. “Although its a good start” she moaned.

“Do we sort all our problems out with sex” whispered Jaina. 

“It works Proudmoore, leave it alone” answered Sylvanas as she laid her head back enjoying Jaina’s mouth on her.

 

Jaina sat on the bed at the side of Zadrin and Sylvanas sat on the other side. Zadrin was still fast asleep the fire and excitement had taken it out of her. Sylvanas watched as Jaina stroked the girl’s hair. She knew Jaina wouldn’t want her to go back when the Orphanage when it was finished. “Can we do this?” said Sylvanas 

Jaina looked at her “I think we can yes, I want a family with you maybe that’s what you need to” whispered Jaina. “A family to support you and love you unconditionally.” “Are you will try?”

“It’s not going to be easy especially with the plans for Lordaeron, but yes I can try” she whispered. 

 

Jaina hurried into the Spire she felt like she had to be everywhere at once. She had a note from Veressa that she wanted to talk to her. She didn’t want to leave Sylvanas and Zadrin when they had just sorted things out, but she didn’t know if it was urgent or not. “Are the boys ok? Are you and Alleria ok?” said Jaina. “I can't stay long. I have left Sylvanas on her own with Zadrin.”

“Yes, we are fine. I was worried about you. I heard about the fire and you helping to put it out” smiled Vereesa. “Who is Zadrin?”

Jaina tried not to get annoyed; she was only worried, but she had a wasted journey. “Yeah we are ok thanks, Zadrin is a little girl we are looking after from the Orphanage may be more permanently in the future” answered Jaina. 

Vereesa’s eyes went wide with shock at the words coming from Jaina’s mouth. “And Sylvanas is ok with all this?” 

“She’s trying to be which is all I can ask” smiled Jaina. “I don’t want to come across like I know your sister better than you, but she is trying and I think she just needs people to give her a chance.” “I would never excuse the terrible things she has done, but terrible things also happened to her.” 

Jaina hugged Vereesa “I’m not saying these things to make you feel bad but like anyone Sylvanas needs someone who is there for her” whispered Jaina. “She also needs her sisters, we both do, I need to get back now, but we have some future plans we need to discuss with you too.”

“I want to try to I want my sister back, try and get her to come to Sunday breakfast I think its time the twins met there Auntie” smiled Vereesa.

Jaina was excited “Thank you, Vereesa, I will try my best.”

 

Jaina heard voices as she walked back into Grommash Hold. She stopped and peered into the room. Jaina smiled as she saw Zadrin sat on Sylvanas’s knee talking to her. Jaina just hoped whatever Sylvanas was saying was kid-appropriate. Sylvanas’s idea of appropriate stories for kids was most likely very different from Jaina’s. 

Jaina felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Nathanos, she rolled her eyes. “That child doesn’t belong here, and neither do you” he seethed. 

Jaina wasn’t going to rise to it this time she didn’t care how much he baited her. “Nathanos, what is your problem she is happy I make her happy.” “Look for its worth I’m sorry she isn’t interested in you the way you want her to be.”

He looked like he was going to burst and struggled to keep his voice low. “I don’t need your pity” he spat. “You are taking her attention away from her duties. You make her look weak.”

“Why don’t you say that to her face, Sylvanas is anything but weak she is one of the strongest and smartest women I know” whispered Jaina. “And I do pity you because you keep behaving like this you will lose her, and she needs friends.” Jaina turned and walked into Grommash Hold she just hoped what she said had landed, but she doubted it. 

“Hi honey I’m home” quipped Jaina as she walked towards the pair. Sylvanas glared at her, but there was no anger in it. She perched on the stone steps next to the throne and tickled Zadrin who started squirming and laughing in Sylvanas’s lap. “So has everything been ok while I was gone?” 

“Proudmoore I command armies and deal with the Goblins I think I can deal with one child!” said Sylvanas. 

Jaina smiled “Just asking I stopped off at Silvermoon and spoke to Lady Liadrin I arranged an informal meeting with them Saturday afternoon,” said Jaina. “I hope they agree to help us I could do with picking Thalyssra’s brain about getting rid of the blight safely.”

“Speaking of that I have got the Apothacerys notes they are over there” pointed Sylvanas to the huge pile of paperwork.

Jaina pulled a face “all that woah I am going to need her help” sighed Jaina. She didn’t fancy working her way through all that on her own.

“I have been thinking, and next week I am going to order a meeting of all the horde leaders to tell them I’m stepping down,” she said. She watched as Zadrin played with the bracelet Jaina had bought her. Sylvanas lowered her voice and leant closer to Jaina. “It will be a busy week next week we need to speak to the authorities at the Orphanage.”

“Do you mean what I think you mean, are you sure?” smiled Jaina.

“Don’t get too excited Proudmoore they have to agree first and there is paperwork to do, but yes I do mean that” answered Sylvanas. 

Jaina leant forward and kissed her “I think we can do anything together as a family” gushed Jaina.

Sylvanas shook her head “You are over-emotional Proudmoore”, but she smiled at Jaina and kissed her back. 

“While you’re in a good mood” Sylvanas gave her an exasperated look. Jaina held her hands up in surrender “It's not that bad, Vereesa has invited us to breakfast Sunday. I think it will be good to go together she is trying Sylvanas.” “You have nephews you have never met just think about it please.”

“Are you trying to kill me is this your plan all along” she whispered. 

“No, who is being dramatic!” laughed Jaina. “Its a couple of hours with your family.”

“Fine, I will think about it, but I do not promise anything,” she said. She couldn’t help thinking Jaina was pushing a little bit too much. Her sanity was stretched thin at the moment. Maybe she would need a ‘therapy’ session at Deatholme soon. 

“Remember you’re not alone anymore Sylvanas you have me to talk to, rant at whatever you need” whispered Jaina. Everything was changing in her world now, and she wasn’t sure she could keep up. All she did know was that she needed Jaina in that world. She watched Jaina as she cast some orbs of light to entertain Zadrin. Maybe her world was changing, but it didn’t have to be a bad thing.

She smiled as she held out Zadrin, who was trying to catch the orbs. Maybe she had to concentrate on looking after her family, which included the Forsaken.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas meet with First Arcanist Thalyssra and Lady Liadrin will they accept there proposal to join them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has been a few days I have had a busy few days.

Sylvanas greeted Thalyssra and Lady Liadrin again they both attempted to bow, and Sylvanas waved them off. “That’s not necessary; this is an informal chat,” said Sylvanas. She held her hand out to shake each of their hands. “Will you follow me up to the lounge area Lady Proudmoore will join us soon she is putting Zadrin to bed.” They both looked at each other confused. Sylvanas noticed the look “She is a child staying with us while they find a suitable place for a temporary Orphanage although if Lady Proudmoore gets her way, it will be a more permanent thing.”

Sylvanas wasn’t one for talking about personal issues, but she knew Jaina counted them as friends and she was getting there. She showed them into the lift and the ascended to the upper levels. This was the first time either had been to the upper levels of Grommash Hold they were classed as the private quarters of the resident War Chief. Thalyssra looked around at the crude decorations and plain walls. “This is not to my tastes it has been left from the previous War chiefs” assured Sylvanas. She showed them into the large lounge area Jaina, and herself hardly used this room, and its dusty appearance showed that.

“Please sit,” said Sylvanas as they entered the room Liadrin and Thalyssra took the small couch, and Sylvanas sat in a high backed chair. “I will come straight to the point. I plan to stand down as War chief” she said and got a shocked response from Liadrin. “I feel the Horde isn’t the place for me any longer, and it was never really a place for Lady Proudmoore.” Liadrin made to speak “Let me finish,” said Sylvanas not in a harsh voice she just wanted to get it said. “Lady Proudmoore and I would like to take over Lordaeron and essentially oversee a third faction.”

“As you know, it was previously exposed to the blight at my hand,” said Sylvanas she didn’t regret that decision she felt it had been the right decision at the time.” “If you feel comfortable we would like you to join us. I do not expect a decision right away.” “I know in particular Lady Proudmoore would like the first arcanists help and advice with ridding the place of the Blight.”

At that moment, Jaina struggled through the door, piled up with the paper’s she had got from the Apothecary. She headed towards the table Thalyssra held her hand out and cast a spell to take the stack of documents from Jaina and deposit them safely on the table. “Thanks” laughed Jaina, “I could have just done that oh well.”

Jaina walked over to Thalyssra and hugged her and smiled and nodded at Liadrin. “Has Sylvanas offered you a drink?” she said, looking around. She conjured a bottle of wine and some glasses and started pouring out drinks. Sylvanas was quite jealous at the ease Jaina had with others not that she would ever admit it. Jaina handed out the drinks and then handed one to Sylvanas leaning forward and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Liadrin wasn’t sure she would ever get used to seeing Sylvanas in this kind of environment. 

“Now Lady Proudmoore has finished playing host I will continue,” said Sylvanas. Jaina perched on the arm of the chair next to Sylvanas. “This third faction will not interfere in the continuous war between the Horde and Alliance but will join them in any threats against Azeroth.” “It will be a home for initially my people the Forsaken the have been refugees for far too long now and deserve a place to call home.” “But anyone that doesn’t wish to pick sides would be welcome, and it will be ruled over by myself and Lady Proudmoore.”

Thalyssra looked a lot more enthusiastic than Liadrin thought Sylvanas, she may need more convincing to turn away from the horde. Jaina’s ears perked up “Oh sorry, that's Zadrin she is still struggling with the effects of the fire poor girl wakes up terrified from nightmares.” sighed Jaina. 

Sylvanas got up “I will see to the child you stay here and show the apothecary notes to the First Arcanist” replied Sylvanas. She got up and nodded to their guests and left the room. 

Jaina looked at Liadrin “would you mind if we just take a look at these notes” asked Jaina as she walked over to the table and sat down. “There are some things I would love to pick your mind about Thalyssra.”

“Sure Lady Proudmoore she is all yours” replied Liadrin as Thalyssra walked over and sat down next to Jaina.

“Please both of you its Jaina I would hope we are all friends by now” smiled Jaina. “If you're interested there are some reports about Lordaeron that the scouts have made Liadrin on the table next to you.” Liadrin picked them up and browsed through them.

This apparently domesticated Sylvanas didn’t quite sit well with Liadrin being with Jaina had been a good thing for her. It just felt bizarre to be sat chatting with Sylvanas and Jaina like they were any other couple. She was equally unsure about what they had proposed about this third faction the horde had been her home for a while and didn’t fancy just ditching them. Part of her would glad not to be at war all the time but could they stay out of it was that even possible she hoped so but wasn’t convinced. She knew by the look on Thalyssra’s face she was all for it, but it would take some conversation.

A few minutes later, Sylvanas walked back into the room. Jaina looked up “Is she ok?” she asked Sylvanas nodded “did you sing to her she loves when you sing in Thalassian, you do have a beautiful voice.” Jaina face went red when she realised she might have revealed a little more about Sylvanas than she would be comfortable with others knowing. 

Sylvanas just gave her the look of we will talk about this later and returned to her seat. This is what still bothered Jaina she shouldn’t have to be worried and watch how she talks around people. This made her want Lordaeron even more now somewhere she and Sylvanas could be themselves and not worry about keeping up appearances. Although she knew Sylvanas would always be a bit like that she was a very private person. 

She wished others could see Sylvanas like she did Veressa had been right Sylvanas does love fiercely. Obviously, not everyone was going to see the amazing woman Jaina saw plus she was biased. She loved her, but she hoped they wouldn’t always see her as a monster. Everyone seemed to forget what Sylvanas had once been and done and precisely what she had given up for her people.

Jaina started focusing on the notes again and pointing things out to Thalyrssa. She knew with her help and an excellent team of mages and hopefully if she could pull some strings in Dalaran. They could get rid of all traces of the blight. One thing worried her about this whole plan was Sylvanas dependency on using the Blight as a weapon Jaina hated the stuff. It wasn’t a conversation she looked forward to having with Sylvanas. 

When this third faction came together, Jaina hoped to discuss things rather than just blighting it and taking it by force. If it were up to Jaina, they would never use the stuff again, but she doubted she would ever get Sylvanas to think that way.

Sylvanas looked over towards Jaina they had their heads together looking through the notes. Suddenly Jaina burst out laughing at something Thalyssra had said, and they both looked guilty as Liadrin and Sylvanas looked over at them. “I don’t recall there been anything amusing in those notes” sneered Sylvanas. 

Jaina rolled her eyes “Just mage business” assured Jaina as she blew Sylvanas a kiss and returned to whispering with Thalyssra. Sylvanas glanced at Liadrin who had turned back to the notes she was reading and was trying very hard not to smile. Sylvanas loved Jaina, but she also infuriated her sometimes there were ways you behaved in front of the company as a Warchief. 

Of course, Sylvanas would like to let her hair down, but it had been drilled into her for as long as she had known how to behave. There came another laugh from Jaina as Thalyssra said: “Just try it neither of you will regret it trust me.”

 

Sylvanas stepped through the portal to Dalaran with Zadrin in her arms, followed by a very excited Jaina. Sylvanas was as far away from excited as you could be in fact she couldn’t remember the last time she felt that way. It was Sunday, and Jaina had got her way again. All three were joining her sisters for brunch. Sylvanas did agree with the part of getting to know her nephews it was just the twins today Arator had not been able to join them. 

She wondered if it wasn’t couldn’t or didn’t want to because of her. She knew Veressa had shielded the twins from the worst of what she had done, but they also knew she wasn’t exactly whiter than white. Sylvanas also thought it would be good for her sisters to get to know Zadrin as she would most likely be joining the family now baring what the Orphanage said. She doubted they would be against it they were having trouble setting up a new one, Sylvanas had put some of her best labourers on it to speed up the process.

She had to admit the child was getting under her skin just like Jaina did and she cared for her. She understood how bad the nightmares could be after something traumatic. She still suffered from nightmares she wondered if she always would do now. 

She was in a good mood today the meeting went well last night. Thalyssra seemed on board and was looking forward to working with Jaina on ridding the place of the blight. Liadrin was a little bit more challenging to persuade, but Sylvanas was hopeful she would come round eventually. Primarily seen as Thalyssra seemed a lot like Jaina very persuasive and annoying till they got what they wanted. 

She had decided not to bring up the way Jaina acted in front of others she would have to get used to it. It was just the way Jaina was, and if she could accept all the things she had done, she should accept all of Jaina’s. Jaina was just the type of person that was very loving and liked to show it, Jaina had a big, understanding heart. 

As soon as she stepped through, she noticed all eyes on them. Jaina seemed oblivious as she showed Zadrin all the colourful, bright buildings in Dalaran. Sylvanas would never openly let it show it bothered her as she took Jaina arm and walked proudly through Dalaran. At least in Ogrimmar now the citizens spoke more favourably about both of them since the Orphanage fire. It would take more than that to change their minds entirely about her. 

She watched as Jaina and Zadrin talked animatedly about all the fascinating things in Dalaran. She had to admit this did feel right she did like being a member of their little family.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Sylvanas and her sisters seem to be heading in the right direction at least for a bit anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence in this chapter.

Sylvanas stood with Jaina at Vereesa’s apartment door. She was not looking forward to this. Jaina was the opposite she was looking forward to this she wanted the sisters to get on again. It would make things so much easier. She just knew not to get her hopes up too much because a lot of crap had happened in the past. 

Sylvanas looked down at Zadrin she had never imagined this for herself a family. As soon as she had died and been risen, she had been consumed with revenge. So a partner and children never entered her head. Now she had this small child clung to her and she didn’t know what to think or what to feel. Like Jaina, this child was working her way under Sylvanas’s skin. She didn’t see her like some evil monster; there was not many that could see Sylvanas like that anymore.

Vereesa opened the door and looked surprised when she saw Sylvanas stood there too. She stepped forward and hugged Jaina and politely nodded at Sylvanas. She showed them into the apartment. Inside was Alleria who nodded to both of them and smiled. Things were a little easier between Alleria and Sylvanas because they had been out a couple of times to kill things in an attempt to help Alleria control the void. 

“So who is this,” said Vereesa walking up to Zadrin who immediately went shy burying her face in Sylvanas’s neck. It was so strange to see Sylvanas with a child. When she had heard about the Orphanage, she hoped that had meant some of the old Sylvanas was still in there somewhere. 

“She is a little shy,” said Sylvanas she rubbed Zadrin’s back.

Suddenly the twins shot out their room and ran at Jaina “Auntie Jaina” as they hugged her. Jaina smiled and hugged them back. She had always been close to the twins. They looked a little nervous when they spotted Sylvanas. She wondered how much they knew about her; they were twelve now so understood a lot more. Even if Vereesa hadn’t said anything, they were bound to have heard things about her.

Vereesa stirred them over towards Sylvanas. They held out their hands out to her, and she shook them. Everything felt so awkward, but she couldn’t expect more at least they weren’t running from here. A few awkward minutes passed where everyone was just stood around wondering what to say. Till Vereesa broke the silence “Why don’t you all take a seat while I finish the breakfast” she said as she headed into the kitchen.

Jaina walked over to Sylvanas and took Zadrin “Go offer to help and talk to her” said Jaina nudging Sylvanas. Sylvanas didn’t look too sure “go on!” Sylvanas sighed and walked off into the kitchen. 

“Would you like any help?” said Sylvanas as Vereesa looked around not sure what to say.

“Erm, sure you can cut up the fruit” replied Vereesa, she passed Sylvanas a knife and pointed in the direction of the counter where the fruit was. 

“You trust me with a knife” quipped Sylvanas, Vereesa chuckled nervously not sure if she was supposed to laugh or not. 

They worked in silence for a couple of minutes before Vereesa spoke. “How old is Zadrin, she is beautiful,” she said, cutting up some bread.   
“She is five!” replied Sylvanas, “She reminds me of you when you were younger.” “That’s how I found her. I remembered where you used to hide when you were scared.”

Vereesa stopped what she was doing turned around and leant against the worktop. “You always knew where to find me and how to stop me being scared” whispered Vereesa. “I so wanted to be like you” she admitted.

Sylvanas stopped what she was doing “I doubt that still applies” laughed Sylvanas but it was a strangled laugh.

“Not exactly there are still some things I admire about you though” replied Vereesa. “Shall we take these things through to the room the boys will riot soon if they don’t get fed.”

 

Sylvanas sat there, watching the others eating and talking. She didn’t have anything to eat; there was no point she didn’t need to, and she could barely taste it. Food was no longer something she had enjoyed. Sometimes it bothered her she had enjoyed fruit a lot when she was alive and wished she could taste it one last time. 

Jaina took her hand and squeezed it “Are you ok?” she asked, Sylvanas nodded. Alleria got up suddenly and rushed outside. She looked upset and was shaking. Everyone turned around to watch as Alleria headed out the door. 

Vereesa made to get up, and Sylvanas held her hand out “I will go” stated Sylvanas. She got up and followed Alleria out the door. Sylvanas didn’t have to go far to find her; she was sat just outside on some boxes with her head in her hands. Sylvanas leant against the wall next to Alleria and waited till she was ready to speak. 

“This thing is getting harder to control, the voices are getting louder, and they want me to kill” whispered Alleria.

“We will go to Deatholme tonight then,” said Sylvanas. “I think you will be better staying in the spire until you can get better control of this thing.” “I want your permission to speak to Jaina about it there may be something magically she can do to help you before you hurt yourself or someone else.”

“Sure at this point, I am willing to try anything” replied Alleria. 

“For now come with me there is a training area in the Windrunner Sanctuary you can work it off there before we rejoin the others” commanded Sylvanas. 

They walked through the alleyways until they reached the Windrunner sanctuary. Alleria got some looks as she walked through with Sylvanas not that anyone would dare question the Warchief. She showed Alleria into the training room. The place went quiet as the two walked in everyone stopping what they were doing. “Leave” shouted Sylvanas as they all filed out quickly no one was sure what was going to happen, but they knew they didn’t want to get in the middle of it.

“I’m not sure hitting a few target dummies is going to help much” sighed Alleria.

“You’re not going to be hitting target dummies you’re going to be hitting me or trying to” sneered Sylvanas. 

“I’m not sure this is such a good idea,” said Alleria. 

Sylvanas decided to encourage her a little “You always have been the weakest of us, good job you were never around for us much we would’ve all been a bunch of cowards” sneered Sylvanas. She needed to get a reaction from Alleria.

“I know what you’re doing Sylvanas, and it's not going to work,” said Alleria. 

“Call yourself a Windrunner you’re not fit to lick my boots cowering behind the little lion, and his Alliance” spat Sylvanas. Alleria sighed and looked down at her feet, determined not to let Sylvanas get to her. Sylvanas knew she had to dig deep and really hit her where it hurts. “Call yourself a mother that's a joke you deserted him and let our sister bring him up, does he even remember you?” She saw Alleria’s fists clench and knew she was on the right track. She walked up close to Alleria “What kind of mother puts the Alliance and strangers above their own child.” “All those nights he cried or times he hurt himself and where were you, you’re pathetic Alleria you always have been.”

“Stop it” screamed Alleria “shut up!” as her fist flew out at Sylvanas. 

Sylvanas grabbed it and squeezed hard “You will have to try harder than that sister,” she said mockingly. Alleria’s eyes glowed with void energy “that's it Alleria put your big girl pants and come out to play.”

“I fucking hate you” screamed Alleria as a bolt of void narrowly missed Sylvanas’s side. Sylvanas laughed her cold, calculating laugh as Alleria shoved at her. Alleria shots were sloppy, but a fist caught Sylvanas in the jaw. She just smiled and stood there making Alleria even angrier “What the fuck is wrong with you, you cold-hearted bitch” spat Alleria.

Alleria pulled a dagger from her leg and started slashing madly at Sylvanas. Sylvanas flew at her kicking it out her hand. Another shot of void caught Sylvanas in the leg as Alleria swept around, firing another bolt of the void that went wide. Sylvanas landed awkwardly but soon regained her composure and flew at Alleria hitting in the stomach and winding her. She used the wall to get up and lean on while she got her breath back. 

Alleria suddenly ran at Sylvanas, headbutting her full force in the face. Sylvanas looked impressed as she wiped the ichor that ran down her face from her nose. Alleria attacked again a fury of fists as they hit the ground together. They rolled around tearing lumps out of each there till Sylvanas’s feet connected with Alleria’s stomach and she flew backwards landing in a heap against the wall.

Alleria called out “Enough” through pained breathing it felt like one of her ribs had cracked. She turned to the side and spat out blood. Sylvanas walked over to her a slight limp in her leg now and held out a hand to pull her up.

“Feel better?” gasped Sylvanas as she too spat out ichor where Alleria had split her lip. 

“Yes” whispered Alleria as she accepted Sylvanas’s hand and stood up on shaky legs. She hissed at the pain radiating from her ribs. Sylvanas grabbed Alleria’s arm and threw it around her shoulders as they hobbled out the training area. “Jaina is going to lose it when she sees you.” They both started to laugh. They laughed harder as everyone started backing away as they walked through Dalaran.

 

Sylvanas propped up Alleria against the wall as she knocked on Vereesa’s door. A couple of minutes later, Jaina answered the door, and her face went white when she took in the sight of them both. “Get the kids out the way before we come in,” said Sylvanas. Jaina hurried inside and a few minutes later came back to the door with a worried looking Vereesa. Jaina grabbed Sylvanas and dragged her into the apartment. Vereesa helped Alleria inside and dropped them both on the couch.

“Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on” spat Jaina as she handed Alleria a healing potion. “It will heal the damage, but you’re going to be in pain for a couple of days.” Alleria took it from her and swallowed the liquid and felt her ribs mending themselves immediately. Jaina turned to Sylvanas and glared at her as she put a hand in the middle of her chest and let her magic flow into Sylvanas. 

A few minutes later Sylvanas felt a whole lot better “you’re still going to have to see your healers when we get back” barked Jaina she was pissed.

“I will be fine,” said Sylvanas watching Jaina and sighing she knew there would be a conversation about this in their future. Jaina could barely look at her. She knew she would have some making up to do later.

“So one of you spit it out, what the hell went on!” demanded Vereesa. She looked between the both of them she felt like their mother, not their sister as she waited for one of them to speak. 

Sylvanas shrugged and looked at Alleria. “I had some issues that Sylvanas is helping me work through,” said Alleria like it was nothing.

“What and that means taking lumps out of each other and coming back in a right mess god know what everyone thought, everyone is going to hear about this!” said Vereesa. “You know how gossip travels around here.”

Again Sylvanas just shrugged she didn’t give a damn what others thought and never had well except for Jaina. She could see exactly what Jaina thought right now she was fuming.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas have words after the family meal. Also Jaina, Sylvanas and Zadrin become an official family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long, life got in the way. Thanks for reading.

They arrived back in Grommash Hold. A few Dark Rangers were milling about, and Nathanos was talking to one of the Death Guards. “I’m going to take Zadrin up for a nap, and then we need to talk in our private quarters Lady Windrunner,” said Jaina, who was still upset with her. 

“Fine, I will be up in a few minutes, Lady Proudmoore” replied Sylvanas. Jaina got into the lift and went to the upper levels. “Dark Ranger Alina can you have the healers sent to my quarters please.” The Dark Ranger nodded and headed straight out of the Hold.

Nathanos walked over “Is something wrong, Dark Lady?” he asked, noticing her injuries as he got closer. “I wish you would consider taking myself or some of the Dark Rangers with you when you leave Ogrimmar.”

“Thank for your concern, but it was a family meal, and there was no need for security!” stated Sylvanas. 

“But you are hurt Dark Lady” replied Nathanos.

“It was a private matter between my sister and me, I’m fine Lady Proudmoore has seen to most of the damage!” said Sylvanas. “Is there anything here that needs my attention? If not, I’m needed upstairs!”

“Nothing is urgent!” answered Nathanos as he watched her turn to leave. “You can be at the beck and call of Lady Proudmoore now!.”

Sylvanas stopped in her tracks “Nathanos you forget your place and you speak out of turn” warned Sylvanas.

“The only one forgetting her place is Lady Proudmoore she calls, and you go running” spat Nathanos.

“I grow tired of this, Lady Proudmoore is my partner, and things are different now if you’re finished I will retire upstairs,” said Sylvanas in a warning tone that the conversation was finished as she continued to the lift.

 

Jaina crept into the room when she realised the healers were still with Sylvanas. She stood just inside the room watching Sylvanas, her face etched with concern. Her anger had all but ebbed away replaced by worry she didn’t want to change Sylvanas. But they had to change how they lived because they were going to be parents or were already, it would be official soon.

Sylvanas turned to look at her, “Come over here I can hear you overthinking and worrying from where I’m sat” she said. Jaina walked over to where Sylvanas sat on the sofa and stood there. She never really knew how she was supposed to act when others were around. Sylvanas sighed “Sit since when do you need an invitation!” Jaina always wanted to be respectful as she still was the Warchief plus Sylvanas wasn’t big on public displays of affection unless she had a point to prove. Sylvanas turned to one of the healers “can you please inform Lady Proudmoore there is nothing to worry about I’m fine!”

An undead female healer turned to her “It is minor damage the Dark Lady will be fine!” Jaina smiled. She was quite surprised when Sylvanas laid out her hand next to her, and she took it. She threaded her fingers through Sylvanas’s. The coolness of her skin was always oddly soothing to Jaina. The healers stood and started to pack their equipment away and nodded at both of them before they left. 

There was just the two of them now as the silence ran on. Sylvanas broke the silence “I’m not sorry for what I did. I will always help my family, but I’m sorry for making you worry.” “You are unusually quiet surely what I did wasn’t that bad! I have been hurt worse than this in the past!”

Jaina looked at their linked hands between them. “Is this your way of telling me you don’t want to adopt Zadrin I fear I have pushed you into the decision to fast?” said Jaina. 

Sylvanas took hold of Jaina’s chin and raised her head to face her. “No, not at all you should know by now I do not play games if I didn’t want the child I would have said.” “I have said before it never crossed my mind after I died because I never assumed I would find someone to share my life with never mind have children.” “It has happened a long time before I thought it would but the kind of world we live in sometimes it is best not to wait.” “I can’t guarantee I will always do a good job, but as with everything I do, I will give it my best.”

“That’s all I ask, and you do know that you aren’t alone any more I will be at your side for as long as you want me there we do all this together from now on.” Jaina kicked off her boots and straddled Sylvanas lap. “I need you to truly understand this Sylvanas I have your back in everything I might not agree with the way you go about things, but I will always be here to listen.”

“Alleria is struggling with the void it’s becoming increasingly hard for her to keep it under control.” Sylvanas seemed to be struggling to get the words out she gazed into Jaina’s eyes. “I can’t lose her again!” whispered Sylvanas.

“Hey, you won’t! What do you need from me?” asked Jaina her hands, stroking Sylvanas’s cheeks. Jaina leaned in and kissed her lips. She felt Sylvanas’s arms snake around her waist firmly holding her close.

“I need you to look into if anything can be done magically to help her, a spell or some potion she can take” replied Sylvanas. 

“Of course I will, I have a few ideas is it ok to get Thalyssra involved she has access to different magic,” asked Jaina. “We should be able to come up with something together. I think we make a good team I like her.” “I can’t say it will work forever though we will have to come up with something more permanent eventually.”

“Should I be jealous of Thalyssra you're getting close very quickly” quipped Sylvanas as she attacked Jaina’s neck. Jaina moaned as her teeth grazed her neck. Jaina’s hand made it up Sylvanas’s top and squeezed her breast. 

“I only have eyes for one Elf” groaned Jaina. “The smart, sexy, beautiful, stubborn and moody one before me!” “The one that constantly drives me crazy who I can’t keep my hands off.” “And if you haven’t guessed by now that’s you!” She pulled Sylvanas head back up to kiss her nipping at her bottom lip. Her tongue entered Sylvanas’s mouth and entwined with hers deepening the kiss. Jaina pulled away “you kiss better than her anyway!” Jaina laughed.

Sylvanas growled “those lips belong to me!” she said, running a finger across the bottom one. Jaina parted her lips and sucked on her finger, running her tongue up it. “These amazing breasts to are mine!” pulling down the front of Jaina’s robe and leaning forward to catch a nipple in her mouth. Jaina gasped as she felt her cold lips suck her nipple in. 

Jaina closed her eyes “I’m all yours! Sylvanas now and always” “I think its bath time!” she whispered. 

“Definitely” growled Sylvanas as she stood up lifting Jaina with her. Jaina wrapped her legs around Sylvanas back, and they left the room.

 

They walked into the temporary Orphanage together the place wasn’t ideal, but it would do for now. Zadrin was in Sylvanas arms; this was something Sylvanas was slowly getting used to. The little girl held her so tightly it caused Sylvanas to feel things she wasn’t used to. Maybe she could feel more than anger and fear like she did for Jaina. The Matron gestured for them to come over Jaina smiled nervously over at Sylvanas. 

They approached and sat down in the Matron’s makeshift office. This felt odd for the Matron she had never imagined having the Warchief sat in front of her. Sylvanas looked at Zadrin “Are you going to go play with the others while we talk to the Matron, Little Moon” whispered Sylvanas. Zadrin looked unsure her hands gripped on to Sylvanas.

Jaina leant over “We are not leaving you here there is no need to worry” she said, kissing her head. Zadrin smiled and climbed off Sylvanas’s knee and ran into the other room. "I thought Little Moon was Vereesa's nickname?"

"I don't think she will mind sharing it. It suits her. She reminds me so much of Vereesa as a child" replied Sylvanas.

“She seems happy,” said the Matron, “you do know you could just take her, and there isn’t much I could do!”

They both were taken back “We wouldn’t dream of doing that we are serious about this and want to do it properly” said Jaina.

“Indeed bring out whatever forms you need us to fill in we don’t want to be treated any different to anybody else I’m not here as the Warchief” added Sylvanas. The matron nodded and reached into her desk for the paperwork. She placed it in front of them with a pen, Jaina picked it up she couldn’t believe all this was happening she was going to be a mother!

Jaina read through it and started filling it in as Sylvanas picked up another and did the same. “We never decided on her last name who’s is she taking?” asked Jaina looking at Sylvanas.

“Proudmoore will be fine” stated Sylvanas. Jaina smiled as she wrote on the form and showed Sylvanas. “Zadrin Proudmoore-Windrunner” she read and shook her head. “If that’s a hint Lady Proudmoore one step at a time please.” Jaina chuckled as she continued with the forms. Sylvanas couldn’t believe how much her life was changing. She didn’t know she had wanted all this until it had happened. 

She was as close to happy as she could be. She wondered if she deserved this happily ever after, she had taken so many others from them. She knew she could never be one of the good guys and honestly didn’t want to be. She had to try to be the best version of herself for Jaina and Zadrin she could be. She wondered what would happen when Zadrin was older and would find out what kind of person she was. She stared down at the form, could she ever make things right. 

“Everything ok Sylvanas!” asked Jaina as the pen hovered over the form. Jaina turned to the Matron “could we have a minute, please?” The Matron nodded and walked into the other room. “I need you to talk to me Sylvanas it’s just you and me now.”

“What will she think of me when she is old enough to hear the truth?” asked Sylvanas. “When she finds out one of her parents is a monster, murderer, evil!” she said, dropping the pen.

The colour drained from Jaina’s face as those words repeated in her head. “There is nothing you can do to fix it, but I do believe that you don’t have to carry on down a bad road,” said Jaina. “Yes, there will be some people that can never forgive you, but it doesn’t mean you can’t try to be better, make better decisions!” “I will always be here to help you, and when she is old enough we will explain to her how you made some bad decisions and went down the wrong track, but you also did great things!”

“What if she hates me?” she asked. This was the Sylvanas that scared Jaina the most the lost, hurt and damaged Sylvanas.

“We will just have to keep telling her the whole truth when it’s appropriate and let her make her mind up. Lordaeron is going to be our new start. Life is complicated, personally. I think you deserve a chance to make things right but a lot of people won’t we have to live with that.” “Nobody knows what’s coming we just have to try and get on with it why don’t you get some air while I finish these.”

Sylvanas walked out of the room and felt a thud against her leg. She looked down to see Zadrin “Don’t leave me!” she said as she clung on to Sylvanas’s leg. 

“I’m not leaving you!” said Sylvanas as she picked her up. “We are signing some papers, would you like to live with us?”

“Yes, I want to go home!” said Zadrin. 

“Let’s go see if Mommy has finished” whispered Sylvanas as she took her back through into the office. Jaina looked up and smiled as they both sat down next to her. “She wants to go home!”

 

Ten minutes later, the paperwork was finished. The Matron shook their hands “Zadrin is officially yours congratulations.” Jaina was almost giddy as she hugged them both.

“Sorry I know you don’t like public displays of affection, but I’m just so happy” cried Jaina. “I get to have my two favourite people in the world right by my side.” 

“I will forgive you this time it is a special day!” replied Sylvanas as they walked back to Grommash hold.

“I think we need to do something to mark the occasion, how about we spend a couple of days in Silvermoon we can show Zadrin where she came from” suggested Jaina.

“Fine but we need to keep it quiet! try and fly under the radar I would prefer to spend some time with just you two not talking politics with Lor’themar Theron he will make a big deal if he knows I’m there” she said. “We can stay at the Spire, and I can keep an eye on Alleria too.”  
“That’s ok with me we could do with some quiet time before you make the big announcement” whispered Jaina. “Life is going to get crazy plus we need to get Zadrin some clothes and Ogrimmar isn’t going to cut it!”

“My child isn’t going to be clothed by Orc’s or Goblins, so yes we will find somewhere in Silvermoon there are some fine tailors there,” said Sylvanas as they walked back into the hold


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas take a break and do some shopping. Jaina has another run-in with her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has stuck with the story as a thank you. This chapter is longer than average.

Jaina stood next to Sylvanas in Silvermoon city. Sylvanas pointed out some of the places to Zadrin. Sylvanas always felt so odd here now not that she hadn’t brought it on herself. This place still caused her anxiety, but she was keeping it at bay by concentrating on Jaina and Zadrin. Jaina noticed a crowd gathering to watch them from a safe distance. “Do you think we will be able to go anywhere without people staring at us!” Jaina said as she sighed.

“I doubt it we have both made a name for ourselves in very different ways!” replied Sylvanas. “I think they are all waiting for me to go crazy and do something!” “Let’s go and find Zadrin some clothes and get this sideshow finished!” They walked off to a Tailors Sylvanas had used in the past the bell rang as they walked in the door. The older Elf approached them the usual fear in her eyes. 

Jaina wished for once they could go somewhere where nobody knew them, although that would be impossible. Jaina stepped forward “we would just like some clothes for our daughter there won’t be any trouble” she assured her.

The woman smiled, not a convincing smile. “What colours were you thinking?” asked the female Elf. “I will also have to measure her!”

Jaina looked at Sylvanas “we would like some summer clothes to begin with, but we need them for every season really.” “We will start with some light dresses in pastel colours.” 

“She will need some pants and tunics too she needs clothes that won’t ruin when I take her out into the woods to hunt and use a bow” stated Sylvanas.

Jaina shook her head “She is too young to be handling a bow! she might hurt herself.”

“I was already going out into the forest with my parents and hunting by her age we are not coddling her Proudmoore!” “She will grow up knowing how to protect herself and those she loves!”

Jaina rolled her eyes “you probably came out of the womb with a bow in your hand” she laughed. “Fine she will need some pants and tunics to please.” Jaina tried to ignore the growing crowd staring in at them from the windows of the shop. “We need pretty much everything, underwear, coats and sleepwear.” Jaina lifted Zadrin out of Sylvanas’s arms and stood her down so she could be measured. “This lady is just going to measure you for some new clothes.”

Zadrin gripped on tightly to her “no, I don’t want to!” 

“Shall I do it? Sorry, she is timid with strangers” said Jaina as she took the tape from the Elf. Jaina measured around all the areas the tailor needed as she wrote them down. 

“You can come back in a few days for the summer clothes, but the others will take longer” advised the Elf. “Would you like to pay now or when they are done?”

“Now is fine!” said Jaina dropping a bag on the counter.

The Tailor picked it up and looked inside “there is too much here!”

“We are new to this so if you think of anything she needs we have not asked for include it please and keep the rest as a tip” stated Sylvanas. Jaina took hold of Zadrin’s hand and led her out of the shop she heard Sylvanas sigh as she noticed the crowd too. Suddenly the crowd started to disperse, and they saw First Arcanist Thalyssra shooing them away and shouting something at them. Jaina smiled as they all headed out of the shop.

“I heard you were here wasn’t hard to guess where,” said Thalyssra shaking her head. “Some people don’t have anything better to do!” “Sorry hi, Jaina, Lady Windrunner and who is this beautiful girl you have with you?”

“This is our daughter Zadrin officially as of yesterday!” beamed Jaina. 

“Congratulations, that’s great,” she said hugging Jaina and nodded at Sylvanas. She patted Zadrin on the back. “Well I was going to ask did you want to come and look at what I had come up with so far for the blight problem but if you’re busy it can wait!”

“Oh, I need to pick your brains about something else as well, but I did promise we would spend the next couple of days together!” said Jaina looking a little disappointed. 

“Go do what you need we will be fine Jaina I have plenty to show Zadrin we can spare you we have tomorrow to spend together!” stated Sylvanas.

Jaina walked up to Sylvanas “are you sure?” she asked. “Will you be ok on your own with Zadrin?” Sylvanas glared at her “Ok ok I know you have commanded armies!” smiled Jaina. She kissed Zadrin “you be good for mommy and don’t let her put a bow in your hand” teased Jaina. She stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed Sylvanas on the lips “Thank you I won’t be long!”

“If it helps Alleria take all the time you need!” whispered Sylvanas.

“Do you want a portal back to the spire?” asked Jaina.

“No, I want to walk back. I have a few places I want to share with Zadrin!” she said as Jaina waved at them both. She didn’t think she could love Sylvanas any more than she already did, but this softer side she showed around Zadrin made her heart melt.

 

A couple of hours later, Jaina sat back in her chair in Thalyssra’s loft that was decked out like a lab. She had to admit she missed all this the books, the potions and spells. She really needed to flex her magic muscles more often. Things had been so hectic lately she barely had time for anything like she used to enjoy. 

“Right that should work for now!” said Thalyssra as she put some stoppers in the bottles of brewed potions. “These should help Sylvanas’s sister for a while it's nice she is reconnecting with them and helping her!”

“Thank you for this I have really enjoyed it getting back to my roots our lives are so crazy now!” “I wish there were something I could do for Sylvanas she always has so much on her plate and it's not going to get quieter anytime soon.

“Why don’t you take a night for yourselves am sure you could get a babysitter for one night and spend some quality time just the two of you!” said Thalyssra. “Me and Liadrin do it occasionally it helps.”

“Yeah, that would be good. I hope Sylvanas will go for it” sighed Jaina.

“Surprise her! I have a good idea a little shop I know in Dalaran that will help you de-stress her!” winked Thalyssra. “Why don’t we port there and we can have a drink and something to eat we have been hard at it we deserve a break!”

“Sure one drink won’t hurt you're worrying me about this shop what does it sell?” asked Jaina as she collected up the vials of the potion for Alleria.

“You will see” laughed Thalyssra as she conjured up a portal to Dalaran.

 

Jaina blushed as she thought about what she had just bought for herself and Sylvanas. She walked arm through arm with Thalyssra through Dalaran they were heading to the Tavern for a drink before heading back. Jaina turned around as someone tapped her on the shoulder. “Hi,” said Vereesa and Jaina smiled “What are you up to?” she asked. 

“Hey Vereesa, this is First Arcanist Thalyssra, and this is….” said Jaina.

Thalyssra held out her hand “Vereesa Windrunner! I can see the resemblance, nice to meet you.” Vereesa shook her hand “We are just going for a drink after some shopping would you like to join us?”

“Sure sounds good, and it’s nice to meet you. First, Arcanist” replied Vereesa as they all headed into the tavern. 

“Thalyssra is fine, find some seats, and I will grab us some drinks, wine ok?” said Thalyssra. Jaina and Vereesa nodded as they walked over to the other side of the room to find a table. Jaina placed her bags down on the table and sat down next to Vereesa.

“So what have you been buying?” asked Vereesa as she grabbed one of the bags and looked inside. Jaina tried to grab it but was too late. “Wow, fancy underwear! Look at you Jaina” she laughed. Then another look of horror appeared on her face “Oh god, you have bought these to wear for my sister, haven’t you!” as she closed the bag pushing it towards Jaina. Jaina blushed again Vereesa grabbed the glass of wine as soon as Thalyssra put them down. “I will need a few more of these before I erase that image.”

“Oh, I like her!” said Thalyssra as Vereesa near enough downed the whole glass. 

“She has seen what's inside the bag!” said Jaina gulping at her glass of wine. Thalyssra burst out laughing. “Let’s change the subject we think we have come up with something to help Alleria!”  
“Like I told Sylvanas it won’t last forever but should help her for a bit!”

“That’s great. I hope it works thanks both of you we really appreciate it, how did everything go yesterday?” asked Vereesa. 

“It had a few bumps, but we have a daughter now,” said Jaina proudly. “Sylvanas has taken to it better than I thought don’t say anything, but she is so looking forward to showing her around Silvermoon and your old family home!”

“I get glimpses of the old Sylvanas since she has been with you, you are good for her Jaina. I know things aren’t easy for either of you!” smiled Vereesa.

“To be fair, they're never going to be it’s who we are at least if the plan goes well with Lordaeron things should be easier!” “I hope you all can join us it will be nice to have family and friends close.”

“I’m all up for it its Liadrin we have to persuade she doesn’t want to be seen as a traitor at the end of the day my loyalties lie with her,” said Thalyssra.

“I feel bad for leaving the Alliance, but it would be nice not to be on the opposite side to my sister, and best friend” stated Vereesa taking hold of Jaina’s hand. “Things have to be different though Sylvanas can’t repeat the mistakes she has made in the past!”

“Yeah, she knows this is between us; it bothers her a lot more than she lets on!” whispered Jaina. “I can’t say too much because Sylvanas is a very private person, but she isn’t blind to what she has done!” Jaina turned as she heard someone call her name “Oh no, that sounds like my mother!” she said. She grabbed the bag with the Lingerie in and pushed it towards Vereesa “She can’t see that I would be mortified.”

“I'm not being found with your sexy underwear!” hissed Vereesa as she pushed them back to Jaina. “I’m not supposed to be with anyone!”

Jaina looked shocked “put a pin in that you are seeing someone! We are talking about that later!” whispered Jaina as she looked down at the bag of Lingerie.

Thalyssra rolled her eyes “give it here you two are like a couple of teenagers” she laughed. “Trust me; everyone knows you have sex! Most of Ogrimmar has heard you and Sylvanas and the rumours say you’re always at it!” Jaina knocked back the rest of her drink to hide her embarrassment as she passed the bag under the table to Thalyssra. 

Katherine approached the table “oh Jaina it is so good to see you!” Jaina got up to hug her mother. Her mother squeezed her tightly. Jaina pulled away and took her seat. Katherine sat next to her. 

“Mother! Vereesa, of course, you already know her, and this is my friend and fellow mage First Arcanist Thalyssra!” said Jaina. Katherine nodded and smiled at each of the women. “Actually Mother I have some pretty big news to tell you!” 

“No offence Vereesa!” said Katherine. “But please tell me it is you have finally come to your senses and broke up with the Banshee Queen!” Jaina sighed would her mother ever accept she loved Sylvanas and had no intention of breaking up with her.

Vereesa got up sensing the tension “I’m just going to get another drink.”

“Yes, I think I will give you a hand,” Thalyssra said as she pushed her chair in. They walked off towards the bar.

“No, mother! Sylvanas and I are very happy together and have no intentions of splitting up” she said hoping Vereesa would bring the bottle back with her. “I wanted to tell you; you’re a Grandma now!” Katherine looked confused, “we have adopted one of the children we rescued from the fire at the Orphanage. She is amazing; a little Blood Elf girl called Zadrin. I have a daughter!”

Katherine looked like she had just been punched in the stomach. “Oh Jaina!” said Katherine, Jaina’s face dropped as she saw the look on her mothers face. “What have you done is it not enough you subject yourself to that vile woman but to bring a child into it!” Jaina’s eyes went glassy as she clenched her fists at her sides. She could feel the magic building up inside her. “What has she done to you I hoped this would just fizzle out after you got it out your system, but you are building a life with her!” “Maybe I need to do something myself to stop this now!”

“Well, why don’t you get someone to kidnap me again like you did last time and nearly kill me!” snapped Jaina. A few people close by heard and turned around to look, but Jaina didn’t care; she was angry. “You will never split Sylvanas and me up I love her get used to it, and yes we are building a life together!” “God, I hope I don’t turn out like you. I hope I can accept whatever choices my daughter makes!”

Katherine looked around. All eyes were on them. She leant close to Jaina “I’m glad your father isn’t here to see what a mess you are making of your life he would be disgusted!” spat Katherine. The slap reverberated around the room as Jaina’s hand connected with Katherine’s face. Katherine's mouth dropped open as her hand touched her face. The chair flew back as she got up “you’re no daughter of mine while you continue bedding that creature” spat Katherine as she stormed out of the tavern.

Jaina stood up the magic sparked from her hands “Ok show’s over! Find something else to look at before I give you something to stare at!” screamed Jaina. 

Vereesa rushed over and grabbed Jaina’s arms “Jaina please you need to calm down before you hurt someone!” whispered Vereesa. Vereesa looked in Jaina’s eyes, but all she could see was the magic dancing in them. Vereesa pulled her down and held her face “She didn’t mean it she is just angry please you need to calm down!” 

Thalyssra took her hand, and the magic crackled between them. She closed her eyes as she clung on to Jaina’s hand. Jaina’s eyes slowly started to turn blue again, and her breathing slowed. Thalyssra let go of her hand and rubbed her own. “She should be ok now. I have taken some power from her!”

“Let’s get you back to the Spire!” said Vereesa as Jaina came round. 

“No I don’t want Zadrin and Sylvanas to see me like this let’s go back to yours for a bit” replied Jaina still a little out of breath. So Vereesa and Thalyssra helped her out of the tavern as everyone watched them leave.

 

Sylvanas smiled as she saw the portal appear in the living room of the spire it was late and she was beginning to wonder where Jaina had got to. Alleria sat across from her. They had been catching up and getting on pretty well. Suddenly Jaina and Vereesa fell through the portal and landed on the rug, Jaina burst out laughing “Did we make it? Are we in the right place?” Jaina rolled on to her back struggling to get her eyes to focus. “There she is the love of my life, honey I’m home!” as she burst into laughter again.

Vereesa sat up she hadn’t drunk as much as Jaina so wasn’t that bad. Sylvanas sat forward “are you two drunk?” she said.

Jaina held up her fingers “we may have had a little bit to drink my love!” she said, crawling on her hands and knees towards Sylvanas. “I have missed you sexy!” as her hands ran up Sylvanas’s thighs.

Vereesa held her hands up “there is a good reason something happened and she really needed a drink!” she said as she hiccuped. 

“What happened that made her want to get this drunk?” asked Sylvanas as she fought off Jaina’s wandering hands. Jaina’s fingers walked up her inner thighs, and she took hold of them.

“Some nasty stuff!” slurred Vereesa. “Jaina lost it I thought she was going to fry everyone in the tavern I haven't seen her like that since Theramore!” she whispered. “Good job Thalyssra was there she took away some of her magic, and she calmed down.” “Her mother was in the tavern and said some really shitty things, but I didn’t hear what she said that made her really angry!”

Sylvanas gently tapped Jaina’s hands as they tried to unbuckle the belt on her pants. “Come on; baby let me in. I want to see what’s inside!” laughed Jaina. 

Vereesa leant forward and grabbed Jaina’s leg pulling her away from Sylvanas. “Jaina, please don’t I don’t want to see that’s my sister!”

“What was she arguing with her mother about?” asked Sylvanas, holding on to her pants as Jaina continued to try and pull them down. “Jaina, please stop that!” snapped Sylvanas.

Vereesa pointed at Sylvanas “guess who! You!” she said as she fell backwards.

Sylvanas shook her head and looked at Alleria “Take her upstairs, and she can sleep it off here but keep her quiet I don’t want Zadrin waking up!”

Alleria got up and picked up Vereesa putting an arm around her shoulder “come on little moon, let’s get you to bed!” she sighed as they struggled towards the stairs. 

Sylvanas leant close as Vereesa went by her head lolled against Alleria smiling. “You should no better we will have words in the morning” whispered Sylvanas. 

“Well, I’m always disappointing my big sister while trying to hold everything together what’s one more time!” slurred Vereesa. 

Sylvanas stood up and reached down to pick up Jaina she took her hands and pulled her up. Jaina laid against her “about time I need to taste you Sylvanas!” giggled Jaina as she went for her pants again.

There was a groan from the stairway “oh damn I can hear her. I wish I didn’t have Elf hearing right now!” said Vereesa. 

“You and me both sister” mumbled Alleria as they continued up the stairs.

“You are going to sleep it off Proudmoore that’s all you’re doing tonight!” hissed Sylvanas. She slung Jaina over her shoulder and followed the others upstairs.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas talk about the night before. Sylvanas steps down as Warchief while Jaina takes Zadrin for a visit to Stormwind.

Jaina woke up and instantly groaned, she opened one eye a little! To check, she wasn’t anywhere strange. She was in her own bed thank goodness her eye flicking shut again. Her head throbbed and felt very heavy as she attempted to lift it off the pillow. She reached out with one hand and felt the cold skin of Sylvanas’s thigh. Jaina knew she was awake. She could feel those intense red eyes boring into her. “Come on, then let me have it. I couldn’t feel any worse than I do right now!” groaned Jaina.

“You’re a grown woman Proudmoore if you want to get drunk that is up to you!” stated Sylvanas. Great, she wasn’t angry. She was disappointed that was so much worse than angry. Angry was one huge rant, and then it was done with! Disappointment could last for ages. 

“What time is it?” asked Jaina. She couldn’t even remember coming in last night it must have been late. They had been at Vereesa’s for several hours her memory was pretty fragmented after that. She was sure it would slowly come back through the day with the most embarrassing details when she least expected it. That’s how it usually worked not that she had been drunk in a long while.

“It’s around ten in the morning,” said Sylvanas. Her voice was very calm, sounding it usually had an edge to it thought Jaina. Panic shot through her if it was nearly ten where was Zadrin.

Her eyes shot open but refused to focus “Where is Zadrin she never sleeps until this time!” said Jaina. Sylvanas put a hand on her to calm her.

“Zadrin is with Alleria she is giving her breakfast and keeping her entertained, she thought we might want to talk!” she said as Jaina breathed a sigh of relief and her body sunk into the bed again. “Do we need to talk?”

“Depends how much Vereesa has already told you I suppose” answered Jaina. She turned on to her back and sat up her throat was dry if she was going to be doing a lot of talking she was going to need a drink. Sylvanas did that spooky thing she always did like she could read her mind and passed her a glass of water. “Thanks!” she said, taking the glass, she had almost forgotten how good a glass of water was when you were this thirsty. She drunk half straight away and placed the glass on the side.

“She told me bits last night some made sense some didn’t it would be nice if you could fill in the blanks” replied Sylvanas. Her eyes hardly left Jaina as she waited for Jaina to speak. 

“Why aren’t you angry with me?” asked Jaina she had expected Sylvanas to go off on her telling her how selfish and thoughtless she had been. 

“Because it's not something you usually do so I presume you had your reasons for it, am I wrong?” said Sylvanas. “I’m a little bothered you felt the need to get drunk rather than talk to me as you are always telling me to do!” “I know in the past I haven’t really given off the image of someone that listens to others, but we are in a relationship now and hope you can come to me when something upsets you!”

“I wanted to Sylvanas, but I didn’t want to put any more on your already full to bursting plate!” sighed Jaina. “Plus I was ashamed and scared. I let her get under my skin, and I lost it, I lost control of everything I could have hurt someone!” Jaina leant forward putting her head in her hands. She felt the tears hit the skin on the palm of her hands as they covered her face. Then she felt cool arms take hold of her and bodily lift her. So she was sat between Sylvanas’s legs, and she put her arms around Jaina and made her lay back against her and kept her arms wrapped around her. Jaina laid her head back against Sylvanas’s shoulder. 

“I will never be the type of partner that you will be able to have gossipy chats with, but if you insist I will try!” stated Sylvanas. “But when your hurting or scared I will be that partner you need! There is nothing you can tell me that I don’t want to hear.” “I want to be that rock that you are for me for you!”

“You are that Sylvanas I love you!” whispered Jaina. “My mother has disowned me. She wants nothing more to do with me while I am with you!” She felt Sylvanas’s body stiffened behind her. “She said it was a good job my father is no longer here because he would be disgusted with me” Jaina repeated, her voice breaking as tears threatened to overwhelm her!” 

Sylvanas sighed deeply “If you need us to separate….”

Jaina grabbed her arms like Sylvanas was going to leave her immediately. “Don’t finish that sentence because the answer will always be no. I don’t want to!” “I know you're trying to be better! for lack of a better word but what I need from you right now is to hate her not enough to kill her, but enough to painfully wound her” said Jaina chuckling softly. “But what you can’t do is ever leave me!”

“I can do that!” said Sylvanas. “There are many ways I could injure her, an arrow to the leg if it goes right through that’s very painful and hard to get out!” 

“Are you actually thinking of ways to hurt my mother?” asked Jaina, looking up at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas shrugged “What can I say old habits die hard!” there was a hint of a smile on Sylvanas’s lips.

Jaina stared at her “I never know when you are joking!” Jaina sunk deeper into Sylvanas she loved feeling protected by her. “I don’t remember much after getting drunk at Vereesa’s I don’t remember coming back here at all!”

“You came back here just after midnight you fell through a portal and sprawled on the rug,” said Sylvanas. “Where you proceeded to try and remove my clothes several times in front of my sisters!” Jaina groaned and covered her face with her arm. “Then while they were still in earshot you told everyone you need to taste me! And carried on trying to undress me as I took you upstairs!”

“Oh, Sylvanas I’m so sorry! I will apologise to Vereesa and Alleria later!” sighed Jaina.

“To be fair if my sisters hadn’t been there, I probably would have enjoyed drunk, horny Jaina! You were certainly persistent” she laughed. “You won’t be on your own apologising I owe Vereesa one for blaming it all on her.” “So what happened after your mother left Vereesa said there was some kind of incident.” Jaina held on to Sylvanas again “Nothing you tell me will make me leave you I assure you!”

“It’s happened before only once most times I can stop it before it goes too far!” she said nervously. Sylvanas could feel her heart beating faster. “As I said earlier, I lost control her words kept echoing in my head.” “It feels like my magic fills my body up and wants to burst out of me. The best way I can explain it is like a blood lust!” “I wanted to unleash it on everyone in that room, and if it wasn’t for Thalyssra I might have!” “It didn’t feel nearly as bad as Theramore because there I did unleash it on a bunch of Orc’s and I carried on hurting them much passed what was necessary, and the worst part was I enjoyed it!”

Sylvanas hugged her tighter more than anyone she understood that feeling most times in the past she had embraced it. “We all have that darkness within us Jaina I know that better than anyone because I embraced it, but you are stronger most times you turned away from it,” she said. “It doesn’t mean you’re bad Jaina you just need a safer outlet for it I can be that for you!”

“I don’t want to end up knocking lumps out of you like Alleria every time I lose it!” sighed Jaina.

Sylvanas moved closer to Jaina’s ear “there are other more enjoyable outlets we can use” purred Sylvanas. 

Jaina turned around in her arms “I like the sound of that” she said smiling. She started kissing Sylvanas’s chest.

Sylvanas grabbed her and stood her next to the bed “Bathe first! I know I’m undead, but even I have standards dear, and you smell like a brewery!” chuckled Sylvanas. 

 

Jaina stood next to Sylvanas in Grommash hold; today was the day Sylvanas stepped down as Warchief. Jaina wasn’t staying she had arranged for a visit to Stormwind with Zadrin to visit Anduin. She would be glad when this was all over, and they could all settle in at the Spire as a family.   
She would have stayed if Sylvanas had needed her, but she had reassured her she would be fine. Zadrin sat on Sylvanas’s knee, playing with her and talking. She noticed Nathanos was continually watching them Sylvanas never saw it, but the man was jealous. That was a good point of Sylvanas stepping down she wouldn’t have to see as much of Nathanos he was staying in Ogrimmar until Lordaeron was ready.

Jaina noticed out the corner of her eye Thrall beckoned her over. She leant into Sylvanas “I will be back in a minute, and then we are leaving” said Jaina and Sylvanas nodded. Jaina walked over to Thrall they were on polite terms now but nothing like the friendship they had before.

“Lady Proudmoore, how are you? Will you be joining the proceedings today?” he asked.

“Thrall after all this time I think you can call me Jaina and no I have other business to attend to” replied Jaina. “Plus I am not part of the horde I was only ever here for Lady Windrunner.”

“How are things going?” asked Thrall as he watched Sylvanas with Zadrin. 

“Between Lady Windrunner and me just fine it seems most other people still have a problem with it, including my mother! We now have a daughter one of the little girls we rescued from the Orphanage.” 

“Congratulations to you both I for one hope you’re very happy together it’s not a pairing I would have ever predicted, you’re good for her.” smiled Thrall.

“We are good for each other Lady Windrunner brings as much to this relationship as I do!” corrected Jaina. She was getting fed up of people saying that Sylvanas gave as much love and support as she took people just never got to see that side of her. Thalyssra beckoned at her from the entrance way. “Sorry I have to go nice to see you, Thrall. I hope you and your family are well also.” She shook his hand and walked over to where Thalyssra and Liadrin stood. She hugged Thalyssra and smiled at Liadrin. “I haven’t got long. I’m leaving for Stormwind soon with Zadrin everything ok after the other night?” asked Jaina.

Liadrin gave Thalyssra a look Jaina chuckled inwardly, Sylvanas and Liadrin were very similar. “I may have got into a little trouble with drinking so much” laughed Thalyssra. “How about you?”

“You were a nightmare!” said Liadrin. 

“I’m so sorry it was all my fault! Things are ok Sylvanas wasn’t impressed, but we talked, and she was fine as for the details I will fill you in at a more appropriate time” whispered Jaina. 

“So how are things going with the other project” winked Thalyssra. 

“Tonight! But not a word!” whispered Jaina, Liadrin looked confused “Right I really must go most of the leadership is here now and I want to be out of here before the meeting starts let's arrange a meet up soon maybe the kids can have a play date?”

“Sounds good, see you soon, Jaina!” smiled Thalyssra.

Jaina leaned in as she hugged Thalyssra “Thank you for the other day with the magic I never said it the other day.” 

“Hey any time Jaina!” smiled Thalyssra. Jaina smiled at Liadrin as she walked back over to Sylvanas and scooped Zadrin out of her arms.

“Are you sure you don’t need me here? I don’t want to leave if you need me?” asked Jaina. 

“I can handle this but thank you it will soon be over can you handle ordinary Sylvanas?” she asked.

“You are far from ordinary Sylvanas, am allowed to kiss you?” said Jaina.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes “of course” she said, kissing Jaina. 

“Me too!” said Zadrin as a little face pressed against theirs. Jaina smiled against Sylvanas’s lips. 

Jaina pulled away slightly and kissed Zadrin too “Mommy doesn’t like sharing, but I think she will make an exception for you!” laughed Jaina. “See you after at the Spire? Good luck, Windrunner!”

“Yes, I will see you later!” she kissed Zadrin on the forehead. 

“Say goodbye to Uncle Nathanos!” laughed Jaina as they walked out of Grommash Hold.

Jaina walked out of the portal outside of Stormwind Keep as a large number of Worgen guards waited for her, accompanied by Genn. She knew this wasn’t Anduin’s doing; they all approached her. Zadrin gripped on to Jaina as they got closer “it’s ok sweetheart no one will hurt you!” Genn was always over the top; she would hardly bring a child with her if she planned to attack the city. 

“Welcome Lady Proudmoore this way please,” said Genn. Maybe it was best to meet somewhere else in future she obviously wasn’t welcome in Stormwind any longer. She followed Genn flanked by the rest of the guards. She hugged Zadrin closer to her as she walked up the hallway to the throne room. Jaina felt like a criminal as she was lead in there. Anduin got up as they walked in “stand down! All this is not necessary” called Anduin. Genn looked set to argue, but Anduin fixed him with a stare, and for once, he backed down. “Come we will go to my private quarters,” he said, putting his arm around Jaina. They walked together into his lounge, and he shut the door. 

Jaina hugged him with one arm “Sorry I would put her down, but the guards spooked her a bit!” 

“I’m so sorry Jaina you know how Genn gets I think he sometimes forgets who the king is here!” smiled Anduin. “Please sit down” he gestured. “Would you like a drink I have fruit juice.”

“Yes please just the fruit juice please I over did it the other night so nothing alcoholic!” said Jaina sitting down on the sofa as Zadrin continued to hide her face in the crook of Jaina’s neck.

Anduin smiled awkwardly as he put down the drinks. “Yeah, I heard news travels fast.” “How are things with your mother?” he said, sitting in a chair off to the side of them. 

“Not great, she has disowned me until I come to my senses!” whispered Jaina. “Hey, Zadrin, are you going to say hi to Anduin he is technically your cousin” laughed Jaina.

He leant forward and stroked her blonde hair “Hi there, Zadrin and how old are you?”

“Five and a bit!” she said, turning to look at him. 

Anduin smiled “Never forget the bit it’s important at your age! Why don’t you go look on that bookshelf over there, there are some good picture books!” he said.

Zadrin looked at Jaina “you can go just be careful with them, sweetheart!” Zadrin climbed off her knee and headed over to the shelf. “I guess your spies have told you she is our daughter and a lot of the other stuff that has gone on?”

“Yes, I do so how is Auntie Sylvanas” quipped Anduin.

Jaina laughed “She is fine thank you just never call her that to her face!” “There is something I need to tell you that’s why I’m here today,” said Jaina casting an eye over to Zadrin. “But for now it must stay between us everyone else will find out soon enough anyway!” “Sylvanas intends to step down as Warchief today she is probably telling the leaders as we speak!” Anduin looked a little shocked and confused. “She wants me and her to take over Lordaeron and rule it as a third faction!”

Anduin sat back in his chair as he took in what Jaina was telling him. “So how exactly will that work the place is ruined, blighted by Sylvanas herself!” said Anduin.

“Myself, First Arcanist Thalyssra and a group of mages have been working on a plan to rid it of the blight we have a few ideas but nothing solid yet!” “We want this third faction to be completely neutral and won’t be involved in any wars between the Horde and Alliance but will help out with other threats against Azeroth.” “Anyone is welcome, but it will mainly be the Forsaken to start with Sylvanas wants a proper home for them.”

“Wow well, I wasn’t expecting that when you arrived today” chuckled Anduin. “Hopefully this means I get to see more of you? Seen as we won’t be on opposite sides!”

“Hopefully although I’m not sure if I should come here any more Genn does his best to make me feel not welcome” stated Jaina. “Things are going to be difficult because I doubt everyone will just accept it not after Sylvanas’s past, but we are genuine we don’t have some evil alternative secret plan in case you were wondering.”

“Well, I wish you luck Jaina because you’re going to need it as you have said this isn’t going to be easy at all you’re going to come up against many hurdles I would like to offer aid, but I’m not sure how well that would work!” “I have something to ask you when we found out you were coming today someone else wanted to be here to see you, but I said I would ask first!” “Calia Menthil really wants to talk to you I told her she couldn’t just show up here.”

Jaina's face grew serious “I don’t think that is a good idea at all Sylvanas would be so angry, and I don’t want to do anything that puts more stress on her.” “I know we were once close friends, but there has been a lot of stuff happen since then, and I don’t feel comfortable going behind Sylvanas’s back.” “Sylvanas has a lot of trust issues, and I respect and love her too much to go against her wishes, so I’m sorry but its a no!” “Do you know why she wants to see me?” 

Anduin shook his head “No, she wouldn’t say, but I thought that might be your answer. I shall tell her what you have said.” Anduin noticed Jaina looking at the clock “do you have to go I was hoping to spend some more time catching up and getting to know my cousin.”

“No, I have some time, yet I promised to see Vereesa before returning home, but I have an hour or so” smiled Jaina.

“Good we could take a tour around Stormwind and show Zadrin some of the sites!” said Anduin excitedly.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina arranges a special night for Sylvanas. The Windrunners get back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is mostly smut so if you don't like that avoid. (not really sorry lol)

Sylvanas arrived at the Spire, one of the mages had made her a portal. It had been a hell of a day, but none of the leaders had been disappointed to see the back of her. She felt numb, what was she now? She hoped things were quiet at home; she just wanted to be with her family. That still felt alien to her a family! People that needed and wanted her. 

She looked up at the Spire, and something felt wrong. She grabbed for her bow, looking around her. Nothing seemed out of place, but it was too quiet, and the spire was in darkness except for one dim light. Where was Jaina they were supposed to be back hours ago and had agreed to meet back here? Sylvanas’s hand tighten around the bow as she walked into the Spire. “Jaina, Alleria, are you here?” she shouted. 

Sylvanas walked further into the spire entering the living room Jaina was stood there surrounded by candles. “You don’t need that” she laughed pointing at her bow.

“What is going on? Why is it so quiet, where are the others? Is everything ok?” questioned Sylvanas looking around the room.

“Everyone is at Vereesa’s including Zadrin who is having fun with her cousins!” smiled Jaina. “I thought seeing as you have had a trying day and the next few weeks are going to be very busy we should spend the night just the two of us!” “I wanted to surprise you!” She undid the ribbon on her robe, and it fell from her revealing the underwear she had bought the other day. Jaina wore a red lace bra and pants set and a belt holding up some black stockings.

A smile lit up Sylvanas’s face as she took in Jaina. She stood her bow in the corner of the room and approached Jaina. Jaina waved her hand, and Sylvanas’s armour disappeared, leaving her in a simple tunic and pants. “You have some great ideas, Lady Proudmoore you’re the whole package! Smart, sexy, strong and loving!” said Sylvanas as her eyes trailed over Jaina. “Look at you; you’re breathtaking. I’m not sure what I have done to deserve you!”

Jaina really enjoyed the way Sylvanas looked at her like she wanted to consume her. “There is one rule no destroying the underwear I only bought it recently, and it wasn’t cheap” chuckled Jaina. “Come here you might not be Warchief any more, but you will always be my Queen!” Sylvanas walked up to her and Jaina’s arms slid around her waist. “We have all night, and I intend to use every bit of it to worship you!” She took Sylvanas’s hand and placed it on her chest over her heart; this is what you do to me every time you look at me, touch me, you drive me crazy Sylvanas.

“I think you underestimate your effect on me. I have no heartbeat, but you make my whole body come alive, you make me feel things I never thought I would again!” whispered Sylvanas. She ran her hands over the soft skin of Jaina’s hips. Those intense red eyes were gazing in her blue ones as she moved in closer. Sylvanas’s hand touched her cheek and then took hold of the back of her neck as their lips connected. 

There was no rush tonight. It was all about the intimacy between them as Sylvanas lips moved slowly and gently against Jaina’s. Jaina ran her hands up Sylvanas’s back under the tunic her nails grazed lightly over her skin. Jaina’s eyes closed as Sylvanas deepened the kiss her tongue ran across Jaina’s bottom lip. Jaina pressed into the kiss, encouraging Sylvanas’s tongue further into her mouth as they ran alongside each other. Jaina’s hands wandered down to Sylvanas’s backside and cupped it, pulling them flush together.

Sylvanas gently tugged on her bottom lip as she pulled away from Jaina. She knelt in front of Jaina and pressed gentle kisses on the bottom of her stomach. Her fingers were nimbly working to free the stockings as she slowly pushed the stocking down her leg then repeating it with the other leg. She kissed the soft, warm skin of Jaina’s inner thigh, and a small moan fell from her lips. Sylvanas stood up and leaned in to whisper in Jaina’s ear “tell me what you want me to do to you anything” purred Sylvanas. 

“I want your mouth on me and your tongue deep inside me till I’m a quivering wreck” whispered Jaina. “I want you to take me and remind me who I belong to!” Sylvanas smirked and knelt again. She hooked her fingers into the waistband on Jaina’s panties and tugged them down over her hips and off her feet. She nudged Jaina’s legs further apart and unfastened the belt putting it to one side. She kissed her way down from Jaina’s stomach to her pubic bone, her nose picking up that was irresistibly Jaina. Sylvanas fingers crept up Jaina’s inner thigh just brushing against her folds, her fingers already wet with Jaina’s arousal. 

Sylvanas licked her lips and kissed up to Jaina’s hip bone, taking her time. Jaina’s hips bucked, and she gently slapped her backside “patience Lady Proudmoore!” teased Sylvanas. Jaina smiled and threaded her fingers into Sylvanas’s hair, guiding her to where she needed her the most. Sylvanas’s fingers spread her folds and licked straight up her centre as Jaina gasped. The tip of her tongue teased her clit. Sylvanas moaned herself as she licked up her over and over again coating her tongue in Jaina’s arousal. Jaina moaned loudly as she went back to her, clit, gently sucking on it. The grip Jaina had on her hair increased as Jaina got closer. Sylvanas looked up Jaina looked so beautiful with her eyes closed as pleasure rippled through her body.

Jaina’s hips ground into Sylvanas’s face. She gasped again as Sylvanas’s filled her with two fingers curling them inside her. They plunged in and out of Jaina until they found just the right spot. “Oh, shit, just there, please!” pleaded Jaina. Sylvanas fingers worked that spot as her lips sucked on her sensitive clit. The noises coming from Jaina were driving her crazy as she pushed Jaina closer to the edge. Jaina cried out as she burst over the edge, pleasure flooding her body. Sylvanas’s name fell from her lips several times. 

Sylvanas sat back on her heels as she lowered Jaina down on to her lap. Jaina’s body was limp against her, her warm breath against her neck. She closed her eyes as she listened to Jaina’s heartbeat, return to normal. Jaina lifted her head “I love you!” and Sylvanas smiled.

 

Jaina sat in front of the fire, Sylvanas had her head laid on her lap. She watched as Jaina sipped at her glass of wine. “What did you think about me before I came to you that night in the spire?” asked Jaina. 

“I found you very attractive but unattainable, you were part of the Alliance I never thought you would be into me,” said Sylvanas. “I wanted you on my side in more ways than one. I saw the power in you and knew we could do great things together!” Jaina put her glass down and moved out from underneath Sylvanas laying her head carefully on the floor. She crawled around and straddled Sylvanas’s waist, she leant forward and kissed her.

“Can I tell you a secret?” whispered Jaina into Sylvanas’s ear. She ran her tongue up Sylvanas’s ear and nibbled at it.

“mmm, you can tell me anything nothing would make me turn from you!” purred Sylvanas tingles of excitement shot through her body as Jaina continued to play with her ear.

“If you had come to me at the right time we could have done that we could have ruled over everything together!” whispered Jaina. “When Theramore was destroyed, I embraced the darker side of myself. I wanted to wipe Ogrimmar off the map as if it had never existed! If you had come to me, then things would have gone very differently.” “That’s one reason I like being with you; I don’t have to hide any part of me.” She felt Sylvanas grip her hips as she moved her mouth to her neck. Jaina’s teeth grazed against the pale skin of Sylvanas’s neck. “Does that part of me excite you!”

Sylvanas smirked, “What do you think!” 

“I secretly wanted you for years. I would watch you on the battlefield and wish you would just come and take me!” purred Jaina. Jaina flicked her wrist, and Sylvanas’s hands flew up above her head held there by invisible magic bindings. Sylvanas looked into Jaina’s eyes and could see the magic behind them. “I’m in control and can stop if you would prefer?” said Jaina as she noticed Sylvanas watching her.

Sylvanas bucked her hips, throwing Jaina forward against her chest. “Don’t you dare any version of you is fine with me, you don’t scare me Proudmoore!” she growled. She kissed Jaina biting her lip and tugging on it.

“Challenge accepted my Queen!” whispered Jaina. Her lips were returning to Sylvanas’s neck, sucking on the skin. “I wanted you to take me from the battlefield and do all the dark things that ran through your mind.” “The number of times I got off thinking about what you could do to me poor, helpless little Jaina!” 

“Ha, you’ve never been helpless far from it. I wouldn’t have fucked you that first night if you had been!” growled Sylvanas. Her mouth fell open as Jaina took one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked on it. She could feel Jaina’s magic all through her making her body so sensitive to the slightest touch. A moan escaped Sylvanas’s lips as her warm mouth licked at her hardening nipple. 

Jaina moved back up to Sylvanas lips as her fingers slid inside her folds. She closed her eyes as she magically heated her fingers up inside Sylvanas. “I wanted you to spoil me and make me yours, use me till I could barely move!” “No one ever made my blood pump through my veins like you do I wanted to feel you all through me even when I was with Kalec I wanted it to be you so bad!” Jaina’s eyes sparked with magic her whole body coursed with it as her fingers plunged deep into Sylvanas’s. Sylvanas’s arousal coated her fingers encouraging her “I wanted you so bad because I shouldn’t have you!”

Her thumb slid over Sylvanas’s clit. “Now, I have you. I still can’t get enough.” She felt Sylvanas’s walls tightening around her fingers as their bodies rocked together. Jaina added a third finger and moaned as she felt so deliciously tight around her fingers. Her fingers curled up inside Sylvanas “Come for me Queen now!” growled Jaina. She pumped her fingers faster into Sylvanas as she cried out and pushed her over the edge. Something about being the only person to do this to Sylvanas made Jaina feel more powerful. Sylvanas’s body slowed down as she came down from her high.

Jaina moved off her and flicked her wrist, flipping Sylvanas on to her stomach. Jaina sat over her lower back. She took hold of Sylvanas’s hair and tugged her backwards, lifting her chest off the floor. Jaina leant forward and started to nibble at her ears again then licking where she bit. “You look so beautiful when you come. It’s all I can do not to grind against you and come too” purred Jaina. Jaina let go of her hair and reached around, taking hold of her throat as she kissed her shoulders. Jaina’s nails were slightly digging into her skin.

“Jaina, are you still there?” asked Sylvanas her eyes were almost all magic. She could feel Jaina’s body against her and magic sparked between them. 

“Yes, do you need me to stop?” she whispered. Sylvanas shook her head “good!” Jaina ground her hips against Sylvanas’s backside “the feel of your body against mine is intoxicating. She moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses down her spine. She knelt between Sylvanas legs and conjured a pillow under her pelvis. “You are such an amazing sight Lady Windrunner as she looked at her arousal glistening on her inner thighs I don’t think I will ever tire of looking at you.”

Jaina slowly slid her hands up her inner thighs; her thumbs were just brushing against her folds. She moved up to her backside and caressed it. She slid her fingers down and over her backside. They carried on underneath, and the tips of her fingers ghosted against her folds. “Don’t tease Jaina” warned Sylvanas. Jaina smiled and slid her fingers inside her entrance as a loud moan came from Sylvanas. Then she gasped as Jaina’s fingers started to vibrate.

“Do you like that?” smirked Jaina as she started panting. Sylvanas just grunted not capable of words at that point in time. Then she felt Jaina’s other hand work its way around to her clit doing the same thing. Sylvanas’s body writhed against the floor as she felt the orgasm beginning to build inside her. She pulled at the invisible restraints around her wrists, still holding her hands above her head. 

Sylvanas had lost all rational thought as Jaina continued to assault her body in the most amazing ways. She rocked her body into Jaina’s hands. She was so close now all her body sparked with Jaina’s magic. “Who do you love?” she heard Jaina say.

“You always you!” cried Sylvanas as she burst over the edge; pleasure flooded her body as she came hard. Her body ground into Jaina’s fingers savouring every minute of the wonderful sensations filling her body. Suddenly Jaina freed her hands and laid beside her, pulling Sylvanas into her arms.  
Sylvanas lifted her head and looked up, Jaina’s usual beautiful blue eyes looked back at her. 

“Are you ok?” whispered Jaina. “I just wanted to make you feel good hope I didn’t go too far; I can control it better when I am not angry!”

“I told you I could handle anything you can give Proudmoore, but you definitely made me feel good” purred Sylvanas. 

 

They both laid in front of the fire, completely exhausted. They were both finally sated after hours of taking what they needed from each other. “I bet you were really smooth back when I first saw you weren’t you?” smiled Jaina. “You had me hooked from the first time I saw you. I don’t think I was ever the same!” Sylvanas rolled her eyes “So much confidence as you strode through Silvermoon and so mysterious nobody knew that much about you, were you ever an awkward teenager like me?”

“No” chuckled Sylvanas. “Others only ever found out what I wanted them to know about me!”

“What made you stay that first time I came to you?” asked Jaina. Her fingers made circles against the skin of Sylvanas’s stomach.

“Same as you something I wasn’t supposed to have plus I have eyes you have a stunning body nobody in their right mind would turn you down!” replied Sylvanas. “But then you slowly slipped under my skin, and you awakened things I hadn’t felt since I was alive!” “Now I don’t want to be without you” she whispered just loud enough for Jaina to hear.

“I feel the same I just hope my mother doesn’t plot anything to split us up,” she said snuggling closer to Sylvanas.

“So do I because I will do everything in my power to keep you” replied Sylvanas.

 

Jaina laid against Sylvanas on the sofa. Unlike Sylvanas, she wasn’t undead and did need to sleep, so the night's activities had left her exhausted. They heard voices from the entrance way as Zadrin dived on both of them giggling. Jaina pulled their daughter close and snuggled up against her as Sylvanas kissed her head. Vereesa followed after her with Alleria “Wow my sister has a smile on her face don’t often see that” teased Vereesa.

“Behave or else I will tell you exactly how it got there!” smirked Sylvanas as Vereesa pulled a face. “I could tell you things about Jaina that would make your hair curl!”

Jaina slapped Sylvanas’s thigh “she is just joking, aren’t you Sylvanas?” Sylvanas just smirked at Vereesa and shrugged her shoulders.

“So how is normal life now you are no longer Warchief or part of the Horde?” asked Alleria who looked a lot better since she had been taking Jaina’s potion. 

“Not sure it took a lot off my plate but it has been replaced by other stuff, we have decided to give it a few days before we start work on Lordaeron,” said Sylvanas. “I have arranged a meeting close to Lordaeron in four days with all the Forsaken who want to, and I will try and get the word around in the meantime.”

“Speaking of that, I have been thinking a lot, and I’m in! our family has been fractured for far too long now I gave everything for the Alliance I missed seeing my son grow up” stated Alleria. “I won’t let that happen again with my nephews and niece, so whatever you need help with I’m here.” 

Alleria shook Sylvanas’s hand “Thank you, sister; it means a lot!” They turned to look at Vereesa. 

“Fine, I’m in! I don’t think Greymane trusts me anyway since all this stuff between you and Jaina” sighed Vereesa. 

“Thank you, Vereesa, we appreciate it!” said Sylvanas.

“Mummy is asleep!” whispered Zadrin as she stroked Jaina’s face.

Sylvanas picked her up and sat her on her own knee. “Don’t wake her humans don’t have the stamina we do!” laughed Sylvanas.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina decides to have some fun with Sylvanas and her magic.

Jaina stood in the kitchen preparing some snacks for Thalyssra and Lady Liadrin coming over with their daughter Salandria. Lady Liadrin had also come to a decision about Lordaeron, Sylvanas feared the worst knowing she would probably stay with the Horde. They had decided to meet at the Spire because Sylvanas wasn’t sure how welcome she was in Silvermoon now she was no longer Warchief. Plus people were bad enough, usually staring at them now she had stepped down and left the Horde she would be even more of an attraction.

This whole thing felt strange to Sylvanas a year ago she was planning military strategies now she was making lunch for friends with her partner and child. That Sylvanas would have laughed and thought she was mad if she had told her what she would be doing in the future. “Sylvanas I need to tell you something in the interest of us not having any secrets between us, but I need you not to go mad until I have got it all out!” said Jaina. She felt Jaina’s hands snake around her waist as she stood at the counter.

“The way you put instantly gets my back up but go on!” replied Sylvanas. She put the knife down just in case it was something really bad.

“When I went to see Anduin the other day he asked me if I would be willing to talk to Calia Menthil and I instantly said no,” she said feeling Sylvanas stiffen up at the name. The fruit Sylvanas had in her hand burst from the increase in pressure from her grip. Jaina covered her hand with her own “Hey; I told him no straight away!” she reaffirmed.

“Why does she want to see you?” asked Sylvanas wiping her hand on a cloth. 

“I don’t know she didn’t tell Anduin she just wanted to see me, but I’m not interested in seeing her she is from a time in my life that I would rather forget,” said Jaina. “Yes we were once very close, almost like sisters, but many years have passed, and I have not seen her. I have heard she is helping my brother Derek adjust!”

The mention of her brother pricked at Sylvanas’s conscience she had raised him as a plot against Jaina not that Jaina held it against her. “If you think it is about your brother then you should talk to her.”

“It’s most likely not so I think I will leave it I could talk to Derek directly if needed to well I think so I’m not sure how things stand between us now” sighed Jaina. Again this made Sylvanas feel guilty Jaina had lost most of her family in loving her. “I know what your thinking and don’t I wouldn’t change a thing I walked into this relationship with my eyes wide open I knew what could happen! I would still choose you!” “I know you're not comfortable with stuff like this, but in any version of reality, I would find you and choose you. I love you all of you; I always will!” She turned Sylvanas around and kissed her. She tried to lighten the mood “Damn I will have to think of something else to say on our wedding day now” she laughed.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes “you are incredibly cheesy, but I agree with the sentiment I would always choose you!” whispered Sylvanas. 

“See, you can do it; you can be sweet and cute!” laughed Jaina.

Sylvanas pushed Jaina back against the counter “I’m not cute or sweet” she growled. “You push your luck, Lady Proudmoore!” She kissed Jaina roughly biting at her bottom lip.

“Hey just remember your child, and I are in the living room, plus we are expecting guests any minute! Keep it child-friendly in there” shouted Alleria. 

“It was a kiss calm down!” laughed Jaina as she gently pushed Sylvanas back. 

“This is not done!” she said gesturing between them. “You will be punished later Proudmoore!” 

“Bring it on, Windrunner!” laughed Jaina. “As for Calia, it will never happen. I doubt she has anything of interest to say to me probably just another one who doesn’t agree with my life choices!” She picked up a couple of plates of snacks and brought them through setting them on the table. 

“Are Lady Liadrin and First Arcanist Thalyssra fine with me being here the last time I saw them it wasn’t pleasant the void attacking at the Sunwell” mentioned Alleria. 

“This is your home to everything will be fine Alleria, Thalyssra knows the situation she helped me with the potion we gave you,” said Jaina. “Are you feeling, ok?”

“Yes, the potion is working well; there are hardly any whispers” replied Alleria. 

“Well, then everything is fine trust me Thalyssra has seen quite a few of our demons, and it hasn’t frightened her off yet” stated Jaina as she squeezed Alleria’s arm. Jaina heard voices looks like they’re here. Jaina walked out of the room to meet them as Sylvanas came through.

Jaina walked back through with the others, and they all greeted each other. “Hey Zadrin, why don’t you show Salandria your room and all the stuff Mommy likes to spoil you with!” said Jaina, which earned her a glare from Sylvanas. The girls ran off upstairs “Please sit everyone, and I will get some drinks.” 

“I will help you!” offered Thalyssra as she followed Jaina through into the kitchen. “So how did it go I have been dying to find out?” 

Jaina turned around and smiled “Very well one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time; she loved the Lingerie.” “I even managed to keep control of my magic when things got a little intense” blushed Jaina. Thalyssra looked a little confused, but they stopped talking as Alleria walked in.

“Sylvanas wants to know where you have got to” grabbing the drinks and taking them back through. She heard Alleria telling them that they were gossiping as she went back through.

“Anyway keep this between us two but Sylvanas’s body kind of works a little differently now she is undead, so I have to use a little bit of magic to help things along,” said Jaina feeling awkward. It was nice to be able to talk to somebody about stuff because there was no one else! She could hardly speak about her love life with Sylvanas’s sisters. “I decided to enhance things a little more the other night, and I stayed in control, so it seems I only lose control when I’m angry.”

“Be careful Jaina because I’m not sure you get how powerful your raw magic is for want of a better word when I drained some off you the other day I felt a little high afterwards” warned Thalyssra. “If you wanted we could run through some exercises to help you keep control of your magic when your angry just channel it, so it’s not as explosive!”

“Yeah, sure I’m not sure it's necessary but anything that helps I’m willing to try” replied Jaina.

“Mind if I check now just to see what is going on with it?” asked Thalyssra.

“Sure what do we need to do?” asked Jaina she trusted Thalyssra obviously but thought this was a bit unnecessary her magic felt fine. Thalyssra took her hands and closed her eyes. It was a strange feeling Jaina closed her eyes too. She could feel Thalyssra magic grasp at hers like tendrils spreading through her body. It felt good; it felt powerful she took a deep breath. It felt amazing to be this powerful. Both the women’s magic entwined then suddenly she felt Thalyssra’s memories flood her brain was this supposed to be happening? 

She saw very private moments between Thalyssra and Liadrin and wondered if Thalyssra saw her memories. There were images from past partners, family stuff from when she had been a child. Jaina felt like an intruder, but she had not asked for this not that she wanted it to stop either she felt so good as the power charged through her body. Then it all stopped as Thalyssra broke the connection Jaina felt drunk she grabbed at the counter to steady herself.

“Was I supposed to see your memories? Some were quite personal” asked Jaina. “Did you see mine?” She understood what Thalyssra had meant now as she regained her composure she felt high also. Like she could do anything she couldn’t stay still, she wanted to test her magic.

“No that is unusual our magic must have some kind of connection and yes I did see your memories I’m sorry that has never happened before,” she said, “I need to look through some of my books to see what happened do you feel good?”

“Yes, really strong, powerful like I could take on an army on my own” chuckled Jaina.”I guess we should be glad our magic is compatible; it might have gone wrong if it wasn’t.” “You do know if you wanted to know anything about me you could have just asked!”

“Honestly Jaina I didn’t know it was going to happen but if you were wondering your magic is really powerful I haven’t felt anything like that in years,” said Thalyssra. 

“I would appreciate you keeping what you saw to yourself some stuff no one but Sylvanas, and I know, guess you now know so I would like to keep it that way please” stated Jaina.

“Are you two having a private party in there or do you intend on joining us at some point!” shouted Sylvanas. 

“I won’t say a word I promise Jaina,” she said as they headed back into the living room.

Jaina walked around the sofa and sat next to Sylvanas and smiled at her as she snuggled closer to her. Sylvanas noticed the flicker of magic behind her eyes as she looked at her “everything ok Jaina?” Jaina nodded and reached for her drink suddenly an idea came to Jaina maybe there was a way to use her magic now. 

She rested her hand on Sylvanas thigh, so she was touching her, then moved her other hand. Sylvanas felt a warm sensation on her cheek like someone was stroking it. She shook her head “I believe Lady Liadrin has something to tell us I do hope its good news” said Sylvanas. The strange sensation moved now, and she felt it against her throat. It wasn’t unpleasant exactly the opposite it felt nice.

“I hope so we have discussed it between ourselves and would like to join you in Lordaeron if the offer is still there” stated Liadrin. “We see a lot of potential in what you want to do and would like to be a part of it.”

“I second that I can’t wait to get started,” said Thalyssra excitedly.

“That’s great news we are going for our first official visit in a couple of days if you can join us,” Jaina said as she continued to move her hand and play with Sylvanas. Her hand twisted at her side as the invisible touch she had on Sylvanas headed to her breast. Sylvanas cleared her throat as she felt a feather-light touch caress her breast. Then it glided over her nipple and tugged at it, sending a spark of pleasure to her centre. 

She looked at Jaina, but she was busy talking to the others she couldn’t prove it, but she suspected this was Jaina’s work or at least she hoped it was. She laid back against the sofa, trying to keep her face neutral as the touch rubbed at her other nipple. Jaina’s poker face was awful. She could see her watching out of the corner of her eye, and a slight smile played on her lips.

“Your quiet Sylvanas everything alright?” asked Alleria. Sylvanas smiled and nodded as the touch headed south. The feather-light touch ghosted over her stomach and cupped her centre. Sylvanas squeezed her thighs as the touch dipped inside her she bit her lip to stifle a moan. The touch glided over her folds, never doing too much just slightly dipping in, slowly driving her crazy.

 

An hour later, they had just said goodbye to their visitors. As Jaina attempted to walk back into the living room, Sylvanas pinned her to the wall. “Did you have fun, Lady Proudmoore?” her thigh pushed against Jaina’s centre and a small moan fell from her lips.

“I’m not sure what you mean Sylvanas” smirked Jaina. “Are you ok you were awfully quiet back there.”

“No I wasn’t I was being driven crazy by your teasing so I suggest you get Zadrin down for a nap and meet me in our room so you can finish what you started!” growled Sylvanas. “If it happens again and the kids aren’t around I will take you where you sit I don’t care who sees!”

Jaina pecked her on the lips and ducked out of her hold, blowing her a kiss as she went to get Zadrin. Alleria grabbed her bow and walked passed Sylvanas “Right I’m off to hunt fancy coming with me?” asked Alleria.

“Maybe another time I have something to deal with,” she said as she walked back into the living room. 

 

Sylvanas was laid on the bed as Jaina walked into the room. “She’s only having a nap so in the interest of not wasting time!” she waved her hand, and their clothes disappeared. She leapt on the bed next to Sylvanas. “So do you want me or my special touch?” she smirked. “Come up here where I can see you properly and attend to your little problem.” “Right up here and I will make up for the teasing I promise!”

Sylvanas rolled on top of Jaina “Firstly, what were you two doing in the kitchen I saw the magic in your eyes when you came out!” asked Sylvanas. She kissed the pale white skin of her neck; her tongue trailed over the areas her teeth grazed.

"Mmm Thalyssra wanted to check my magic, but we had some kind of weird connection of magic” moaned Jaina as Sylvanas continued to attack her neck. 

“Connection? Elaborate!” growled Sylvanas as Jaina’s thigh connected with her centre.

“Fuck your so wet damn Sylvanas” purred Jaina as she felt her arousal on her thigh. “Our magic entwined and it felt so good I felt really powerful like I could take on armies by myself.” “Then I saw her memories flashes of all aspects of her life even private moments she said that wasn’t supposed to happen she saw mine too!” 

Sylvanas stopped what she was doing and moved closer to Jaina’s face, staring into her eyes. “You need to be careful in the past Elves have had problems getting addicted to magic, especially the Nightbourne!” “I don’t want you or her getting addicted to it I don’t like what happened what kind of connection?”

“Just a magical connection nothing like that I only have eyes for one elf I have only wanted you for as long as I can remember” stated Jaina. “And now I have you I wouldn’t do anything to spoil that I can control it I’m not addicted it did feel good, but it's not something we will be doing again it made me uncomfortable especially seeing her memories!” “If you prefer I will look into what happened I’m still on good terms with Modera!”

“Good. I need you to be vigilant and not get carried away,” said Sylvanas. 

“How about you get up there so I can satisfy my woman!” Jaina laughed Sylvanas moved up her body, placing a knee at each side of Jaina’s head. “Fuck I lied I am addicted! Addicted to you!” “Your scent, your taste, touch and how you move” Jaina groaned as she took hold of Sylvanas’s backside and pulled her closer. Her tongue took a swipe from bottom to top of her folds, Sylvanas shuddered, and soft moans fell from her lips. 

Sylvanas grabbed the headboard as she was finally getting what she had needed for the last two hours. Her body rocked against Jaina’s face. She looked down at the woman she loved. Jaina had given up a lot for her, her family, friends and the alliance to stand by her. No one had ever done anything like that for her before nobody had ever loved her so unconditionally. She gasped as Jaina’s magic spread through her body, making her nerve endings come alive. Also spreading through her chest was a warmth that only Jaina made her feel one that had scared her initially.

Sylvanas head fell back and her eyes closed as she felt Jaina enter her with two fingers. Her velvet walls clenched around Jaina’s fingers as she was driven closer to the edge. These pleasurable sensations were something she never thought she would feel again that Jaina made possible. Her fingers gripped the headboard slightly cracking the wood as her moans of pleasure got louder. Jaina curled her fingers and hit the spot where there was no return, and she called Jaina’s name again and again. Her body continued to move against Jaina’s hand and tongue to get every last bit of this amazing feeling. Her body shook as she leant against the headboard.

She felt Jaina’s fingers leave her body and gently pull her down on top of her so she could hold her. “I love you Jaina” she whispered into Jaina’s ear.

Jaina wiped the tear from her cheek “I hope they're happy tears Sylvanas?” said Jaina as she kissed her lips.

“There I can’t believe how lucky I am tears” whispered Sylvanas. “I have some done some terrible things I don’t deserve your love.”

“Maybe you wouldn’t have done those terrible things if you had someone to love you and be there for you after the terrible things you experienced I will always be at your side as long as you want me there.” Jaina’s head turned as there was a rattling of the door handle “Looks like we have company” said Jaina cleaning them up and redressing them with magic. The door flung opened, and Zadrin jumped on to the bed before crashing into them both. 

They all snuggled up on the bed and Sylvanas kissed her head and smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole group meets at Lordaeron to start work on returning it to its former glory.

Jaina leaned against the door frame watching Sylvanas and Zadrin talking in the living room. She smiled at how different Sylvanas was with Zadrin and herself gone was the abrasive ex Warchief the one that kept such tight control over her feelings. Well, except for anger and annoyance which she had displayed a lot. Jaina wondered if these moments showed the real Sylvanas even when she was alive Sylvanas had a lot of control over how other people saw her. The confidence she had shown striding through Silvermoon is what had first caught Jaina’s attention.

Sylvanas walked into a room, and she owned it and could bend most people to her will. Jaina knew back then she would have bowed to her will she always would. The number of times she had followed her back then trying to get glances of her if she hadn’t been so young maybe Sylvanas would have glanced back. She knew she would have been putty in the woman’s hands she always was, but she did like to challenge her to, and she knew Sylvanas liked that. A completely submissive woman would bore Sylvanas plus that wasn’t Jaina. 

“It’s rude to stare Proudmoore!” said Sylvanas without taking her attention from Zadrin. The little girl adored them both but the way she looked at Sylvanas always warmed Jaina’s heart. She hoped that look would never be wiped off her face but knew one day it would when she learnt more about her mother. Part of Jaina wished she could erase all the bad things Sylvanas had done she was not on Sylvanas’s level but Jaina to had done bad things, things she wasn’t proud of they were just less known.

She would like to pass them off as part of the war that had always raged on, but they weren’t Sylvanas had been hurt and bitter, damaged by Arthas and acted out in the worst way possible. She refused to think about her as evil she couldn’t, but she was in the minority who felt that way. Jaina walked in and sat next to them both smiling at the happy face of Zadrin. She would miss her while they were in Lordaeron, but the place was too dangerous to take her not only from the Blight. But from the number of enemies both she and Sylvanas had.

Lordaeron would be the perfect place to attack either one of them there was not an army of Horde around them any more. There would most likely be a fair few forsaken and Nathanos and the Dark Rangers who had stayed loyal to Sylvanas. Jaina doubted she would ever get rid of Nathanos; unfortunately, the man was infatuated with Sylvanas even though she refused to see it. “Did you tell her what was going to happen?” asked Jaina stroking Zadrin’s cheek.

“Yes I have told her she is going to stay with her cousins, and the woman Vereesa employs to look after them. I hope Vereesa’s vetted her properly” replied Sylvanas as she watched Zadrin playing with her bracelet.

“Well she has looked after them for the last two years, and our nephews are fine. I think if she were up to something she would have shown her hand by now!” said Jaina. “But I know what you mean it is worrying leaving her so soon even if it is only for a couple of days while we get the initial operation up and running at Lordaeron.” “But we have no choice we are all needed there!” “Plus I will be spending a lot of time there initially working with the other mages to rid it of the Blight.”

“I’m sorry I have made it harder for you cutting your time with Zadrin,” said Sylvanas apologising. 

Sylvanas apologising still threw Jaina off sometimes there was a time she wouldn’t consider apologising for anything. Jaina took a deep breath “About that if we are to go ahead together with this plan I don’t ever want to use the blight on anyone ever again I want the rest destroyed in as safer way as possible” stated Jaina. She had never demanded anything of Sylvanas, but this was important the stuff never did anything but cause devastation it was too dangerous.

Sylvanas looked at her and could see she was considering her answer. “Fine as you wish I personally think in certain circumstances, it could be useful, but I respect your wishes and will get rid.” Jaina let out an audible sigh of relief she had imagined Sylvanas would have been more complicated than that to persuade. “Does that include destroying the notes for the different formula’s we have made over the years?”

“Yes, please if they got into the wrong hands, it could be a disaster!” pointed out Jaina. “I suppose we should stop stalling and get this over with.” Sylvanas nodded, and Jaina reached over to Zadrin and lifted her off and on to her own lap. “Mummy needs a big hug before we drop you off at your Auntie Vereesa’s.” Jaina pulled Zadrin close, laying a kiss on her blonde hair. “I love you Zadrin you’re going to have a great time with your cousins and its only two days, we will be back before you know it.”

“Mummy is right, but we will miss you, and I love you too” whispered Sylvanas into the little girl’s ear. It was silly, but Jaina felt a tinge of jealousy sometimes in how quickly Sylvanas had expressed her love for the little girl when she herself didn’t hear it quite as often as she wanted to. But she was glad they had bonded so quickly because the little girl adored her.

 

Sylvanas was mildly surprised by the turnout as she stood in the clearing close to Lordaeron. They still had to keep a reasonable distance from the blight. She was flanked by Jaina, her sisters, Lady Liadrin and Thalyssra. A little further away was Nathanos and most of the Dark Rangers a couple had chosen to take their own path a year ago Sylvanas wouldn’t have stood for that, but things were different she was different. Plus she was no longer the Warchief so couldn’t demand anyone’s loyalty.

She watched Nathanos as he continuously scanned the tree line for any unwelcome visitors. She knew Nathanos would always be loyal because despite how unaware Jaina thought she was of the man’s feelings, she knew what he felt. She felt bad because technically, she was using his feelings to keep him loyal. Once long before Jaina, she had tried to force feelings for the man, but it simply wasn’t possible to feel anything but a close friendship which had been severely tested since Jaina had been on the scene. Sylvanas just wished they could get on it would make things so much more comfortable but doubted that would ever happen.

Vereesa leaned in “I can feel eyes on us, and I don’t mean from the crowd there is someone or several people hiding in the woods.”

“I agree sister,” said Alleria, her keen eyes always watching too. 

“Yes, I am aware I can sense them too” replied Sylvanas her Ranger senses had never left her. “We should get this underway and see if this person or persons are brave enough to show their faces.” Jaina was on edge she didn’t need to be a ranger to know how dangerous this situation was or that this was the perfect situation to take any of them out. She had seen glimpses of something or someone in the woods never enough to work out who or what it was. Sylvanas turned to her “Are you ready to get this started” she asked a comforting smile on her lips.

Jaina sighed “as ready as I will ever be” she nervously chuckled. She was glad to be doing this with Sylvanas, but there was something to be said for the safety and security the Alliance or Horde offered. She nodded at Sylvanas “Go ahead, I’m ready.”

Sylvanas cleared her throat “Can I have some quiet! we would like to get started!” Most immediately stopped chatting still used to when the Banshee Queen talks everyone else listens. “I’m glad that so many could join us today in the start of this new chapter for the Forsaken, things have been left a little in the air these past few weeks, but I’m here now to explain exactly what we have planned.” “By we, I mean Lady Proudmoore and I this plan is jointly lead by us!” 

There were a few whispers in the crowd of mainly forsaken. There were a few Blood elves and Goblins too. The goblins were primarily there to see what was in it for them and because they were too nosey not to be there. “Lady Proudmoore and I have put a lot of thought into this over the last few months, and we would like to make Lordaeron our home again it is what the Forsaken deserve and what we would like to provide.” “No one is forced to stay and every one no matter what race is welcome in new Lordaeron!” 

The whispers were getting louder in the crowd. “Can we not have the chatter until I have finished where there will be plenty time for questions and further discussions on specific topics” stated Sylvanas increasing the volume of her voice until the crowd quietened down again. 

“What about them?” shouted undead female pointing at Sylvanas’s sisters. 

“My sisters, Lady Liadrin and the First Arcanist will make up the council that helps us run new Lordaeron as more people join us, representatives of each race will be welcomed into the council,” said Sylvanas. “We will be in contact with the Horde and Alliance but will not become embroiled in the war between them.”

“Some would say that when you were Warchief, you acted to escalate the war between the Horde and Alliance and now you just want to leave them to it!” shouted another from the crowd.

“I will answer that now, but any other comments or questions should really wait to the end if you wish to talk to any of us privately that will also be available at the end!” Sylvanas reiterated. “Yes, I have escalated things between the Horde and Alliance in the past with my questionable actions!” “I freely own up to this and over the past year have come to regret some of my actions and constantly live with the repercussions of these actions and always will do.” “There is nothing I can do to take these back or make them better for some, but I would like a chance to show I can change and become a better leader.”

Jaina moved to her side, resting a hand on the small of her back not to say anything but to offer her silent support. It did as intended “Lady Proudmoore and her fellow mages will be working over the following weeks to rid Lordaeron of the blight any other magic user willing to help, please see her” stated Sylvanas. “Once everything is in place and settled, we will, of course, respond to any threats to Azeroth and work alongside the Horde and Alliance if needed.” “I must insist anyone who lives here will have to abide by the rules of all races from either side living in peace together.”

The whispers started up again in the crowd and Sylvanas tried to ignore them she really couldn’t gauge if this were going in their favour or not. “Any incidents of violence against another race will be dealt with severely and quickly by Lady Proudmoore or myself” Sylvanas shouted to be heard with the increase in noise from the crowd. Her attention had been diverted to a disturbance at the outer edge of the group. 

A loud booming clapping came from that area, and she felt her sisters instantly at their sides. “Oh bravo, great speech” shouted a deep rough voice. The crowd parted like the sea as Genn Greymane walked towards them, Jaina immediately on edge as she stepped forward. He was in his Worgen form, and Nathanos and the Dark Rangers pushed their way through the crowd to intercept him.

“Nathanos, Rangers stand down” called Sylvanas. They slowed down and stared at her, waiting for there next order Nathanos would put the beast down at a moments notice. For a second, Sylvanas’s attention was dragged to Jaina’s hands where magic sparked from them. Sylvanas wondered when their personalities had swopped recently Jaina seemed all too ready for a fight. She heard the others move behind her sisters, turning as more Worgen appeared out of the woods all around them.

“I mean such a rousing speech about togetherness and peace you almost had me wanting to join you myself” mocked Genn. He stood a few feet away from them “Oh and look, your sisters have crawled back to you what caused that did you threaten their families unless they joined you?” “Or is blood really thicker than water! spoiler ladies I’m not sure that’s what is running through that any more!” spat Genn pointing a large hairy finger towards Sylvanas. “Maybe you’re under the same spell Lady Proudmoore is under you do know eventually it will break Sylvanas and she will see what a monster you really are!” “Then you will be left alone then what will happen you will go back to your old ways you’re too far gone ever to be anything else but a monster” he growled.

This time it was Sylvanas who put her hand on Jaina’s shoulder as she could see the anger radiating off her. “Jaina, you need to calm down his words don’t affect me!” whispered Sylvanas. “We won't make the first move that’s exactly what he wants!”

“Do you know your mother came to me begging me for help to get you back she knows when her daughter is being coerced into acting against everything she knows and loves!” said Genn. “I agreed so after I have dealt with this filth we will take you back and help you regain your senses although I doubt you will ever be the same after being violated by her for months.”

God is that what they really thought well, they were sadly mistaken because she would have to be dead before she would go back to them. “I’m not under any control I have never been I’m sick of explaining myself to everyone” shouted Jaina. “I went to her if you need to know, I gave myself to her and enjoyed every minute of it.” “And I would do it, again and again, Nathanos you’re not biased, you hate me has she got a spell over me?” Nathanos with a look of disgust on his face, turned to Genn and shook his head.

“Dear God Jaina, I can barely stand to look at you, so you have chosen your fate!” snarled Genn. “You will die with her, and I will tell your mother you were a casualty of the fight to spare her, knowing her daughter willingly bedded down with a monster!”

“There is no need for all this I’m here unarmed willingly to talk this out,” said Sylvanas. “Or you could just leave and let us get on with making a home for my people and my family nobody here wants a fight!”

Genn looked around at Nathanos and Jaina “I disagree and so do they, they look like they want a fight to me!” “You really think I’m just going to walk away and let you play house after what you did to Gilneas and my son think again bitch I will not leave till you’re dead and anyone who takes your side.” Genn let out a huge howl that rang through the skies as thundering feet ran at the group from the woods.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues as Jaina gets a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who continues to read this.

Sylvanas looked around her as maybe thirty or so beasts ran from the trees. Genn looked straight at her “Nobody touches the Banshee Queen she is mine!” he bellowed. Sylvanas heard the others draw their weapons damn she didn’t have her bow with her this was supposed to be peaceful. She heard her name being called from behind and turned around it was Vereesa who threw Sylvanas her own bow and quiver, Sylvanas reached out and caught them confused. 

“You will need them!” called Sylvanas, why was Vereesa giving her, her bow.

Vereesa held her hands up and shrunk back “I can’t do this” she said as she refused to fight. Sylvanas looked in her eyes; her sister was no coward, so what was going on. Suddenly Vereesa’s eyes went wide, and Sylvanas knew straight away her mistake was turning her back on Genn as the huge Worgen barreled into her knocking her to the floor.

Jaina screamed “Sylvanas!” as a bolt of ice flew straight at his back, knocking him off Sylvanas. Jaina covered Sylvanas body with a shield and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her moving, but she could see ichor leaking from somewhere as it soaked into the soil near to Sylvanas. A quick check of her surroundings told her the others were dealing ok with the other Worgens. Jaina turned to Genn her magic crackled through her and all around her, again dancing in her eyes. “Thalyrssa come here!” shouted Jaina hoping to be heard over the noise, she wanted the extra power she could provide to finish this.

Sylvanas dragged herself up to a sitting position grabbing her leg where she had been injured. She looked at Thalyssra “No, stay there” commanded Sylvanas. Liadrin turned from the action and looked between the three of them. “You don’t know what the connection can do it's too dangerous!” 

Jaina glared at Sylvanas “Fine I don’t need it” spat Jaina as she turned to Genn and fired shot after shot into him. She turned to the other Worgen left and started firing magic at them too. Howls and cries went up from several places as she singed fur and tore them apart. 

“Jaina enough!” yelled Sylvanas gripping her leg and trying to get to her feet. She stumbled and fell back to her knees. 

“Don’t stop Lady Proudmoore because I won’t until she is dead, and now you!” gurgled Genn as he spat blood out on to the ground near him. Now, most of the threat was dead or dying; all eyes were on them. “Go on finish me” growled Genn as he struggled to his knees and spread his arms wide, so she had easy access to his chest to strike. 

“You heard him he won’t stop until you and I are dead!” cried Jaina. Keeping her eyes on Genn as her raw magic flowed through her body. She lifted her hand as the magic sparked from it, ready to deliver the final blow.

“Is this what I have turned you into, is this what being with me does to someone” shouted Sylvanas. The words hit Jaina, but she didn’t turn or lower her hand. “I’m trying to be better for us, for our daughter set something going that actually means something but appears I have just transferred my toxic attitude to you!” 

She heard Genn cough up more blood as he tried to laugh “What a pathetic sight you have become Sylvanas” he gurgled.

“Nathanos take the Rangers and get him and his dogs out here now!” called Sylvanas. 

“Yes, Dark Lady!” he said, hitting Genn straight in the face knocking him out then grabbing some fur and dragging him away. Sylvanas struggled to her feet as Vereesa and Alleria ran over to her and helped her up. 

They helped her hobble over to where Jaina still had her back to her. She thanked them, and they stood back. She put her hand on Jaina’s shoulder, and she finally turned around to face Sylvanas. The magic still dancing behind her eyes, but she put her hands down “He is going to try and kill you, and I can’t let him do that” whispered Jaina. “I know what you have done, and I know how he feels, but I love you and won’t just let him take you from me I can’t!” 

“Hey, he has been trying for a long while now and hasn’t managed it yet what makes you think he will succeed this time!” chuckled Sylvanas trying to lighten the mood. “I’m quite capable of looking after myself, but I understand what you’re doing I don’t want to lose you either, but we can’t lose ourselves to all this!” Sylvanas’s leg gave away, and she fell to her knees both her sisters and Jaina reached for her and she waved them away. Sylvanas looked into Jaina’s worried face “Marry me!” she said.

Jaina looked down at her “What did you say?” asked Jaina not quite believing her ears. 

Sylvanas took her hand “I said Marry me!” she shuffled onto her uninjured leg. “We never know, especially now when we might lose each other, I haven’t got a ring but I will get one, please marry me Jaina Proudmoore!”. 

She heard a sigh from behind them as Vereesa pulled the necklace from around her neck. She pulled their mother's ring from it and stepped forward, offering it to Sylvanas. “At least do it properly if you’re going to do it!” whispered Vereesa. 

Sylvanas turned to her “are you sure mother gave it to you.” Vereesa nodded. Sylvanas squeezed her hand as she took the ring and held it out to Jaina. “None of this means anything to me without you I love you please marry me Jaina Proudmoore.”

Jaina wiped her eyes and gazed at Sylvanas “Yes, of course, I will” whispered Jaina as she sunk to her knees in front of Sylvanas holding her hand out. Sylvanas smiled and placed the ring on Jaina’s finger; it was a little big, but they could sort that out later. Jaina threaded her fingers through Sylvanas’s and leant in to kiss her. Their lips connected, and their lips moved slowly together as her magic settled down. One of Jaina’s hands let go and cupped her cheek as the kiss continued.

Vereesa cleared her throat “Ok guys get a room we are in the middle of what was a battlefield only ten minutes ago!” she pointed out. Neither seemed to take any notice as they got lost in the kiss. “Look, knock it off before I take both of you out!” chuckled Vereesa. Jaina smiled against Sylvanas’s lips as she threw up a shield over them. Vereesa shook her head as Jaina pulled back from Sylvanas and withdrew her shield. 

She got up and held her hand out “Come on soon to be Mrs Proudmoore-Windrunner” laughed Jaina.

“I’m not sure I can get up my leg isn’t working right now,” said Sylvanas. 

“Shit Sylvanas we need to get you seen by the healers!” she said as she got under one arm and Vereesa got under the other hoisting Sylvanas up. They wrapped her arms over their shoulders and started walking her back to the others. “You do pick your moments Sylvanas you couldn’t have just taken me for a nice meal and proposed then” chuckled Jaina.

“That’s not me! Too slow-paced” she laughed. They sat her down, and Jaina gestured for the healers to come over.

“I’m going to have to learn from these healers if you keep getting hurt so I can fix you up myself” smiled Jaina. The others gathered around and started congratulating them.

Vereesa hugged Jaina “Congratulations you do know that will make us proper sisters now don’t you,” she said beaming.

“I already considered you my sister I always have,” said Jaina.

Vereesa knelt by Sylvanas “Congratulations Lady Moon you better look after her”, and she put her arms around Sylvanas and hugged her. 

“Thank you Vereesa! I can get another ring if you want that one back” said Sylvanas. She held on to her sister for a little longer she had missed her. She reluctantly let go as the healers came over to treat her. 

“Keep it mother wouldn’t have minded” smiled Vereesa as she stood and moved out the way. “This has been one strange day. I’m going to help the others set up camp. 

Alleria hugged Jaina and nodded to Sylvanas “Congratulations both of you, hold up Vereesa I want to help too” she said jogging after Vereesa. 

Next Thalyssra and Lady Liadrin came over. “I hear congratulations are in order,” said Liadrin as she hugged Jaina and shook Sylvanas hand. “I need a word later when you are feeling up to it”, and Sylvanas nodded.

Thalyssra was excited “Hey, let’s look at the ring crazy timing but a great proposal, congratulations.” She hugged Jaina and nodded at Sylvanas. As Liadrin dragged her off towards the camp.  
,  
Jaina sat down next to Sylvanas “I don’t think she has told Liadrin what happened the other day.” She picked up Sylvanas’s hand and held it threading her fingers through hers. “Sorry I lost it with my magic I just saw you laid on the floor and panicked.” She brought Sylvanas’s fingers to her lips and kissed them. 

Sylvanas looked “it’s fine; I just don’t think you should kill Greymane we don’t want to bring more trouble on ourselves than we already have!” “You do know he won’t be the only one who will come after us we just have to be ready!” “When we have rebuilt, I want our wedding to be the first event that happens here!” “I hope I didn’t put you on the spot you do want to do this, right?”

“Of course I do. I can’t wait to be your wife!” smiled Jaina. “How did you get hurt, didn’t you see him coming?”

“No I got distracted Vereesa refused to fight I need to speak to her about it I’m not sure why” replied Sylvanas.

“Let me talk to her I am her favourite sister” laughed Jaina and Sylvanas rolled her eyes. “Did she look scared?”

No, I didn’t get that feeling from her. She just simply refused; it wouldn’t be difficult for you to be her favourite; she barely tolerates me!” stated Sylvanas as the healers finished up. Sylvanas made to get up but still needed Jaina’s help.

“It will take some time Sylvanas, but she is coming around to you slowly she offered you the ring” replied Jaina. She smiled and nodded to the healers as she helped Sylvanas towards their tent. “Let’s get you back to the tent, and I will go check on Vereesa.”

Sylvanas turned to Jaina “I was hoping you would come and help me heal” she winked.

“All you are doing tonight is resting!” laughed Jaina as she laid Sylvanas down on the furs. “I won’t be long,” she said, kissing Sylvanas, and she pulled her down. “Behave!” she said, getting up and laughing.

“Come on, I nearly died Proudmoore, and I proposed!” stated Sylvanas.

Get some rest while I’m gone, and I will see when I get back!” said Jaina. Sylvanas groaned as she laid her head back on the pillow.

 

Jaina stood outside of Vereesa’s tent and took a deep breath. It had been one hell of a day she really had thought she was going to lose Sylvanas. She looked down at the ring on her finger and ran her fingers over it. It really was beautiful she wondered what people would think when they heard probably the same they did now. Most thought she was crazy, but she was beginning not to care any more all that mattered was that she and Sylvanas were happy. 

“Knock, knock,” said Jaina as she poked her head around the tent flap of Vereesa’s tent. She saw Vereesa sat at a table in the far corner of the tent. “Mind if I come in?”

Vereesa got up to greet her “Everything ok I thought you and Sylvanas would be busy” she laughed. “Sorry, of course, come in, you’re always welcome Sis!” and they both laughed. She covered over something she was writing on the desk with some other papers she had on her desk. Jaina conjured another chair as Vereesa turned the one at the desk around.

“Sylvanas mentioned earlier that when she got hurt she was talking to you and you refused to fight I just wondered why if you needed to talk about something?” asked Jaina looking concerned.

“I’m sorry I never wanted Sylvanas to get hurt I just can’t fight against Greymane” replied Vereesa. 

Jaina felt confused “You know you don’t have to fight, but they did attack us first, and he planned to take me back to my mother forcibly!” “But I respect your choice not to fight against the Alliance if you’re having second thoughts about this whole thing that’s fine too!”

“It’s not the Alliance or changing my mind it's just him I can’t fight against,” said Vereesa. “If it were anyone else I would have joined in.” Jaina looked really confused now, and Vereesa leant forward putting her head in her hands. 

“Hey, what’s going on you can tell me anything if you need me to keep it to myself I can” sighed Jaina. Jaina leant forward and stroked Vereesa’s hair “Do you like Genn?” said Jaina pulling a face.

Vereesa’s shoulders started shaking, and she looked up laughing. “Eww No! Jaina stop guessing I will tell you!” “Tess and I have been seeing each other its new and nobody knows yet!” Jaina breathed a sigh of relief “I just didn’t think it was right to attack her father unless it was absolutely necessary by the looks of you, you could have managed them all alone anyway!”

“Isn’t all this going to make things difficult between the two of you any way, you living here with us?” asked Jaina. 

“I don’t know we haven’t discussed it yet, don’t lie to Sylvanas you can tell her but please no one else!” Vereesa sighed. 

Jaina got up and pulled Vereesa into a hug. “So you haven’t discussed it or haven’t had time to discuss it,” said Jaina waggling her eyebrows. “I’ve missed this us together,” said Jaina still holding onto Vereesa. She shook her head laughing “I told Sylvanas you Windrunners had a thing for humans and it's true” They both laughed as Vereesa nudged her in the side. Jaina laid on Vereesa’s bed and pulled her down next to her “So spill it. I want details!”

“There is not a lot to tell we got talking and were instantly comfortable with each other, neither one of us is keen on sneaking about!” sighed Vereesa. “But we like each other, and the sex is amazing!” “I do kind of feel guilty sometimes you know about the boys and Rhonin.”

“Well don’t Rhonin would want you happy and the boys are growing up you deserve a life, to be happy,” said Jaina. “Enjoy it after everything you have gone through you deserve it.”

“Shit Jaina I can’t believe you thought it was Genn,” said Vereesa gently kicking Jaina as they both burst out laughing.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas sort a few things out while trying to get some alone time before they are separated.

Jaina flicked back the flap on their tent and stepped through. The first thing she saw was Sylvanas trying to move about in the tent. “What the hell Sylvanas the healers said your leg would be fine by the morning if you rested get back on the bed” commanded Jaina.

“I thought you had deserted me you’ve been gone ages!” snapped Sylvanas. “I was bored and was only going to look through some of the paperwork!”

“Well you can get back to bed, and I might just play nurse” teased Jaina trying to ease Sylvanas’s mood. She never was a good patient how the healers put up with her Jaina had no clue. Jaina eased Sylvanas back on to the bed and conjured her armour away. She left her in tunic and pants as she leant forward and kissed her forehead.

“You’re going to have to do better than that if you want me to stay here” chuckled Sylvanas her mood lightening a little. “So what was up with my sister and what took you so long?” Jaina got laid down next to her and flicked her wrist, so she was in a simple robe. She got under the furs next to Sylvanas careful not to catch Sylvanas’s leg. God that felt good after the day they had to be snuggled under the furs. She leant up on her elbow and looked at Sylvanas.

“I don’t know how you will feel when I tell you, but we have to keep it to ourselves!” said Jaina. The fingers of her free hand touched Sylvanas’s bottom lip absentmindedly running across the dry, cold skin. “She is seeing Tess Greymane and didn’t want to attack or kill her father as you can tell might put a dampener on it!” Sylvanas shook her head and covered her face with her arm. Before Sylvanas could rant, Jaina licked her own lips and softly kissed her lips. 

Jaina shuffled up a little to get a better angle as they continued to kiss. Jaina ran her tongue along her bottom lip before letting it explore Sylvanas’s mouth. Her hand held Sylvanas’s head before sliding into her hair. Jaina’s tongue slid against Sylvanas’s, making them both moan a little as Sylvanas’s hand rested on Jaina’s thigh. They shot apart as Nathanos cleared his throat from the entrance of their tent. Jaina glared at him he had great timing as always “Yes!” snapped Jaina.

He turned to look at Sylvanas, acting as if Jaina wasn’t even in the tent. “Dark Lady! Greymane and his men have been dumped far from here!” he said. Jaina saw his eyes flick around the tent she wasn’t sure what he was looking for. 

“Thank you, Nathanos, please sort the rangers into teams to switch out every couple of hours and keep watch on the camp!” ordered Sylvanas. He nodded but continued to stand there Sylvanas looked up. “You’re dismissed, thank you!” Jaina lifted her hand above the covers so Nathanos could see the engagement ring. She smiled as he took a double-take when he was about to leave the look on the man’s face made Jaina want to laugh. Jaina smirked she knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help herself as he whipped back the tent flap and left.

“So where were we before we were so rudely interrupted” asked Jaina as she closed in on Sylvanas again.

“You had just told me that my sister is seeing the rabid dog’s daughter, of all the people she had to pick, did it have to be her!” sighed Sylvanas. “Did she sound serious about her, or is it just sex?”

“I’m not sure but seeing her eyes light up and the smile on her face as she talked about her said a lot even if Vereesa didn’t” replied Jaina. “I don’t think it’s just sex although she did say that’s pretty amazing.” “You Elves just can’t keep your hands off us sexy humans especially you and your sisters” she chuckled.

“This again!” sighed Sylvanas even though she had a slight smile on her face. 

“Turalyon, Rhonin, Nathanos, Tess Greymane and me all humans case closed” Jaina pointed out.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes “I hope I’m there when Genn finds out” smirked Sylvanas and Jaina swatted her arm. “Can you imagine his face it will be priceless especially now Vereesa is back here oh I will enjoy it.” “I must say Vereesa has good taste!”

“Hey, I’m right here!” laughed Jaina as she flashed Sylvanas.

“It will always be you, and your considerable charms come here!” Sylvanas lifted her head off the furs and kissed Jaina, and her hand slipped into Jaina’s robe. Sylvanas tugged on Jaina’s bottom lip and deepened the kiss. Jaina hands dove into Sylvanas’s hair, keeping her close as her tongue played with Sylvanas’s. Sylvanas’s hand ran over Jaina’s soft pale skin, and she moaned as her fingers claimed her breast. 

Jaina moaned as Sylvanas rolled and tugged on her nipple between her finger and thumb. The peak hardened in her fingers. She could feel Jaina’s heartbeat raise. Jaina’s hand ran over the cool skin of Sylvanas abdomen as the kiss got heated. “May we speak to you, Lady Windrunner?” came a voice from outside the tent. Jaina groaned against Sylvanas’s lips.

“Fuck! Doesn’t anyone go to bed around here!” whispered Jaina. She pulled away from Sylvanas and sat up, straightening her robe out. “Yes, sure come in!” she shouted as Lady Liadrin, and Thalyssra walked in. Thalyssra took in the scene and looked at Jaina who pulled a face and Thalyssra mouthed the words sorry and pointed to Liadrin.

“I would like to speak about what happened earlier Thalyssra has finally filled me in!” said Liadrin. Jaina conjured a couple of chairs, and they sat down. Jaina sighed inwardly all she wanted to do right now was be with Sylvanas.

“Would you like a drink?” asked Jaina. She might be annoyed, but she was still polite she did wonder how many visits they were going to get tonight though. They both shook their heads “well I certainly need one” she said as she conjured two glasses and a bottle of red. She poured two out and passed one to Sylvanas who had also sat up. “Mind your leg, darling!” said Jaina rubbing her thigh as she looked up, everyone was staring at her. Jaina shook her head “We are a couple we do couple things it’s not that strange I touch her, kiss her, we laugh and cry together everyone needs to get over it!” snapped Jaina. 

Sylvanas glared at Jaina “Do go on Liadrin!” she said. 

“Thalyssra told me about the connection between herself and Jaina and the unwanted side effect that happened to,” she said with a slight blush. “We aren’t comfortable with the connection between their magics until it has been looked into either woman could get hurt.”

“I just wanted the extra power to finish the attack a little quicker I didn’t need it before you say it there is no addiction here!” reassured Jaina. “If it makes you feel better, we will thoroughly investigate it before using it again.” “It doesn’t seem to do anything dangerous, just enhance our raw magic.” “I will make sure I ask an old friend of mine of the Kirin Tor if she has come across anything like this before!” Liadrin seemed reassured by this she so reminded Jaina of Sylvanas how she acted. She certainly wasn’t so straight-laced in the bedroom from what Jaina had seen the other day. 

“I think that has been sorted satisfactorily now if there is nothing else Jaina and I have something to discuss in private seen as we won’t be seeing each other for a while,” said Sylvanas. Both of them seemed to get the hint and get up.

“Thank you, and we will see you in the morning have a good night,” said Liadrin as she and Thalyssra left. 

“Right I don’t care what anyone else wants I’m getting naked, and we are having sex because I have to be here a week at least without you and I’m going to miss you!” said Jaina as she threw her robe off. She grabbed for Sylvanas’s pants “Damn is this going to hurt your leg?” she asked suddenly hesitating she wanted this but not to cause Sylvanas pain.

“I have no pain I’m dead dear well, not physical anyway! So you can continue to disrobe me” Sylvanas chuckled. Jaina tugged her pants down and then eased off her top. 

“So I’m ok to lay on you?” asked Jaina, making sure. Sylvanas gave a frustrated nod, Jaina smiled and climbed on top of Sylvanas. “Finally I really needed to feel you against me. I have wanted you so badly since you proposed.” “Hearing you say you love me in front of the others.” Jaina leant in and captured Sylvanas’s lips her hand slipped into Sylvanas’s hair. She felt Sylvanas grab her backside and moan into her mouth, dragging their bodies closer together.

Jaina’s tongue joined with Sylvanas’s as they danced together. Jaina’s hand cupped her breast as the magic began to flow into her body. Her fingertips were playing with Sylvanas’s nipple as Jaina kissed along her jawline. She sucked her earlobe into her mouth a smile burst over Jaina’s face as she licked right up Sylvanas ear and felt her shudder underneath her. She sucked on the tip of her ear and Sylvanas bucked against her. “Like that?” smirked Jaina, Sylvanas just grunted in a low husky tone. She moved to the other ear “Fuck I don’t know how I can last a week without you” she whispered.

Her fingers continued to explore her other breast tugging on the nipple. She felt Sylvanas’s nails dig into her hips. “Hi, can we speak Lady Windrunner!” came a voice from outside the tent.

“You have to be fucking joking” shouted Jaina. Sylvanas put a finger to her lips.

“Is it life or death situation?” asked Sylvanas as Jaina continued to nip at her ear she refused to stop again.

“No, but we could do with speaking to you!” answered the voice.

Jaina again sucked on the tip of her ear, and Sylvanas closed her eyes. “Come in at your own risk then as Lady Jaina and I are both naked and about to have sex and she isn’t stopping she has informed me” shouted Sylvanas. They both laughed as they heard footsteps walk away from the tent. “Obviously wasn’t important enough” whispered Sylvanas.

“They will all be talking about us,” said Jaina moving on to Sylvanas’s neck nipping and kissing her way down. 

“They already do dear I do not care!” whispered Sylvanas her hands moving up to Jaina’s back. 

 

Jaina woke first as she lay against the cool skin of Sylvanas’s chest. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to get them to focus. She readjusted her position to lay next to Sylvanas, shifting her unruly blonde hair from out of her face. She felt Sylvanas move and her eyes opened. “How's the leg?” asked Jaina, turning to face Sylvanas.

“Stiff but I can move it,” she said as she bent and extended it. 

“I can’t believe you’re leaving in a few hours and then I won’t see you for a week” sighed Jaina. “I know its better for Zadrin to have one of us there, but I will still miss you!” Jaina’s fingers ran over Sylvanas’s abdomen as she laid there and watched her.

“I will miss you too” whispered Sylvanas. “The sooner the Blight is gone, the better we can start building our home.” “I would like to leave Nathanos and some of the Dark Rangers here to protect you and the other mages.”

Jaina rolled her eyes “I’m not sure there is point leaving Nathanos here he doesn’t care if I live or die he would probably help whoever was attacking to finish me off.”

“He will do as I ask!” stated Sylvanas. Jaina just smiled she knew better but left it, for now, she would probably be safer with Genn than Nathanos, and that was saying something after yesterday.

Jaina looked down at her ring. It still felt a little unfamiliar on her finger, but it looked amazing. “Can I ask you something?” said Jaina “hopefully I won’t upset you!” Sylvanas gestured for her to carry on. “Do you think your mother would’ve have approved of us or me really?”

Sylvanas took her hand, running her finger over the ring and smiled. “It wouldn’t have mattered if she didn’t, but yes, I think she would have liked you!” said Sylvanas. Her face grew dark “Not that she would be happy with me if she were still alive, I let them all down.” Jaina moved closer and stroked her face. 

“I know some will never forgive you and I understand why, but things can be different you shouldn’t stop trying to be better” whispered Jaina. “Plus if your mother had still been here I don’t think you would have done all that she wouldn’t have deserted you as everyone else did.” “I know it sounds like an excuse, but everyone needs love, and you went through something horrific, and nobody was there for you, you were forsaken!” “Even if this relationship doesn’t work Sylvanas, I will always be there for you. I won’t ever just desert you! You're stuck with me, sorry!” 

A tear slipped down Sylvanas’s cheek “I want to believe that I really do” sighed Sylvanas. 

Jaina looked her in the eyes as her thumb wiped away the tear from her cheek. “I can only promise you I mean it and show you by doing it!” whispered Jaina. “But this will work so we don’t have to worry about that because this is the only thing that feels right for me except for Zadrin!” Jaina closed the difference and kissed her lips a soft, gentle kiss. 

“Thank you!” whispered Sylvanas.

“I think we better get up before we are missed this was our idea” laughed Jaina. “Although the only thing I want to do right now is grab Zadrin and run far away with you where no one can bother us and nobody knows us.” She sat up in bed and redressed herself with magic and did the same for Sylvanas. “Ready to face the world together” joked Jaina as she got up helping Sylvanas up at the same time. Sylvanas wobbled a little at first and then got her balance as she put weight on her leg and took some steps towards the opening of the tent. “So that you know I’m going to hold your hand I don’t care what everyone thinks!” 

“I’m sure after last night they aren’t going to worry about us holding hands” chuckled Sylvanas. 

“I know, but I always feel all eyes on me like your not allowed to be affectionate because of the way everyone sees you!” Jaina smirked, “Although sometimes I do wish the old Sylvanas was back like when we first met because that was seriously hot!” 

“Oh, don’t worry, Proudmoore she hasn’t completely disappeared!” growled Sylvanas.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina stays at Lordaeron to clear the blight while is left alone with Zadrin. Jaina gets a surprise visitor!

Jaina walked with Sylvanas to where the others stood waiting. Except for the mages and a few guards the others were leaving there wasn’t much they could do till the Blight was gone. Sylvanas had to head back too they didn’t know how long it would take and it wasn’t fair to leave Zadrin for that long. “I’m going to speak to Nathanos I will be back in a few minutes!” said Sylvanas as she walked off to were Nathanos was stood. 

He wasn’t pleased about being left here to guard her not that Jaina would trust him to do it anyway. She quickly walked over to Vereesa she wanted to speak to her before Sylvanas came back. “Vereesa can I have a word in private real quick please,” said Jaina smiling at Alleria and Liadrin. They moved over to one side “I know this isn’t going to be easy, but I need you to keep an eye on Sylvanas without her knowing.” 

“This sounds like something I could get on the wrong side of her,” said Vereesa wearily. 

“We don’t know anything about kids and are learning as we go along, but if Sylvanas is struggling, she won’t admit it to anyone I need you to keep a discreet eye and help her if she needs it” whispered Jaina. “She won’t act grateful, but I am! please, you are a great mother.” “She just keeps saying she has commanded armies, but she never had to feed, bathe and get her armies to sleep” chuckled Jaina. 

“Well, food should be no problem. She was an amazing cook before she you know! I doubt she has forgotten everything but of course I will they can stay with us if she wants” offered Vereesa. “But I’m blaming you if I get my arse kicked because she finds out you asked me to keep an eye on her!”

“Thank you I just worry because it’s different when we are together, but she had never done the whole domestic thing I mean she was Warchief and other things before!” said Jaina as she leant forward and hugged Vereesa. 

Sylvanas walked back over to them, and Vereesa whispered: “Everything will be ok, don’t worry!”

Jaina pulled away “see you soon!” Vereesa smiled and walked away so Jaina could say goodbye to Sylvanas. “Come here! shit, I’m going to miss you give a big kiss to Zadrin for me!” Jaina’s arms snaked around Sylvanas waist and pulled her close. She felt Sylvanas arms wrap around her “you sure you're going to be ok don’t let her talk you into staying up late or having to much candy” chuckled Jaina.

“For the final time we will be fine, a child will not fool me!” said Sylvanas. Jaina was glad Sylvanas couldn’t see her roll her eyes. Jaina moved in and kissed Sylvanas, after a couple of minutes Sylvanas pulled away “I must go now. I will see you soon and be careful!” 

Jaina pulled her back and kissed her again “I don’t want you to go,” said Jaina against her lips. Jaina pouted as Sylvanas pulled away, she took hold of Jaina’s hand and led her over to the portal. Sylvanas gave her a quick peck on the lips and stepped through the portal following Vereesa. Jaina let her fingers slowly trail as she watched Sylvanas till she disappeared through the portal. 

 

Sylvanas trailed through the streets of Dalaran with Zadrin she had just picked her up from Vereesa. She had wanted them to stay, but Sylvanas wanted to get her home and settled plus she herself did not need a babysitter. Zadrin was on her third time of asking where Jaina was as Sylvanas explained she was busy fixing their new home. 

Zadrin took her attention. She almost walked straight into Katherine Proudmoore. Katherine’s eyes went wide “So you're still...” muttered Katherine.

“Alive yes well existing I’m not alive! And so is your daughter if that bothers you at all the mutt failed!” said Sylvanas her red eyes bored deep into Katherine. “Well if you will excuse me I have places I would rather be!”

“Is that...” said Katherine as she looked between the two of them.

“Zadrin our child no I like stealing children to its a hobby!” quipped Sylvanas. 

“Momma is funny!” said Zadrin as she poked Sylvanas’s cheek. 

“I try dear now stop poking before I bite those fingers off,” Sylvanas said playfully pretending to bite at her fingers as she giggled. “If that is all I must go I’m sure the child will require feeding or bathing at some point soon!”

“Where is Jaina?” asked Katherine.

Sylvanas sighed “She is chained up in my dungeon!” Katherine rolled her eyes.

“Mummy is building a house,” said Zadrin and Katherine looked at her confused.

“Could we please talk? I know you don’t owe me anything, but I really need to talk to you!” asked Katherine. 

Sylvanas turned to Zadrin “are you hungry?” Zadrin shook her head. “Are you tired?” and Zadrin shook her head again. “What about dirty, you’re always sticky!” asked Sylvanas. Zadrin held her hands up close to Sylvanas face and shook her head a final time. She giggled again as Sylvanas moved closer and sniffed her. “Next time pick one and say yes so momma doesn’t have to do something she doesn’t want to,” she said to Zadrin not caring if Katherine heard. “Fine you have ten minutes follow me,” she said, heading over to the tavern. 

“I didn’t think children were allowed in the tavern,” asked Katherine as she followed behind Sylvanas. 

“They aren’t! But being me has some perks as people are too scared to question me” replied Sylvanas. She took the table close to the door and sat down, her eyes glanced around, assessing the room. Katherine watched as Sylvanas opened her bag, pulling paper and crayons out and placing them on the table. Sylvanas noticed Katherine watching her “Yes, my bag is full of child things now not weapons.” 

“Would you like a drink?” asked Katherine.

“No, thank you, but Zadrin will have milk!” stated Sylvanas as Katherine walked over to the bar. Well, this was one of the cons to being ‘better’ thought Sylvanas before she could have just killed her and gone home now she was going to have to sit and talk to her. She looked up as Katherine set the drinks down, pushing the milk towards Zadrin. 

“Who is she?” asked Zadrin, pointing at Katherine.

“She is Katherine Proudmoore, your Grandmother!” said Sylvanas pulling a face as if the words got stuck in her throat. “Shake her hand!” 

Zadrin held her small hand out to Katherine “Hi, I’m Zadrin Proudmoore-Windrunner my name is like yours!” she said as Katherine smiled and shook her hand. “What should I draw momma?”

“Hi, Zadrin nice to meet you, you’re very pretty!” said Katherine. Zadrin smiled and picked up her crayons. 

“Why don’t you draw something that makes you happy” suggested Sylvanas. Sylvanas turned back to Katherine “the name was Jaina’s choice. I was quite happy with just Proudmoore!” “I know how you feel about me, but I ask you to watch what you say in front of the child she will learn soon enough about me!” 

“I need to talk to Jaina, but I fear she won’t speak to me, especially after what I asked Genn to do!” said Katherine. Katherine picked up her water and took a big sip.

“You presume right she does not want to speak to you and no I will not ask her to on your behalf” replied Sylvanas. Sylvanas lowered her voice and leant forward “trying to get her kidnapped and then killed will make a person dislike you and not want to talk to you!” 

“Killing her was never part of the deal that was all Genn” insisted Katherine. “I would never want my daughter dead!”

You seem to have a concise memory Katherine because I believe this is the second time you nearly killed your daughter” hissed Sylvanas. “And before you try to bring this back to me, I own all my mistakes! I do not pretend they did not happen to please others!” “You also may want to consider the fact that your daughter and I are now engaged so constantly telling her you do not like me will not win you any favour!” “I suggest you just learn to tolerate the fact that we are together like I tolerate the fact you’re her mother!”

Katherine looked shocked hearing Jaina was engaged. She pulled a letter out her bag and slid it across the table to Sylvanas. “I know what you said but could you please give her this” asked Katherine. Sylvanas stared down at it, sighed then picked it up and tucked it in her own bag.

“Look Momma!” said Zadrin holding up the picture to Sylvanas. “Me, you and mummy in our secret place!”

Sylvanas took the picture and looked at it “It's very good but why are my eyes so big” asked Sylvanas.

Zadrin knelt upon Sylvanas’s knee and held the sides of her face. She touched her nose to Sylvanas’s “because I like your pretty red eyes!” and kissed the end of Sylvanas’s nose.

Sylvanas went entirely still and felt that warm feeling in her chest again. This child was as bad as Jaina for making her feel things! She kissed Zadrin back and got up; she didn’t want to show any kind of emotion in front of Katherine. 

“We have to go now. I will pass on your letter, but I can’t guarantee Jaina will read it!” said Sylvanas. She busied herself, picking up Zadrin’s stuff.

“Could I have the picture?” asked Katherine looking hopeful.

Sylvanas looked at Zadrin “Can your grandmother have your drawing?” asked Sylvanas. Zadrin nodded and held it out to Katherine. Katherine took it and smiled “say goodbye!” Zadrin kissed her hand and blew it to Katherine as Sylvanas walked out the door.

 

An image of Jaina’s head hovered in front of Sylvanas in the living room of the spire. “Did I catch Zadrin before she went to bed?” asked Jaina. Jaina was using magic to talk to Sylvanas from her tent in Lordaeron.

“No, she is fed, washed and asleep in bed see I’m quite capable I do not need Vereesa as a babysitter thank you” replied Sylvanas. “Plus I would rather not traumatise the child seeing her mother’s head floating around the living room!” “Talking of trauma, we saw your mother this afternoon.”

“Is she still alive?” joked Jaina. 

“I would not take our daughter along if I were planning to maim or kill someone” replied Sylvanas smiling. “We went for a drink, and she wanted to talk!” “Zadrin gave her a drawing she made!”

Jaina’s eyebrows rose into her hairline “I’m not sure what to say what did she want to talk about?” asked Jaina.

“You and she gave me a letter for you. I will bring it when I see you, it is up to you if you choose to read it,” said Sylvanas. “Our daughter seems to be able to charm as well as you do!”

Jaina laughed “what do you mean?” Jaina sighed “I wish I could be there with you, are you managing ok really?”

“She drew a picture of all of us at the little clearing we went to where I played as a child,” said Sylvanas. Jaina smiled “Then I asked why my eyes were so big, and she said because she liked my pretty red eyes, none of me is pretty not now!” “She makes me feel things again like you do.”

“Maybe we can just see things you can’t, and we both love you,” said Jaina wishing she was there with them more than ever. “I’m going to go I want to get on with this and get back to you both as quickly as possible.”

“You could teleport back for the night and see us!” offered Sylvanas. 

“I want to, but I need to show a good example for the others I love you Sylvanas,” said Jaina.

“I love you too” sighed Sylvanas, and she watched as the image faded away. 

 

Jaina stood on the front line as they channelled their magic into the blight it was working but very slowly. Jaina felt deflated and exhausted. She was hoping it would work quicker than this. It was the third day now, and it had shrunk back a few metres. The fact she was missing her family did not help her mood at all. 

She was becoming irritated too because it felt like someone was constantly watching them. They hadn’t made a move yet, but Jaina could feel them, and she often saw flashes of colour in the trees. She couldn’t take it any longer “Thalyssra your in charge I’m taking a quick break” shouted Jaina. 

“You ok?” asked Thalyssra. Jaina smiled and nodded waving her off as she walked to the edge of the woods. Her eyes looked out for Nathanos, but he was nowhere to been seen which meant nothing with that tricky bastard he was a ranger and could blend into the background. Jaina produced some wards so she would know if anyone was following her. Her feet seemed to stand on every branch as she moved further into the woods. She freely admitted she was no Sylvanas and stealthy was not her thing.

She kept close to the trees she really should ask Sylvanas about teaching her some Ranger tricks although she would probably laugh if she asked. She stood still and strained her ears, trying to pick up on any kind of noise. She walked out into the clearing and looked around her, suddenly cloaked figures appeared all around her. None of them said a thing as they moved in closer Jaina tried to peer into their hoods hoping to get a glance at who it was. Looking at the shapes of their bodies most seemed human.

“Show yourself before I start firing,” said Jaina. She hoped she could take them she would never hear the end of it if she got hurt. Jaina held her arms out, letting her magic build-up, and it sparked from her fingertips. “I will ask you one more time to show yourselves. 

The one in front pulled down his hood as Jaina got ready to fire. “You wouldn’t fire on me would you Auntie Jaina?” said Anduin as he approached with his hands in the air.

“Shit Anduin don’t do that!” scolded Jaina as she took a deep breath and lowered her hands. “What’s with all the creeping about you couldn’t just come into camp and talk to me!” Then all but one took down their hoods, and they were mostly members of SI:7.

“I wasn’t sure how welcome I would be after what Genn did!” sighed Anduin. “Stand down but stay aware!” He took Jaina’s arm, and they walked over to a fallen log and sat down, Jaina noticed the only one not to remove their hood followed them but still stood at a distance. This one gave Jaina a bad feeling. 

“I have put wards up, but it doesn’t mean the likes of Nathanos can’t find a way around them. He was trained by the best!” stated Jaina. “And how welcome you are depends on how much you knew about Genn attacking us and his little plan to kidnap me.” Jaina’s eyes kept flicking to the remaining hooded figure.

“Jaina I knew nothing of his attack I would have tried to stop him if I knew, please believe me” pleaded Anduin. “I only found everything out when some SI:7 agents found them and brought them back to Stormwind you can’t really think I would’ve ordered an attack against you, you’re my family Jaina” “I had seen him talking in corners to your mother a few times but never realised they had cooked this up between them.”

“Of course not, but I had to ask I know you and Genn are pretty close now,” said Jaina. “Next time come into camp none of this cloak and dagger stuff ok? You’re always welcome.” “Speaking of welcome Vereesa has organised a little party in Dalaran on Sunday. I would like you to be there!” smiled Jaina as she flashed her hand with her engagement ring on at him. 

“Oh Jaina congratulations and of course I will come!” he said, reaching forward and hugging Jaina.

Jaina smiled as she sat back. It was nice to have someone generally pleased for her. “So what is up with a shy guy over there?” asked Jaina, pointing at the hooded figure. The hooded figure stepped forward and removed her hood and all the blood drained from Jaina. Then anger set in as she got up, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she stared at the woman. “Anduin what part of no did you not understand?”

“Don’t blame him. I insisted on coming he can hardly stop me from standing in this clearing?” said Calia. Shit, Jaina felt panic rising bubbling up from her stomach and spreading across her chest. If Nathanos or anyone found them, how would it look to Sylvanas like they were plotting?

“Just you being here puts me in a difficult position Calia as you’re well aware Sylvanas hates you!” said Jaina rubbing her hands over her face. “Now your here what do you want just say it so we can get this over with!”

“Is that how you greet an old friend, especially one that is helping your brother! he is well by the way!” sighed Calia. Jaina sighed deeply, of course, she cared about her brother, but Calia didn’t need to come all the way here to tell her that. “You don’t think I deserve a conversation when Sylvanas is taking everything of mine my home and people I’m the rightful heir to that throne!”

“I’m not disputing that fact, but why now if not just to wind Sylvanas up, which is the quickest way to be dead again!” stated Jaina. “You have had plenty of time to reclaim your throne, and you come now well your welcome to try and get it back, but Sylvanas will not just roll over and let you!” “If you’re hoping I will hand it over no chance my place now is firmly at Sylvanas’s side!” 

“Oh Jaina, what are you doing,” said Calia.

Jaina held her hand up “Before you go on a rant about my poor choices in partners, I’ve heard it all before from plenty of others.” “In fact, I’m fed up of hearing it! Just remember one of my choices was your brother and look how well that went, but this is different. I’m finally happy!” “I’m not going to justify my personal choices. If you want Lordaeron, you will have to take it from us by force!” “Now I’m going before the wrong person finds me out here talking to you!” “Do not approach me again, just one more thing where was you when your people needed you!”

Jaina turned to Anduin and hugged him “I will hopefully see you soon and do not bring any surprises” she said glaring at Calia. She turned her back on them and walked away back to the camp.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina has a surprise visit and has to come clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting over the weekend because it's going to be a jam-packed weekend. I'm taking my lass to her first concert.

Jaina stood talking to Thalyssra in the main tent. It was a little larger than the others, and it was where they all got together to eat. They were finally managing to fight back the blight and get rid of it once and for all. But they were all exhausted too it had taken it out of them Jaina had been putting in extra hours because she didn’t want to be in her tent alone wondering what Sylvanas and Zadrin were up to. She just hoped Sylvanas was coping alright they were both new to motherhood, but Jaina had spent a lot of time around the twins when they were younger helping Vereesa although it did nothing to prepare you for one of your own.

She knew Sylvanas well though and knew she wouldn’t ask for help even if she really needed it. Suddenly the curtains of the tent flew back as Sylvanas burst through them. Jaina smiled. She hadn’t expected to see her just yet, and she had missed her terribly. The smile soon vanished, and a concerned look replaced it Sylvanas looked angry, really angry. “Everyone leave now! Lady Jaina and I need to speak” she yelled as she stalked towards Jaina. 

Nathanos smiled as he walked closer to Jaina the man was almost grinning she had never seen him so happy. He leant in “I knew it was only a matter of time before you messed up Lady Proudmoore I would like to say its been nice knowing you but it would be a lie” he sneered walking away.

Jaina had an uneasy feeling in her stomach she had not seen Sylvanas this angry in a long time they could usually talk things out now. She racked her brain for what could have possibly caused this much anger and came up with nothing. Sylvanas stopped in front of her and Jaina reached for her “What’s wrong why are you so angry?” asked Jaina that intense stare was boring into her.

“Did I tell you, you could speak” spat Sylvanas. This worried and annoyed Jaina what the hell was wrong with her. Thalyssra was stood next to Jaina still with a nervous look on her face. Sylvanas’s attention flicked to her “I said leave!” Thalyssra looked at Jaina and Jaina mouthed for her to go she would be fine. Thalyssra took one last look and walked to the entrance. As she walked through, Alleria pushed past her. Sylvanas turned “This does not concern you sister now leave us and make sure no one else disturbs us this is a matter between Jaina and me!”

Alleria looked at Jaina “are you ok with this Jaina?” she asked. Jaina gave her a nervous smile and gestured for her to go. Alleria took one last look and disappeared through the tent entrance. 

Sylvanas stared at Jaina those red eyes never left her as Sylvanas walked behind her. Jaina could feel her heart knocking against her ribcage as she wondered when Sylvanas was going to tell her why she was so angry. Sylvanas’s hand shot out and grabbed her braid yanking Jaina’s head back. Her hand wrapped into it further as Jaina’s back hit the armour-clad chest of Sylvanas. 

She felt Sylvanas close right next to her ear as her other hand clamped on to her throat. Jaina swallowed hard as the fingers curled in against her throat her nails just barely breaking the pale skin on Jaina’s throat. “You asked for this! Do you want me to stop Lady Proudmoore!” Jaina took a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing, trying to think what Sylvanas meant asked for it?

A smile tugged at Jaina’s lips as she realised what Sylvanas meant “No, don’t stop!” she said. Jaina had mentioned how she missed old Sylvanas from when they first met. The fear instantly changed to a mix of fear and arousal. Jaina felt a throbbing low in her stomach as Sylvanas held on tight to her hair. 

“I’m going to leave your body a shuddering mess the only thing I want to hear from you is you calling my name as you come” growled Sylvanas. Sylvanas’s hand left her throat, and her dagger appeared at her throat a few seconds later. She slid the blunt side across Jaina’s throat, and Jaina closed her eyes as she rubbed her thighs together. The dagger continued down her chest “I think you have too much on let me take care of that for you!” Her wrist flicked, and she dragged the dagger down the robe.

The robe fell from Jaina’s body, and she felt the cold steel against her hip as her panties were the next to go. Jaina’s chest heaved as she felt the steel run down her thigh then disappeared. She heard Sylvanas throw her dagger to the side as her hand cupped Jaina’s breast. Jaina knew this was wrong, but she couldn’t help herself. She loved being consumed by Sylvanas. Sylvanas kissed her neck then sucked at the pale white skin “What if someone sees” panted Jaina. Her body was humming with all the sensations.

“I don’t care let them see how much I affect you! Who you belong to!” purred Sylvanas. Jaina felt very exposed, but she didn’t want to stop. Her teeth bit into the soft skin of Jaina’s throat, and she gasped. “Don’t you dare use a healing pot. I want everyone to see you’re marked by me!” Sylvanas licked the blood and kissed where she had bitten her. Sylvanas tugged on Jaina’s nipple, rolling it between finger and thumb. Her other hand travelled south, and her fingers ran over her pelvic bone. Sylvanas deliberately ghosted her fingers over Jaina’s outer folds. 

“Fuck, Sylvanas, don’t tease!” panted Jaina, she needed Sylvanas to touch her. 

She felt a stinging slap on her thigh “Don’t tell me what to do I’m the one in charge here I can just stop and leave you to your own hand if you want?” growled Sylvanas. Jaina shook her head, Sylvanas’s hand snaked around her thigh. Her fingers coated in arousal and Sylvanas hadn’t even touched her yet. “There’s the needy, desperate woman I remember, always so ready!” Sylvanas was right. She was desperate the heat throbbed inside her and was almost painful, but Sylvanas was determined to take her time.

Her fingers returned to her outer folds as she rubbed teasingly close to where she was needed. Jaina moaned loudly as her hips bucked into Sylvanas’s hand, which earned her another slap to the thigh. “I will touch you, but if I think you’re trying to quieten yourself, I will stop I want to hear you every moan and gasp understand” snapped Sylvanas. Jaina nodded she was so desperate now she would agree to almost anything she just needed Sylvanas inside her.

Sylvanas long thin fingers slipped into Jaina’s folds, and all sorts of delicious sounds fell from Jaina’s lips. Sylvanas’s fingers were instantly coated in Jaina’s arousal as she slid her fingers the full length of Jaina’s folds. Jaina’s skin was on fire as the heat in her stomach increased the blood pumping through her veins. She laid her head back against Sylvanas her eyes closed as she felt Sylvanas’s teeth bite into her shoulder this time. The pain was nothing to the pleasure spreading through her body as Sylvanas pushed her closer to the edge.

She felt two of Sylvanas’s fingers slip inside her and more arousal escaped down Sylvanas’s hand. “Oh, fuck!” called Jaina. She put more of her weight on Sylvanas as her fingers slid in and out of Jaina her thumb, adding pressure to her clit. A slight sheen of sweat covered Jaina’s body as she rocked against Sylvanas’s hand. Sylvanas added a third finger and filled Jaina as her walls clenched around her fingers. “Holy shit Sylvanas I’m close!”

“Let me hear you!” growled Sylvanas. She bent her fingers slightly to hit the right spot and ripped guttural noises from Jaina. Sylvanas wound tight circles around Jaina’s clit knowing she couldn’t take much more. Her fingers sped up, and they slammed into Jaina as she burst over the edge crying out Sylvanas over and over again. Jaina’s body shook, and pleasure flooded her body she leant back against Sylvanas as her legs would no longer hold her. Sylvanas pulled off her cloak just like she did the first time and knelt on it and lowered Jaina into her lap. Her fingers remained in Jaina as she whispered in her ear “you’re not done yet one more time! who do you belong to?”

Jaina could barely speak as Sylvanas’s fingers continued inside her and she squeezed them. Her orgasm coiled inside her again as Sylvanas bit into the flesh of her shoulder. “You! I belong to you” hissed Jaina her voice raw. Sylvanas’s fingers sped up as Jaina’s hips ground into her hand she took as much as Sylvanas had to offer as her second orgasm was getting closer and closer. Sylvanas thumb slid over her clit as her fingers were brought to the edge and slammed back inside her. Jaina’s breathing was heavy as her body rolled against Sylvanas “oh god” fell from her lips.

Jaina’s body leaned forward as she bucked against her fingers, and again she came hard with Sylvanas’s name spilling from her lips. Colours burst behind her eyes as her body shook and she panted going limp against Sylvanas. Sylvanas removed her fingers slowly as her other hand took hold of Jaina’s throat “I love you Jaina Proudmoore!” as a tear rolled down Jaina’s cheek.

 

A couple of hours later they lay a tangle of limbs on the floor under some furs. Jaina had managed to conjure them before collapsing against Sylvanas. She nuzzled into the crook of Sylvanas’s neck, placing small kisses to her throat. The more familiar Sylvanas was back now she had done what she needed to do several times now. Jaina had thought she was exhausted before, and now she really knew what exhausted meant. But this was an excellent exhausted she was sated, and in the arms of the woman, she loved. 

Vereesa burst into the tent closely followed by Alleria. “What the hell do you think you’re doing Sylvanas! If you’ve hurt her!” called Vereesa. Her hand shot up to her eyes as she took in the scene. 

Jaina slumped down under the furs hiding her face, and Sylvanas just laid there resting against the pillows a grin on her face. “And you will do what exactly sister dear!” drawled Sylvanas finding the whole thing highly amusing. “As you can see, Lady Proudmoore is in perfect health, but I will let her explain the little kink she has although I do get a lot out of it too!”

Vereesa lowered her hand, and both hands went to her hips. She suddenly realised what Sylvanas meant “There is something seriously wrong with you two you deserve each other!” she turned on her heel and stormed out. Alleria looked a little uneasy as she followed Vereesa out the door and Sylvanas gave her a little wave.

Jaina slapped her leg as she emerged from under the furs “You enjoy winding them up too much!” she scolded. 

She made to get up “Stay! I’m not ready for you to leave, yet I missed you, she will be fine!” said Sylvanas. Jaina looked at her and sighed laying back down next to Sylvanas. Sylvanas leant across and tugged on Jaina’s earlobe with her teeth “Don’t sigh at me Proudmoore after I made you come many times!” but there was no anger in it now.

Jaina nudged her in the ribs “well stop winding your sister up. I have to go smooth it out later, not you!” whispered Jaina as she planted a kiss on Sylvanas lips. “Good job I love you so much because you can be a right bitch sometimes!”

“Only sometimes? I’m offended” said Sylvanas playfully. She pulled Jaina closer and threaded her fingers through Jaina’s.

 

Jaina popped her head through the flap on Vereesa’s tent. “Hey, can I come in, please. I want to apologise for earlier,” she said as Vereesa sat at her desk writing a letter.

“I don’t want to hear about your sordid bedroom activities. Thank you!” replied Vereesa without looking up from her letter. Jaina didn’t say anything but crept inside the tent and perched on the edge of Vereesa’s desk. For the next couple of minutes, Jaina just sat there while Vereesa carried on ignoring her. Vereesa glanced at her from the corner of her eye and threw her pen down “Fine say what you have come here to say!”

“I’m not sorry for what I did Sylvanas and I are adults, but I am sorry for making you worry about me!” stated Jaina. “Sylvanas would never hurt me now not intentionally anyway she was doing something I asked her to do.” “It may have got a little out of hand Thalyssra is next on my apology list I don’t want people thinking bad of Sylvanas when I asked her to do it!”

“A bit too late people’s opinion of Sylvanas is already bad!” snapped Vereesa. 

“Please don’t be like this Vereesa I love you I don’t want to fall out over this” pleaded Jaina. “I’m really sorry for scaring you!” she reached out for Vereesa’s hand.

“Fine, but can you make your weird little sex games less public in future!” said Vereesa. Vereesa broke out into a smile “and far away from me! Where is my delightful sister do you have her chained up somewhere?”

Jaina laughed “Yes, we will be more discreet in future!” “She has gone back to Zadrin then we are meeting at the party in Dalaran I invited Anduin are you bringing Tess?”

“I will bring Tess if you make sure Sylvanas plays nice no remarks about her father or death threats!” insisted Vereesa. “We are only introducing her as my friend though she isn’t ready to talk to her father yet.”

“Sylvanas will be on her best behaviour anyway the kids will be there I promise,” said Jaina. She got up and hugged Vereesa. “I need to talk to Sylvanas before the party Calia Menethil was with Anduin the other day!”

“Damn she won’t be happy why did he bring her he better not bring her Sunday it will be a right shit show!” warned Vereesa. “What did she want with you am guessing it wasn’t to reminisce?”

“No to tell me she wants this place and the Forsaken they are rightfully hers!” explained Jaina. “I mean she is right but try telling Sylvanas that and surviving!” “Plus if I’m honest and a little selfish I like how things are right now I love Sylvanas for who she is and always will but is it so wrong to like the calmer less deadly version of her!” “Calia coming back and challenging her is going to ruin it why now is what I want to know, but she didn’t give me any answers!”

“Of course it’s not wrong to enjoy having Sylvanas less stabby!” laughed Vereesa. “To be fair, it benefits everyone; it doesn’t mean you love her any less.” “I don’t know what to say about Calia hope she doesn’t do anything, but definitely tell Sylvanas if she thinks you hid this from her she won’t be happy.”

 

Jaina was not enjoying this her embarrassment level had peaked. But she couldn’t let everyone think Sylvanas had lost it again. I guess this is what happens when you air your personal life in public. Plus Jaina was sure everyone was just waiting for Sylvanas to snap and revert back to what she used to be like. It also wound Jaina that everyone attributed the change to her and that wasn’t fair it wouldn’t work if Sylvanas didn’t want it for herself!

She cleared her throat outside Thalyssra and Liadrin’s tent “Its Jaina may I come in?” she asked. 

Thalyssra appeared in the opening “Of course Jaina come in, are you ok we were worried!” Liadrin got up as she came in. Thalyssra instantly noticed the marks on her neck “Do you need something for those?”

Jaina’s fingers shot to her throat “erm no its fine thanks” sighed Jaina she was mortified. 

“When Thalyssra told me I wanted to come and help, but she wasn’t sure it was such a good idea you’re probably one of the only people that can calm her!” said Laidrin. Great, they were nice; this was making Jaina feel worse! So how was she going to say this hi I’m Jaina and I’m a little twisted and I like when my partner treats me rough because it gets me off!

“Right this is not easy I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about Sylvanas because I asked her to behave like that because it reminded me of what it was like when we first met!” said Jaina turning bright red. “I’m hoping Thalyssra might understand after what she saw the other week, so I don’t have to explain any further!” 

“Oh ok yeah I get what you mean” muttered Thalyssra. “As long as your safe and no one gets too carried away?”

“Oh god no Sylvanas is a lot of things, but she would never do anything I haven’t consented to she would never hurt me!” replied Jaina. “So everything is cool and understands yeah we will keep it behind closed doors in future I’m really sorry for worrying you!”

Thalyssra giggled “Would you like a drink we were just going to have one?” 

“Oh god yes, please I need one I’m so sorry” laughed Jaina “Can we please never mention this again?”

“Yes, I think that is the best idea,” said Liadrin passing Jaina a glass of wine.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas deals with Nathanos as things escalate between him and Jaina.

Jaina walked out of Thalyssra’s tent and headed in the direction of her own. She saw Nathanos on the edge of the campsite and couldn’t help herself. As she got closer, he noticed her and turned around to face her. “Well look who’s still around and isn’t going anywhere!” she smirked. “We had quite a nice afternoon. I love hearing my name falling from her lips as her body writhes with pleasure!” Jaina walked around him his face showing the hatred he had for her. “The thing is Nathanos even if it wasn’t me. It would never be you!” 

She could see him clench his fists at his sides. “I’m so sick of you mooning over her get over it. I love her, and she loves me. It’s never going to be you!” said Jaina slowly emphasising each word.

“Maybe I can fix that” he yelled lunging forward, and his dagger hung out of her shoulder, Jaina screamed at the searing pain. But he wasn’t going to get a second chance as she fired a bolt of ice into his chest then another one to his stomach. He was knocked back on to the floor, sprawled out on his back. They had attracted the attention of some of the other Dark Rangers now. 

She turned to them “Get him out of my site now!” yelled Jaina, still angry. She should have killed him, but she didn’t know how Sylvanas would react to that. She teleported herself to the Spire she wanted Sylvanas to hear it from her before anyone else. 

 

She landed in their living room and stumbled to one side, her shoulder hurt now. She looked up at the clock least Zadrin would be in bed now. Sylvanas hearing the noise walked through from the kitchen “What are you doing here”, and Jaina fell against her. The adrenaline was wearing off now, and her shoulder was so painful. “What the hell is going on?” asked Sylvanas. As her eyes fell on Jaina, she saw the dagger hanging from her shoulder. She felt Sylvanas stiffen as she recognised the dagger it was one she had given Nathanos. “I’m going to kill him” she growled helping Jaina on to the sofa.

“No need I gave as good as I got!” spat Jaina. “Could you get me a healing potion from the bedroom drawer please.” Sylvanas took the stairs two at a time and was soon back down with the potion. She eased the dagger out of Jaina’s shoulder and dropped it on the table. Jaina drunk down the potion and immediately felt relieved, and she laid back against the sofa. She could feel the sides of the wound joining together; it always felt strange. 

“What happened?” said Sylvanas checking Jaina over. She sat down next to Jaina on the sofa.

“There are a couple of things I need to speak to you about, and you’re not going to be happy!” stated Jaina. She got up and started pacing the floor, feeling anxious. “Firstly, tonight I was talking to Nathanos because of what he said earlier annoyed me, and things got heated!” “He decided if you weren’t getting rid of me, he would and stabbed me in the shoulder, so I fired back at him.” “Some of the Dark Rangers took him somewhere I just wanted him out of my sight!”

“And the second thing?” asked Sylvanas. She watched Jaina pace the floor and knew nothing good was coming.

“I’m just going to tell you everything, can you wait to go mad at me until I have finished, please!” said Jaina. “I noticed someone watching us the other day, so I went into the forest to investigate it turns out it was Anduin and SI:7.” “He wanted to apologise for Genn he said he knew nothing and I believe him then Calia Menethil appeared.” She didn’t have to look at Sylvanas to know she was angry!” “She wants Lordaeron and her people back I said I wanted nothing to do with her and told her now and forever I would be at your side.” “Also, if she wanted Lordaeron or the Forsaken, she would have to take it from us by force! So go ahead now you can give me both barrels!”

Jaina waited for Sylvanas to start ranting she heard her get up and walk towards her. Sylvanas spun her around, and Jaina prepared herself, but Sylvanas cupped her cheek and kissed her instead. Jaina’s body shook as she couldn’t quite believe what was happening. Then she wrapped her arms around Sylvanas’s neck and kissed her back. She pulled back after a couple of minutes “I’m not complaining, but what was that for I thought you would be angry because I had been in contact with her.”

“Because you said you would stand by me, why would I be angry” whispered Sylvanas her eyes glassy. Jaina leant against Sylvanas forehead.

“I told you the other day I will always stand by you” whispered Jaina. “I have also come to realise I don’t care what anyone thinks as long as we have each other's back, that’s all we need!” “I know all this and being with me isn’t easy...”

“I don’t want easy. I will take any of the hard stuff as long as I’m with you, you’re worth it!” sighed Sylvanas. Sylvanas needed to have Jaina’s back now, she thought. “Can you look after Zadrin for a bit I have something I have to take care of!” she said. 

“Of course anything, I can help you with?” asked Jaina. 

“A portal to Lordaeron, please! I won’t be long” said Sylvanas, Jaina had an idea what she wanted it for. Jaina produced a portal and Sylvanas pecked her on the lips and disappeared through it.

 

Sylvanas walked out of the portal and took in her surroundings. Her eyes scanned the place for any signs of Nathanos. She walked up to the nearest group of Dark Rangers “Where is Nathanos?” she asked. 

“He is in the tent over there,” said one of them as she pointed to the large tent. She strode over to it and pushed open the flap. He was slumped in a chair at the back of the tent looking rough it seemed Jaina had done a good job. He opened his eyes as he heard someone in the tent.

He tried to stand as she approached “Dark Lady I can explain!” he muttered. 

“Time for talking is done!” she said, grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him along behind her. “You have gone to far this time I will not stand for you disrespecting Lady Proudmoore!” 

“Please at least hear me out!” he pleaded. His heels dragging along the soil and a few others came out to see what the disturbance was. 

“Who attacked who first?” spat Sylvanas she knew full well he had but wanted to hear it from him. 

“I did but…,” muttered Nathanos.

“But nothing!” she growled as she took him as far as the tree line. “I will not kill you, but you’re to go and never return if I suspect for one minute that you’re coming after her I will find you and end you! We are done now! Never return!” yelled Sylvanas as she threw him to the ground. She knelt beside him and turned his face towards hers “You have let me down you disgust me!” said Sylvanas. She turned away and walked back to the camp, never looking back once it pained her to do it, but she had no choice. She stood in the middle of the camp “I will not tolerate anyone being disrespectful to Lady Proudmoore do you understand!” she yelled. 

 

She appeared back in the spire Thalyssra had ported her back. She had told them Jaina would be back in the morning after she had rested and had left Lady Liadrin in charge. She trusted her and knew she could handle things.

Jaina was nowhere to be seen in the living room. She walked through into the kitchen, and that was empty too. She crept up the stairs as not to awake Zadrin, she peeped into their room, and that was empty also. She smiled and walked back to Zadrin room as she peered in Jaina was laid asleep next to Zadrin. Sylvanas snuck into the room and quietly deposited her armour in the corner of the room.

She moved over towards the bed and carefully climbed on and laid behind Jaina, wrapping a protective arm over the both of them. She placed a kiss on Jaina’s shoulder. She felt Jaina stir as a hand reached back and rested on her thigh. “Are you ok?” said Jaina sleepily.

“Yes, I am now! Sleep” she whispered. 

 

The light broke through the curtain as morning arrived. Sylvanas opened her eyes not that she had been able to sleep. Her head full of thoughts of Nathanos it felt like he had betrayed her and that hurt. But she couldn’t let him get away with attacking Jaina. She laid there listening to her daughter and Jaina breathing it calmed her. This was one of her favourite things waking up next to her family. Now there were two mops of golden hair next to her.

She got up carefully making sure not to wake the sleeping pair. She walked over to the window and looked out, the sky just beginning to lighten up. Suddenly she felt a pair of warm arms snake around her waist. Jaina’s soft lips pressed a kiss to her shoulder, Sylvanas cover one of Jaina’s hands with one of her own. “What are you thinking about?” asked Jaina. “Can I ask what happened last night?”

Sylvanas sighed and gave a small smile at Jaina’s reflection in the window. “I got rid of him” stated Sylvanas trying not to show any kind of emotion.

“You didn’t….” Jaina started to ask.

“Kill him? No! I dragged him to the tree line and told him to go and never come back, and the consequences would be dire if he touched you again” said Sylvanas. She watched as the sun was slowly rising, lighting up the surrounding trees.

“I never wanted you to feel like you had to pick between us. I hope you know that he was your friend!” whispered Jaina. She hated the man and never hid it, but she knew he meant a lot to Sylvanas. 

Sylvanas cleared her throat “Does a friend physically attack your partner?” “I need everyone to give you the same respect they give me else this thing won’t work, we are equals in every way!”

“I’m still sorry you lost your friend and that you’re hurting!” whispered Jaina. “I said some things I regret now I let him get to me earlier.” “When he thought you were angry with me yesterday, he couldn’t wait to get rid of me and get you all to himself again.” “I told him even if it wasn’t me; it would never be him.”

“Who struck first?” asked Sylvanas. Knowing full well, he had admitted it to her.

“He did, but I provoked him!” admitted Jaina. Her arms tightened around Sylvanas waist. “I have always been jealous I just can’t help it sorry.”

“I stand by my decision, he struck you and intended to do worse!” stated Sylvanas. She loosened Jaina’s grip and turned around to face her. “But there was never any reason to be jealous. I only see you, I love you and only you!” “As you know I don’t love easily so when I say it I mean it!” “I never make big declarations of love or are particularly affectionate in public, but I take marriage very seriously.” “I have never come close to asking anyone or even loving anyone as I do you so please Jaina trust me when I say it!”

“I know, and I’m sorry” sighed Jaina. 

Sylvanas lifted Jaina’s hand, touching the ring she gave her. “That is my promise to you that I will do my best to be everything you need me to be, and I will never be unfaithful to you!” “Now we forget about him and enjoy the rest of our lives together!” Jaina still felt bad Sylvanas had lost a friend she had very few and could ill afford to lose one.

“I’m sorry you lost him as a friend Sylvanas!” replied Jaina kissing her softly.

“Do not I’m fine. I do not have friends as you do; it was barely a friendship!” said Sylvanas. Jaina wasn’t convinced, but there wasn’t much else she could see. She definitely didn’t want to go find him.

Jaina looked sad “I guess I better get back. I have been away to long already!” She laid against Sylvanas’s chest and held her.

“Lady Liadrin is in charge, and Thalyssra and the other mages know what they are doing they can spare you for another couple of hours to have breakfast with us Zadrin has missed you!” stated Sylvanas. 

“Hopefully she is not the only one?” hinted Jaina and Sylvanas smiled and shook her head. “Good!” and she kissed Sylvanas again.

Suddenly a cry of “Mummy” came from behind them and Zadrin leapt on to Jaina’s back. 

Jaina reached back and patted her bottom “Hey baby, I have missed you!” “I seem to have a small child on my back” laughed Jaina.

“It appears you do,” said Sylvanas she reached around and plucked Zadrin off her back and whispered something in her ear. Zadrin nodded and giggled as Sylvanas pushed Jaina back on the bed. She dropped Zadrin down carefully next to her as the little girl started tickling her. “Remember her sides, that’s where she is most ticklish.”

Jaina wriggled on the bed and laughed as Zadrin continued to tickle her. “You traitor!” giggled Jaina trying to glare at Sylvanas. Jaina hooked her legs around Sylvanas, managing to pull her off balance as she landed next to them on the bed. “Zadrin get momma! I will help!” declared Jaina. 

 

Jaina smiled she had a great morning with Sylvanas and Zadrin but was back at it now. They were nearly done now the blight was driven right back now. A couple more hours and it would be gone entirely then it would be on to the rebuild. She didn’t even need to concentrate that much now she knew the spell off by heart. She thought back to yesterday, and a thrill of excitement hit her Sylvanas knew just how to get her going. The woman was just so sexy, and she didn’t even need to try. 

“What are you thinking about,” asked Thalyssra as Jaina noticed her there and blushed. “Although I’m not sure I should ask.”

“Do you know how someone can just get you even the darker parts of you, that's Sylvanas” smiled Jaina. “I’ve never felt more comfortable with someone else before, and there are so many different sides to her; no one sees!”

Thalyssra’s face darkened a little “so I heard what happened last night are you both okay?” she asked watching Jaina. 

“I’m fine, but I’m not sure about Sylvanas she says she is fine, but I’m not convinced,” said Jaina. Holding her hands a little higher, her magic fighting back the Blight. “I’m not sure what kind of friendship they had, but I know it has left a mark and I feel responsible for goading him.” “I should have risen above it I mean after all I’m with her, and he isn’t, and I know she never felt the same way about him.” “But there was always that little tinge of jealousy he has known her so well for years, she picked him personally to train, and they were hardly ever apart.”

“Yeah, but at the end of the day, she chose you to love!” said Thalyssra. “Lia knew her before and said she never saw her with anyone there were rumours, but she was extremely private, but no one ever saw her be more than friendly with him.” “Lia said she was very popular and sought after but she never indulged you must mean a lot to her.”

“I know she dated a few women but never had anything serious I just don’t know if I put too much on her all at once!” sighed Jaina. “First, a full-time relationship than a child I just worry she will bolt one day.”

Thalyssra gestured around them “I think all this suggests otherwise!” “Plus you know as well as I do that doesn’t sound like Sylvanas when has she ever left anything half done and no one forced her to propose she wanted to.”

“I know, thanks it's nice to hear it from someone else sometimes!” replied Jaina.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina take a tour of Lordaeron now it's safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No great story progress, just happy family moments. Extra points for anyone who recognises a line in there from a movie lol

Sylvanas arrived at Lordaeron with Zadrin, Jaina had given them the all-clear. As soon as they stepped through the portal, Zadrin wriggled in Sylvanas's arms. She saw Jaina and Sylvanas let her down. Jaina held her arms open as soon as she saw her barrelling towards her. “Oh baby, I’ve missed you nothing is splitting us all up now!” she promised. She squeezed her tightly as she spun around on the spot. “I hope you have been a good girl for momma?”

“Mostly,” said Sylvanas as she placed her hand on the small of Jaina’s back and pecked Jaina on the lips. 

Jaina took Sylvanas’s hand and said “time for a tour of our new home?” 

“Indeed,” she said, walking alongside Jaina heading to the entrance to Lordaeron. The place seemed a hive of activity as the builders were setting up. Jaina had been looking through plans of the area with the architects all morning. She let Zadrin down as she was wriggling again and she ran ahead. “Stay where we can see you please” shouted Sylvanas. Jaina leant back and her eyes focused on Sylvanas’s backside that was something else she had missed. “Eyes forward Proudmoore we don’t have time for that now, you have set up a busy day for us.”

Jaina reluctantly took her eyes off Sylvanas. “I just miss your sexy rear” laughed Jaina. Sylvanas shook her head and then broke hands as she ran off after Zadrin. 

“We need some kind of leash for your child,” said Sylvanas as she headed back towards Jaina hand in hand with Zadrin. Jaina took her other hand as they walked into the old castle.

“My child, I think you mean ours” laughed Jaina. “You need to stay with us now it’s busy in here, and there has been some falling brick.”

“She is your child when she does something she shouldn’t” stated Sylvanas and Jaina rolled her eyes. They walked into what used to be the old throne room. “I was thinking of ripping out this old throne and replacing with two more in our tastes.” 

“Where will I sit?” asked Zadrin as she tried to free herself from their grips. Jaina held on tightly.

“On one of our knees you don’t need a throne we don’t really,” said Jaina. She had always bucked against pomp and circumstance it wasn’t for her she didn’t want to put on airs and graces. She was happy being herself just like everyone else.

“But I want to be a princess and go to Balls and marry a prince, ride in carriages,” said Zadrin as she danced around. 

“Trust me you don’t darling it’s too stuffy always having to behave so proper, following all the rules and regulations being like a princess is not all it’s cracked up to be” ranted Jaina. “You won’t be bargained with for deals with other royalty. You will be allowed to fall in love with someone of your choosing in your own time.” “You will be able to use what fork you want, dance however you want and eat what you want not bred like a show horse.” “You will be allowed to be a child for as long as you want and play in the mud.”

Zadrin looked up at her confused and Sylvanas stared at her. “Need to talk about something Proudmoore that is quite the speech there?” asked Sylvanas. Sylvanas touched her arm, bringing her out of her head.

“My mother was a little strict when I was younger, and I vowed I would be the opposite if I ever had children” replied Jaina as she smiled to reassure Sylvanas she was okay. 

Sylvanas took hold of her chin bringing Jaina closer “you’re nothing like your mother!” “And I agree with what you have said we will do all those things with Zadrin.”

“Sorry, I know I sound crazy, but I always had to watch what I said, did and ate so I could be a nice compliant girl if Zadrin wants the occasional second helping she can have it or a dessert as long as she is healthy,” said Jaina.

“Again, you will get no argument from me, dear” replied Sylvanas. “I suggest over to the right will be our bedrooms, we will need some kind of study and of course a library for my bookworm,” she said, smiling at Jaina. 

“Don’t forget an armoury for yourself and your sisters and I will need somewhere for my experiments and potions” stated Jaina.

“We could clean up the Apothecarium, and you could use that if you wish?” said Sylvanas.

Jaina pulled a face “Well I’m not so sure about that give me a minute” replied Jaina. She walked off towards one of the Architects and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from them. She made her way back to Sylvanas. “I need to ask you something, but I don’t want little elf ears to hear,” she said as she scribbled something down on the piece of paper.

Sylvanas waited patiently and read to herself when Jaina passed her the note. “Is it safe to go down to the Undercity today did you leave any nasty surprises down there” she read before sighing.

She scribbled a quick note back to Jaina. “Yes, it’s perfectly safe down there but maybe best not to take Zadrin,” wrote Sylvanas.

Jaina started writing again. “When this is all rebuilt, I don’t want any more of those dodgy experiments your Apothecaries were doing before, and no testing on the living” read Sylvanas. This was pretty easy as Sylvanas had planned to discontinue those anyway.

“Fine you can advise them what they can and can’t do then I had no real interest in what they were doing anyway” Jaina read.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes as Jaina began to write again. “I just want to tell you that you look incredibly sexy and I can’t wait to get you all to myself later and get my hands on your backside.” Sylvanas shook her head as she read, Jaina had even drawn a little heart on the paper.

“Don’t worry Proudmoore I will be ready to make your toes curl and your head spin?” she wrote back no little heart as she had, but Jaina didn’t expect it. They took Zadrin back out to the throne room where Sylvanas waited while Jaina took Zadrin to Vereesa outside, the undercity was no place for children even Sylvanas could see that.

While she waited, Sylvanas sat on the old throne in there, but now it seemed to give her uneasy feeling. She had flashes of Arthas going through her mind, and she quickly got up. Sylvanas walked over to one of the builders and took his sledgehammer. She nodded at him as she walked away with it. She stood in front of the throne and quickly lifted the hammer; she closed her eyes for a second and saw Arthas’s mocking face. 

 

She opened them again and brought the hammer down upon the throne chipping bits off it but not really doing a considerable amount of damage to it. So she went for a second swing and then another and another until significant chunks started flying off it. She had the attention of the rest of the builders now as they watched her hammer away at the throne. 

A few minutes later, Jaina came back her pace quickening as she heard the noise most of the throne had gone now. It lay in pieces all around her Jaina used magic to stop Sylvanas dealing it another blow. “Any reason you are doing that yourself and not leaving it to the builders, darling?” asked Jaina. Sylvanas turned around to see what had stopped her from finishing the job.

Sylvanas looked at Jaina “What? It needs doing!” 

“Clear the room we need ten minutes” yelled Jaina. The builders quickly filed out of the room, Jaina used her magic again to make Sylvanas put down the hammer. “Something we need to talk about?” 

“I could ask you the same thing after the rant earlier” replied Sylvanas. “Not here let me take you down to my domain.” Sylvanas walked off towards the lift Jaina followed after her. She had to use some magic to make them work again. 

“I don’t like these we will have to change them they seem dangerous we don’t want people falling down them,” said Jaina as she stepped off at the bottom of the lift. She put her hand to her mouth, it stunk down here, and she wasn’t sure what it was or if she wanted to know what it was. She trod carefully as they approached the bank. It felt bizarre to Sylvanas empty and quiet as they walked out towards the outer ring.

“Do you want to see the Apothecarium?” asked Sylvanas. Jaina shook her head that was the last place she wanted to see. To be fair, she didn’t want to see much down here maybe the royal quarter where Sylvanas had spent most of her time.

“Could I see the Royal Quarter? I want to see how Sylvanas Windrunner used to live” asked Jaina.

“Maybe the Banshee Queen but the real Sylvanas never lived here” Sylvanas sighed. Sylvanas took Jaina’s hand and led her to the Royal Quarter. They walked in silence as Jaina took in her surroundings and hoped she wouldn’t have to come down here very often even when it was done out. They arrived in the main room, and there was hardly anything in here just some steps up to a stone stage-like area. 

“Is this it? I thought well I don’t know it would be more elaborate than this” said Jaina. 

“There is my room off there but nothing in that I do not need a lot of stuff,” she said, sitting down on some of the stone steps. Jaina sat down on the cold stone next to her, putting her arm through Sylvanas’s. 

“So who’s going first then?” asked Jaina. Sylvanas stayed quiet, so Jaina took that as her answer. “It’s nothing complicated I just wasn’t happy with the way I grew up how strict my mother was with me but not my brothers.” “All I wanted to do was play and be a kid, not learn how to ballroom dance or learn skills like the piano just to please future husbands.” 

“You are nothing like your mother Jaina, and she was wrong to treat you like that,” said Sylvanas. “We will decide together as we need to about Zadrin, but I agree with earlier she can be a child for as long as she wants.” Sylvanas sighed “This place reminds me of him too much so I thought I would help rid the traces of him.”

“What with a huge hammer?” chuckled Jaina. “Do you think we will be happy here?” 

“Yes, in time when it's done out I see you have made a lot of changes to the plans for this place” replied Sylvanas looking down at the notes Jaina had made.

“I want it to encompass both our tastes though so if I get carried away just let me know” insisted Jaina stroking Sylvanas’s arm. 

“I’m happy with what you choose you have reasonable taste,” she said, digging the heel of her boot into the loose brickwork. 

Jaina laid against her arm “are you missing Nathanos you seem a bit quiet I’m sorry for my part in what happened.”

“I told you I am fine, don’t give it a second thought I am not!” sighed Sylvanas. Jaina knew that wasn’t true but if Sylvanas didn’t want to talk about it what could she do.

 

Sylvanas hurried around the kitchen she often wondered if she remembered how to cook correctly. She had been making simple meals for Zadrin all week but wanted something a little bit more special for Jaina. She wanted Jaina to know how much she appreciated her, especially last week getting rid of the blight. She just hoped she wasn’t mad at Thalyssra for keeping her there a little longer so Sylvanas could organise this.

Sylvanas smirked as it sank in what she was doing, and it no longer scared her do these routine normal things, and it felt comforting. Jaina had helped her believe in hope again and see a future that wasn’t all misery. She was just plating up the meal as she heard Jaina arrive in the living room. “Sylvanas I’m so sorry I had to stay back, but I’m here now back properly and all yours if you still want me” laughed Jaina.

Jaina looked around the room candles everywhere, and the table was set. She looked up as Sylvanas entered with two plates of food and placed them on the table. Sylvanas walked back over to Jaina, picking a bunch of flowers off the side. “So what have I done to deserve all this?” asked Jaina. 

Sylvanas handed over the flowers, an arrangement of Orchids. “You wanted to see the old Sylvanas well this one tonight is the original Sylvanas, and she knew how to treat a Lady!” she smiled. She held Jaina’s hand and kissed the back of it. She gestured over to the table “would you like to take a seat” Jaina leant in and smelt the flowers, putting them on one side as she headed over to the table.

“Wow something smells great,” she said as Sylvanas pulled the chair out for her. Jaina sat and leant forward, taking a deeper smell of the delicious food in front of her.

“I hope it tastes good to I can’t really tell any more cooking is not the easiest when most of your senses have gone” Sylvanas sighed. She sat down opposite Jaina and poured them a glass of wine each and reached out to tap glasses with Jaina. “To my hard-working, intelligent and stunning fiancee.”

“Vereesa mentioned you were a good cook” smiled Jaina. She picked up her fork and tucked into the meal, Venison with potatoes and vegetables. “Damn, this is good, so this is how you got all the ladies then?” chuckled Jaina. 

“That and I left them satisfied in every single way” purred Sylvanas. Jaina smiled. She knew that was true. Sylvanas picked at her meal she did not need to eat and couldn’t really taste any more, so it held little for her now. She enjoyed watching Jaina tuck in and enjoy the food. Jaina kicked off her boots under the table and slid her foot up Sylvanas’s inner thigh. Sylvanas laughed and grabbed her foot “always so impatient Proudmoore we have plenty of the evening to go yet before we get there.”

“So there is actual dessert then?” asked Jaina chuckling. She ate another mouthful of food; everything was cooked so well the meat was very tender. 

Sylvanas reached across and placed a wrapped up gift on the table and pushed it towards Jaina. “Something for our new home!” smiled Sylvanas.

Jaina picked it up and unwrapped it; it was a book of Thalassian poetry. “I love it, it can be the first book in my new library, but you will have to help me learn Thalassian,” said Jaina. She opened the book and flicked through the pages she really loved reading. “Thank you Dalah’surfal!” Jaina blushed “Sorry its the only words I know, and it probably didn’t sound right coming from me its such a beautiful language.”

Sylvanas reached out and took Jaina’s hand “it was perfect thank you for trying, and of course I will help you learn it,” she said. “right time for the actual dessert” she laughed as she stood and collected the plates. Jaina sat back. The meal had been delicious; she was feeling comfortable and happy now. Sylvanas came back through with two bowls of meringue, strawberries and cream and placed one down in front Jaina. She deliberately dropped some cream down Jaina’s chest “oh sorry let me clean that up for you” she laughed. She pulled Jaina’s robe forward and slowly licked up the cream from the top of her breast and then kissed her lips.

“You’re such a tease” she chuckled as Sylvanas sat back down. She closed her eyes as the velvety meringue hit her tongue. “Oh my god that tastes so good maybe next time we could cook together?” suggested Jaina taking big bites of the dessert.

“I would like that” replied Sylvanas reaching across the table and threaded her fingers through Jaina’s. “There is plenty if you want seconds Jaina I would never deny you.” As Jaina finished up, Sylvanas picked up her glass of wine “Come join me on the sofa” Jaina got up and grabbed her wine walking over to the sofa and sitting down. They both took a sip and placed their glasses on the table. 

“So where have you sent Alleria tonight?” asked Jaina as she cosied up next to Sylvanas. 

“She is staying on at Lordaeron for an extra night” replied Sylvanas. She tilted her head and leant in closer to Jaina. She could feel her warm breath against her own lips. Sylvanas licked her lips and noticed Jaina doing the same as she gazed into her eyes. She felt Sylvanas’s fingers tilt her chin up as her lips lightly touched Jaina’s. Jaina closed her eyes as Sylvanas parted her lips and her tongue ran over her top lip. Sylvanas kissed Jaina’s bottom lip softly, and she pushed her back on the sofa; her body laid against Jaina’s. Sylvanas moaned as Jaina gently caressed her ear her other hand slipped down Sylvanas’s pants and squeezed her backside.

“I’ve missed this” whispered Jaina as she continued to kiss Sylvanas. 

“Thank you for helping me find the old Sylvanas and never seeing me as a monster!” said Sylvanas slightly pulling away to look at her.

“I don’t judge people on their worst mistakes!” whispered Jaina. “I will always stand by you; I feel like I know the real you now.” “I think we are more similar than what anyone thinks we both get hurt and hit out in the worst ways. We can help each other.”

Sylvanas got up and held her hand out to Jaina “Come on, let’s go upstairs.” Jaina took her hand and let Sylvanas pull her up and then followed her up the stairs. Sylvanas led her into the bathroom and started the bath running. She unlaced Jaina’s robe and slipped it down her body, Jaina stepped out of it. She kissed down Jaina’s body as she removed her underwear, finally placing a kiss at the bottom of her stomach.

She took Jaina’s hand and helped her into the bath. She groaned as she slid into the hot water. Sylvanas knelt behind Jaina and poured warm water on to her hair. She reached for the shampoo and poured some into her hands and gently rubbed it into Jaina’s hair. Jaina moaned again as she massaged the shampoo into her scalp and down to the tips. She washed the shampoo out and got up and stripped off herself “I was hoping you were getting in to” purred Jaina.

Sylvanas climbed in, in front of Jaina and knelt between her legs facing her. Sylvanas grabbed the sponge and soap and threaded her fingers through one of Jaina’s hands. She slid the sponge up Jaina’s arm leaving a soapy trail. Letting go of that arm, she did the same with the other then leant forward and kissed her again. Her hands were soaping up her chest and stomach then running down her legs. “You certainly know your way around a lady!” whispered Jaina.

“Yes I do, but I didn’t need to try this hard with you it was easy to get in your knickers Lady Proudmoore” smirked Sylvanas. Jaina splashed water at her as they both laughed at Jaina’s mock offence. Sylvanas changed position and straddled Jaina’s legs, and she pulled Jaina closer. “I might know how to seduce a woman, but it was you who taught me how to love again.” Jaina smiled and moved in for a kiss, her hand sliding into Sylvanas’s hair. 

“I think you may have missed a bit when you were washing me” smirked Jaina. “It definitely needs your attention!” 

“Did I? I’m very sorry let me rectify that straight away” purred Sylvanas as her hand drifted south.

 

Sylvanas carried Zadrin down the stairs and deposited her at the table. She kissed her hair “porridge Zadrin?” she asked. 

“Yes please, Momma” smiled Zadrin as she continued to play with her toys.

Sylvanas carried on into the kitchen and sighed “Do come in and help yourself” she said with a flourish of her hand. Vereesa and Alleria stood there with spoons finishing off the desert from last night. 

“We will” laughed Vereesa around a mouthful of meringue. “I forgot how good you were at cooking.” “Not bothering with pants today?” she said, pointing at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas glared at her “you are in my house first thing in the morning get used to it” as she stood there in her underwear and tunic. She put some milk into a pan and some oats and turned up the heat. “How’s things with Greymane’s offspring?”

Vereesa choked and went red “Sylvanas no one is supposed to know,” Vereesa said coughing.

“Oh, and you don’t think Alleria would have found out tomorrow when you spend the afternoon fawning all over her” replied Sylvanas. “You should just tell everyone Windrunner’s are not cowards.” Sylvanas would never admit it, but she actually liked being back on speaking terms with her sisters.

“I know, but she is a princess and what if they think I’m not good enough for her?” sighed Vereesa filling her mouth with fruit.

“Excuse me never let anyone tell you; you aren’t good enough she is lucky to have you” snapped Sylvanas. Vereesa was quite touched by Sylvanas response and secretly smiled. 

Suddenly Jaina walked in and headed straight for Sylvanas not noticing Vereesa and Alleria at the far end of the kitchen. “Morning sexy” her hands snaking around Sylvanas’s waist and up her tunic. Sylvanas cleared her throat and pointed with the spoon towards Vereesa and Alleria. Jaina looked over and whipped her hands out of Sylvanas’s tunic “oh morning, guys.”

“Do you both object to wearing clothes?” said Vereesa looking at Jaina who had similar to Sylvanas on.

“It obviously does not offend you enough to get you to leave” Sylvanas pointed out. 

Vereesa walked up to Sylvanas “So favourite sister any of that going spare?” she said, pointing down to the porridge. 

Sylvanas rolled her eyes “Go sit down with your niece, and I will bring some through.”

“Thanks” smiled Vereesa as she and Alleria walked through into the living room.

Jaina leant against the counter and smiled up at Sylvanas. “What?” asked Sylvanas as she continued to stir the porridge.

Jaina reached out and touched her arm “look at you getting on with your sisters.” Sylvanas sighed and tutted “hey its a good thing let yourself enjoy it,” she said, reaching up and pressing a kiss to Sylvanas’s cheek.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas celebrate their engagement with their family and friends.

Sylvanas sat in the tavern in Dalaran with Zadrin holding on to her tightly. The little girl always took a while to become comfortable around new people. Sylvanas understood because it wasn’t her favourite thing either. She no longer knew how to act at least before things had been simple. She hated everyone, and they hated her. Now she didn’t hate them, but she didn’t like them much either, and they still hated her well most of them anyway. 

Lady Liadrin and herself had mutual respect for each other, Thalyssra she tolerated because Jaina really liked her, but Sylvanas was uncomfortable about the amount she knew about their lives. Sylvanas accepted Jaina needed someone to talk to other than herself and Vereesa wasn’t always an option. She continued to look around the table as the others talked and laughed. She watched Alleria they were pretty similar now they both struggled to keep their other sides under control, but Sylvanas had more practice at it.

Unless it was her, Vereesa or Jaina Alleria didn’t speak to anyone either. Her attention turned to Vereesa, who was doing a poor job of pretending to be just friends with Tess, she thought. The long gazes and sweet smiles said a lot the whispered conversations didn’t help either. Sylvanas did hope this worked out for her sister she deserved to be happy she had gone through so much. She felt terrible because with just being related to her made their relationship incredibly difficult god knows what Genn would say when he found out. 

She watched as Tess absentmindedly stroked Vereesa’s arm now that was one person who hated her and probably always would. Understandably so Sylvanas had killed her brother and took their home, but she was here today which showed how much she liked Vereesa. To help celebrate hers and Jaina’s engagement. They had not spoken and most likely wouldn’t, but Sylvanas had caught her a couple of times watching her. The twins had been in and out not wanting to sit with the boring adults now they were in their teen years. 

Sylvanas suddenly felt a warm pair of full lips on hers. As Jaina sat down next to her, she had been doing the rounds being a good host. “Thank you” whispered Jaina as she stroked Zadrin’s back.

“For what?” asked Sylvanas turning to look at Jaina.

“Being here I know you aren’t comfortable, and it means a lot you’re trying” replied Jaina. “What’s going through your head you looked deep in thought when I came over?” Jaina leaned into Sylvanas and put her arm around Zadrin. Sylvanas put her arm around Jaina instantly feeling more comfortable.

“I was just observing the others Vereesa is not very good at hiding her feelings for Tess anyone with eyes can see something is going on” she whispered to Jaina. 

Jaina looked over at them and chuckled “Its hard when it's new, and you have feelings for each other and can’t keep your hands to yourself.” “Although we have been together over a year and I still can’t keep my hands to myself” she laughed stroking Sylvanas’s thigh. “But luckily to a certain extent, I don’t have to because I want the world to know how much I love you and I could get on this table now and shout it.”

“I would rather you didn’t,” said Sylvanas. “Plus the fact it’s an engagement party tells everyone what we feel for each other.” She felt Jaina’s body stiffen against hers and looked up to see Anduin and her mother walk in. Sylvanas turned Jaina’s head to face her “if you don’t want her here I can ask her to leave this is your day after all.”

“Ours,” Jaina corrected “and no it's fine as long as she doesn’t make a scene, but I might” laughed Jaina. Jaina tilted her head and held Sylvanas’s cheek as she went in for a kiss, Sylvanas suspected this was a show for her mother but wasn’t complaining. She kissed Jaina back and smiled as she felt Jaina’s tongue, trying to gain entry to her mouth. Typically Sylvanas was not into public displays of affection, but if it wound up Katherine, she could break that rule for once.

She let Jaina’s tongue in as the kiss deepened and their tongues entwined. But they laughed as a little face pushed against theirs as Zadrin demanded a kiss too. They both turned and kissed her on the cheek. “Good job I love you little moon because I don’t like sharing and you’re the only one to get away with it” whispered Sylvanas.

Anduin stood in front of them and cleared his throat “Hi Aunt Jaina.” Jaina smiled and got up to hug him.

He held his hand out to Sylvanas “Little lion” as she shook his hand and nodded. 

He smiled a little too much “Aunt Sylvanas nice to see you and congratulations” he smirked as Sylvanas glared. Jaina tapped him and laughed “Well, my name is Anduin, not little lion!” he said, smiling as he sat down opposite them. Sylvanas would never admit it, but she had a lot of respect for him. He had a lot on his shoulders for such a young man. He handled the pressure very well. She had also had much respect for his father they were good men a little soft at times.

Jaina was a little bit icy when it came to greeting her mother. She stuck her hand out as her mother had gone in for a hug. So it ended up this awkward half handshake, half hug and Jaina looked most uncomfortable. That was another reason Sylvanas was glad she had Zadrin on her knee. No one attempted to hug her. Sylvanas nodded “Katherine”, and she nodded back with a half forced smile.

Then, to everyone’s surprise, Zadrin held her arms out to Katherine “Grandma” she said. Katherine looked at Sylvanas then Jaina and they both just shrugged as Sylvanas passed Zadrin over to Katherine. Jaina pulled a chair out for her mother to sit down as Zadrin hugged the older woman.

Sylvanas got up “let’s go get some drinks Jaina” as her hand went instinctively to Jaina’s lower back as she led them towards the bar. Once they were out of earshot, Sylvanas leaned in “are you ok? Proudmoore.”

“Yeah I just didn’t expect Zadrin to take to my mother so easily I’m just a little surprised” Jaina answered watching her mother talking with Zadrin. 

Sylvanas turned back to Jaina after ordering a few bottles of wine for them all. “She doesn’t know what you have been through with your mother and doesn’t need to as with me she takes people as she finds them,” said Sylvanas. “It’s a good thing Jaina, but if you’re uncomfortable with it I will make an excuse and take her back I don’t mind being the bad guy I’m used to it” chuckled Sylvanas.

“No, it's fine, and you’re not the bad guy at least not with us anyway” as she put her arms around Sylvanas. Jaina smiled “At least we can have a kiss now without interruption,” she said. “Is it ok to kiss you and…..”

Sylvanas smiled and attacked Jaina’s lips before she had time to finish her sentence.

Vereesa shook her head “hope you’re not thirsty it seems them two are attached by the lips again.”

Tess smiled “They seem happy I never quite imagined seeing your sister like this with a child and Jaina.” “I have only seen the other side of her over the years,” a sadness descended over her face.

“I'm sorry Tess I shouldn’t have brought you here I know what she did to your family and home seeing her happy it must open old wounds” sighed Vereesa. “It’s just she is family and despite everything she has done I love her and I can’t lose Jaina she has been my best friend for years she is like another sister.”

“You don’t have to apologise Vereesa I don’t want you choosing between your family and me” whispered Tess. “I don’t think I could ever bring myself to be friends with her, but I will be civil, and I certainly don’t agree with what my father did especially going after Jaina you can’t help who you fall in love with.” “Seeing them together has made me think I want to tell my father about you and me if they can do it with their backgrounds, it shouldn’t be that hard for us surely.” Tess took Vereesa’s hand, and Vereesa eyes were straight on to the rest of them, but they were all too busy with their own conversations.

“There is no rush Tess in your own time, and I can come with you when you do it if you want,” said Vereesa her thumb stroking Tess’s hand. “But yes they have managed it, and I don’t think anyone was pleased when they got together, especially me I was so worried about Jaina, but I didn’t need to be.” “Everyone says Sylvanas has a spell over her, but I personally think its the other way around I have never seen Sylvanas that into anyone.”

“Vereesa, I like you and don’t want to hide it any more. I’m going to visit my father tonight and tell him,” said Tess excitedly. “But no offence I think I should do it myself it will come better from just me.” “I don’t want you worrying if he isn’t happy it won’t change anything I’m a grown woman now if I want to see you I will.”

Vereesa smiled as Tess leant in and kissed her, Vereesa took hold of her shoulders “are you sure everyone will see us” Vereesa panicked.

“I don’t care” she whispered “How about once I have spoken to my father we talk to the twins if you’re comfortable with doing that with me.” 

“Of course yes I want you involved in the twin's life, and it will be nice to come clean to them” smiled Vereesa finally. Tess kissed her again, and this time Vereesa didn’t pull away.

“I’m going to get a bucket of water for you two if you don’t stop” laughed Alleria as she went to help with the drinks. “I think it’s contagious anyway” as she nudged the pair and pointed over towards Vereesa and Tess.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes as Jaina grabbed her excitedly and squealed, seeing Vereesa kissing Tess. “Can you manage I need to talk to Vereesa?” said Jaina beaming at her. 

“Fine” sighed Sylvanas as Jaina almost ran over to Vereesa.

“Hey excuse me a minute could I borrow Vereesa for a minute?” asked Jaina as she bounced on her heels. Tess nodded as Jaina nearly dragged Vereesa over, pulling her towards the restroom. As soon as they were through the door “so what’s going on you were kissing her?”

“She is going to tell her father tonight, and then we are going to talk to the twins” replied Vereesa. Jaina made a squeaking noise and pulled Vereesa into a hug. “Why are you so happy?” she laughed as she wrapped her arms around Jaina.

“Because out of anyone I know you deserve to be happy the most it won’t be easy, but I know it will be worth it, I can tell,” said Jaina squeezing Vereesa. “Does that mean you’re still living with us in Lordaeron or not?” she said, suddenly looking worried.

“Yes, of course, I am, Tess knows my family are important to me we are taking things slowly I don’t know how the twins will take it yet they have never seen me with anyone else” Vereesa replied. 

“I’m sure they will be happy for you. They want their mother to be happy, and Tess makes you happy,” she said hugging Vereesa again. “We all want to see you happy again let's get back out there before something kicks off you know what our family is like.” Jaina and Vereesa walked out of the restroom and sat down near Tess, Jaina held her hand out to Tess. “Sorry I haven’t been over and introduced myself I’m Jaina Proudmoore I have seen you at meetings, but we have never really spoken.”

Tess reached out and took Jaina’s hand and smiled “Congratulations, yes I have seen you around you, and my father are usually arguing,” she said flushing red. 

“I’m sorry we have very different opinions on certain matters,” said Jaina trying to be tactful. 

“I’m the one who should be sorry after what he did the other day he never thinks before he acts” replied Tess looking awkward.

“Don’t worry about it. I know about difficult parents?” she said, looking over at her own mother. “I’m sorry my mother asked him to do that she had no right.” “She is very overprotective and forgets I’m not a little girl any more.”

Tess laughed “I hear you there. My father is the same.”

Jaina caught sight of Sylvanas out the corner of her eye “Jaina a word please!” she said.

“Right I’m needed nice to meet you, Tess,” said Jaina. She leant forward “Look after her Tess, she is amazing,” she said, smiling at Vereesa. She walked back over to where Sylvanas was sat and took a sip of her drink. “Everything ok?” asked Jaina, Zadrin was still busy sat on her mother’s knee laughing and talking to Anduin.

“Yes fine we are visiting your mother in Boralus next week” replied Sylvanas. Jaina rubbed her hands over her face; she really didn’t want to do that she didn’t know if Sylvanas would be safe there. Yes, she wanted them all to get on but from a distance. “I agreed because I had no choice not because I want to go and you’re mother annoys me, and I can’t maim her in front of the child.”

Jaina chuckled as Anduin spoke, “I think it’s time you made a speech you two” he said, laughing at them.

Jaina turned to Sylvanas “Don’t look at me my time for speeches is done.” Ok, Jaina guessed it was up to her and got to her feet. 

She cleared her throat loudly, and everyone turned to look at her. “Thanks to everyone that came today to help celebrate,” she said, feeling uncomfortable. “I won’t mince my words; I know everyone wasn’t pleased when we got together.” “But at the end of the day it has nothing to do with anyone, but us and I’m very happy, happier than I have ever been before.” “I’ve finally found someone I can share my life with where I don’t have to pretend to be anyone but myself she accepts me for all my flaws as I do for her.” Jaina reached out behind her and felt Sylvanas’s cool hand slip into hers. “I walked up to her willingly and gave her my heart because I know it will always be safe with her. I love you, Sylvanas Windrunner!” “And now we have been blessed with our daughter our little family is complete so drink and enjoy yourselves,” she said, sitting down quickly, and they all clapped.

Sylvanas leaned in “all over the place but well done I love you too” she whispered so just Jaina heard. Sylvanas noticed as Alleria got up and walked outside. “I will be back in a minute” as she placed a kiss to Jaina’s lips. She got up and followed Alleria outside she saw her a short distance from the door sat on the edge of the pavement. She walked over and sat down next to her, resting her arms on her knees. 

“I’m fine I’m just getting some fresh air” stated Alleria. Sylvanas didn’t say anything, just sat there watching the busy street with all the people going about their business. Sylvanas pulled a small bottle out of her pocket and offered it to Alleria who took it. Alleria opened it and knocked some back shit it burnt her throat she saw a small smirk tug on Sylvanas’s lips as she coughed. “Where the hell did you get Cuergo’s Gold from?” “Do you remember that time mother caught us near the stream in the woods with that bottle of wine I thought she was going to explode” laughed Alleria passing the bottle back to Sylvanas.

Sylvanas took a drink and smiled “We were lucky it wasn’t father it would have been worse.” 

Yeah, a lot worse thought Alleria she sighed “I feel like everyone else’s life is getting better, and mine is just falling apart” “I barely see my son and things don’t feel right with Turalyon they haven’t been since we came back and before you say anything it’s not you.” “Things have not been right since I took on the void he says I have changed.” “I don’t think he wants to be with me any more and I’m terrified of facing all this alone,” she said, burying her face in her hands. 

“That won’t happen we are family I will be at your side” stated Sylvanas. “It is his loss you should speak to Arator.” “I can’t advise you on Turalyon I know nothing of relationships this is the first one I have been emotionally invested in because Jaina makes it easy.” Sylvanas took another drink and passed it to Alleria. 

“Well I’m no expert, but you have a really good thing there do not self-sabotage I know you” whispered Alleria. “You have to step up they both need you and when you find someone that looks at you like Jaina does you keep hold tight.”

“We aren’t talking about me, but I understand I have no intentions of messing this up.” insisted Sylvanas.

Vereesa and Tess walked out of the Tavern. “We are going now we have something to do,” she said, looking down at Sylvanas and Alleria. She noticed how upset Alleria looked and looked between her and Tess. 

Sylvanas stood up and said “Come here, Vereesa” Vereesa walked over to her. Sylvanas put her arms around Vereesa and hugged her. “Go with Tess and sort out what you need to you’re not responsible for Alleria and me now, she will be fine.” “You have done your fair share of looking after others now look after yourself I’m older, so do as you are told.”

“Thank you. I love you both” whispered Vereesa. 

“We love you too now go and remember your worth” Sylvanas whispered as she made a slight nod to Tess. Sylvanas reached down and pulled Alleria as Vereesa and Tess left. “Let’s go back inside I will talk to Jaina later, and we can go out hunting tomorrow with Vereesa if she is free like old times.”

“You’re so whipped!” whispered Alleria laughing to herself.

“Pardon” glared Sylvanas. 

Alleria chuckled “Nothing” she enjoyed winding Sylvanas up but knew where the line was. They walked back into the Tavern, and Sylvanas stopped Alleria suddenly nearly walked into her. She looked to see what Sylvanas was staring at and shook her head. Jaina was at the bar holding Zadrin laughing and talking with Kalecgos. Alleria nudged Sylvanas “behave; he is an ex for a reason, remember what I just said.” Alleria shook her head and went and sat down.

Sylvanas looked across at the others Katherine was watching her, and she wondered if Katherine had told him Jaina would be here. Sylvanas stood there for a few moments just watching them Jaina hadn’t noticed she had come back in yet. She was considering whether to go sit down or go over to them. Kalec started doing a little magic, and glittery sparkles fell on Zadrin as she grabbed out for them and they all laughed. Sylvanas’s fist balled up as his hand stroked Jaina’s arm they were too touchy-feely for her. 

She walked over to them all, Kalecgos noticed her first and held his hand out “I hear congratulations are in order” he said. Sylvanas looked down at his hand and then ignored it plucking Zadrin out of Jaina’s arms and walking out of the door of the tavern with her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina sort things out. The three sisters spend a day hunting together like old times.

Jaina arrived back in the spire with Alleria in tow. She made a quick scan of the room, and Sylvanas wasn’t there. Her anger was subsiding a little now she threw her bag down on the sofa. She popped her head into the kitchen, and she wasn’t there either. “I can’t believe she did that do you know how embarrassing it was trying to make an excuse up why Sylvanas took Zadrin and just walked out” Jaina ranted. “I was talking to him not fucking him on the bar top I don’t get what I did wrong.”

Alleria shrugged her shoulders “I know I told her to chill as soon as we walked back in, but she always has been a hot head” she replied. “Well if you need someone with Zadrin while you sort it out I’m here.” She slumped down on the sofa and pulled off her boots.

“Thanks, I’m going upstairs to find her” Jaina said as she turned and headed up the stairs. She went straight to Zadrin’s room; she couldn’t see any reason why Sylvanas would be in their room. She took a deep breath and turned the handle. She opened the door a fraction. Sylvanas was sat in a chair near Zadrin’s bed. Her eyes turned to Jaina as she heard the door open. “Can we talk please?” she whispered, not wanting to wake Zadrin.

She thought Sylvanas was going to ignore her for a minute, but then she got up and walked towards the door. A little bit of anger sparked in Jaina why was she feeling so bad she had done nothing wrong. Sylvanas slipped past her and into the hall, Jaina carefully shut the door. “Let’s go to our room Alleria is downstairs it’s her home to it’s not fair to chase her out,” said Jaina. Sylvanas grunted and followed Jaina into their room. Jaina walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed and patted next to her for Sylvanas to join her.

Sylvanas closed the door and walked across the room and perched on the edge of the bed a few inches from Jaina her gaze on the opposite wall. They sat in silence for a few minutes Jaina felt like she shouldn’t have to do all the work seen as she had done nothing wrong. But waiting for Sylvanas, she might be waiting forever; she was incredibly stubborn. Jaina sighed “So what did I do that was so wrong?” she asked, looking down at her hands in her lap. She was met with more silence which was beginning to really irritate her now. What did they have if they couldn’t even talk things out like adults? “Fine I will speak again I presume it’s because I was talking to Kalec, if it makes you happy I will never look or speak to him ever again, and if he is walking in my direction I will walk the opposite way!”

“Of course I don’t want you to do that it's ridiculous” snapped Sylvanas her eyes never leaving that spot on the wall. 

Jaina got off the bed and knelt in front of Sylvanas covering her hands with her own. “Then tell me what I can do, tell me what I did to hurt you” whispered Jaina tears threatening to fall.

Sylvanas focused on Jaina just watching her for a few seconds before speaking. “You didn’t do anything wrong it’s me. I can’t give you what you need the perfect family,” said Sylvanas. 

“What do you mean you already did you gave me everything I wanted you and Zadrin” replied Jaina. She squeezed Sylvanas hands “If we decide we want more children in the future then we can adopt more.” “I’m not with him because it was always you, I didn’t know at the time, but it has always been you from the first moment I set eyes on you, and it always will be.”

“But I am not the same woman from back then I’m this now, undead,” she said as if the words physically hurt her to say. 

“Wow, how shallow do you think I am? I was just after you for your looks. You really think that?” sighed Jaina. “I fell in love with your confidence, your strength, your intellect and the way you love and fiercely protect your family and people.” “Obviously it helps your easy on the eye, but you still are your fucking stunning.” Jaina got up and took Sylvanas’s hand dragging her in front of the full-length mirror. “Just look I wish you could see yourself the way I see you,” she said, standing behind Sylvanas in the mirror. She leaned in close to Sylvanas’s ear “, and you know full well by now how you affect my body.”

Sylvanas watched as Jaina reached around and tugged the tunic off her body, leaving her top half-naked. She slowly slid her hands up, Sylvanas stomach until both hands were on her breasts. “Don’t close your eyes and don’t look away from the mirror” purred Jaina. Her fingers teased at Sylvanas’s nipples as Jaina’s magic started to fill her body. She was causing small moans to fall from her lips as Jaina tugged and rolled her nipples between her fingers and thumbs. Jaina’s tongue flicked out at Sylvanas’s ear, and she sucked her earlobe in.

Jaina never was very patient as her hand slipped south, desperate to touch her. She walked her fingers over Sylvanas’s pubic bone and dipped a finger inside her. Sylvanas’s head shot back and her eyes closed. Jaina stopped what she was doing instantly, which caused a growl from Sylvanas. “This won’t work if you shut your eyes I need you to see what I see” whispered Jaina. “So please for once could you just do as I ask.”

“Fine” snapped Sylvanas “, but it’s not that easy.” Sylvanas lifted her head back up and focused on the mirror in front of them. 

“Try harder” smirked Jaina as she ran her tongue right up Sylvanas’s ear. Her fingers dipped back inside Sylvanas running through her folds from top to bottom. She smiled as Sylvanas stared into the mirror. “See, you can be a good girl sometimes” chuckled Jaina.

“You push your luck Proudmoore” growled Sylvanas. Jaina answered that by sinking her fingers deep inside Sylvanas before pulling them to the edge only to slam them inside her again. Sylvanas’s mouth opened to let out a loud moan, but her eyes stayed on the mirror. Her thumb was adding pressure to her clit. 

“I test my boundaries that’s all, you would hate it if I didn’t challenge you” whispered Jaina her fingers keeping up a deadly rhythm. “It would bore you to have me be some quiet little woman at your beck and call.” Jaina sucked on the tip of Sylvanas ear as she pulled more amazing noises out of her. Jaina’s thumb slid over her clit, again and again, bringing her closer to the edge. Jaina curled her fingers so she could get the spot where Sylvanas needed her the most. “Look at you, your so beautiful I can take my eyes off you.”

“Those eyes begging me to make you come” purred Jaina as Sylvanas body bucked against her hand as she panted and moaned. Jaina’s thumb moved faster over her clit as Sylvanas couldn’t hold on any longer.

“Oh fuck Jaina!” she called as she burst over the edge there was definitely something hotter about watching herself come undone in the mirror. She leant back against Jaina as her body slowed down and she closed her eyes. 

“No one with ever be a patch on you in my eyes” stated Jaina moving Sylvanas back until she was laid on the bed. “Don’t believe me then look?” she said, making her clothes disappear and moving Sylvanas hand, so it was between her own legs. Her arousal coating her inner thighs “See what just watching you does to me you haven’t touched me at all yet.” “Convinced yet? about who I want to be with trust me Kalec isn’t even a blip on my radar.” “If anyone should be jealous it’s me I wouldn’t be in the same league as your ex’s I bet they are all flawless.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Proudmoore your beautiful they wouldn’t get a look in if you were around?” said Sylvanas “No one downgrades, and you’re one hell of an upgrade.”

“Is everything ok now? Are we ok? I meant what I said earlier I will stay away from him if it stops you from getting upset” asked Jaina. She rolled over on her side to face Sylvanas.

“I don’t want you to do that’s it fine, and yes we are ok it is my insecurity to deal with” whispered Sylvanas. 

“I’m taking Zadrin out with me. I will be back later you carry on sorting things out” shouted Alleria. 

“Thank you” shouted Jaina laughing. She laid down on to Sylvanas’s chest “I feel guilty laying here with you while Alleria looks after our child.”

“I wouldn’t she enjoys it she missed out on Arator growing up she likes fussing over Zadrin,” said Sylvanas. “Plus it’s only for an hour or so.”

“Better not waste the opportunity then” smiled Jaina as she slid on top of Sylvanas.

 

Jaina knocked on Vereesa’s door and moved Zadrin up further on to her hip. Jaina smiled, but it wasn’t Vereesa who answered the door it was Tess. Jaina looked confused “Oh hi I’m supposed to be looking after the kids while Vereesa goes out with her sisters has something changed?” asked Jaina.

“No, she is just inside getting ready” replied Tess as she moved out the way so Jaina could get past. Tess shut the door and followed after Jaina into the living room. Just as they got in, there, Vereesa walked out of her room. 

Zadrin reached out for Vereesa, and she walked over to her and took her off Jaina. “Hey sweetheart” as she kissed Zadrin’s cheek. “The boys are in their rooms if you want to go play,” she said, putting Zadrin down as she ran off towards the boy's bedroom. She walked over to Jaina and hugged her “I heard about yesterday, you two ok I don’t have to go if you want to talk.”

Jaina waved her off “No we are ok just Sylvanas been a little hot-headed as usual we sorted it last night.”

“I hoped she apologised then leaving you to it having to explain her disappearance” replied Vereesa.

“Well in her own way” laughed Jaina. “Please make sure they just hunt today and don’t take lumps out of each other.” “They are waiting for you at the spire I can make you a portal if you want.”

“You let her off way too easily,” said Vereesa shaking her head. “I can’t promise anything, but I will do my best.” “Yeah a portal would be great thanks neither are very patient,” she said, picking her bow up throwing the quiver over her shoulder. Jaina moved her hands and created a portal Vereesa leaned towards Tess and kissed her. “I won’t be long, will you be ok?” 

“I will be fine, go have fun with your sisters” smiled Tess. Vereesa waved at them both and stepped through the portal to the Spire. The portal disappeared, and Jaina and Tess just stood there awkwardly trying to think of something to say.

“I’m going to grab a cup of tea. Do you want anything?” asked Jaina, pointing to the kitchen. 

“Yeah, tea would be good thanks milk with one sugar please,” said Tess as she went and sat down. Jaina threw her bag down on to the sofa and walked into the kitchen. She had planned to read but now would have to think of something to talk about with Tess. She made the drinks and walked back out of the kitchen, placing the drinks down on the table. “So you’re probably wondering what I’m doing here.” “Vereesa said I could stay because things didn’t go very well with my father not very well at all, to be honest,” she said with a sad smile. “But I can get out of your hair if I’m making things awkward.”

“No, not at all” lied Jaina. “I had nothing planned I used to play with the boys, but they are getting a bit old for that now I’m not sure they are very impressed with having Zadrin hanging around them” laughed Jaina. “No offence but I couldn’t imagine a situation where your dad would have been ok with it.” “I do find it unfair that Vereesa gets tarred with the same brush as Sylvanas just because they have the same last name I love them both, but they are very different people.”

“Yes my father is very blinkered because of the Windrunner name he doesn’t want anything to do with me while I’m with Vereesa” sighed Tess she picked up her tea and sipped at it.

“I don’t know if this will help at all, but my mother said the same thing but backed down when she realised I was serious and Sylvanas wasn’t going anywhere” replied Jaina. “And now we get to visit her next week, yay!” she said sarcastically. “Your father will come around eventually. I’m sure he just needs some time.”

“I hope your right least my mother seemed happy for me so hopefully she will talk to him make him see I’m an adult now and no what’s best for myself,” said Tess hopefully.

 

They had been out for a couple of hours now and sat down in a clearing in the woods. Vereesa threw a water bottle to Alleria as she rested back against a tree. Alleria took a drink and offered it to Sylvanas. Sylvanas waved it away, and Alleria screwed the lid back on and threw it back to Vereesa. Out of the blue Vereesa asked “do you need to drink?” looking at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas shook her head “No, I do not need to drink, but I choose to sometimes” she added. Sylvanas ran her fingers along her bow. She didn’t need to rest either but had done so because the others needed it. “So how did things go with the princess and the beast?” she asked.

“Not great he virtually disowned her she is staying with me now” answered Vereesa. 

“Oh, I do wish I had seen the beast’s face when she told him” smirked Sylvanas which earned her a kick from Vereesa and an angry look. “A bit soon to be living together, is that wise?” Sylvanas asked, ignoring Vereesa’s angry stare.

“You can talk you were living with Jaina after a few weeks, and you two are ok well when your not running off and leaving her to explain your tantrums.” snapped Vereesa. 

“You know nothing about what happened yesterday you weren’t there so keep your opinions to yourself” Sylvanas replied. “As for living with Jaina, I had no choice after Alleria tried to kill her.”

Alleria sighed “Don’t bring me into your squabbles, and you know that was an accident.” “It’s up to each of you how you conduct your lives we are all adults now not that some of us act like it all the time.” This earned her a glare from both of them “This is supposed to be a nice trip where we all get along can we not argue please I have enough of that with Turalyon thanks.” Alleria dug her dagger into the soft earth to avoid eye contact with the other two. 

“I’m sorry things aren’t going well between you two have you spoken lately?” asked Vereesa. 

Alleria turned the dagger, corkscrewing it into the soil. “Yeah I went to see him yesterday it wasn’t too bad Zadrin helped she is quite the charmer must get it from Jaina” chuckled Alleria as Sylvanas grunted.

“If we knew you were going to see Turalyon we would have taken care of Zadrin ourselves you should have said” stated Sylvanas.

“No, it’s fine like I said she was a nice distraction for both of us neither of us knew what it was like to bring up Arator” she sighed. “She is so happy and loving, again something else she must pick up from Jaina” teased Alleria. Sylvanas nudged her this time and grunted her offence. “Are you happy Sylvanas it’s always been hard to tell but worse now?”

“How do you know now? what do you feel?” asked Vereesa she often wondered how Sylvanas functioned now but never felt right asking her. 

“You are both very nosey today” stated Sylvanas. Alleria and Vereesa assumed she was going to avoid the question as they sat in silence for a few seconds. “Things are very different from before I do not have a beating heart and as I have explained to Jaina anger, hatred” Sylvanas stopped for a few seconds again. “And fear are my primary emotions now.” “But I have been feeling something else recently strange but not uncomfortable feeling in my chest.” “I’m as close to happy as I can be I like being around Jaina and Zadrin and even you two sometimes,” she said. “I do not wish to be without any of you.”

“Well, I personally like being around you now, especially when you cook” laughed Vereesa. A small smile tugged at Sylvanas lips. “Omg did you nearly just smile then” she teased.

“Don’t underestimate me little moon I could still kill you; I would just feel worse about it afterwards” quipped Sylvanas. “And upset Jaina, her and Zadrin who are rather attached to you both although I’m not sure why.”

“Well, I’m grateful you all have my back. I don’t know where I would be without you all,” said Alleria.

“Things will be ok with you and Turalyon you will see sister you both need time to get used to the new you” assured Vereesa.

“Maybe not, not everyone embraces change” stated Sylvanas.

“Sylvanas!” gasped Vereesa. 

“Alleria chuckled and touched Vereesa hand “She is probably right just not very tactful.” 

“If he does not accept her, then it’s his loss, she will be fine with us,” said Sylvanas. “I know better than most about not being accepted, and I did things I should never have.” “If you never heal from what hurt you, you’ll bleed on people who didn’t cut you.” “By accepting me entirely for who I am Jaina has helped me understand what I did wrong.” “I will never be good or anything close, but I will be better than what I was.” “Yes, and some will always hate me, but maybe I won’t always hate myself.” 

Alleria and Vereesa looked at each other “wow that was quite the speech who has kidnapped my sister and replaced her with a sane person” laughed Vereesa.

“You test my limits sister, dear,” said Sylvanas. “Let's get going before it gets dark; you two have had enough time to rest.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They set sail for Boralus. Jaina and Sylvanas have a little fun as Jaina shows her the nightlife in Boralus.

Jaina stood with Zadrin on the bow of her ship it had been too long since she had last been at sea. It did something to her that nothing else could. She filled her lungs with the fresh sea air as the wind blew through her silvery blond hair. She loved everything about sailing and didn’t shy away from the hard work either. She laughed as Zadrin buried her head in her chest to escape the wind. “This beautiful ship will be all yours, one day sweetheart, I hope you will love the sea as much as I do,” said Jaina.

She felt a hand on her back from the cool touch she didn’t need to look around to see who it was. “You could have just made a portal to Boralus,” said Sylvanas as she stood next to her. 

“Yes, I could, but where would the fun be in that?” smiled Jaina. “Plus I want Zadrin to get her sea legs.” Zadrin looked down in shock at her legs, and Jaina chuckled, and she kissed Zadrin’s head. “It just means being comfortable on a ship nothing will happen to your legs,” she said. “The biggest plus is I have time to prepare myself for my mother.”

Sylvanas did not understand Jaina’s fascination with ships and the sea to her ships purely got her from A to B. But it was nice to see Jaina so relaxed and happy, so at ease. “I notice you do even the most menial jobs aboard your ship Captain Proudmoore” stated Sylvanas watching the horizon. 

“Yes, I pride myself on knowing every inch of this ship and being able to do everything to keep it running correctly” replied Jaina. “Never ask anyone else to do something you wouldn’t do yourself; that’s what I like my crew to know.” “I think if I had not become a Mage, I would have been a captain.”

Sylvanas gestured around them “You’re already doing it you command your ship and are doing it very well.” Sylvanas reached behind and picked up the telescope and held it out for Zadrin. “So what can you see Lieutenant Zadrin?” whispered Sylvanas in her ear. 

Zadrin giggled and leant towards the telescope “nothing” she said disappointed.

“Try to close one eye sweetheart and just look through one eye like this” laughed Jaina showing her. Zadrin reached out and had another look after watching Jaina. 

“Just water,” she said this time. Sylvanas gently pushed it to the right slightly “Rocks I can see rocks” she shouted, getting excited.

“Good as long as there are no pirates” chuckled Jaina. “Let’s get you below decks Lieutenant Zadrin I think it’s nap time and by the time you wake up we should be at Grandma’s house.” 

“I can take her if you wish to carry on up here,” said Sylvanas. 

“No, I’m fine, but you can come with us and snuggle” laughed Jaina. 

“I will if you do not call it that” stated Sylvanas following after Jaina and Zadrin. 

Jaina leant back holding her finger to her lips “Sorry didn’t you want anyone to know big, tough Sylvanas Windrunner likes nothing better than snuggling and cuddling in bed” laughed Jaina walking a little quicker to avoid Sylvanas’s wrath. She took the steps two at a time as Sylvanas chased her. Jaina dropped on to the bed with Zadrin, beckoning to Sylvanas “come on you know you want to.” 

Sylvanas sat down on the bed trying to look angry “Just wait until we are alone Proudmoore I will take it out of your body” whispered Sylvanas. 

Jaina waggled her eyebrows “promises, promises Windrunner!” she said as she pulled back the covers for Zadrin to get inside. “Who needs a Momma cuddle,” asked Jaina, making Sylvanas get closer. 

“Me” shouted Zadrin, Sylvanas shook her head and laid at the other side next to her. “Tell me a story about how you and Momma met.”

“Erm ok then, get comfortable one day me a young mage went to visit the magical city of Silvermoon to learn about special elf magic with her friend,” told Jaina. “I was walking through Silvermoon when I saw a smart, brave and beautiful Ranger General.” Zadrin excitedly pointed to Sylvanas and Jaina nodded. “I instantly fell in love with her, but I was a little too young and she was to busy to notice me.” 

Sylvanas rolled her eyes “So I watched her from a distance and may have followed her around until it was time to leave Silvermoon.” “Then I didn’t see her for many years, and it made my heart ache both of us changed a lot.” “Then one day I found her again and all I could see was that beautiful, brave Ranger and I fell in love all over again, and this time I was old enough, so she loved me back.”

“We spent a lot of time together having cuddles,” she said as Sylvanas raised her eyebrows and smirked. “Then one day I had an accident and got poorly, and she had to rescue me, and we both said we never wanted to be a part again.” “So now mummy spends her time convincing momma that all she sees is that smart, brave and beautiful Ranger and always will,” she said with glassy eyes. Jaina looked down at Zadrin, and she was fast asleep then looked across at Sylvanas who was just watching her. 

Jaina reached across for Sylvanas’s hand, and she took it as they just laid there gazing at each other.

 

They stepped off the boat in Boralus, a few people were interested but most carried on with what they were doing. Some of the Royal Guard were there to collect them. All the sounds and scents came flooding back to Jaina as she looked around. It had only been a couple of years since she had been here and nothing had really changed not with Boralus anyway. In her life a hell of a lot had changed she had a fiancee and a daughter now she was no longer part of the Alliance. 

Jaina held on tight to Zadrin and turned to Sylvanas “There is so much I want to show the both of you when we have got settled in” “I will ask my mother, but I think Zadrin should stay in my old room.”

Sylvanas nodded as she looked around herself, she had seen Boralus from a distance before from her ship when she was Warchief. It would be nice to get a personal tour from Jaina, the only bit she wasn’t happy about was spending time with Jaina’s family. She knew what Katherine and Derek thought of her, but maybe she would be given a chance by Tandred, Jaina had said he had always supported her. 

She couldn’t blame either Katherine and Derek for how they felt she had risen him to use against Jaina and her family before they had gotten together. Jaina had forgiven her because, at the end of the day, she got her brother back. 

 

Katherine was there at the entrance to the keep to welcome them. Jaina’s greeting of her mother was still a little uneasy. Sylvanas shook Katherine’s hand and nodded “Everything ok after the other day?” asked Katherine watching Sylvanas closely.

“Yes mother, all couples have disagreements from time to time I know you and father did” replied Jaina. Katherine smiled and leant forward to kiss Zadrin on the cheek. Tandred then stepped forward and hugged Jaina “I’ve missed you” whispered Jaina as she squeezed him tightly. He was so much like her father a little scruffier but a pure sailor. 

So who is this do I have a niece?” asked Tandred. Zadrin pulled a face as she touched his scruffy blond beard and laughed.

“Yes this is Zadrin and Zadrin this is your Uncle Tandred yes he does need a shave” laughed Jaina as Tandred looked mock offended. 

“This is a working Sailor’s beard sorry I didn’t have time to make myself pretty before my sister turned up” he quipped. “I assure you I will look quite the gentleman for family dinner tomorrow night.” He held his hand out to Sylvanas “Nice to meet you, Lady Windrunner. I hope you know you have your hands full with my sister good luck.” 

Jaina playfully punched him on the arm. This was how Jaina wished things could be all, the time. Tandred always took a relaxed view of things. Sylvanas shook his hand “Sylvanas is fine, and yes, things are never boring.”

“Let’s not stand on ceremony let’s get inside,” said Tandred as he took Zadrin from Jaina and hoisted her on to his shoulders and walked off inside of the Keep.

“Be careful, Tandred!” said Jaina as she chased after them into the keep following Zadrin’s giggles and squeals of joy. Katherine gestured for Sylvanas to follow and she walked alongside.

 

Zadrin bounced on the bed in Jaina’s old room as Jaina walked around, it was just the same as she had left it. Sylvanas picked up a photo of a young Jaina from off the nightstand and looked at it. She was stood on a ship next to her father about Zadrin’s age. Jaina laughed as she dug about in her wardrobe “What do you think?” she asked, showing a very tight bodiced dress. “I could barely breath in these things, but I had to look like a proper little lady at all times” she mocked.

“I’m just glad I grew up where I did” stated Sylvanas looking at the array of dresses Jaina pulled out.

Jaina walked over to Sylvanas “Nothing like those, but I think you would look stunning in a dress.” “A tight form-fitting one, slit up to the thigh and a plunging neckline,” she said, running her hands over Sylvanas’s hips. 

“Where would my dagger go?” quipped Sylvanas. 

Jaina rolled her eyes “I think we should go out tonight so I can show you some of the sights and what I used to get up to before I knew you” said Jaina. “My mother says she will look after Zadrin we can put her to bed before we go.” 

“Fine but I’m not getting dressed up” replied Sylvanas. She sat down on the edge of the bed to play with Zadrin who had found an old doll of Jaina’s.

“Great, I can’t wait,” said Jaina excitedly. “I also informed my mother we are sharing the same room we are nearly married. I’m not sleeping in separate rooms.” 

“Why where was she going to put me chained up in the Dungeon” laughed Sylvanas. 

Jaina came and laid down on the bed next to Sylvanas, dragging her back. She kissed her and whispered “the only one chaining you up is me!” she purred. Sylvanas rolled her eyes. “Quite like that idea you chained to the wall while I punish you for the crime of being too sexy” she laughed.

“In your dreams, dear,” said Sylvanas as she kissed Jaina again.

“It is, it already is!” winked Jaina as they both laughed.

 

Jaina breathed deeply as they walked down to the pub she loved the sea air. She squeezed Sylvanas hand and smiled “I’m glad my mother could look after Zadrin it’s nice to get out together because we never really dated,” said Jaina. 

“I wish you had let me bring a weapon you may be loved around here, but I’m certainly not!” stated Sylvanas her eyes constantly scanning the area for threats. She hadn’t said anything to Jaina, but she still had her dagger in her boot not that she needed a weapon to defend herself. She shook her head Jaina seemed so relaxed and happy here.

“Hey, daughter of the sea, over here” shouted Talia waving from the entrance of the pub. Jaina ran ahead and threw her arms around Talia. “Let’s have a look at that ring of yours, wow, that’s beautiful.” Talia held out her hand she had heard of Sylvanas Windrunner who hadn’t! But decided to make up her own mind about her. “Nice to meet you, Lady Windrunner.”

“You can call her Sylvanas you don’t have to be so formal” laughed Jaina as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Fordragon,” said Sylvanas shaking the young girl’s hand.

“What is with you two so stuffy Sylvanas meet Talia” Jaina laughed. Something about the sea air made her feel young again and carefree. “Let’s not stand here on ceremony let’s get a drink,” she said retaking Sylvanas’s hand as they followed Talia into the pub. Jaina sighed a little as the pub went quiet as they walked to the bar.

“Don’t worry?” said Talia squeezing Jaina’s arm “they will soon lighten up.” “You can’t blame them for being interested really you two have quite the reputations.” “So what are you both drinking?” she asked, leaning against the bar. 

“Oh I will have rum not had any in years, and you can get the best rum around here” smiled Jaina. 

“Rum will be fine thank you” replied Sylvanas. She felt a little out of place here it was much rougher than the usual bars Sylvanas had frequented when she was younger. The bars in Silvermoon were very elaborately decorated. Least people seemed to be getting back to their own business now.

“Cool you heard them Smithy rum all-round” called Talia to the barman. A few seconds later, three glasses of rum appeared in front of them. Talia held hers up “to Jaina and Sylvanas on your engagement congratulations” as she tapped glasses with them. Jaina and Talia swallowed it down in one go and Sylvanas sipped at hers no interest in drinking too much. Talia held her hand up for refills as Sylvanas covered her own with her hand, gesturing that she was okay.

Jaina turned as a deep booming voice called “So the daughter of the sea returns.” This huge red-faced man walked up to them, Sylvanas on her guard instantly until she saw Jaina give him a big beaming smile.

“Cyrus, it’s so nice to see you again,” said Jaina as his big arms squeezed her tightly. “This is my fiancee Sylvanas Windrunner.” Sylvanas nodded.

“Nice to meet you. I had met your sister before Alleria very nice girl” replied Cyrus. “So little Jaina is finally getting married seems like only yesterday I escorted you back up to the Keep after finding you in here dancing until all hours.” “Good job your mother never found out you would have been locked up in that keep still” he laughed a big hearty laugh. “Have you still got the moves come and show me?” he said, holding a hand out to Jaina.

“Sure” smiled Jaina she turned to Sylvanas "are you coming?” 

“No, go enjoy yourself. I’m fine here” replied Sylvanas. 

“Come on; then you don’t need to ask me” laughed Talia as she pulled Jaina on to the dance floor following Cyrus. Sylvanas leaned against the bar and watched as Jaina started to dance she was undoubtedly seeing a more carefree side of Jaina tonight. Sylvanas took a few sips of her rum, not her favourite, but it would do. She was glad Jaina was enjoying herself. She deserved it. It was so very rarely they had time to let their hair down and have fun not that Sylvanas was having much fun. She much preferred the outdoors and being in the forests. 

Jaina’s face was almost as red as Cyrus’s after a few minutes of dancing. “She is quiet,” said Talia pointing to Sylvanas. 

“She isn’t very chatty unless you know her, well,” said Jaina. She pulled a face “I know you probably heard some quite bad stuff about her, but she is trying to change.”

Talia held her hands up “I judge from what I see now not what she has done in the past you seem happy, so that is good enough for me.” “She just doesn’t look like she is enjoying herself very much.”

“She is happier in the forests she was a Ranger General,” said Jaina as she continued to dance along to the music. “But yes she makes me extremely happy, happier than I have ever been, did mention we have a daughter a little girl Zadrin we adopted after saving her from a fire.”

“Wow no, you didn’t that’s great, you have changed so much in the last couple of years I hardly recognise you” laughed Talia.

“You will have to visit us in Lordaeron there are plenty of adventures over there, and you could visit Anduin while you’re over there” winked Jaina. “I’m sure he would love to see you.”

Talia blushed and nudged Jaina “behave, but yes, I will definitely come over, so how long are you staying?” 

“Just a few days until my mother gets on mine or Sylvanas’s nerves” she laughed. “You will have to come to the Keep and meet Zadrin.” Talia smiled and nodded “I’m just going to check on Sylvanas back in a minute.” Jaina walked off back towards Sylvanas she had turned towards the bar now staring into her drink. She didn’t look like she was enjoying herself very much maybe Jaina could change that. “So what’s a classy lady like you doing in a place like this, mind if I buy you a drink?” asked Jaina as her hand slid over Sylvanas’s backside.

“Good job, I know you, or else you would have lost that hand,” said Sylvanas turning around to face Jaina. “What exactly are you trying to do Proudmoore?”

“Hey, don’t be shy beautiful let me buy you a drink,” said Jaina trying to keep a straight face.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes “Fine. I will play along. I will have another rum, please.” 

Jaina held her hand up “two more rums over here please” called Jaina to the barman. Jaina turned her attention back to Sylvanas. Jaina leaned over with a mischievous look in her eye she got close to Sylvanas’s ear. “Are you religious? Because you’re the answer to all my prayers.” She started laughing now, not able to hold it back.

A small smile tugged at Sylvanas lips. “Oh, dear, you will have to try harder than that!” she said.

“Was your father a thief? Because someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes” whispered Jaina. Sylvanas mock glared at her and Jaina smirked: “one more I promise.” “If I told you that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?”

“I’m regretting proposing to you right now” chuckled Sylvanas. 

“Hey, you haven’t seen all my moves yet” laughed Jaina. Jaina pointed out the window “see that Keep up there I live there why not come back with me and if you play your cards right I might even make you breakfast” she winked. 

“And you assume I sleep with women straight away when we have only just met how dare you!” smirked Sylvanas. 

“Come dance with me just one dance please” pleaded Jaina.

“I don’t dance” stated Sylvanas shaking her head.

“Oh but I have seen you at the ball in Silvermoon you dance very well plus you will enjoy this dancing you can get much closer” purred Jaina. “We will go over in the corner everyone else is to busy with their own business.”

Sylvanas watched Jaina for a few seconds and then held her hand out “Do not make a fool out of me” whispered Sylvanas. Jaina took hold of her hand and led her over to the far side of the dance floor winking at Talia as she went past. 

The music played as Jaina took hold of Sylvanas hips and swayed side to side together. She gestured for Sylvanas to hold her taking her hands and placing them on her own hips. Jaina pulled her closer, so there was barely an inch between them. Sylvanas felt her warm breath against her neck as her lips ghosted over her throat. 

Jaina turned around and backed up against Sylvanas, making sure her backside made contact with Sylvanas as they slowly swung from side to side. She placed Sylvanas’s hands back on her hips. Jaina reached and put her hand around the back of Sylvanas neck bring Sylvanas’s face closer to hers. They bent lower so Jaina’s backside ground into Sylvanas “I hope your mother didn’t teach you to dance like this” growled Sylvanas.

“Eww no” chuckled Jaina. “I used to sneak out here at night time and watch others dancing sometimes dancing with strangers,” said Jaina. 

“Now it just my hands and eyes on your body” whispered Sylvanas her hands tightened on Jaina’s hips bringing her in closer. 

Jaina moved behind Sylvanas “show me what you can do I know that body moves very well” purred Jaina. Sylvanas started moving, and it felt like their bodies melted into one. Jaina ran her hands up from Sylvanas’s hips to her sides “I knew you would know what you’re doing you always do.” “I have never felt anything as powerful as the connection between you and me. I want you so badly all the time.”

 

A couple of hours later, Jaina walked along the path up to the keep a little worse for wear the rum had affected her more than she thought. But it made her brave as she turned to look at Sylvanas “I told you my moves would work who are you coming home with?” she laughed. Sylvanas rolled her eyes “So how does one get you?” she asked.

“They don’t! I used to go into a bar or where ever and if I liked someone I got them” said Sylvanas. “I always get what I want.”

“I bet even if I were old enough, I wouldn’t have got a second look” sighed Jaina. “I don’t have the figure and looks of a High Elf.” 

“You would have got my attention; you have a stunning body Proudmoore,” said Sylvanas. “You assume all my previous partners were elves then you are mistaken.” “I would have noticed you as soon as I walked in I would have bought you a drink something I chose for you.” “Then I would listen while you told me all about yourself and told you how much I love your gorgeous blue eyes.” They walked back into the keep as the guards nodded to them and headed towards their room. When they got out of the earshot of the guards, Sylvanas said: “By the end of the night you would have been mine.”

Jaina smiled “I’ve really enjoyed tonight. I like this side of you, I like every side of you, but this is one of my favourites.” Jaina winked “I think you should break your rule about not sleeping with someone you have just met and come to my room so I can show you the rest of my moves.” “If we are quiet, my mother will never know I snuck you in.”

“Oh so you want to play again do you” whispered Sylvanas. She pushed Jaina against the wall pinning her arms above her head. “You need to be careful inviting strangers into your home; you never know who they are.” “What if all I want is one wild night of sex and you never see me again.”

“I wouldn’t mind that at all” laughed Jaina.

“Oh dear, what would your mother think Lady Proudmoore of your loose morals?” purred Sylvanas. 

“I don’t give a f...” Jaina tried to say before Sylvanas kissed her. She bit Jaina’s lip, and she moaned as Sylvanas grabbed at her thigh, pressing her own thigh against Jaina’s centre. Jaina wrapped her leg around Sylvanas’s back. Jaina’s kisses grew needy nipping and Sylvanas’s throat.

Suddenly a light hit them as Katherine stepped out into the corridor from her room. She took in the scene in front of her as Jaina pulled her dress back down and regained her composure her cheeks flushing a deep red. “Are you ok, Jaina?” asked Katherine glaring at Sylvanas.

“Erm yes, we were just about to go to our room to get some sleep” mumbled Jaina as she dragged Sylvanas towards their room “Good night mother.” as she opened the door to their room.

“After how you danced at the pub you won’t be getting much sleep Lady Proudmoore” growled Sylvanas before Jaina could shut the door. 

As soon as the door was shut Jaina playfully slapped Sylvanas on the arm “How could you say that in front of my mother” she chuckled. “Now she knows what we are doing.”

“As if she doesn’t know, what does she think you’re going to do save yourself for marriage?” Sylvanas said as she picked Jaina up. Jaina wrapped her legs around Sylvanas’s back “a few minutes more out there, and she might have seen what we will be doing.” 

“You’re never normally like this; you only do it to wind my mother up!” laughed Jaina. Sylvanas just shrugged and carried Jaina to the bed.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get an unwanted guest at the Keep.

Jaina stood on the balcony of their room looking out on to Boralus. She pulled the sheet closer around her to stop shivering. Sometimes Jaina wished her and Sylvanas could be nobodies and blend in. She often wondered what would have happened if Arthas hadn’t killed Sylvanas maybe they would have still met. They could have lived in the Spire or Windrunner village just being an average couple Jaina could have been the leader of the Kirin Tor and Sylvanas the Ranger General they would do their jobs and come home to each other on an evening.

Played with their kids and talk about their days eat, laugh, communicate and make love. She often dreamed of a life like that, not always worrying when one of them would be attacked. She knew any life held risks but not as much as this one. Sylvanas appeared behind her; she was already dressed and had apparently been down to the kitchen as she passed Jaina a coffee. “Thought you might need this after the amount of rum you drank” chuckled Sylvanas. 

Jaina blew on the coffee, inhaling the smell of the fresh coffee. “I’m actually not that bad but thanks coffee is always welcome,” she said. She watched as Sylvanas walked forward and leant against the balcony railing. Jaina lifted the cup to her lips and sipped at the coffee. It warmed her up; she should really get dressed.

“So can I ask what you are thinking about you look so serious is something wrong?” asked Sylvanas. 

“It’s nothing really it’s not important” smiled Jaina. The fog was starting to clear in the distance now as the sun came up. They stood in silence as Jaina continued to sip her coffee. Her hands tightened around the mug to warm them up as the occasional wind bit at her hands and any skin the sheet didn’t cover. Jaina sighed “do you ever think about what you would be doing if he hadn’t...”

“Killed me, yes lots of times” answered Sylvanas. “I also think that if he had just let me stay dead, dying was the least painful part of it all.” Jaina reached out to take Sylvanas’s hand she hated to think of Sylvanas in any kind of pain. She never voiced it because it would anger Sylvanas, but she still felt a little guilty she could have done more to stop Arthas.

A commotion below their balcony caught Jaina's attention at the entrance to the keep. She leapt forward leaning over the balcony “you have to be kidding me!” spat Jaina as the mug fell from her hands smashing on the floor. Sylvanas looked down and growled there was Jaina’s brother with Calia Menethil in tow. Jaina turned and headed back into the room, letting the sheet fall from her with a whip of her hand she was dressed. “I will speak to my mother, this not happening.” 

Jaina was just about to go find her mother when she heard a scream and a cry. They might not have been mothers long, but they both recognised it. “Zadrin!” said Jaina a panicked look on her face as they both burst out of their room. Sylvanas’s long stride carried her down the corridor faster, the door to the room nearly came off its hinges as she entered.

A maid instantly shot back from Zadrin “Lady Proudmoore said she had to wear this” stuttered the maid visibly shaking as Sylvanas eyes bored into her. Zadrin sat on the bed tear-stained face half wearing a tight little pink dress. Jaina rushed over to her and pulled her into her arms moving her hands, so the dress disappeared. 

“Leave now,” commanded Sylvanas “and inform the rest of the staff, we will deal with our child, and only us understand.” The maid nodded several times as she squeezed past Sylvanas and virtually ran back up the corridor. Sylvanas strode into the room and stood in front of Jaina.

Jaina didn’t need her to speak “Yes I will speak to her” assured Jaina pulling Zadrin close. 

“Now, I will sort the child” replied Sylvanas. Jaina kissed her head and got up squeezing Sylvanas hand before leaving the room. Sylvanas sat down next to Zadrin and instantly, the little girl's arms were around her neck.

“I don’t want to wear that its too uncomfortable,” she said between shaking sobs. 

“You will not be wearing that, once you’re calm you can go pick something we brought with us to wear,” said Sylvanas placing a kiss on Zadrin’s head. “We may not be staying much longer.” Sylvanas leant in and quietly sang into Zadrin’s ear, and her sobbing slowed as she listened. 

She lifted Zadrin down and took hold of her hand, leading her over to a chest of drawers. She opened to it, and Zadrin reached up on her tiptoes. She reached in and grabbed a tunic and pair of pants looking up for Sylvanas’s approval. Sylvanas nodded, and she grabbed some socks and picked up her shoes.

Sylvanas knelt in front of Zadrin and helped her put the clothes on. Once they were done Sylvanas rubbed her thumbs over Zadrin’s cheeks “Very good now go wash your face and clean your teeth, I will be checking” as she stroked her blond hair. 

“Thank you, Momma,” she said, gently lifting her hands to hold Sylvanas’s face “I love you.” Sylvanas covered her hands with her own she was still finding it difficult to process the feelings that Zadrin made her feel. She was still getting used to how Jaina made her feel it was definitely more potent than anything she had felt before. 

“I love you too” she whispered as Zadrin smiled and ran off into the bathroom. She sat back on her feet Jaina and Zadrin gave her something she never thought she needed. She had all that power and control, and it had never been enough. She never thought she would care for anyone or anything again, and now here she was, scared because she knew she couldn’t be without them now.

 

Jaina walked the many hallways off the Keep searching for her mother. She was pissed one about Zadrin and two about Calia being here why was she here. Did her mother do these things on purpose to get a rise out her or try and drive a wedge between her and Sylvanas? Jaina chased down the maid from earlier “Hey excuse me hey” she called as the maid looked behind her and moved faster in the opposite direction. 

Jaina used her magic to blink in front of her; she didn’t usually use it for things like this, but she was getting frustrated. The maid stood there a full body shake on the verge of tears. She lifted her hands in front of her face. “I was just doing what I was told my Lady Katherine, please don’t hurt me I’m very sorry please can you tell Lady Windrunner I’m sorry too” mumbled the maid.

Jaina put her hands on her hips “Don’t be so ridiculous neither I or Lady Windrunner are going to hurt you, you were doing as my mother asked I know how she can trust me” sighed Jaina. “I just want to know where my mother is.”

The maid let out a deep breath of relief “oh thank goodness your mother is in the main study with your brothers” said the maid. “Is that all Lady Proudmoore? May I go?” 

She still didn’t look entirely comfortable being around here “yes you can go and please understand I do not bear you any ill will” sighed Jaina. The last thing they needed was one of the maid going around making out they were some kind of tyrants. Jaina shook her head as the maid scurried off she continued down the corridor until she reached the stairs. She walked down them a little faster than usual she wanted to get this over and done with. 

She knocked on the door of her mother’s study, not waiting for an answer as she opened the door. Jaina bit into the side of her mouth and sighed as she took in the scene in front of her a charming family scene well it would be if Calia weren’t sat there too. Her mother got up “Oh Jaina all my children in one room it’s been so long please join us” said her mother reaching for Jaina’s arm.

Jaina shrugged out of the way of her mother “no, thank you I would not feel comfortable joining you all!” answered Jaina. “I need a word with you in private, now please!”

“Well, I’m sure it can’t be anything that can’t be said in front of all of us. We are all family” replied her mother. “Plus your being rude you have not greeted your brother or his guest its Calia you used to be such close friends.”

Jaina balled her hands into fists here we go again her mother sticking her nose into things that did not concern her. “Derek,” she said nodding to her brother “I hope you’re well?” He nodded back but didn’t say anything. “Calia,” said Jaina forcing a smile on her face. “Mother can you please not tell the maids to dress our child we are quite capable and like to be hands-on.”

“Is that a dig at me dear you all enjoyed being around the staff if I remember rightly and I was certainly good enough while you went out drinking and cavorting with that woman last night.” snapped Katherine.

“By woman, I presume you mean my future wife, and we weren’t cavorting we just went out to meet some old friends and have a drink but don’t worry we won’t put you out again” replied Jaina.

“Just a drink indeed you’re already the talk of the town, and you have only been back a day they say you were on the verge of having relations in the Inn that is not right Jaina,” said Katherine. There was a choking noise from Tandred he shook, trying to hide his laughter and earned an angry stare from his mother and Jaina. “You’re a lady and should act like one.”

“We were not doing that, we were just enjoying ourselves” insisted Jaina her face as red as a tomato under the scrutiny of her mother. “Look we are getting off-topic can you please not try and force my daughter into Gordy pink dresses please we have brought clothes with us that she is quite comfortable with she is not a doll.” “Seen as you force me to say this in front of everyone I’m not happy we weren’t informed of your other guest,” she said, shooting a look Calia’s way. “Not everyone is comfortable; she is here.”

Calia got up “I guess you are talking about Lady Windrunner come now Jaina is there anyone she actually gets on with but you” she laughed Katherine laughing with her. Jaina could feel the anger building inside her, flexing her fingers as she could feel the magic flow into them. “I have nothing against the” she paused “woman! Even though she killed me, I want what is rightfully mine.” “But I have said my peace and have no interest in causing a scene at dinner I’m just here for Derek.” She reached behind her and took Derek’s hand “we have become close over the past few weeks, very close.”

Jaina knew precisely what that meant. “And you know my stance on that too Sylvanas has treated the Forsaken like family for many years now where were you in all that time” snapped Jaina. “They respect her and treat her as there Queen you can’t just turn up and decide you want them back plus technically you died and so should your rights to the Forsaken and Lordaeron die with you.”

Calia laughed “But I didn’t just die did I? I was murdered by your future wife when she was in one of her usual rages because some of HER PEOPLE wanted to choose for themselves.” “And you leave her with a child let’s hope the child doesn’t do something to upset her or else it could get very unpleasant.”

“How fucking dare you she wouldn’t touch Zadrin” spat Jaina stepping right up to Calia inches away from her face as magic sparked from her hands.

“Looks like her moods are spreading!” said Calia looking down at Jaina’s hands.

“Jaina stop it,” said her mother, everyone’s focus, turning to Jaina’s hands. 

Tandred got up “Come on Jaina let’s go somewhere and calm down please” as he steered her from the room. As soon as they were out the room “Don’t let her get to you go fetch Sylvanas and Zadrin I want to show you all something.” Jaina was still staring at the door magic dancing in her eyes “Please Jaina” he said finally getting her attention. She looked at him for a minute then headed towards the stairs “Great, meet me here in fifteen minutes and don’t wear anything fancy” Tandred shouted after her.

 

An hour later, all four of them sat aboard a small boat Tandred had built himself for fun. Tandred and Zadrin were stood at the wheel, steering the boat while Sylvanas watched. Jaina sat alone on the opposite side of the boat. She had barely spoken since they left the Keep. Tandred turned to Sylvanas “I’m not getting into your business, but you might want to talk to her things got pretty heated earlier.” 

“Ok thank you,” Sylvanas said as she walked over to where Jaina sat. “May I join you?” 

Jaina looked up “Sure,” she said, watching as Sylvanas sat down next to her. She leant in further so no one could hear except for Sylvanas. “I wanted to fucking kill her, and I could have done there right in front of my family although heavens know if the bitch would stay dead.” She looked down at her hands. She could feel the power in them still.

Sylvanas touched her arm “Please try to stay calm we don’t want any accidents.” Jaina took a deep breath; she was right. She would never forgive herself if she hurt anyone around her. “What did she say that got you so angry?” asked Sylvanas who seemed to be in a relatively calm mood for saying she was staying in the same place as Calia fucking Menethil. 

“The usual which I could handle then she started in on you, and I lost it saying I shouldn’t leave you alone with Zadrin in case you lose your temper and….” Jaina couldn’t even voice the rest. It was unthinkable and made her sick to her stomach.

Sylvanas looked across at Zadrin as she held the wheel under Tandred’s watchful eye and then turned to Jaina. “I hope you know I would never do anything to the child or you no matter how angry I got, I would sooner do something to myself,” said Sylvanas. She looked down at her hands. There is a lot of blood on these hands there always will be but never yours or hers.”

“I know Sylvanas I trust you implicitly as I would never raise a hand to either of you,” said Jaina. “As I said before, metaphorically speaking all are hands are covered in blood even Calia’s.” “Apparently she and Derek are a thing now so they will both be there at Dinner we can just go home if you want.”

“No, I will be what you need and support you as you always do me” replied Sylvanas. “I will sit at dinner and remain civil as long as she does. here and in front of our child is not the time to strike out at her.” “Plus before she arrived I have never seen you more relaxed and happy so we will stay a few more days as originally planned.” “As long as your mother stops trying to dress our daughter in those horrid dresses.”

“Well, that’s one thing I did sort out I told my mother that we take care of Zadrin as she has plenty of her own clothes” assured Jaina. “She accused me of having a go about how I was raised which I kind of was” she chuckled. “But to be fair, we were brought up by the staff, not her I don’t want that for Zadrin I want her to know who her parents are.” “Calia had no right to say what she did earlier you’re a great mother” smiled Jaina. 

She leant into Sylvanas and kissed her running her hand up her cheek and into her hair. “Hey, you two better not be having relations over there” shouted Tandred as he bent double laughing. 

Jaina pulled away from Sylvanas and shouted: “Zadrin close your eyes.” Zadrin did as she was told and Jaina held her middle finger up to her brother. “You can open them now, sweetheart.”

“Explain,” said Sylvanas, who was totally lost at this point.

Jaina laughed and rubbed her hands over her face “apparently the gossip mill is rife around here, and my mother was told we were virtually having sex or Relations as she calls it in the Inn” she groaned. “Sorry I forgot what they are like around here.”

“Oh, that was nothing next time if they want a show, we can give them one,” said Sylvanas. “Most of the people around here are idiots.”

 

Jaina carried Zadrin off the boat as they arrived. She soon recognised where they were. It was a little island just off the coast of Boralus. Their father had only taken them here a couple of times as a treat when they were little. This island had the most beautiful beach she had ever seen a couple of hours here certainly would improve her mood. Sylvanas and Tandred followed her off the boat, and Jaina turned around and hugged her brother. “Thank you for bringing us here,” she said with a big beaming smile. 

“No problem thought you could use the break” smiled Tandred. “How about you let me take my niece, and we go huntin some treasure matey!” Zadrin held her arms straight out to him, and he took her from Jaina. 

Jaina twirled her hand, and pirate hats appeared on their heads “After earlier, you nearly got a peg leg, but this makes me forgive you” laughed Jaina gesturing around her. “You be a good girl and stay with uncle Tandred.” Jaina and Sylvanas kissed Zadrin, and then Tandred hoisted her onto his shoulders. 

He passed Jaina the picnic basket “Leave some for us we will be back in an hour or so” he said as they waved and walked up the beach.

Jaina smiled and took Sylvanas’s hand dragging her on to the sand she didn’t look convinced. “Please say you have been to the beach before?” asked Jaina as she found a suitable spot and put down the picnic basket. Sylvanas looked down at the sand her face a picture of disgust. Jaina shook her head. She conjured a blanket and put it down on the sand. “There you go your highness” she laughed “you don’t like sitting on the sand, but you will sit on the ground in the forest.”

“Because I don’t take half the forest back with me in my clothes and elsewhere” quipped Sylvanas as she reluctantly sat down next to Jaina.

“Well I will help you bathe later and get rid of it all” she winked. “On that note after this morning, my mother is no longer babysitting I would hate to put her out.”

“We are not leaving her alone while Calia is about any way I do not trust the woman,” stated Sylvanas. “Thank you for nearly killing her this morning in my world that’s a huge romantic gesture” she quipped.

Jaina sighed “its not funny Sylvanas,” she said, trying to keep a straight face. “You're a bad influence apparently.” Sylvanas shrugged as she hooked a finger under Jaina’s chin bringing her closer to her lips. Sylvanas stared down at Jaina’s lips. It still did things to Jaina when Sylvanas looked at her like that. Like she was going to eat her alive, and Jaina welcomed it she always had. Sylvanas’s hand moved from her chin to her cheek as she pressed their lips together. Her eyes closed as her lips moved against Jaina’s.

After a few minutes she moved away “are you hungry?” asked Sylvanas as she opened the lid of the picnic basket. 

“Yeah but not really for food” replied Jaina biting at her lip. She pulled Sylvanas towards her, but Sylvanas put her finger on Jaina’s lips and gently pushed her back.

“I have a plan to get through dinner tonight it’s like a long tease, so your attention is so thoroughly on me you won’t pay any attention to that woman” purred Sylvanas. “She wants us to kick-off, so she gets the upper hand well that isn’t going to happen if you’re a good girl I will make sure you are suitably rewarded after dinner.” “Now close your eyes and open your mouth.”

Jaina tilted her head “What are you doing? Sylvanas sighed and just looked at her “fine.” 

Jaina closed her eyes. She felt a little anxious; she never knew what Sylvanas was going to do. “Tell me what this is and how it tastes but keep your eyes closed” whispered Sylvanas. Sylvanas ran something along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth and bit into a strawberry. “Help me remember what it tastes like.”

“Easy it’s a strawberry, and it tastes fruity and sweet. It reminds me of summer” smiled Jaina. Sylvanas leant in and kissed her her tongue gently licking Jaina’s bottom lip. Again she pulled away, and a piece of food replaced it. “Mmm chocolate I love chocolate it tastes sweet and sugary but also rich and silky texture.” Jaina reached out this time and pulled Sylvanas in for a kiss letting her tongue slide between Sylvanas’s lips. 

“Not something I miss, never a big fan of chocolate,” said Sylvanas as she pulled away from Jaina.

Jaina’s mouth dropped open “What is wrong with you Windrunner you don’t like chocolate maybe we aren’t a good match” she teased. “I can hear you rolling your eyes,” she said, laughing. She could also hear Sylvanas pouring something this time and was tempted to open her eyes when she heard Sylvanas moving around. Sylvanas’s hand moved into her hair, and she gently tilted Jaina’s head back as her lips touched Jaina’s she could taste the sweet taste of white wine. Sylvanas opened her mouth and let the wine carefully drip into Jaina’s mouth.

Jaina swallowed the wine but refused to let Sylvanas move as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue entwining with Sylvanas’s exploring her mouth. Sylvanas managed to move away a few minutes later “So needy Lady Proudmoore, but you’re going to have to wait until tonight when I will do anything you want I want your attention off Ms Menethil!” whispered Sylvanas.

“So you intend to leave me sex-starved all day after mercilessly teasing me so that I don’t fry that bitch at dinner?” asked Jaina. “Fine two can play at that game Windrunner,” she said as she felt Sylvanas finger against her lips. Jaina moaned as she tasted the honey on Sylvanas’s finger. She smirked as she sucked her finger into her mouth and ran her tongue up it making sure she got all the honey. Jaina felt happy with herself as a small moan fell from Sylvanas lips, and she removed her finger.

“Trust me the wait and your patience will be rewarded dear” purred Sylvanas. 

“Well, you do know frustration could make me worse” she laughed as she heard Sylvanas moving about again. “what are you up to now?” she asked as Sylvanas remained quiet. Suddenly ice-cold water ran over her head and neck and took her breath away. “Sylvanas what the….” she panted, opening her eyes to see Sylvanas further away and she turned around.

There stood Tandred and Zadrin with an empty bucket in her hand. “We thought you might need a cooling off” laughed Tandred as he tucked zadrin under his arm and ran off up the beach. 

Jaina stood up and shook off the excess water “, and you couldn’t say anything?” she directed at Sylvanas who just smirked. She ran after her brother and giggling daughter “your such an….” 

“Now, now Jaina watch your language there are children present” he laughed as she caught him up. He held Zadrin up in front of him in case Jaina tried anything.

“Do not use my child as a shield!” she said before blinking forward and snatching Zadrin from him. As she turned to walk back, she moved her hand, and a peg leg appeared where one of Tandred’s legs was supposed to be. 

Tandred looked down in shock then hobbled after Jaina. “Hey, that’s not funny put my leg back,” he said, trying to keep up with her.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets together for a family meal and Sylvanas and Katherine sort out their differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has taken a while to post this chapter. I had some other bits stuck in my head and had to write them, so this got pushed to one side.

Sylvanas laid on the bed next to Zadrin watching her drawing the treasure she had found that afternoon. This consisted of some shells, shiny pebbles and a coin Tandred had given her. Sylvanas smiled at the concentration on her face. “Hey Sylvanas could you pass me that dress hung up on the closet please” shouted Jaina from the bathroom. Sylvanas leant over and kissed Zadrin’s head as she got up and walked across to grab the dress.

She rolled her eyes as she looked in the bathroom and Jaina was bent over with just her panties and bra on. Sylvanas hung up the dress and walked up directly behind Jaina she smoothed a hand over Jaina’s pale-skinned backside. “Trying to make a point Proudmoore the boots and Lingerie make a statement why wear the dress,” asked Sylvanas. She shut the door a little and slapped Jaina on the backside. 

“Mmm, I quite like that” purred Jaina as she stood up having finished fastening her boots up. She turned around slowly, making sure Sylvanas got the full view. “I need your body next to mine you have been driving me crazy all day” she whispered leaning into Sylvanas. 

“After the meal and Zadrin is in bed you will have my full attention Lady Proudmoore, but right now I think we need to help each other not to throttle Ms Menethil,” said Sylvanas. 

“All our problems would be solved if we took her out” chuckled Jaina. “Don’t I get anything to keep me going through the night?” she said coyly. 

Jaina’s breath hitched as Sylvanas’s fingers walked down her stomach to the top of her panties. Then she pulled away “patience!” whispered Sylvanas as she turned to leave.

“You’re a fucking tease,” said Jaina playfully groaning. “I need something to take the edge off and if you won’t,” she said as her own fingers slipped into her panties. Jaina moaned as her fingers slid easily inside herself she was so turned on Sylvanas had been teasing her all day and it was becoming unbearable.

Sylvanas growled as she turned to face her and took hold of her wrist “I need all your attention tonight we will not play into her hands” said Sylvanas. She removed Jaina’s hand. She certainly had her attention when she sucked on her fingers. Her tongue made it’s way all around her fingers and between not missing anything. Sylvanas couldn’t help close her eyes as she tasted Jaina.

“See you want it as much as me” whined Jaina. She sighed “Well, they better all eat quickly because I want my dessert.” “I’m not sure how effective this plan of yours is going to be I’m contemplating killing her now, so we don’t have to go to dinner.”

“No more touching and put this on now,” she said, handing the dress to Jaina before leaving the bathroom.

 

Fifteen minutes later they all walked down together for dinner, Tandred met them at the top of the stairs. “May I escort the young lady down to dinner?” holding his hand out to Zadrin. Jaina let go of Zadrin, and she took hold of his hand. Jaina took Sylvanas’s arm as they walked down the stairs altogether.

“You do scrub up well Tandred,” said Jaina he had trimmed his beard and smoothed down his unruly hair. 

“I’m not sure why I have to, it’s the only dinner with you lot, but it’s done now I guess” moaned Tandred he preferred it aboard a ship where there weren’t any fancy dinners. Tandred pushed open the dining-room door. The others were already seated but stood when they entered the room. Sylvanas looked across at the sea of unfriendly faces and kept her face neutral. Katherine, as head of the household, sat at the head of the table. Jaina went and sat on her right, Sylvanas picked up Zadrin and sat her next to Jaina and Sylvanas took her seat next Zadrin. Tandred sat next to Calia on the opposite side of the table. 

“Who's that?” asked Zadrin, pointing at Derek and Calia, Jaina looked at Sylvanas.

“That is your Uncle Derek mommy’s brother and his friend Calia” answered Sylvanas. Zadrin slid off her chair and crawled under the table to the other side. Sylvanas and Jaina tried to stop her but weren’t quick enough. She held her arms up to Calia “Come here, Zadrin” called Sylvanas. 

Zadrin climbed on to Calia’s knee when she didn’t take the hint everyone looked at each other uncomfortably. “You remind me of my daughter,” said Calia staring at Zadrin’s face as she stroked her hair. “She had beautiful blond hair too.”

“Where is she we can play together” smiled Zadrin as she touched the necklace around Calia’s neck.

“She was with her father, and they got lost” whispered Calia a tear slipped down her cheek.

“Don’t be sad we can help you find her, can’t we momma?” she said, turning to look at Jaina and Sylvanas. 

Jaina cleared her throat “come on now Zadrin dinner will be ready soon.” Zadrin stroked her face and got down crawling back under the table to her seat. Jaina wanted to hate Calia but she couldn’t at that moment, Arthas had caused them all so much pain. She never thought that Sylvanas, Calia and herself would have anything in common, but they did him.

Everyone sat in awkward silence until Katherine spoke “Now everyone is here we can start” as she signalled to the servers. Katherine turned to Jaina “How was your afternoon, dear?” she asked.

Jaina looked at her mother “we had a wonderful afternoon thanks Tandred took us to the beach he and Zadrin went treasure hunting” replied Jaina everyone was being very polite. 

“I got these,” said Zadrin dropping a pile of very sandy shells and pebbles on to the table out of her pocket.

Katherine gasped in horror “Let’s not put those on the dining table sweetheart” whispered Jaina a slight smile pulling at her lips at her mothers reaction. She stuffed them back into Zadrin’s pocket, brushing her hands off. Jaina lifted the napkin off the table, setting it on Zadrin’s knee before placing her own. She leant over and whispered “Just eat what you like and leave the rest,” she said to Zadrin she wasn’t used to the type of food her grandmother served. Jaina reached over and squeezed Sylvanas’s hand. 

“I had the staff serve something a little simpler for Zadrin,” said Katherine, Jaina smiled at her mother it was a nice gesture she thought.

“Yes, we had a good time Jaina certainly cooled off” smirked Tandred. 

“Oh yes, that was so nice of you to pour a bucket of cold water over me even though you ended up being hopping mad” laughed Jaina as Tandred pulled a face.

“You two sound just like kids again you shouldn’t tease your sister Tandred,” said Katherine smiling warmly at them both. “Did you enjoy yourself, Sylvanas? Asked Katherine turning her attention to her.

“Oh trust me she got her own back” mumbled Tandred as Jaina smirked this time. 

“Yes, it was enjoyable thank you” replied Sylvanas. She intended on keeping her conversation short and polite in the hopes of not escalating anything. She could feel Calia’s eyes on her constantly but kept her own eyes on Zadrin and Jaina. The servers shuffled around, placing the first course in front of them some vegetable soup. Both Sylvanas and Jaina held the hands over their wine glasses, choosing not to drink so it wouldn’t lead to trouble.

Katherine looked across “Everything okay,” she asked. 

“Yes” answered Jaina “we have just chosen not to drink tonight.” Jaina really wanted to because it was going to be a long, boring dinner but at least she had being with Sylvanas to look forward to afterwards. The woman had been slowly teasing her all day Jaina shook her head and turned her attention back to her soup. 

“So when is the big day?” asked Derek cutting the silence again.

“When we have finished...” Jaina decided not to mention Lordaeron as that might be a bone of contention. Instead, she said “We haven’t arranged a date yet” smiled Jaina. Jaina looked around at everyone just picking at their food; this hadn’t been the best idea when half the party didn’t need to eat. This was so uncomfortable Jaina tried desperately to think of a conversation that wouldn’t start an argument, but her mind had gone blank.

The servers came back around to take their bowls. Jaina wondered if everyone was feeling as uncomfortable as her. She knew Sylvanas didn’t care and Zadrin was just a child so was oblivious to the tension. She watched Calia and knew what was going through her head as she barely took her eyes off Sylvanas. “So, Derek, how are you feeling now,” asked Katherine.

“Learning to live with who I am now thanks to Calia’s efforts she has been so much help,” he said as Calia patted him on his hand still not taking her eyes off Sylvanas. Jaina wondered if there was something more to Calia’s interest in her brother if it was a way of getting to them. Jaina hadn’t witnessed much of them together, but it seemed a bit one-sided to her. 

Jaina leant across and cut up Zadrin’s food so she could manage a little easier. “You’re very quiet tonight, Sylvanas,” said Katherine. 

Sylvanas looked up from the meal she was moving around the plate she wasn’t ordinarily interested in food any more but less so tonight. “I have nothing of interest to say” replied Sylvanas.

“My mother always said if you don’t have anything nice to say best not to say anything at all” smiled Calia. Sylvanas grunted but refused to look at her still she picked up her water and sipped at it. Jaina just rolled her eyes and returned to her meal shoving fork full after fork full in her mouth the sooner this was over, the better.

“Hungry dear?” asked her mother watching Jaina shovelling it in. Jaina contemplated saying she was on a promise, but it probably wouldn’t go down well. 

 

An hour later, Dinner was over, and Jaina walked back into their room. “Right Zadrin is fast asleep. I have put wards on her room so no one can enter without us knowing,” said Jaina as she walked back into their room and locked the door behind. “After what happened earlier I don’t think she will touch Zadrin.” “You better be naked Windrunner because I have been waiting for this all day.” She smiled when she saw Sylvanas laid naked on the bed and used her magic to remove her clothes except for her lingerie. Sylvanas had her eyes closed “You better not be asleep you hardly ever sleep, and I will wake you up.”

Jaina crawled on to the bed, and Sylvanas eyes stayed closed “shit Sylvanas, please don’t be asleep” moaned Jaina. “If you are, I’m going to use my magic and sort myself out!”

“Don’t you dare Proudmoore” hissed Sylvanas.

“Well don’t be a bitch and pretend you’re asleep then I’m gagging I can’t stand it much longer” sighed Jaina as Sylvanas rolled her eyes. She laid on top of her and sighed with relief “I needed to feel your body against me all day it’s your fault for being so damned sexy.” She hovered above Sylvanas and was about to say something else when Sylvanas kissed her. 

“If you’re so desperate to, shut up and get on with it” chuckled Sylvanas against her lips. Sylvanas long legs wrapped around Jaina holding her tightly against her. Jaina smiled as she nibbled at Sylvanas’s ears, licking the outer edge right to the tip. Sylvanas gasped as her body started to come alive with Jaina’s touch and her magic. Jaina turned her attention to the other ear as Sylvanas hand slid into her hair tugging gently. 

Her other hand gently scratched down Jaina’s back as Jaina continued to attack her ear. Suddenly there was a knock at the door “Fuck no, no, no” hissed Jaina. “We are sleeping, go away” shouted Jaina as she tried to ignore the door and continue to kiss Sylvanas. 

“Jaina this is your mother. It will only take a minute” shouted Katherine through the door. 

Jaina’s head fell against Sylvanas’s chest, and she sighed deeply “Go see what she wants or else she will never go” snapped Sylvanas. Jaina heaved herself off the bed like a child and snatched at the sheet to wrap around herself. She trudged towards the door and unlocked it wrenching it open.

“Yes Mother, what is so desperate it can’t wait until morning I’m exhausted” hissed Jaina. 

Her mother looked her up and down “a lady shouldn’t answer the door like that do you need to borrow some nightwear?” asked her mother.

“No she doesn’t she is not allowed to wear clothes when alone in my presence” shouted Sylvanas. 

Jaina blushed bright red “She is just joking, but I’m fine as I am thank you, mother, what did you want?”

“I wanted to talk to both of you in private, but I see you’re busy” she huffed. “So tomorrow morning will have to do!” said Katherine.

“Don’t be too long Jaina a Queen doesn’t service herself you have things you need to attend to” called Sylvanas deliberately trying to antagonise Katherine.

Jaina closed her eyes as she blushed again, her face still red from the previous time. “Fine, we can talk tomorrow morning in your study good night mother.”

“Come here, woman. I won’t tell you again!” commanded Sylvanas. Jaina quickly waved at her mother and shut the door locking it again.

“Sylvanas, my mother is going to think you really treat me like that,” said Jaina. Sylvanas got off the bed and strode over to Jaina.

She threw Jaina over her shoulder and Jaina squealed before laughing “Maybe I should you take no notice of me” Sylvanas hissed as she slapped Jaina’s backside. “You need some discipline!” She threw Jaina on to the bed. Sylvanas smirked as she crawled along the bed towards Jaina “when you’re my wife, you will behave a lot better.” 

“Oh, will I now” laughed Jaina the rest of her words lost in her throat as Sylvanas lips kissed the soft material of the bra and then along the top of her breasts. Sylvanas popped one of her breasts out the lacy bra, and her cold tongue licked at the nipple. She continued to suck and nip at her breasts, making Jaina moan. Jaina arched her back, and Sylvanas unfastened the bra and slipped it off. She set her attention on the other breast as her fingers threaded into Jaina’s. 

After a couple of minutes, Sylvanas kissed down her stomach and placed kisses along the bottom of her stomach. Jaina’s hips bucked, encouraging Sylvanas lower as her need increased. Sylvanas decided not to make Jaina wait any longer and swiped her tongue fully through her soaked folds. “Oh holy shit I need you so badly” Jaina cried out. Her head tilted back, and her eyes closed as Sylvanas licked her again pleasure flooding her whole body. Jaina let go of Sylvanas’s hands and grasped at the sheets as her tongue paid particular attention to Jaina’s clit.

“Come up here” whispered Jaina.

Sylvanas looked up, confused “I thought you were desperate?” she asked. Jaina beckoned her to come up top. Sylvanas moved back up level with Jaina’s face “everything ok?”

“Fine, I just want to see you” purred Jaina, as she gazed into Sylvanas’s eyes. Jaina moved closer and kissed her moaning as she tasted herself on Sylvanas’s lips she ran her her hands down Sylvanas’s sides. She was grabbing her backside, bringing Sylvanas closer to her as Jaina’s body arched into her. Sylvanas deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Jaina’s mouth as their bodies rocked together. Jaina rolled so she was back on top as her thigh connected with Sylvanas’s centre and a small moan fell from lips. “I love you so much” whispered Jaina as she continued to kiss her.

Sylvanas took hold of Jaina face and pulled away slightly “I can’t ever lose you!” she whispered, looking deep into Jaina’s eyes. “I need you more than I have ever needed anything before” a tear ran down Sylvanas’s cheek.

“You won’t I promise,” said Jaina kissing where the tear was. “What’s brought this on?”

“I have difficulty expressing my feelings, but sometimes I think you need to know how much you mean to me, you and Zadrin are my everything” whispered Sylvanas. “I don’t want anything to happen to one of us and you to doubt for even one minute how much I love you.” 

“I know you love me, and I know you find it difficult I get you, but it is nice to hear it sometimes” smiled Jaina. Jaina moved in and kissed Sylvanas again gently her tongue running along her bottom lip. Jaina moaned as she rode Sylvanas’s thigh as Jaina brought her thigh up to meet Sylvanas’s centre. Sylvanas grabbed Jaina’s hips as their bodies melted together, bringing them closer to the edge. Jaina’s hand disappeared between their bodies, and she began to rub circles around Sylvanas’s clit. Letting her magic flow from her fingers into Sylvanas’s body, Jaina moaned into Sylvanas’s mouth their tongues entwining together. 

Sylvanas panted as pleasure filled her body her fingers slipping inside Jaina. The sounds Jaina made encouraged Sylvanas she closed her eyes “I’m going to come” she gasped. 

Jaina let go as she heard that calling Sylvanas’s name over and over, grinding herself against Sylvanas. Sylvanas soon followed her eyes closing as pleasure ripped through her body. Jaina collapsed against Sylvanas her heart beating madly. She felt Sylvanas’s arms wrap around her and they just laid there.

 

Sylvanas woke a few hours later on her side with Jaina’s arms wrapped around her and Jaina’s face buried in the back of her neck. Sylvanas had always been the strong one in her life, but sometimes it was nice when it was just them to let go. Sylvanas gently moved Jaina’s hand and got out of bed, times like this when they really connected made her think about the future. Were they doing the right thing with Lordaeron would they ever be left alone would Sylvanas past always bring them pain.

She pulled on her tunic and pants, slipping on her boots. She crept out the room she wished they were in the spire she could go for a proper walk then and clear her head. She walked up the hallway and peeked in on Zadrin who was fast asleep. All this was going to affect Zadrin to if people were continually coming after them what if Zadrin got hurt.

She heard a noise and turned around quickly, shutting Zadrin’s door and standing in front of it. It was just Katherine peering out into the hallway from her bedroom. “Is everything ok?” whispered Katherine; she looked quite wide awake. “Could we speak, please?” 

“Everything is fine. I was just checking in as I cleared my head” replied Sylvanas. “I thought we were talking in the morning you stated earlier.” Sylvanas headed back towards their room maybe she should clear her head sat on the balcony instead.

Katherine still stood there “I would like to just talk to you in my study if you are willing,” asked Katherine. Sylvanas sighed and gestured for Katherine to show her the way. Sylvanas silently followed Katherine down the stairs. They didn’t see anyone on the way downstairs now. Katherine opened the door and lit some of the candles as she pointed towards a chair. Sylvanas sat down in one of the chairs. Katherine passed her a drink a glass of whiskey as she passed to sit down herself.

Sylvanas looked at her “If this is one of those things where you offer me some amount of money or something to leave your daughter, then it isn’t going to work” insisted Sylvanas. “There is nothing you can offer me or no amount of money that would make me leave.”

Katherine shook her head and took a quick drink. “No, that is not what I wanted to speak about I want to know if you love my daughter?” she asked. Katherine held a hand up “before you tell me it’s none of my business or makes some crude comment hear me out.” “You have experienced what it is like to be a mother these last few weeks, and I know full well. I have not been the best example of a mother in the last few years.” “But I care so much for Jaina and don’t want to see her get hurt I can see how much she loves you, so I need to know do you feel the same back, please.”

Sylvanas picked up the glass drinking about half in one go before setting it carefully back down on the table. “Yes, I do love her as much as I can love, like this,” she said, pointing to herself. “I’m not asking for permission because we shall marry anyway, but Jaina would love your blessing on this.” “She is an intelligent, strong and loving woman, and I know I’m not good enough for her. This is something I am reminded of myself every day when I look at her.”

“Jaina doesn’t think that way I have seen the way she looks at you and have never seen her look at anyone like that before” stated Katherine. “I have to be honest. This is not what I wanted for her, but she is an adult, so it’s not my decision; you have my blessing.” “I will no longer try to stop you I doubt we will ever be close, but I’m willing to accept you’re here to stay and be civil.”

Sylvanas drank down the rest of her whiskey. “Thank you for your blessing Jaina will be pleased,” she said as she stood up to leave. “I will also try not to be so difficult and know that I will never hurt her intentionally.” “Goodnight, Katherine!” Sylvanas said as she headed out of the room and back upstairs. 

The light shone in the room as Sylvanas crept back in disturbing Jaina. She rolled on to her back “Hey, where have you been?” she asked, rubbing her eyes trying to focus. Jaina whipped back the covers and patted the bed. “Come on it’s all cold and lonely in here.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes as she walked towards the bed. “Well, I’m afraid it will still be cold then whether I’m in it or not” quipped Sylvanas. She climbed into the bed, and like a magnet, a warm, loving magnet Jaina cuddled up to her. “I had a chat with your mother she wanted to know my intentions for you” she chuckled.

“Sorry, you shouldn’t have had to put up with her questioning you. I will have a word in the morning,” said Jaina. She placed an arm around Sylvanas’s waist and entwined their legs. “Is she still alive?” laughed Jaina as she nuzzled into the crook of Sylvanas’s neck.

“She is happy, and breathing and I answered her concerns, and she has given us her blessing” whispered Sylvanas. She kissed Jaina on the top of the head as her fingers played with Jaina’s hair. 

“Well we didn’t need it I would have married you anyway but it nice to have I guess,” she said smiling. Jaina was happy. Her mother finally accepted the woman she loved. 

“If you ever want to stop what we are doing with Lordaeron and just disappear just the three of us I’m willing to” whispered Sylvanas.

Jaina’s head shot up and looked at Sylvanas like she was insane. “What’s going on. What did my mother say to you?” demanded Jaina. She was confused where the hell was all this coming from.

“Your mother didn’t say anything I have just been thinking what is really important to me now and it’s yours and Zadrin’s safety,” said Sylvanas. “They are always going to keep coming for us. I have countless enemies. Azeroth is full of people that hate me.” “We could go somewhere quiet. You could use your magic to change our appearances. I don’t want to leave my family, but I don’t want anything to happen to you two more.”

Jaina couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “No, I don’t want to do that changing our appearances, hiding away plus it’s us someone would always find us” Jaina insisted. “We would forever be moving around and watching our backs.” Jaina sighed “If it’s something you want, then I will consider it, but if you’re just doing it for us then no we are quite capable of defending ourselves and keeping Zadrin safe.” “As you said, Windrunners are not cowards. We are stronger all together!” “Plus don’t put this all on you I have plenty of enemies too we will face them together.”

Sylvanas smiled and kissed Jaina “together it is.” She rolled her eyes as she felt Jaina’s hand slide up her top. “Again, really?” 

“Always, we should celebrate making important life decisions” she purred as she reached up to kiss Sylvanas.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas make wedding plans with Katherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait there has been a lot going on in my personal life. I will try my best to get back to regular updates but trust me I won't just leave this story unfinished.

Jaina knocked and entered her mother’s study with Sylvanas in tow. She was hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible because they had planned to go for a walk with Zadrin. Tandred had offered to keep an eye on her while Jaina spoke to their mother. He was really good with her and Zadrin adored him. Jaina was relieved to find it was just the three of them and her mother hadn’t tried to help smooth things over with Calia. Seeing Calia with Zadrin and what she had said about her daughter had tugged at Jaina’s heartstrings. Jaina also felt a little happier this morning that her mother and Sylvanas had managed to sort things out last night to where they could at least be civil with each other.

Jaina smiled as she greeted her mother “Good morning, mother” kissing her cheek and sitting down on the sofa. Katherine smiled and then nodded at Sylvanas as she sat down next to Jaina. Katherine watched as Jaina’s hand went straight for Sylvanas’s she had never seen her daughter, so in love before. Katherine sat down opposite them in a chair she leant forward to pour a cup of tea out for them all.

Katherine placed a cup of tea down in front of each of them and cleared her throat. “I wanted to discuss wedding plans with you and to find out the date you have set,” said Katherine. “You’re my only daughter and only one of my children who will get married so I would love to help.”

Jaina pulled a sympathetic face “mother can I say right now there is no date yet, and we don’t want a big fancy wedding.” She picked up the tea and stirred it putting about three sugars in there both Sylvanas and Katherine shook their heads watching her.

“Who doesn’t want a big wedding?” asked Katherine, her gaze shifting from Jaina to Sylvanas. Sylvanas stared back at her but said nothing.

“Me mother, I want to have a nice wedding day, but it’s more about the marriage to me loving and supporting Sylvanas, being there for her when she needs me” replied Jaina giving Sylvanas a small smile. “Lordaeron will soon be up and running, and then we will pick a date for a small family and close friends wedding.” “Plus let’s be honest we both have enemies, and a big wedding would just be putting a target on ourselves more than is already there.” Jaina made sure to stress the word both because they both did have multiple enemies.

“Have you got any plans?” asked Katherine feeling frustrated. “Please let me help with something you’re my only daughter. I want you to have everything you deserve.”

Jaina squeezed Sylvanas’s hand “I know it sounds cheesy, but everything I want is sat next to me and Zadrin of course.” “Just committing Sylvanas is all I need so long as we are there and a Celebrant that is all the wedding I need.”

“Do you not have any thoughts on the wedding Sylvanas?” asked Katherine. 

“I have more than I deserve with your daughter, I was never the little girl who dreamed of big fairytale weddings” stated Sylvanas. “Before this, a wedding never entered my mind and after of course I never really thought I would be with anyone.” Her thumb stroked over Jaina’s hand in soothing circles. “I’m fine with whatever Jaina wants as long as its nothing over the top.”

“Like you wearing some big souffle looking dress?” chuckled Jaina. Sylvanas tapped her hand, Jaina put her finger to her chin as if she was thinking. “Flowers in your hair, horse-drawn carriages oh and doves!” exaggerated Jaina nudging Sylvanas as she leant into her.

“Give me that ring Proudmoore I have changed my mind” quipped Sylvanas as she made a playful grab for Jaina’s hand. Katherine stared at them. She had never seen this side of Sylvanas she guessed not many people did.

“I have a suggestion to please everyone,” said Jaina keeping her hand away from Sylvanas. “How about you organise the after-party mother, but don’t be surprised if not many people want to come.”

“Thank you, Jaina I guess that’s as good as I’m going to get out of you” sighed Katherine. “You really should pick a date soon then I can make the plans for the party.”

 

Jaina sat on the small bench close to her father’s grave. She thought she should visit while she was here. Her mother had offered to come with her, but she had preferred to visit alone. She realised the graves of her brothers that had been there had now been removed. She leant back and looked at the monument the sun warmed her back. “I guess I came here to tell you I’m getting married although I know you would definitely disapprove of my choice” whispered Jaina. “But she is my choice, and I love her, and I hoped you would have eventually understood father.”

Something inside her knew he probably wouldn’t though no one really did. No one saw what she saw though, the woman inside. “You have a granddaughter too Zadrin she is beautiful. She has blond hair and gorgeous green eyes she is not very ladylike just like me” she chuckled as she got up and walked over to the grave. She ran her hand over the grave and then bent down to pull a few of the weeds out from around the bottom. “I should be honest you most likely would have disowned me and had nothing to do with us” she whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

“In my head, you would be playing with Zadrin and teaching her about sailing as you did with me before I turned into a disappointment to everyone,” she said as more tears began to fall. She heard the seat creak behind her as someone sat down. She quickly stood up and wiped her face and turned around to see Sylvanas.

“You don’t have to hide your tears from me, but I can go if you prefer?” said Sylvanas. 

“No, I don’t want you to go” whispered Jaina as she walked over and sat down next to Sylvanas. Sylvanas rested her arm on the back of the bench gesturing for Jaina to come closer. Jaina shuffled closer to Sylvanas, resting her head against her chest as Sylvanas wrapped her arm around her. Sylvanas placed a kiss on top of Jaina’s head. “I was just telling my father our news, but the truth is if he were here he would hate me and want nothing to do with us” whispered Jaina as her voice broke. 

Sylvanas’s tunic started to feel damp as Jaina’s tears continued to fall. There wasn’t much Sylvanas could say to stop Jaina hurting it was true he would have hated it. “I want to fix this for you, but I can’t” whispered Sylvanas. “I would take all your hurt on to myself if I could.” “I know how difficult I make your life and for that I’m sorry.”

“I wouldn’t change a thing because I wouldn’t have met you” whispered Jaina as she clung on to Sylvanas. They sat there for several minutes in silence as Sylvanas comforted her. “Let’s go back and take Zadrin out for a walk.”

“Are you sure we have plenty of time” replied Sylvanas. Jaina nodded and got up, and Sylvanas stood and pulled her close. Sylvanas wrapped her arms around Jaina and just held her. 

 

Sylvanas sat with her back against a tree as Jaina and Zadrin played in the stream. Jaina looked over and waved then went back to splashing Zadrin with water. Sylvanas was slowly getting used to days like this just relaxing with her family. She had never done it before she had always been so busy. Being the Warchief was definitely something she didn’t miss being a member of the horde either. 

Sylvanas flinched as Jaina stood above her and flicked water on her. “You will pay for that later!” growled Sylvanas as Jaina chuckled. She conjured up a towel and wrapped it around herself and sat down between Sylvanas’s legs with her back to her chest. 

“We need to teach Zadrin how to swim she will be safer then,” said Jaina laying her head back against Sylvanas shoulder. Sylvanas wrapped her arms around Jaina “Can you swim?” asked Jaina.

“I used to be able to I presume I still can” replied Sylvanas. “Never had much need for it these days but yes we do need to learn Zadrin.” “How are you feeling now?” 

Jaina sighed “better thanks you and Zadrin make everything feel better just being with you both.” “Part of me wishes this could be our life every day, but I think we would both get bored eventually.” 

“Hope you don’t mean living with your mother because that’s not happening” chuckled Sylvanas. She kissed the side of Jaina’s head.

“No!” laughed Jaina “I like visiting but definitely not living with her.” “I think we should get married on New Year’s day we can start the year with a happy event. What do you think?”

“Yes, that is fine whatever day is good for you will be ok with me” replied Sylvanas. 

“I’m going to ask Tandred to give me away and Vereesa to be my bridesmaid with Zadrin of course,” said Jaina happily. She snuggled deeper into Sylvanas’s arms taking in the slight scent of her fragrance.

“I intend on asking Alleria to accompany me down the aisle I have always felt closer to her, especially now we share similar struggles” stated Sylvanas. Suddenly a very wet Zadrin landed on them both giggling and Jaina conjured another towel and wrapped it around the girl. Jaina also used her magic to warm the towel, and they all three snuggled under the tree.

Jaina sighed with relief “This, this is how it should be all the time” she said. She felt Sylvanas stiffen up against her and she look up in puzzlement Sylvanas was staring straight ahead, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Jaina panicked and cast a mild sleeping spell on Zadrin, Sylvanas hardly ever cried and this mood scared her most of all. More than anger, she could deal with an angry Sylvanas now. Jaina reached up and stroked Sylvanas’s face “What’s wrong?” she asked, trying to sound calm.

Sylvanas didn’t say anything straight away; she continued to stare straight ahead. Jaina just waited there was nothing to be gained from rushing Sylvanas, Jaina knew Sylvanas found her feelings challenging to contend with. She stroked the hair out of Zadrin’s face as she slept soundly against her Jaina had not wanted her to see her other mother upset so had used the spell. “Moments like this make me worried for the future I could lose all this through my actions” whispered Sylvanas. Sylvanas looked down at her sleeping child “I don’t want her to look at me with hate in her eyes when she finds out what I have done in the future.” 

Jaina gently laid Zadrin down on the grass next to them still wrapped in the fluffy towel and turned in Sylvanas’s arms to face her. “We will talk to her when she is old enough to understand let her see you have changed she won't hate you the twins don’t hate you” Jaina replied. 

“I occasionally see the fear in their eyes and Vereesa I made huge mistakes I went about things all the wrong way” whispered Sylvanas. Jaina reached up and removed the tears with her thumb stroking Sylvanas’s cheek. “I was weak; I drowned in my pain and fear and took it out on the innocent I should have dealt with it found a different outlet for my rage.” 

“Look you’re trying to mend your ways and be better that’s all you can do no matter how much you want to, you can’t take it back,” said Jaina. “I promise you we will help Zadrin understand when she is old enough, you will always have me.” Jaina stroked her face as she kissed her tenderly on the lips. 

“It just brings it all to the forefront when I’m sitting here with you two my family; happily, I don’t deserve it,” said Sylvanas sadly. 

Jaina sighed “who does really, and this war has made us all do things we shouldn’t I treat the Sunreavers terribly in the purge of Dalaran even Vereesa had a hand in that” stated Jaina. When Sylvanas broke it scared Jaina but grateful that she trusted her enough to let it all out in front of her she didn’t want her future wife suffering in silence. “Just let your self enjoy time with us give yourself a break please” she begged. Jaina picked up Zadrin and handed her to Sylvanas “this child worships the ground you walk on enough to make me a little jealous sometimes she will understand.” Jaina changed positions and sat behind Sylvanas, pulling them both close to her.

 

The next few days passed quickly in Boralus too quickly for Jaina. But she was excited to return home also, as Lordaeron was finished enough to live in now so started the big move. Sylvanas had been withdrawn more than usual after she opened up to Jaina when they were at the river, and Jaina just hoped being busy and finally moving into Lordaeron would break her out of it.

Sylvanas sighed deeply as they entered the suite they had in Lordaeron when the walls were bare, and paint cans were stacked up against the wall. “I thought they had finished I need to go chase up the workmen and find out why our room is not finished” she grumbled. 

Jaina looked a bit sheepish as she dropped their luggage on the floor of their room she felt like her arms were a good few inches longer now. She could have used magic, but she didn’t want to be one of those people who used it for everything. “That’s my fault I’m afraid I thought it would be nice to do it ourselves, so I told them to leave it” shrugged Jaina.

“Like we haven’t got enough to do Jaina” replied Sylvanas a little irritated. 

Jaina walked over to Sylvanas and put her hand on her arm “hey it’s fine I can do it I just thought it would be nice to do together seeing as this is our first home together” she said soothingly. “Please, it’s not worth getting upset about I know you have a lot to set up in the new Undercity, but I will have time on my hands because only the forsaken and a few family members want to live here right now.”

 

Sylvanas ran her hands over her face “look, it was a good idea, and I will take some time to do it with you, I promise.”

Jaina suddenly had that glint in her eye “Come here my queen and let me show you the bed and help you relax” she winked as she took Sylvanas’s hand and led her into the bedroom. She smiled at Sylvanas “sit! See how comfy it is” as she pushed Sylvanas on to the bed.

She knelt in front of her and started to slip off her boots; Sylvanas smiled and shook her head. “I’m not sure we have time for this,” she said, wiggling her foot to help Jaina remove the boot.

Jaina looked horrified “I must insist if you make time for anything you make time this.” 

Sylvanas smiled and poked her toes into Jaina’s shoulder playfully pushing her back “stop adding to my to-do list then” she chuckled.

She leant forward and unbuckled Sylvanas’s belt while she gazed into Sylvanas’s eyes with a lustful look on her face. “If it’s between the painting and helping to relax my queen, these walls will stay bare” she laughed. “Now talking about bare, off with these pants they’re not needed” demanded Jaina. 

“You call me your queen, yet you’re very bossy” stated Sylvanas. “Maybe that talented mouth should be busy elsewhere.”

“Indeed” grinned Jaina as she nipped at Sylvanas’s thigh and a small groan fell from her lips as she laid back on the bed. “We don’t need these,” she said flinging Sylvanas panties across the room. She parted Sylvanas legs a little wider as she looked at her “You’re a work of art” she gasped as her nails dragged down Sylvanas’s thighs. 

Sylvanas’s body melted into the bed as she felt Jaina’s magic flowing through her waking up all her senses and nerves. Jaina littered her inner thighs with soft kisses. She placed each of Sylvanas legs over a shoulder. Jaina kissed her way up to Sylvanas’s folds. She lifted her head to watch as Jaina set to work on her. Her head hit the bed again as Jaina licked her from bottom to top “That feels so good” whispered Sylvanas.

Her tongue ran up again and again as more moans came from Sylvanas. “You’re my favourite taste” purred Jaina as her tongue dipped into Sylvanas’s entrance before claiming her clit. She flicked at her clit with the tip of her tongue and then blew warm air against her sensitive folds. Sylvanas lifted her hips she needed Jaina to stop teasing and get on with it “you’re impatient today” she laughed returning to Sylvanas’s clit. She threaded her fingers through Jaina’s hair holding her close, and Jaina smiled against her as she pushed her closer to the edge.

Sylvanas’s other hand grabbed at the bedding as heat and pleasure flooded her body. This was the only time she gave in and relinquished control, knowing she was safe and loved with Jaina. Sylvanas’s moaned loudly as Jaina filled her with three fingers moving them slowly inside her until she adjusted to them. She curled them up and soon found Sylvanas’s particular spot her fingers concentrating on that area. Her hips grinding out the same rhythm as Jaina tongue and fingers “I’m close” said Sylvanas in a breathy gasp.

Jaina’s fingers sped up as she placed her lips around Sylvanas’s clit and sucked it. “Oh, fuck” came from Sylvanas as she closed her eyes pleasure flooded her body as Jaina drove her over the edge. Her hips rolled forward against Jaina’s face as wave after wave of her orgasm hit her, her knuckles white as they gripped the blanket. Her body went limp against the bed as her orgasm slowed, and she gently pushed Jaina away from her sensitive centre. Jaina clicked her fingers as her clothes disappeared and the rest of Sylvanas’s did too. 

She crawled on top of Sylvanas and smiled down at her “feeling better?” she asked. 

“What do you think?” chuckled Sylvanas as she pulled her down for a kiss. They looked as there was a knock on their door.

“You haven’t got much done” shouted Vereesa from the other room.

“Erm we needed a nap,” said Jaina giggling “it’s hard work moving into a new place.”

It suddenly dawned on Vereesa where they both were “oh jeez you two never stop” she said as she pushed Tess and Zadrin back out the door with a disgusted look on her face.

 

Jaina flushed red as she knocked and entered Vereesa’s room half an hour later. Tess and Zadrin were on the floor playing with some old toys of the twins while Vereesa was putting clothes away in the drawers. “Enjoy your nap! Do you two ever leave each other alone?” laughed Vereesa.

“What can I say you have a very talented sister” chuckled Jaina. Vereesa closed her eyes and held her hand out to stop Jaina as Tess chuckled. “I need to ask you a favour please for your favourite sister.” Vereesa looked up “Would you do me the honour of being chief Bridesmaid, we have picked a date New Year’s day.”

Vereesa beamed “of course I will come here,” she said as Jaina walked over to her. Vereesa threw her arms around Jaina, and they hugged each other tightly. “Looks we have a hen night to plan” she laughed looking at Tess. “So how was Boralus did Sylvanas play nice with your family?”

Jaina picked up some of the clothes Vereesa was putting away and started helping. “Sylvanas and my mother have come to an understanding where they are going to be civil to one another, so that’s good” she smiled. “Calia was there though apparently her and my brother are an item now, and I got a little worked up with her” Jaina said lowering her voice, so Zadrin didn’t hear.

“Yeah, I heard they were friendly. I thought you two used to be close,” asked Vereesa. 

“We were, but there has been a lot of bad stuff happen between us, but she hinted that I should be careful with Sylvanas around...” whispered Jaina pointing at Zadrin. “Some other stuff happened, but I will wait until someone isn't about to tell you” meaning Zadrin.

“I know for a fact Sylvanas wouldn’t touch a hair on that child’s head” replied Vereesa. “We can talk later when she has gone to bed if you want?” Jaina nodded and smiled at Vereesa. 

“So hows things with your father?” asked Jaina addressing Tess. “Thank you for keeping Zadrin busy she really likes you.”

Tess ran a hand through Zadrin’s golden hair “my pleasure she is great. I love kids” she said. Jaina looked at Vereesa and wiggled her eyebrows, and Vereesa just rolled her eyes. “As for my father, Zadrin is acting more grown-up than him right now, but my mother is working on him.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina has a big surprise for Sylvanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that reads my stories I know its not the best writing but hope I am improving. Merry Christmas to everyone have a safe one.

Jaina dragged Vereesa, the boys and Zadrin through the hallways. She felt like a big kid when it snowed she loved it. As they all burst through the door to the outside Jaina took a big deep breath. She smiled and used her magic to dress the twins and Zadrin in warm clothes “Go on go play” she excitedly said with more enthusiasm than the kids. But within a few minutes, they were laughing and snowballing each other.

She turned to Vereesa who stood there hugging herself not looking impressed. Jaina swirled her hand and conjured a woolly hat playfully pulling it down on to Vereesa’s head and laughed as she straightened it up, Jaina placed a kiss on to her cheek. She took her arm and snuggled into her “snow makes you crazy” laughed Vereesa.

“Look at it though it makes everything look so beautiful a white blanket covering everything” sighed Jaina happily. You wouldn’t think there had been countless wars and other horrible things happen here the snow gives it a fresh start.” “It’s like the perfect day,” she said, and suddenly she had an idea. 

Jaina looked at Vereesa with a big beaming smile Vereesa chuckled “what?” she asked. “I tell you this weather makes you crazy.”

“Look after Zadrin I have something I need to do I won’t be long” Jaina asked.

“Sure but you better not be ditching me to go sit in the warm inside” laughed Vereesa. Jaina shook her head and hugged Vereesa.

“Where is Alleria?” asked Jaina as she pulled away from Vereesa her heart beating like crazy with excitement and Vereesa couldn’t work out why. 

“She’s with Sylvanas down in the Undercity they had something to discuss” Vereesa answered looking bewildered.

“Cool I will be back soon,” she said hugging Vereesa again before taking off at a run back into Lordaeron. She waved her hand and changed her boots from heels into flats they would be easier to move quickly in. People stared and moved quickly as she barrelled at top speed down the corridors, skidding around the corners, her silvery blond hair flying behind her. She reached the lift down to the Undercity in record time, she grabbed the wall and tried to catch her breath her cheeks red with the exertion. 

A few seconds later, the lift arrived, and she pushed past some of the people getting off apologising as she waited to go back down. She was getting polite smiles and curious looks as she stood there with a red, flustered face. “Are you ok Lady Proudmoore?” asked Dark Ranger Anya watching her suspiciously.

“Yes just in a hurry,” said Jaina nodding. Her fingers were tapping against her leg as the lift seemed to take forever. “Actually there is something you could help me with please.” the Dark Ranger nodded “I need you to accompany me to the Royal Quarters, and while I wait outside I need you to fetch me Alleria and Alina out without the Dark Lady’s knowledge I need you to be discreet please she must not know I’m there.”

The Dark Ranger looked unsure “I’m not sure I’m happy going behind the Dark Lady’s back and sneaking around” she answered, eyeing her suspiciously.

Jaina sighed “It’s a good thing I promise you won’t get punished or upset her please” she begged. She moved in closer not wanting to broadcast everything “I love her and would never hurt her; I’m not doing anything bad, please trust me.”

“Fine” replied Anya “but if I get caught, I’m telling her you asked me to do it.” Anya shook her head; human behaviour was strange.

“Great that’s fine thank you” smiled Jaina squeezing her arm. The Dark Ranger looked down at Jaina’s hand, and she quickly removed it. They finally reached the bottom, and Jaina shot out of the lift and made her way through the Undercity. She still got plenty of stares, but today she didn’t care let them stare; nothing could ruin her mood. For once the Dark Ranger struggled to keep up with her as they dodged through the busy Undercity. 

She came to the entrance of the Royal Quarters the guards immediately stood back out the way. Jaina smiled as she walked through, but they kept their faces neutral. She stood back from the doorway so Sylvanas couldn’t see her and nodded at Anya. Anya slid quietly into the main room. Jaina’s heart knocked against her chest as she waited. Her fingers started to tap against her leg again, nervously. Her stomach lurched as she contemplated what she was going to do. 

A very confused Alleria and Alina appeared in the hallway, Alleria smiled and was about to speak when Jaina held her finger to her lip. “I don’t want Sylvanas to know I’m here yet” she whispered. “Alleria I need a huge favour please.”

“Sure but is everything okay please say you’re not doing anything to upset Sylvanas she seems in an agreeable mood today,” said Alleria quietly. 

“Hopefully not I need you to find a Celebrant now and grab Vereesa and the kids and meet me, and fingers crossed Sylvanas in the clearing where you played as kids please” mumbled Jaina trying not to waste any time. “I don’t want to wait any longer. I want to marry her and be her wife today!” 

“Are you sure you want to do it like this? And now?” asked Alleria. 

“Yes I’m sure more sure than anything else” insisted Jaina her eyes begging Alleria to do it. “Shit, shit I forgot the rings we don’t have rings.” 

“Sylvanas does she bought them the other week she told me and told me to keep it quiet” replied Alleria. “I will go now and meet you soon. Good luck.” Alleria pulled her into a hug and then sprinted off down the hallway.

Jaina turned to Alina “I need you to look after this place for maybe the next couple of days please, Lady Liadrin will be here to help” asked Jaina was looking hopeful.

“Yes, of course, Lady Windrunner!” smiled Alina. It was the first time she had seen a Dark Ranger smile. 

“Yes I guess I will be if she agrees,” said Jaina smiling nervously “Thank you, thank you so much,” she said, shaking both their hands. She took a deep breath and composed herself picking at the invisible lint on her robe. She walked into the room Sylvanas was busy writing at a desk in the corner people looked up as she entered the room it wasn’t full, but there was at least ten to fifteen people in there. 

Jaina walked up to her desk and stood there. Sylvanas noticed the shadow and looked up. She went to speak, but Jaina dipped forward and again held her finger up to her lip, and she waited. Sylvanas looked concerned “Do you love and trust me?”

Sylvanas got up and looked around as a few people were stood watching them “Of course I do is there something wrong Jaina” Sylvanas whispered. 

“Well, don’t ask any more questions I will answer everything soon and come with me please” pleaded Jaina. Alina walked up behind them “Alina will look after this place please Sylvanas come with me.” Jaina held out her hand, and Sylvanas walked around the desk and took it. Jaina turned to Alina and squeezed her hand mouthing thanks. She let go and made a portal to their room, not wanting to waste any more time or get stopped. 

Thalyssra ran into the room “Hey Jaina is everything okay” she shouted. 

Jaina turned “Grab Liadrin and go to the Spire, and I will tell everyone what is going on, Alleria and Vereesa might need a lift to.” Thalyssra nodded and ran back out of the room.

“I wish someone would explain to me” snapped Sylvanas as Jaina pulled her through the portal. They stepped into their room “If this is some weird way of leaving me, then I’m glad we went somewhere private.”

Jaina sighed and chuckled “I’m not leaving you the opposite, don’t question me, just listen and let me get this out.” “I’m fed up of waiting to marry you we can’t even find a date that works for everyone.” Jaina took Sylvanas’s hands in hers “There may never be a right day, but I think today is the perfect day Sylvanas Windrunner, please marry me, today, now!” 

Sylvanas just stared at her those intense red eyes boring into her trying to work out if this was some weird joke. “What about your family and friends, all the preparations,” asked Sylvanas.

“The only people I need at the wedding are the two stood here right now the only two that counts that is,” said Jaina. “I don’t care when or where I want to be your wife to love and support you, to be a shoulder to cry on.”

Sylvanas stepped forward and touched Jaina’s face and kissed her “yes” she whispered. “Yes, let’s get married.

Jaina kissed her back “right get the rings you have hidden we will need them” smiled Jaina. Sylvanas smiled and walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled open the top drawer. She reached inside and pulled out the ring box.

“Do you want to see them before we do this” asked Sylvanas. 

Jaina covered Sylvanas’s hand with her own hand “No I trust you; you have excellent taste just look at me” she laughed as Sylvanas rolled her eyes. Jaina made another portal to the Spire and held her hand out to Sylvanas “Ready Lady Windrunner?” Sylvanas nodded, and they stepped through together.

 

Jaina and Sylvanas stood just outside of the clearing. It looked so pretty in the snow it was beautiful place usually, but wow it took Jaina’s breath away. The trees were covered in a thick layer of snow it clung to every branch. The sun was breaking through the trees every now and then also highlighting Sylvanas’s beautiful face. “Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to rush you?” asked Jaina. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” said Sylvanas “I have nothing properly prepared yet to say, but I’m sure just looking at you will inspire me.”

“You know all the right things to say” gushed Jaina as she kissed Sylvanas. “I thought you could wear this if you don’t like just say.” Jaina moved her hands, and Sylvanas’s usual armour was replaced with her green Ranger General armour she had worn before. Sylvanas looked down, and a thousand memories flooded her mind good and bad times. Sylvanas’s fingers ran over the armour taking in all the decoration “If it’s going to upset you I can change it” said Jaina unsure of what was going through Sylvanas’s head.

Sylvanas looked up at her “no it’s perfect, will I do?” she asked. 

“Very much so,” she said, kissing Sylvanas again. “Right I need to get Vereesa’s and Alleria’s attention.” Sylvanas turned around and did this strange whistle, and Vereesa looked over, tapping Alleria on the shoulder, and they walked over. They brought Zadrin over with them as they greeted Jaina and Sylvanas “What was that?” laughed Jaina looking at Sylvanas.

“A bird call we used when we were younger when we were hunting in the forest it seems like you remembered it,” said Sylvanas. Vereesa was already dressed in her Silver Covenant armour and Alleria her Farstriders armour. 

Jaina bent down to Zadrin “Now what would you like to wear sweetheart” she said kissing Zadrin. Zadrin pointed to Sylvanas “you want to wear the same as momma are you sure?” and Zadrin nodded. Jaina conjured her some armour like Sylvanas’s and sighed “She’s not going to follow in my footsteps is she?” laughed Jaina. Sylvanas shook her head and smirked, “you look so smart baby you make us very proud.”

Sylvanas bent down “Very proud,” she said as Zadrin wrapped her arms around both of their necks hugging them. “One day I hope you wear that armour for real as you lead the Rangers.”

“Thalyssra fetched your mother and brother although your mother is not happy it is the spur of the moment” laughed Vereesa. “You need to go soon Sylvanas so Jaina can get her dress on and it's still a bit of a surprise.”

“She is right. I love you so very much, and I will see you in a few minutes,” she said as she pulled Sylvanas into her arms. Jaina leant in close to Sylvanas and kissed her “you still sure you want to marry me” whispered Jaina.

“Very sure, I have never been surer of anything in my life” whispered Sylvanas. “I don’t deserve a happy ending, but I’m getting the best one.” She kissed Jaina her tongue ran along Jaina’s lip. She pulled away and took hold of Zadrin’s hand, Alleria took Zadrin’s other hand as they walked out of the clearing. 

Jaina peeked around a tree and watched them walk towards the beautiful archway that lay a few feet away. “Like two peas in a pod those two” she laughed. Jaina’s heartbeat so fast she was so happy it was finally happening. “Do I have Thalyssra to thank for the beautiful arch?” asked Jaina.

“Yes she did a lovely job and Alleria, and I might have kidnapped the King of Stormwind” she laughed. “But he was very willing when we told him what it was for so not really kidnapping!”

“Thank you” laughed Jaina “he is family.” She whipped up her hand, and her robe was replaced with a white lace wedding dress. It was long and flowing the top made of tiny white flowers that crept up her chest. Her hair down with a crown of white and red wildflowers adorned her head. “Will I do she asked Vereesa. 

“You look stunning” gasped Vereesa as she leant in carefully to hug her. “I never imagined anyone could make Sylvanas as happy as you make her, let’s go get you married” Jaina took one last look out at everyone her heart felt calm for the first time since this day had started. “Ready?” asked Veressa as she offered Jaina her arm.

Yes she was ready everything felt right for the first time in her life she had no doubts “Yes so very ready” said Jaina wiping a tear from her eye.

Jaina and Vereesa appeared from out of the trees a path had been cleared to the archway, Tandred stood there with his arm out for Jaina. “You look so beautiful, and I know you don’t think so, but Father would be proud of you, and I feel honoured to take his place,” he said as Jaina took his arm. 

“Don’t!” said Jaina “you will start me off again, and I will look a mess.” Suddenly a bouquet of sweet pea flowers appeared in her hand, and she turned to Thalyssra and nodded she had forgotten about those. Thalyssra had done so much she would have to thank her properly after the service. She smiled at Thrall and Baine stood in the back they had, had their differences, but she was glad they were there. 

As they reached the archway, Tandred held Jaina’s hand out to Sylvanas, and she took it. He leaned close to Sylvanas “look after her” he whispered, and Sylvanas nodded, and he walked over to take his seat. 

Vereesa touched both their arms and smiled, then took hold of Zandrin’s hand as they took their seats too. Leaving Jaina, Sylvanas and the Celebrant stood in front of the archway he started the ceremony, and Sylvanas couldn’t take her eyes off Jaina. It was all background noise as the Celebrant went through the standard service as Jaina gazed at Sylvanas too it felt like it was just the two of them. “Now is time for the vows I believe Sylvanas would like to go first,” said the Celebrant a few minutes later as he turned to her gesturing for her to proceed.

Sylvanas held both of Jaina’s hands looking around a little nervously. It was easy to tell Jaina how she felt but in front of everyone else. She had done speeches to hundreds of soldiers, but this was the hardest speech, yet she just had to pretend it was just Jaina she was telling her feelings too. “Jaina, I will never find the words to tell you how I feel, mere words could not explain,” said Sylvanas. “You taught me how to love and live again. I love you because you have a huge and honest heart. You made me smile when I had forgotten how to.” Jaina squeezed her Sylvanas’s hands as tears fell from both their eyes. “I love you because nobody has ever given me the love that you have given me unconditional love. You make me want to be the best possible version of myself, and I will never let you down.” “I constantly feel your love and support, and I will spend the rest of my life, making sure you feel the same way. I am yours till my last breath.”

Jaina let go for a second to wipe her eyes “Jaina when you are ready” said the Celebrant.

Jaina took a deep breath “Sylvanas, I freaked out when I first realised it was you for me, but it is you, and it will always be you.” She threaded her fingers through Sylvanas holding on tightly “I’m holding hands right now with my best friend, my first love from the moment I first saw you I saw a strong, confident woman whose beauty took my breath away.” “All the heartbreaks, regrets and tragedies seem worth it now because if I had done just one thing different, it might not have lead me back to you.” “Sylvanas in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and chose you. I love you now and forever.”

Sylvanas’s tears fell down her face; she felt so loved she never imagined herself in this position ever. “May I have the rings please” asked the Celebrant, Sylvanas handed over the rings keeping one in her hand.

Sylvanas repeated the words after the celebrant as she held Jaina’s hand. “Jaina, I give you this ring, that you may wear it as a symbol of the vows we have made this day,” she said. “I pledge you my love and respect, my laughter and my tears.” “With all that I am, I honour you,” said Sylvanas as she slid the ring fully on to Jaina’s finger.

The celebrant nodded towards Jaina, and she picked the other ring and took Sylvanas’s hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. “Sylvanas, I give you this ring, that you may wear it as a symbol of the vows we have made this day” repeated Jaina her voice a little shaky. “I pledge you my love and respect, my laughter and my tears, with all that I am, I honour you,” she said, sliding the ring on to Sylvanas finger. 

The celebrant carried on with the affirmation and then the declaration of marriage as they both held each other's hands tightly. He came to the end “it is my honour and delight to declare you married and partners in life for life, you may seal your vows with a kiss” stated the Celebrant.

Jaina leaned in, taking Sylvanas’s cheek as everyone around them disappeared she wiped away a stray tear from Sylvanas’s cheek. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as Sylvanas’s arms wrapped around Jaina’s waist. When they parted everyone clapped and cheered Jaina smiled at Sylvanas I love you Mrs Proudmoore-Windrunner” she said.

Sylvanas whispered, “I love you too, Mrs Proudmoore-Windrunner, thank you for marrying me.”

“You don’t have to thank me Sylvanas you are enough; you have nothing to prove to me or anyone you deserve love,” Jaina whispered back. Jaina kissed her again “I’m so in love with you Sylvanas, it looks like we are getting company,” she said, looking over Sylvanas’s shoulder. “How long until we can disappear do you reckon? I want to make love to my wife” purred Jaina in Sylvanas’s ear.

“Make a portal now and whisk us away” smirked Sylvanas.

“Don’t tempt me” laughed Jaina as Vereesa and Alleria walked up to them. Vereesa grabbed Jaina into a hug and squeezed tightly “hey sister, I need to breathe” she laughed. As soon as Vereesa let go Alleria hugged Jaina.

Vereesa moved over to Sylvanas “I love you Lady Moon” she said as she hugged Sylvanas. 

“I love you too little moon thank you for everything” whispered Sylvanas. “Where is my child?” Vereesa pointed to where Zadrin was playing with Anduin. Sylvanas smiled as she shook the twin's hands, and Jaina pulled them closer into a hug as they protested. Alleria moved around and hugged Sylvanas “thank you for everything, Lady Sun.”

“Your welcome and congratulations little sister I’m just glad to see you happy Mother and Father would be so happy and proud,” said Alleria.

Sylvanas shrugged “I’m not so sure about that, but I intend to try and make them proud from now on.”

Next over was Katherine and Tandred “Congratulations darling,” said Katherine. “Not that I’m happy at how you did it what am I supposed to do with your party now and I didn’t have time to get changed.” Snow started to come down on them, and Katherine shivered.

Jaina swirled her hands, so everyone, including her mother, had warmer clothing, leaving herself and Sylvanas as they didn’t feel the cold. “This was the best way to do it Mother plus the safest no one can interrupt us or attack us if it was spontaneous” stated Jaina. “Still hold the party on New Years we can all celebrate the new year and our wedding.” Jaina pulled her mother in for a hug “Thank you for coming.” 

“I wouldn’t miss it” Katherine smiled as she moved on to awkwardly hug Sylvanas and Jaina smirked at Sylvanas’s face. Everyone looked over as Zadrin giggled as she ran from Anduin who was throwing snowballs with the twins at each other.

Jaina moved her fingers at her side as several snowballs magically flew through the air and hit them all and one extra that hit the back of Tandred’s head. He grimaced as snow fell down the back of his neck. “oops sorry” laughed Jaina as Tandred made a face at her. 

“Good job you’re all dressed up else I would get you back for that” laughed Tandred as he hugged Jaina then shook Sylvanas’s hand. “Right I’m off to join in the snowball fight,” he said as Katherine and Jaina shook their heads.

Thalyssra and Lady Liadrin approached, and Jaina threw her arms around Thalyssra. “Thank you for everything you helped make this day so special” whispered Jaina. 

“Congratulations, you two are great together, thank you for including us” smiled Thalyssra. 

Liadrin held her hand out and shook Sylvanas hand “congratulations I wish you both the best” she said. 

She held her hand out to Jaina, and she pulled her into a hug “thank you Liadrin you were the first one that showed me any kindness I won’t forget that” sighed Jaina. 

They moved to the side as Thrall and Baine joined the group shaking Sylvanas’s hand. “Congratulations to both of you,” said Thrall, Jaina stepped forward and hugged him. “I’m glad to see you happy Jaina look after each other and always communicate that is the secret to a happy relationship.”

“We will thank you for coming to, give my love to your family” smiled Jaina. She turned to Baine and hugged the Tauren. “Thank you for coming to Baine.” 

“I hope you and Sylvanas have many happy years together,” said Baine. A red-faced Anduin strode up to them with Zadrin on his back. Sylvanas picked Zadrin off his back and cuddled her kissing her forehead.

“Congratulations Auntie Jaina,” said Anduin hugging her. “Good shot earlier I would have thrown one back but didn’t want to hit Auntie Sylvanas by accident,” he said with a mischievous grin as Sylvanas growled. 

“Good job I have my child else you would be paying for calling me that” stated Sylvanas and she shook his hand. 

“Father would’ve loved to be here and seeing you happy” Said Anduin smiling at Jaina.

“Thank you, he would be so proud of you Anduin never forget we are always here for you, you’re never alone” whispered Jaina as she hugged him again. Jaina amplified her voice with magic and said: “Everyone is welcome to come back to Lordaeron for a small gathering me, and Thalyssra can provide portals, thank you to everyone for being here on our special day.” She whisked her hands around to make a portal and people headed towards them.

After a few minutes, everyone except for Jaina, Sylvanas and Zadrin had left, and Jaina closed the portal. Jaina sighed “I want five minutes with my wife and daughter in this beautiful place before we head back.” “Look at my smart, beautiful Rangers; you two make me the happiest person in the whole of Azeroth, I’m so lucky.”

“We are the lucky ones always to have a loving, supportive mother and wife” whispered Sylvanas as she kissed Jaina and Zadrin snuggled between them.

“Let’s go put on a show so afterwards I can take my woman to bed” winked Jaina playfully blowing a kiss at Sylvanas and summoning a portal.

Sylvanas walked up behind Jaina “Your woman am I we shall see later” she growled in Jaina’s ear nipping it lightly which sent a delicious shiver down Jaina’s back.


End file.
